Tears of Homs
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Story of a song, a wish and the pains of Syrians. Although, this is Nikov's attempt to find out Park Bom, the mysterious red fennec of history, but everything, will be revealed. The behind of their participation, and the darkness of others.
1. Chapter 1

**Using all 5 trailers of four stories about Syria, Tears of Homs, talking about the happening in Syria, and a part of Iraq, the range of distance, pains and tragedy…**

 **No more words, with too much of heartbreaks.**

 **It will come and hunt you for life…**

 **Through there…**

* * *

#####

Amman, Jordan

 _U.S. Embassy…_

The Embassy opened closer than an hour for some reason. Yet in there was a person sat down here. Nobody in here never felt strange on him…

"Ahhh, Dora-the-Kid."

"It's you again, Mr. Alexander Burkis." Dora-the-Kid, exactly him. His voice is full of American despite studied in Japan.

In front of him was Alexander Burkis, an Armenian American who is paternal Jewish descent, through the eyes. Burkis is an analyzer of the region. But he was not the Ambassador, just his advisor.

"Come in, man."

"I am waiting."

They moved in…

#####

Syria

"Кто-то поздно здесь." ( _Someone is late here._ )

Dora-nikov arrived late. He had been sent by Russian Government in order to keep alive the aids for civilians.

"(Очень веселый.)" ( _Very hilarious._ )

"Вы знаете, мы абсолютного доверия вам брат. Обратите, сделайте самое лучшее." ( _You know, we really trust you brother. Please, do the best._ )

Nikov just nodded…

#####

Amman, Jordan

Inside the Embassy, General Burkis and Kid met with the Ambassador. The Ambassador did not show up his face, but just inside the dark. The sky in Amman is very grey dark, meant that rain was coming.

He began his speech:

"It is never surprised me. Welcome to Jordan."

"My honor, Ambassador." Kid sat down: "So, what did you want? Why we have to go to Syria?"

"You know Syria is in the deep of a civil war don't you?"

"I know, but why we have to go there?"

"Well, because, I am worrying about the lives of these children there. There was a special profile from Japan, it is written in Japanese only. But since you had studied in Japan, I bet you understand Japanese, don't you?"

"Japanese?" Kid felt weird.

"Very surprised. But if you can see, this profile is more than just a paper. Just put it and check out for me. Then, you will understand."

He gave Kid a profile, which have only one to two papers. But they both wrote something, so he could read it fast. But after reading, he only felt shocked…

"How?"

He looked to the Ambassador…

"How could it be? Yes, you know it. Kiddo, this is not your job, or your mission, but if you volunteer yourself, I agree. If not, I will find a replacement. You know the Government's right?"

Kid silent after listening the Ambassador, after then, he made a speech:

"Okay, you say so, thanks. Well, I will answer it to you soon."

He left the door with Burkis. The Ambassador did not wait, but he soon knew the answer…

About Kid and Burkis, Dora-the-Kid told something to him:

"I can't believe it."

"It's hard to think about it. But you have to be ready."

"I know. And I will go!" Dora-the-Kid turned his face back, he left the Embassy, seemed like he would be ready to leave. Burkis was amazed about Kid's strength, as he knew Kid was just a robot-cat.

Dora-the-Kid meanwhile told something to the others…

"I will make a trip soon. Where is Ed?"

It was Tom, Jerry and Butch. Three of them today were with Kiddo. But they all surprised about the thing Kid told…

"Hold on, you wanna go to Syria?" Tom asked.

"Nothing to wait, Tom." Kid carried Ed: "We have to go. Do you think? Remember Bosnia? Remember Tajikistan? Remember Chechnya? It's our chance again."

"But…" Butch tried to convince, but the time did not wait. Dora-the-Kid took his horse and prepared to leave…

"Amigos, if you don't go, then I will not force you."

"Be safe, Kiddo." They cheered him as he rode his horse. Now in Jordan, the weather had turned rainy… in Amman. Jordanian rains always caused a feeling for Dora-the-Kid, as he remembered something on it…

A special news from Asahi Shimbun…

"自身がスターライトアカデミーの優秀な学生であるナイン女の子は、シリアに入り、に行方不明になったています。彼らは地域でに行方不明になったこととして、校長織姫ちゃんは、彼らの運命の心配を示しているISISの過激派の多くを持ちます。彼女はまた、米国、英国、イスラエル、ロシアからのサポートしてイラク政府からに役立ちます厳しい、とされている…" ( _Nine girls, whom themselves are the best students of Starlight Academy, have entered to Syria and went missing. Principal Orihime-chan is showing worries about their fate, as they went missing in the area that having a lot of ISIS militants. She is demanding helps from the Iraqi Government, and also the supports from the United States, Britain, Israel and Russia…)_

And so it began…


	2. Chapter 2

Latakia, Syria

 _Russian Airbase…_

Dora-nikov stood there, calmed and he faced a question from a man who only had his left eye, Vladimir Kostarov. Lieutenant-General Vladimir Vadimovich Kostarov, 60 years old, commanding the Russians in Syria, was carrying a special profile…

"Dora-nikov!"

"(Это - очень честь встретить Вас, Общий.)" ( _It is very honor to meet you, General._ )

Dora-nikov soon noticed into a small person that stood in the same line with General Kostarov. He found something from it…

"(Ненавижу объявить об этом, но… кто он? Маленький?)" ( _I hate to tell this, but… who is he? The small one?_ )

Not have to wait, the small one, with black vest and wearing a black hat, opened:

"My name is Reborn! And you are Dora-nikov, glad to meet you."

"(How do you know where am I?)"

"Don't talk to me like that. Seriously, your different style: covering your face, eyes' darked with a full of homicide skills, you will scare Tsunayoshi."

"(I know the boy. Tsuna. But what does a Vongola member want to? And why in Syria?)"

"This is why I will answer. Nikov, please come with me." Suddenly General Kostarov changed his voice. He seemed to be knowledge about Reborn as well. But looked at his face, Dora-nikov soon found the trace…

He had something… different from his General uniform…

"(Kostarov is a Vongola member…)"

#####

 _Southern Syria, near Jordan's border…_

The dark rose, with the moon and rainy came. After riding Ed to here, Dora-the-Kid stopped into a very strange position… a cemetery. A Syrian cemetery. In there…

"Cemetery? Who the hell waiting me at the cemetery?"

He stepped down, seeing the scene with his suspicious eyes…

"This is not a nice place for me. I smell something deadly here, especially it is the place where the souls cannot fully rest in peace…"

The only thing he could see, was…

…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

An assassin! He was using a knife and tried to stab Kid! Dora-the-Kid soon discovered him and…

"Not this time!"

He grabbed the hand of the assassin, wrestled him into the ground, putting his air cannon into him. The assassin could not react, he was surprised about Kiddo.

"That's it, this is the end!" and… " **BLAM!** "

Kiddo shot direct to him, he even did that twice! No mercy, he exterminated the assassin's life. Then he walked away… Ed was shocked on Kid's actions, which he had to stay there. Poor the horse. About Kiddo, after continue walking, finally he found a sign…

Free Syrian flag…

"Finally, here. For at least, there is something to say."

Almost directly, a man waiting for him… He wore a military suit with a Free Syrian badge. His name: Ali Ahmed Khalabsi, of Tunisian descent. He also carried black glasses too. He put a pressure on Kiddo…

"Ah, my guest. I am waiting for you."

"Who? Me? Yeah." Kid just gave a silent smile: "If you come here for nothing… then yeah. Let me help."

"Actually, we also… wanna find something, not just empty. About the assassin, he is Al-Nusra's man, so thanks."

"You think? Good. So, the Ambassador told me is right."

"Go in. At night will be much rainy, so you should be ready."

And Kiddo, with Ali Ahmed, went inside the small building: a mosque near the cemetery, completely exhausted during the war…

…

…

…

Inside the mosque, Dora-the-Kid felt like he was just returning to the mosque before. He had been a muslim, but now, is an Orthodox…

He still kept his Arabic feelings, for a memoir of Iraq war…

"So, this place is sounds to be many people. All are opposing the Assad's regime?"

"Insha'Allah you are correct. But since the Russian participation, we lost so much. And… due to the fact about Syrian today and the supports of Assad, we are going to decline. So we need you…" Khalabsi explained but…

"Please do not tell me about helping. I am not going to help you today. The only thing we can do, is to seek something can assist me. Maybe… can you?"

Khalabsi watched Kiddo's face, he could not imagine it. Kid's seemed to be very quiet, he did not ask anything more but just another man. An assistant. And he understood his meaning…

"Ohh… AZIZ!"

A man, who was like a volunteer, arrived. Aziz, the soldier of FSA (Free Syrian Army) had appeared. He took a gun.

"Yes Sir?"

"This is Aziz, he is one of the best of the elite force." Ali presented to Kid. Dora-the-Kid gave a smile, then quickly, Ali asked him: "But before you can go, I need to ask: if you don't help us, then why are you here?"

Dora-the-Kid closed his eyes. He knew it. And he told: "Well, this is this."

From his story, he retold again: it started from…

#####

Amman, Jordan

 _U.S. Embassy…_

At the Embassy, he faced the Ambassador. The Ambassador just gave a smile that he couldn't even understand. So that's it, he took a moment:

"So, what did you want?"

"I called you here for a special permission… do you know the Paris attack?"

"I know." Dora-the-Kid mentioned it, he and Nikov are the two Doras who participated on the battle. He had shot deaths over 10 terrorists…

Then, the Ambassador told one thing that he never imagined:

"Do you know who is Park Bom?"

"Huh?" Dora-the-Kid found with the wind flying around him. Dora-nikov had been mentioning Park Bom once, but when the Ambassador mentioned her again he knew something is very bad… "It can't be happened!"

"Sorry Kiddo, but this is real fact. Looking from the name, I have tried to contact to the South Korean authorities to see who is actually Park Bom. Unfortunately, they cannot. But you have to see this…"

He gave Kid a photo about a Syrian officer. Kid was shocked: he had been killed with a cut on his neck…

"…Yup, just like I am worried. That officer, was one of our special agent working under Syrian Arab Army, Nazir. Before he was murdered, he had reported about a person, to be exactly like a Korean woman, on a Uyghur jihadi camp. After that, he had been killed."

"This is an awkward action!" Kid angered: "But… by how?"

"For being unknown reason I cannot tell further. So I gave you this: using the ceasefire, you must find her, and if you can't, then eliminate her immediately. Even have to BEHEAD!" The Ambassador smashed the table. And so Kiddo understood…

However, there was a problem, nobody knew Park Bom, so the Ambassador had to give him another…

Was the Japanese newspaper about Starlight's Students arrival to Syria. This caused Kid to go…

And he moved…

#####

Bosra, Syria

"So you came here to find a woman… but have to protect other girls?" Ali surprised, his face seemed to be… strange unknown.

"Sounds strange but yes. By a way, Ali, what about Aziz?"

"He can go now!" Ali showed his condolence: "You will find out her. Good luck." Then Kid took Aziz away, no explain. The rain was heavy, affected from the rain in Amman. Dora-the-Kid did smell something awkward too… As they both left the damaged mosque, he would go his own horse, Ed…

And he did.

"Ed! I am glad to see you again…"

"I am okay boss."

Ed is a robot horse, therefore he could speak human language.

"Well, follow me."

"Yes boss. Be… safe, master."

"I will. Meet you in Homs."

Dora-the-Kid noticed to him that he would be inside a 7-seat-car MPV. Yes, he did. He told him that when he contacted, Ed must listen. And so he was…

#####

Latakia, Syria

 _Russia Airbase…_

Funny how General Kostarov is a member of Vongola. But Kostarov and Nikov on their meeting didn't talk about it, but about Syria. Reborn also joined too.

As for Nikov, the story made him surprised. Directly same to Kid, he found that it was the time to finish his duty.

"(I know. And I will.)"

"You will need Reborn to be with you. Good luck, mate."

"(I am sure you know, Comrade…)"

He left the airfield with no honest. Reborn now would be his new partner. And they had to go. Nikov walked out and looking for a circle dorayaki, changing himself into a werewolf and he ran…

" **GRRRRRRRRRRRR!** "

Reborn just sat on his head… And so Kiddo and Nikov both left away…


	3. Chapter 3

Aziz and Dora-the-Kid, together in a MPV next morning. Talking that was a MPV, but in fact only two seats in front of were used. Other seats had been erupted to put weaponry inside. Dora-the-Kid and Aziz Takirashvili, the man who was tall and looked young, was a Georgian origin. Aziz taller than Kid over 15 meters. Kid knew his name at the beginning to the trip.

According from Dora-the-Kid, although just befriended with Aziz for 2 days, Aziz totally impressed Kiddo for his skills. Kid wished to be brother with him

He drove it to Homs Governorate, as they entered into the town in the desert. In here, no one was living, all of them, died or left this town. It had become a dead town – town Masr al-kheraf, Ahmedi, Naher al-jrar… anywhere…

But Dora-the-Kid disliked to talk about the name. In all the journey, they kept silent. Burkis, although had advised him to go inside Syria, however he warned Kid "don't talk if they are not trustworthy". So Kid kept continue being like that until the car stopped…

…

"Here we go, this is the dead town." Aziz represented Kid a place where he could start finding some militants. Dora-the-Kid agreed, put within a smoke…

"So, where the hell is happening? Any jihadis?"

"Not yet, Kid. It is not easy to understand the position. This is Homs, the largest Governorate in Syria, so this is more cursed."

"Guess so." Dora-the-Kid took his air cannon, as telling Aziz to hide the car in a parking park. Aziz obeyed Kiddo's order and he drove it…

With Dora-the-Kid, he only smelt something unfavorable there…

…

…

…

"Isn't it? Well, many of abandoned house. That is worse than I thought…"

He began to use his eyes. His eyes were fully used to notice on any sign of little moves. The thing he was worrier than the current, was the existence of Park Bom. Despite he never faced her, but seeing Dora-nikov's sudden calm, he soon knew she was not an easy person. Aziz later followed him, in order to protect Kid from any threats.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes it is very fine for me. No problem on that."

Yup, Aziz had to follow like a servant, or a body guard. But Kiddo's seemed to not be interested on it. Instead he just put away his smoke. They kept watching and still hoped for something living…

…

…

…

…

…

But in the end, they ended in hopeless…

"Damn it!"

Dora-the-Kid just kicked on the sand. He was dissatisfied about the result, as he felt nothing left. He asked Aziz to move to another position because they'd discovered nothing.

"AZIZ!"

"Yes?" Aziz mentioned: "Well, if you feel…"

"This is not a likely place for us. If we keep going like this, we will have nothing! No food or drink!" Kid said with worries: "We have to leave." Aziz watched for a moment, seeing nothing but being abandoned, also agreed with him. He decided to go back to the MPV…

…and they thought it was nothing…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kid and Aziz also shocked. They heard a voice, from a girl! When they would have to leave they found the voice. Kid then moved down from the MPV…

"Stop it! STOP!"

"What?" Aziz was shocked: "Why?"

"Follow me! DAMN IT!" He put his air cannon back on his arm, ready to fire. Aziz, who also carried an AK-47, also arrived with him. They came further, the voice was more louder and louder, meaning that they were in correct move.

And…

…

"In here!" Aziz pointed to an abandoned house. Built in Western style, it was one of French Governor's main headquarter, or a mansion during the French rule. But now it had nothing except the crash…

They entered inside, putting on with an air cannon, an AK-47, they watched the scene, only two doors in front of them: two bedroom on the first floor. They had to listen in any kind of them, because the voice came from one of them. Dora-the-Kid soon smelt something…

Aziz checked by his ears. The left one… Then he aimed the right one…

…

…

…

"Hold on!" Dora-the-Kid watched whole of the scene, he did smell it. Someone was getting drunk, using glass to do something on the girl which they couldn't see. He was on the door of the left bedroom. Then he also saw blood… which caused him to prepare…

"Aziz!"

"Okay, you… you saw it?"

"Thanks God the lock of the door was still fit for us to see. I saw the scene: three, both armed, one of them looks like a Chinese, the others, I don't know."

Dora-the-Kid watched it, he could not imagine that they were ISIS, but the flag revealed everything: black flag, Arabic words. It answered all. Aziz wondered what the hell were they doing on?

But no time… Kid began to point…

"Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!"

Kid smashed the door. The three jihadists were amazed, one of them tried to take an Italian shotgun but Kid quickly shot to his head: "BLAM!" Red water flew out from it. The two others tried to react, but Aziz also finished their lives. All three were killed, leaving a girl lying on the bed with blood…

"This is hilarious, I cannot believe it. After all, seeing her, she's just still wearing… her school uniform. Weird."

She has a long-pinky purple hair, long feet and held up an ice-blue and white stripped headband. Wow she looks extremely beautiful, a real hottie. However, the blood was totally devastating her life… Dora-the-Kid had to do the best, he tried to put his hand on her nose… Her eyes were closing, so he could not see the eyes.

"Kid, what… what are you doing?"

"Calm, well…" Dora-the-Kid lost a moment, and then he ended by a hope: "She is still alive, but they raped her and devastated her over 65%. You, cover the blood! I will find some medicine. Might be… some poppy crushed."

"Poppy?" Aziz amazed, but Kid would not explain now, he had to go find. Lucky that WWII's poppy was still there. Kid just smiled: "Haha… World War II, some poppies were used to cure the bleeding…" He found it on the glass cabinet, as he went through to check…

"I am done! Now the blood will stop falling soon." Aziz repeated.

"Good! Now let me!" Dora-the-Kid put him aside, prepared to drop the poppy. And he started to work. When he was dropping, an ID card fell from her… She was unconscious, so Dora-the-Kid, while dropping, also put the ID card.

"What is this saying?" Aziz asked, but Kid held a moment. Then he watched and watched and…

…

…

…

"Impossible!" Kiddo whispered on his head. So the ID wrote:

 _Mizuki Kanzaki, 16 years old_

 _Starlight Academy_

Both were written in Japanese, lucky that Dora-the-Kid could speak and understand Japanese. He quickly remembered Alexander Burkis…

#####

Amman, Jordan

 _U.S. Embassy…_

"Do you think the same, Kid?" Burkis asked him.

"I guess so." Dora-the-Kid announced: "Using the newspaper to find Park Bom. Right!"

"But if you can… you should save them. Otherwise the Principal of the Academy is calling backup…"

"I know, I know. But tell them: please, this is Syria, Iraq, not Tokyo or Seoul!"

#####

Homs Governorate, Syria

"Mizuki Kanzaki? Mizuki-chan?" Dora-the-Kid looked to her, as the picture also put the same, same clothes too. Dora-the-Kid noticed her boots and…

"Oh my Godness…" Kid felt silent. Aziz this time made a serious question, but when he was making,…

…a bomb exploded…

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** "

"ARGH!" Dora-the-Kid and Aziz Takirashvili were startled. They soon realized a bunch of warriors, wearing black, armed. They were heading to the mansion. Kid yelled:

"GO OUT!"

"Out?"

"I SAID GET OUT! Don't let them kill us, move!" Dora-the-Kid came out first, then Aziz second. All of them used the destroyed vehicles on the street to start the fight. Meanwhile, the jihadists moved farther, closer to them. Dora-the-Kid put on the air cannon again.

"Kid, really?"

"Yeah? Nothing to contribute, muslim boy." Kid aimed and they began to fire on the jihadis. The battle began. By using crashed vehicles, they had covered themselves very good. About Aziz, it's not wrong to call him an elite soldier. He moved fast, he jumped high, but when he shot he always killed a direct target immediately. And of course, some of his cold too. Dora-the-Kid started to like a kind of person like that.

"Hahaha, very well Aziz!"

"Thanks." He then quickly came back to his position. They fired them. Those jihadists could not reach the line, so they decided to use the vehicles too, and fired back. The gun fires were everywhere.

"How do you know where are they?"

"Aziz, listen. They are all terrorists, you cannot be mercy with them. Mercy means death!"

"I see."

They would continue shooting like this, and it seemed to be very easy. But it would be boring if something did not come. And it had to be. A jihadist, seeing that two of them were both professional gunners, had decided to throw…

…a grenade!

And he threw to…

"أغتنم هذا، أنك الحثالة. ان شاء الله." ( _Take this, you scum. Insha'Allah._ )

The grenade, which mostly used by German and Chinese troops in World War II, were laid in…

…

"KID! LOOK OUT!"

Dora-the-Kid then turned left. He was losing a moment to recognize, but before he could hear it, Aziz had run to him…

" **LOOK OUUUUUUUUUUUUT!** "

Then, a huge explosion happened… " **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** " after all…

…

…

…

…

"Aziz?" Dora-the-Kid woke up, he soon found that… Aziz had saved him. He was okay, but when he went to Aziz, Aziz was just lying. He had eaten the explosion, and now was dying…

"AZIZ! **AZIZ TAKIRASHVILI!** "

"I… I…" Aziz did understand his fate, so he had encouraged Kiddo: "Please… tell my wife… take care… on my daughter… my only daughter… I am a secular…"

"I know… I know! Where is your house?" Dora-the-Kid took his courage to ask the last question for him. Aziz just smiled…

"I am… from… Batumi… and… I was… from Batumi… I just hope… peace will return… no more violence…"

Before of his death, Aziz just spoke some words, a Georgian poem…

"როდესაც მზე ამოდის ერთხელ

არავინ მიიღებს გაიხსენებდა მას

არამედ ისინი მახსოვს

იმ ლამაზი ცა დღეს

დიდება!"

( _When the sun rises again_

 _No one will remember him_

 _But they will remember_

 _The beautiful sky today_

 _Dideba!_ )

The picture of his family before he went to Syria, and the Georgian flag, similar to England except 4 bolnisi cross had revealed everything. Dora-the-Kid knew the jihadists would approach him, so he kept the photo, and took on the katana. Dora-the-Kid, not just a gunner, he was also a samurai.

And…

The jihadists entered closer and then…

…

…

…

…

…

Dora-the-Kid suddenly jumped high, he jumped to behind two jihadis, and made a fast hit, killed two of them. His face hit by their bloods, which referred "disgusting" by Kid. Then, five to six jihadists went through, aimed the AKs to them. They forced him to surrender in Arabic, but Dora-the-Kid moved very fast after all. With Kiddo, he was very angry.

"ARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

He hit, he smashed, he even took his cannon and shot them. No feelings, he only kill, kill and kill. He wanna smash everything he met at…

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

And after all, none of these jihadis alive. Kid murdered them, then, he watched their dead bodies. He was like that…

"Well… Well…"

Unfortunately, this was not the end. After it, he got…

"Blam! Blam!"

He got two hits. Two bullets hit him: one into his shoulder and one into his chest. Although he is a robot-cat, he could hold for very long, but if he faced more hits, he would be shared the same fate like Aziz. So he had to be ready again. Now, the mission, was to protect Mizuki Kanzaki from being captured by the jihadists.

"Dear… **COME OVER HERE, YOU SONS OF A BITCH!** "

They went closer to Kid. Both of those jihadis saw Kiddo's existence, they aimed AKs. They wanted to end Kid's life as soon as possible, after watching what happened to the first group. They yelled, they loud and…

" **اقتله** **!** " ( _ **SLAY HIM!**_ )

And…

…

…

…

…

…

" **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** "

Kid just stood, waited for them. However, when he watched again, the most surprising was, those fighters were being burnt. Someone had burnt all of them. They were yelling, screaming in pains! No explain. Dora-the-Kid bowed the head down, and fell into the ground with his health was like exhausted…

"Hhhh… hhhhhh… hhhhh… hhhhhhh… is that all?"

Under the fire, a man appeared. He – covering his face, silent, wearing traditional Slavic clothes and wearing a hat – following with a small person on his right shoulder. This was…

"(Привет, Брат!)" ( _Hello, brother!_ )

Kid just smiled, he knew who did it…

…

Dora-nikov, the Russian…


	4. Chapter 4

After all, Dora-the-Kid just sat down, his knees touched on the ground. Looked like dying already…

The Russian one, Dora-nikov, following with a small man, arrived to him…

"(It's so surprised to see you there.)"

"So, Nikov… what the hell are you doing here?"

In the right of Nikov, the small person just came through: "Ciaossu!" Dora-the-Kid raised up his eyes afterward. He was not badly injured, could take cover it for just a day, but the thing he was surprised, was the person who said "Ciaossu!" then, he founded that the person, was…

…just like a mini toy.

"You?"

Kiddo was truly amazed…

"(Don't need to be so amazed. This person, he is Reborn, for best known, this is the world's strongest hitman.)" Nikov had explained the small "person" identity. But Kiddo could not stop laughing on his mind:

"World's strongest hitman? Like a tiny toy?"

Then, Nikov took him up, and started covering his wounds. Not to be serious, but after what they saw, only dead bodies, eating bullets or being burnt down, it was totally scary… Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, united front again, with a very special person: Reborn. Reborn opened:

"It is not really cool, don't you?"

"How did you know? You did not even face a real test for over 50 minutes." Dora-the-Kid updated: "You should see our real faces after all of these…"

"Actually I do know that. But if Tsuna were in your place, he would be unconscious immediately."

"Tsuna?"

"(He meant Tsuna, the future Vongola's boss.)" Nikov whispered, but Kiddo seemed to realize something. Yup…

"Oh yes, so… HAH! You are mafia. But who the hell is Tsuna Vongola?"

"Later. Dora-the-Kid, you are quite very fast. No wonder you are special agent of Interpol."

"I know a bit about the Vongola Family, Interpol wants to exterminate entire of the gang. How old of the Vongola?"

"170 years old." Reborn answered hit all of them, no wonder why Interpol and even FBI to CIA could not beat them. If they asked Putin he might answer the same…

But they seemed to be…

"So, Kiddo, do you have any assistant before our arrival?" Reborn questioned Kid.

"Well… very nice question, hitman. I was… but not anymore…"

Reborn turned silent. He knew Dora-the-Kid had to suffer before, suffer from these jihadis. Obviously, Nikov also understood it, as they saw the massive destruction in here, were very news. This place, this town was abandoned since the war began…

…

…

…

"Hey, can you… help me for something?" Dora-the-Kid made a sudden question. He did still know about what happened before the fight. Both Nikov and Reborn just stayed calm, meaning "yes". Kiddo quickly returned to the mansion's left bedroom's window, while Nikov and Reborn followed behind. Before that, he returned to Aziz's body, took the car's keys.

When they came back, Reborn and Dora-nikov all shared a same emotion: shocked. They saw a very pretty girl, pinky-purple hair and very long; the same with her long feet, having an ice-blue and white stripped headband, but lying on the bed and blood everywhere. Seeing these jihadists got murdered by Kid and Aziz, they soon found the reason…

"(Who is she?)" Dora-nikov seriously asked: "(Where is she from? NOW!)"

"Don't act like this, it is unsure that how many people are waiting us…" Reborn calmed Nikov.

"Well, you have to see this." Dora-the-Kid mentioned it by raising her ID card, which caused surprised for Reborn and Nikov. Dora-the-Kid had known about Starlight Academy more than Nikov, but before he made a speech, Reborn totally took his words:

"It is not too hard to realize. Mizuki Kanzaki! She is one of the most prominent students of Starlight Academy."

"How do you know about her?" Dora-the-Kid wondered.

"It is simple to see. Do you know, Starlight Academy is the main girl-school, teaching for music and idols. And this is the place where the sexiest and hottest girls are studying, yup. Ciao!"

"(Should have to join it, singing sounds better than taking pistols and shooting.)" Nikov wished for it.

"Yeah right, you are very special, Reborn!" Dora-the-Kid face palm…

"(Okay enough. So, what would you tell us?)" Nikov asked immediately. From then, Dora-the-Kid threw a Japanese newspaper into Nikov's hands, as the result, Reborn and Nikov found the reason.

"So, what will you do with her?" Reborn wanted to know what Kiddo do next.

"She is still alive, but we have to carry her into my MPV." Kid didn't deny, he took his position quickly: "But her clothes were totally vanished, the others might rape her again. We can't let her being white like this."

"Actually I saw a similar clothes, her uniform could be replaced." Reborn pointed into a wardrobe where he found it: dark blue with white shirt + white skirt; white boots + white bows. Awesome! Dora-the-Kid claimed that must replace her former uniform, in order to keep her alive from being cold. They both knew it, so they wore to her the uniform when Mizuki was totally lost her awareness for the moment.

And they – Kid in the head and Nikov in the feet – carried her into the MPV. It was belong to the FSA, notably the flag: tricolor column – green, white and black – with three red stars in the middle (white). The MPV now belonged to them.

"Keep for Godsake!"

"(Yes, I see, Sheriff!)"

They opened the door and carefully put her into the car. While Kiddo and Nikov were doing, Reborn warned them to be fast, as he saw many of jets were flying near. Kid and Nikov soon knew it was the Russian military jets preparing for an air strike, so they must leave as soon as possible. As they knew, after the Russian, there would be a ton of British and French jets in counter-attacks too.

"Damn it, Sukhoi in actions!"

"(Latest, Kiddo! We have to go! Or in otherwise we will be buried with fire!)"

"Kid-san, Nikov-san, your time has come!" Reborn jumped up to the car first. Meanwhile Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov ran into the first seats, took permission for Nikov to drive it. Dora-nikov nodded and the car left the town. When they left, Reborn's feeling was correct!

Russian military aircrafts had thrown missiles into the nearby town, where many of vehicles moving. ISIS's vehicles…

…

Too many of explosions! With Kid, Nikov and Reborn, they were alive, but bringing Mizuki Kanzaki totally destroyed them that night…

"Cursed war…" Dora-the-Kid whispered…

"We will soon take over it." Reborn told: "Everything has its destiny."

"Yeah yeah…" Dora-the-Kid nodded, and when he was sitting in front,…

…

…

…

…

…

"Wait, Ed! Where is Ed?" Dora-the-Kid found that he had promised with his horse, Ed, to be in Homs. But in the desert, Ed had…

"(What? Ed, your horse right?)" Nikov soon knew it…

…Dora-the-Kid opened the window, he watched for a moment, but saw nothing. Losing Aziz, now he losing Ed too?

He just screamed…

" **EEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!** "

When the moon rose, Dora-the-Kid had lost his loyalties…

#####

 _Syrian-Turkish border…_

"Suudi askerleri Suriye'de girerken ister misin?" ( _Saudi Arabian troopers wanna entering Syria?_ )

"Evet, ama bunları kabul etmeye bir kalkan işlevi bizim kuvvet kullanmak istiyorum." ( _Yes, but they want to use our force as a shield to let them in._ )

" **Vahabi piçler** **!** " ( _ **Wahhabi bastards!**_ )

In a military base near Gaziantep, Turkey, a Turkish General smashed the table after he heard the new from his officers. The Saudi Arabian troops would arrive to Turkey, not just for military mission, but to preparing for an invasion to Syria. It was the new from Turkish Intelligence.

As for result, his head got a light.

"Sağa, bu Vahabiler aşk o, biz onlara bir ders verecek! Yarın, en güzel konuklarımıza hoşgeldin edelim." ( _Right, if those Wahhabis love it, we will give them a lesson! Tomorrow, let's welcome our guests nicely._ )

They went out, waiting for it…

#####

Reborn, Kid and Nikov went out of here, looking for something…

But, with both three of them, it was not easy.

Something was waiting, more even worse…


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, when Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov and Reborn were on their way…

They kept escaping, through the bombings of the coalition and the United States Air Force on ISIS's positions. The Russians had done better, so the Americans had to prove it.

And they kept escaping… driving the vehicle until they found themselves safety…

From it.

…

…

…

…

…

And so be it, Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov and Reborn, they found the vehicle was about to out of oil, so they must find a place to relax. It was 8:55 P.M. in Syria, due to mainly in Homs. But they did not know they were, or, had left Homs.

They only knew that they must get the hell out of here.

In the deep stress, suddenly they saw something…

"Wait, Nikov, stop it!"

Dora-the-Kid opened first.

"(Stop what?)" Nikov took his place.

"I saw something! Look!"

Kid was not wrong at all. They saw a small house. Came closer, it was revealed to all three of them: a baker shop, which was abandoned for a long time. After a whole madness before, it's time for them to take place.

And they did. No time to wait, they prepared their best: weaponry – check! Grenades – check! Others – check! So they were ready.

And wait, Mizuki Kanzaki – check! She was still sleeping. Now, she just escaped from the Death, so they could feel thanked for it.

"Godness, she is okay." Kid agreed.

"But you have to bring her into a good position. She needs a full sleep before letting her something to eat." Reborn advised them. Kid and Nikov both agreed too. All of them knew: more problems, more casualties. They only had 4 right now.

Both of them, prepared themselves for a total war. They all knew it! They left out from the MPV, got ready to do. The first thing, was to carry Mizuki from the vehicle. She was still sleeping – sleeping beauty. Kiddo and Nikov shared the same thought.

And so, Reborn opened the door. The first thing they saw, was the mess. But behind the mess, many of breads, cakes and foods were kept safety, and looked delicious. They were very hungry, so Kid and Nikov carried Mizuki carefully to take a seat for dinner.

They were hungry for that.

"Now, Nikov, you and me, find the bed and brought her to sleep." Kiddo marked.

"(Is that bed?)" Dora-nikov pointed his eyes to the bed near hamburgers' stall. All of them were amazed: must be before the war, this cake shop must have so many visitors there…

They missed too much. As for Reborn, he soon opened the stall, bringing two hamburgers to Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov. The hitman must be carefully watching their steps. Kid and Nikov, they both not losing time, they slowly put her into the bed, covering her body with a blanket, and listening to her heart. Mizuki Kanzaki was still alive.

"Yeah, that's good now. How about… dinner, gentlemen?"

"Sure!" Reborn answered Kiddo: "However, I will eat a white cake only. You and Nikov will eat hamburgers. Tomorrow we will continue."

Nikov and Kid nodded, as they jumped on the table, and ate. With some hot chilis from Chile and Argentina, they could make it better, with or without… French fries.

They were all laughing, talking together, nothing seemed to be painful between them anymore. They had already thrown the nightmare before, especially Dora-the-Kid. After the meals, they went down. With Dora-the-Kid, he put the guitar, thinking about playing some Western and country songs as he, himself, is from Texas. He cheered Nikov and Reborn to share. Reborn seemed to be interested with it.

The pains had gone for a while, as Kiddo played guitar for over 1 hour. Some of them felt happily accepted. Kid played some songs, including Alan Jackson and Toby Keith's ones: his favorite idols.

It was very fun, but then, the time did not allow them anymore. They had to sleep…

"Okay, Kiddo, you are very good." Reborn praised Kid.

"(Tomorrow, we will continue, so… you should play when we have free time.)" Nikov praised with the same way.

"No prob. I'll." Kid put down the guitar, as he and Nikov would go to sleep on their respective plastic chairs. Reborn slept on the same bed with Mizuki in order to watch her back. Inside Kiddo and Nikov's minds, some of their memories about the past, which looked same as Syria today, happened…

* * *

…

" _Kill them!"_

" _Special report, all of them were gone!"_

…

" _Damn it, they are all here…"_

…

 _They only heard the sharp-shooting, battlefield, deaths and survivals. They did not care…_

" _ **ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ _"_

 _Firing, it was… in Iraq, more, or in Afghanistan. Even further was Chechnya, Tajikistan, even Bosnia…_

 _So many hunted…_

 _They were… being…_

… _hunted…_

" _ALLAHU AKBAR!"_

" _They will die soon, the time of death has come!"_

…

" _WHAT?"_

" _General, is this…"_

 _And impossible…_

* * *

…

"Hh?" Dora-the-Kid did not understand, but he knew, if he did not sleep he would have no energy. So he had shaken his head, in order to sleep full. And he felt back to the chair, to stop thinking. It was the past, Syria is present…

…and it was his good night. Right, he now forgot it for a while…

…yes…

…and yes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

" _美月ちゃん、のは、私と一緒行かせ。私は、彼らが我々を聞くと確信してい。_ _"_ _(Mizuki-chan, let's go with me. I am confident that they will hear us!)_

" _はい、私は確信している。_ _"_ _(Yes, I am sure.)_

 _Totally! It was from two to three girls: Mizuki, and two others, one looked with yellow-haired blonde long and sounds… moe, with red strawberry eyes; while the other girl looked like having ginger hair and vermilion eyes; her hair was tied to two buns: Ichigo Hoshimiya and Otome Arisugawa. Both were chosen after Yukira Todo had personality problem that caused her to stay. 9 members would go to Syria by owns…_

… _it looked cute until…_

…

 _Suddenly, Mizuki found herself being trapped, as her two friends were grabbed, hanged and hand-tied by some persons who wore wimples. All of them had deadly eyes. They spoke… different languages, as they carried Ichigo and Otome to the ground…_

" _ICHIGO! OTOME!"_

 _Mizuki yelled, screamed, but two fat, strong men arrived with swords. Turkish Ottoman swords, nothing hard to realize. They came to Ichigo and Otome, spoke something to the people nearly with some person carried AKs. Both the sky looked red blood._

" _NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _The two swordmen, said something and kissed the black flag, then they raised their hands. Their swords totally headed to Ichigo and Otome. The dark and blood…_

 _Mizuki was too scared. She was their sister, she could not let them, but she couldn't break the dungeon, as they had…_

" _SZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"_

 _Some of blood hit the wall, even hit to her face. The two saw it, they saw Ichigo and Otome, they were both…_

… _not moving. Instead they were in procumbent._

 _They both wore uniforms same to Mizuki. Mizuki saw the scene, those people, taking weapons, having watching to Ichigo and Otome's weird procumbent. Their hands were also same. Then one of them nodded and then he declared in that language again! And they left, making Mizuki Kanzaki a scene she was too shocked…_

" _Be… be… behead… be… headed…"_

 _Oh my Gosh… Ichigo and Otome's heads both out from their respective bodies. Mizuki was too shocked, but she saw something, it rounded and rounded for her…_

" _何が起こっている_ _？"_ _(What's happening?)_

 _Then, she suddenly saw again… Ichigo and Otome. But both of them…_

 _They were standing in front of Mizuki Kanzaki. Ichigo Hoshimya and Otome Arisugawa. Yes, inside the prison! But…_

 _They were carrying… their respective…_

" _Huh?"_

 _Mizuki tried to calm, Ichigo and Otome she saw, they only appeared from the bodies to the necks. And something red inside them too…_

 _They both came to Mizuki, threw up those things… and came to…_

" _NO! NO! NO! PLEASE!"_

 _Mizuki screamed but they touched on her head. And they did anything, like revenging Mizuki for abandoning them into the death penalty._

 _And in the pain, Mizuki screamed: "_ _ **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**_ _"_

…

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Mizuki woke up from this. It was too…

…too…

…too…

…too…

" _…I can't call him sick on Monday when the weekend's been too strong_

 _I just work straight through the holidays,_  
 _Sometimes all night long._

 _You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door._  
 _Hey, I'm solid, hey, I'm steady, hey, I'm true down to the core…_ "

Heh! It was not from Mizuki, it was from Dora-the-Kid's ringtone at his special alarm phone, with a photograph of Toby Keith. Mizuki felt a bit of scared, but when she saw, she only saw: Dora-the-Kid, the yellow robot-cat and wearing like a Sheriff from Texas; Dora-nikov, the grey-brown robot-cat, covering his face and wearing Slavic clothes. Mizuki became less frequent after facing jihadis before.

So now, she feared they would do the same, despite the number decreased to 2. So she slowly moved to the door, trying to escape. It was 5:05 A.M. in Syria.

"私は行かなければなりません。私はとても心配です。" ( _I have to go. I am so worried._ )

But when she was trying to leave, suddenly, someone held her hand, her left hand. She felt something very strong was holding her…

"Huh?"

Then, a man voice took on…

"あなたが行くならば、あなたの悲劇が終わりません。" ( _If you go, your tragedy will not end._ )

It was totally…


	6. Chapter 6

His sudden actions caused a big fear from Mizuki Kanzaki, especially for her, how could he speak Japanese fluently?

…

…

…

"エスケーピングは今は良いの選択ではない。" ( _Escaping is not a good choice right now._ )

"AH!" Mizuki shocked when she saw a small man, wearing like a hitman. She thought this was a hunted house, but the yellow man looked like a cat convinced her by his fluent Japanese:

"ここにいて！" ( _Stay here!_ )

His voice seemed to be very strong, full like an atomic bomb. Mizuki was too weak to fight, especially the man covered his mouth woke up too. He noticed his eyes into her, saying nothing but silent. The feelings for her, was…

…being raped again?

Actually…

"誰も私が約束する、あなたを殺すためません。ちょうどここにいて！" ( _No one will kill you, I promise. Just stay here!_ )

Kiddo used his strength to convince. As for Mizuki, she had to sit down like a child. Then, he shut the alarm, and presented himself:

"ドラ・ザ・キッド、テキサス州からの保安官、イラクとアフガニスタンのもかつてのたベテラン。" ( _Dora-the-Kid, Sheriff from Texas, and also a former veteran of Iraq and Afghanistan._ )

"私はリボーンています、イタリアからヒットマン。" ( _I am Reborn, hitman from Italy._ )

"(ドラニコフ、シベリア市民。)" ( _Dora-nikov, Siberian citizen._ )

Both of them gathered, they were like mafia. But none of them seemed to kill and did something hurt on her. Instead, they gave condolence to her and what happened before.

"何が起こったのために申し訳あり。しかし、あなたは私達なしで安全されません。" ( _Sorry for what happened. But you will not be safe without us._ )

Dora-the-Kid told nice, it warmed her heart as she sat down. Dora-nikov then brought to her a cup of water, said that it would calm her down from being feared. Mizuki did not really notice all of them, except Kiddo's condolence. She felt okay from it…

…

…

…

"So… you actually… come from America… and Russia… right?"

Mizuki surprisingly gave a question about Kiddo and Nikov's origins. But both of them agreed. They said that, their relationship, is not such as bad, both are friendly, totally opposite to the United States-Russia relations. Then, Kiddo changed to Russian and spoke to Nikov. Nikov just closed his eyes and laughed.

All of them saw that. It was their preparation for a minimal breakfast before they left for the next journey. But they didn't tell that they were hunting Park Bom, in order to avoid Mizuki's fear. Then, Mizuki did not tell anything more, to make the time faster and faster as much as they could.

Interesting, Dora-nikov saw an Australian flag in the store, and some of those weapons. Dora-nikov guessed that there were Australian mercenaries in the store before their arrival. Those Australian mercenaries must be returning back, by leaving weaponry like this. Nikov then told to Reborn and Kiddo about it… the Australian mercenary group.

"Australians?" Kid was surprised.

"(Too bad it is real. We have to be fast. This place had been taken before, as I saw their plan and project on the table. They must be returning back! TODAY!)" whispered Nikov.

"Damn! I gave up! We still have no place to stay?"

"(That's why we must leave! I bet those mercenaries came to Syria to hunt down some of ISIS or Al-Nusra members. But when I smelt the blood, they were not kind of nice people.)"

"Australians are best known as the nicest mercenary, but if what you have said is true, we must go immediately." Reborn voiced support for Nikov. Dora-the-Kid, did not know how to choose, decided to take some of breads, foods, as they gathered again. With a car which was belong to Aziz before his death, Dora-the-Kid couldn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, I will do for your Godsake!"

They told Mizuki Kanzaki to leave too. It was 6:00 A.M. in Syria, meant that the Australian mercenary was about to go back. Nearly 15 minutes left for them to leave. Before they left, they saw a big aircraft flew on the Syrian skyline.

"Strange, while the ceasefire was still in affect, still have aircraft like that."

Kiddo's word was the last for it. Then, Mizuki, Kid, Nikov and Reborn both left the cake shop and began to move. They did not know or expect something would come after all.

Simply, cause they had to seek another one…

#####

About the same time…

 _Syrian-Turkish border…_

Some of high commanders of Turkish military gathered in the airport, military airport of Gaziantep.

As they were waiting for something…

"Hiç de sürpriz, Suudi Arabistan askerleri orada olacak." ( _No surprise, the Saudi Arabian troopers will be there._ )

The old and black-haired man, whose hair would turn grey, is General Firat Muraz. He had joined the Turkish military since he was 23, same like his Albanian ancestors. He did not expect more than that.

"Genel, biz bunun için hazırlanabilirim?" ( _General, can we prepare for it?_ )

"Bir Arnavut bize bir ders vardır anlatılır: canlı sabrınız tutmak! Sabır, adamlarım ol." ( _There was an Albanian told us a lesson: keep your patience alive! Be patience, my men._ )

"Evet!" ( _Obey!_ ) Those commanders followed behind him touched hand on their heads, obeyed in military way. They just waited and waited…

…

…

…

…

…

And the Saudi Arabian troopers were ready.

On the Saudi's aircraft, which flew like a squadron, they were ready to land on Turkish soul. Military exercise – it answered all.

"حسنا، هل أنت مستعد، والفتيات؟" ( _Okay, are you ready, girls?_ )

"نحن مستعدون للعمل! إلى الله، والملك، والمملكة!" ( _We are ready for duty! For Allah, the King, and the Kingdom!_ )

These troopers from Saudi Arabia must be the best-trained soldiers, nothing to say. The aircraft, with Turkish permission, was allowed to land. They landed on Gaziantep's military airport, with their aircrafts' squadron.

Totally, they wanna impress the host that Saudi Arabian Armed Forces is not just rich, but also experienced and professional military, deserved to be Muhammad's descendants. The host also waited them with a warm welcome. The Turkish military band played Ottoman's choirs and marches, to show the Saudi Arabians that they were mighty Ottoman warriors through the past till now.

The Saudi aircraft landed to the ground, as the backdoor opened and it was really a total welcome from the Saudis to Turkey: overall, the most elite troops of Saudi Arabia. General Firat Muraz slapped, while the Turkish officials also welcomed them really warm and happy. Total 100.000 Saudi troops were in Turkey. Turkish Armed Forces also sent over 50.000 troops to participate the training, but even comparing 50.000 Turkish troops to fight against 100.000 Saudi troops, everyone would doubt a victory for Turkey, as they favored the Turks more than the Saudis.

The last man, who went out from the aircraft, was a man wearing Saudi military uniform. He was Lieutenant General Ahmed Mohammed al-Shamlani, simply Mohammed al-Shamlani. He was 62, but he seemed to have much strength and wealthier than other Saudis.

"Salaam mualaykum, General!"

"Ahhhh, General al-Shamlani!" Firat welcomed by a hug. The same al-Shamlani did to him: "Insha' Allah!"

"So, all of 100.000 Saudi military troops have arrived to Turkey?" Firat questioned with a warm look.

"Yes. We are proud to join military exercise with the Turkish military, one of the best and most-equipped military in the world." Al-Shamlani smiled.

"It is good to see you. Together, we will defend our borders from the threats of the Alawite Syria and the ISIS."

"Well done, General. I hope we can start it now."

Lieutenant General Mohammed al-Shamlani (Saudi Arabia) and Brigadier General Firat Muraz (Turkey) then ordered their troops to prepare. At the afternoon that day, the exercise would start.

However, Brigadier General Firat seemed…

…

 _"Hahahaha, you Saudi Arabians are totally childish and idiots. Who the hell would support you? To expand your dirty Wahhabi? Me an Alevi Shitte muslim myself, but I am proud to be a Turk. There would be no way we want to cooperate with your rich but stupid Saudi military. We want you fight with Iran, when you and Iran killing each others, good for me and for my country. You can't even handle the Houthis, and you want war by forcing us to be your shield? Sure sure, you dirty Saudi Arabians… You want us to die for your interests? Dream on… I don't like Iran, I don't like those people who support Armenia like Iranians… but you Saudis don't deserve our protection anyway."_

Behind the nice, Brigadier General Firaz thought something really dark on his mind. He had been ready for this, by the time he went back and took a paper…

It was a battle plan…

#####

Syria…

Escaping from Syria was not easy for both Reborn, Kiddo, Nikov and especially, Kanzaki. They were going far and quick…

"Great, is we lost?" Dora-the-Kid argued: "WE LOST, OR WHAT?"

"Cheer up, Kid, we would go to Latakia." Reborn tried to calm Kid. Like a hitman, Reborn sound to be more calm and cooler than Kiddo. While both of them were moving on the road, suddenly they heard…

" **SZZZZZZZZZZ!** "

Nikov, Kid, Reborn and Mizuki were all heard it. Mizuki Kanzaki then quickly remembered her dream… no, it was a nightmare not dream…

* * *

#####

…

"SZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

The day those militants, wearing all-black took the swords and aimed to Ichigo and Otome… but what happened later was so scary for Mizuki…

…

* * *

#####

"Stop it!" Dora-the-Kid warned, but also cut off Mizuki's nightmare: "Something is happening!" All of them stopped near a small town, where mostly has sand houses. They heard it, and Nikov soon declared that threat was real.

Kiddo, Reborn and Nikov decided to get out from their MPV, but afraid that Mizuki would escape, Kiddo warned her to stay. He carried the car's keys as they went out: Kiddo with air cannon, Nikov with Chilean chili and Reborn with his sniper rifle.

They both entered the house, and they approached the position: the town's square. In here, a big man, wearing all-black, took a sword with much of blood. He was…

"عقوبه الاعدام بحقهم كل ل "إصغاء الدعائية الكفار"." ( _They were all beheaded for "listening the infidels' propaganda"._ )

So, they were right: a boy, just 16, and a girl, 17, were all killed by them, just because they listened to Latin American music. Must be ISIS! Everyone stood nearby all got scared about him and other militants.

But then, the jihadi watched to his left, when they carried a girl. She looked totally not different in genetic with Mizuki. Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov and Reborn, both split in three sides of some buildings: Kiddo in the right of the execution, Reborn in the left, and Nikov remained unknown. They were hiding…

The girl was different: she has a light blue hair, wearing a blue shell necklace and wearing a blue-pink mixed clothes. Her eyes were all covered in black.

And the jihadi pointed:

"وهذه هي كافر الرئيسي الذي تسببت بكل مشكلة هنا! إن شاء الله سنقطع راسها خارجا من جسدها لإنقاذ دولة الإسلامية من يتم خرب أثارها الكفار." ( _This is the main infidel who caused all problems in here! Insha' Allah we will cut off her head out from her body to save the Islamic State from being ruined by infidels._ )

And so be it, he got ready afterward. Kid soon found that if they could not save others, more people would lose their lives. So Kid aimed his air cannon to him.

Reborn feared the other jihadi also came to behead, so also aimed to his head. This time, his bullet would be for those jihadis.

Nikov? Huh?

And he aimed the sword to her. She could not stop thinking why… she wanted to go back not being like this. And would everybody remember her? She granted it all…

The jihadi then…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

…

…

…

…

…

Blood! They saw the blood… the blood was hit into Kiddo and Reborn's face (mostly Kid).

…

…

…

…

…

Was she died?

So it was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yes, a death, but the person who died was…

"What?" Dora-the-Kid saw that… the executioner… he fell down to the ground with blood hitting them. The executioner was killed.

"(No way!)"

…

…

…

"مهلا! كافر!" ( _Hey! Infidel!_ )

Uh oh, Kiddo was discovered by the jihadists. He was thought to have shot dead the executioner, so they started to aim AKs. Kid did not say more, he smiled…

"You wanna kill me?"

He surprisingly jumped to them, and he screamed:

" **KILL THEM ALL!** "

Those jihadists were so surprised about Kiddo's moves, but Kid's moves also launched a clash in here…


	7. Chapter 7

After the mass shooting, soon, Dora-the-Kid found himself would be invaded, so he moved first. He jumped to three jihadists trying to aim the AKs on him. His fast moves changed everything.

He just shot one shot, then he used katana finished two others. A very fast start, as the only scene was the three bodies on the ground.

"Done! Now, I will finish the others."

Meanwhile, other jihadis ran out. They were coming to kill Kiddo too. Surprisingly, they heard a scream. The wolf's scream.

" **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…** "

All of those jihadis turned their back, others continued moving. They feared that something was getting closer and closer…

And it was…

FIRE! The fires were sent to those jihadists. Those mujahideen had been hit by Dora-nikov's fire. Exactly, Dora-nikov appeared on the right time. About Reborn, he aimed to the next executor who was trying to behead their victim.

"Not this time, executor."

BLAM! The executor of ISIS had been killed with a shot on his head. But Reborn feared that they were not the only one here. Kiddo and Nikov also smelt something's not right. It was proven that other mujahideen would appear after two trucks carrying ISIS militants arrived. Kid and Nikov were told to be ready. Reborn also changed the target.

"Battle begin!"

Reborn aimed his shotgun into those mujahideen. First hit! Second hit! All two ate bullets from Reborn! Totally. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov hid themselves, but not forget to take the girl who was unconscious out from the battlefield. The battle started with a mass shooting between mujahideen and the trio.

"Damn it, they are more than I ever mention!"

Kiddo had to say that…

"(This? You have to feel lucky, at least not like a strom!)"

"Oh really?"

"(True it is.)"

Dora-nikov had convinced Dora-the-Kid to calm his head. Kiddo and Nikov united together against terrorism!

"Take this!"

They fired back. The battle continued, but those terrorists came many as well. Those moved like flood. With both of them, those terrorists were totally a full problem.

"DAMN IT!"

The firing continued, with Reborn's assists to Kid and Nikov. But only Reborn was not enough. They needed more! Kid and Nikov continued to fight. Nikov put on an AK, and shot.

"Those jihadis shoot like they are getting a mad party."

"Bullshit! Is this they wanna kill us?"

These two robot-cats did not know how to deal with…

…

…

…

"BOOM!"

Surprisingly their trucks exploded. Kiddo remembered that the executor had been killed before, therefore, he asked Reborn. But Reborn said he did not kill the executor, leaving Kid a big question. Then, those terrorists tried to assault Kid and Nikov…

But they also suffered same fates: being shot by an unknown sniper.

The others felt scare, they must retreat in order to alive. But the sniper seemed not forgiving them, just because they were all ISIS! He continued to shoot without merciful.

Yes, he kept firing until the end. And the last one, was finally killed… Reborn just looked the scene like never saw anyone who was good at sniping before…

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov all just made a question: _Who the hell can shoot at those terrorists very fast?_

With them? Yeah, they were all shocked. After watching the dead bodies, now it must be their second one. Reborn also shared the same too, so right after all, they asked to local population. But they did go away after the shooting, therefore, Dora-nikov and Dora-the-Kid decided to bury those unlucky sister and brother. They carried their dead bodies, and slowly buried them, for the peaceful rest in peace. They did! No one was in, no one knew, except Kiddo, Nikov and Reborn.

"Poor those kids, they should never suffer this." Kid mourned.

"(It is simple, crimes are everywhere. But leading to this, it is unacceptable!)" Nikov took his angers: "(The thing called 'Islamic State' will ruin the children's futures, we must have to be hurry!)"

When they were just looking, Reborn also not forget to ask them who was the sniper. But Reborn's question also made them couldn't answer. Kiddo and Nikov, all the jihadists had been quickly shot down must be for some reasons…

…

…

…

"Don't be so surprised! We did!"

This voice sounds… so familiar. Wait, Kiddo woke up his mind, he knew this voice. He did meet somewhere…

…

…

Right! Both of them remembered! Tajikistan, then… Chechnya… then Iraq… they first knew was in Central Asia… Then… it had gone many years, but they always kept contacting…

Nikov also knew… only Reborn didn't…

…

"Hi, my brothers!"

"Tom! My grey blue cat! And was Butch following?"

Dora-the-Kid was very amazed, they did come here. Tom put an Italian shotgun while Butch brought to them his… German Stinger. Jerry just walked behind, he looked really small that he could compare himself to Reborn, as he is a mouse.

And Reborn totally amazed about Jerry Mouse…

"Ciaossu!"

"Hello!"

Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov hugged Tom and Butch. As far as they knew… Kiddo met them was not so far, just in Jordan few days before, meanwhile with Nikov, reuniting with them was longer than Kid. Under the heat of the sun, they decided not to talk right now.

"Alright, we will talk tonight! Now, let's return to our car!"

Kid opened first. Butch the Black Cat did not think that they had a car, so Butch suddenly questioned Kid:

"Wait, so… where is your horse?"

Kid stood silent, under his cowboy hat. His answer really, really cold:

"He has gone, and I don't know where is he now…"

They were both scared about Kid. Kid's hand, arming by air cannon, was ready for any situation he wanted. So they guessed they should have gone into the car before too late. The MPV.

But Nikov reminded…

"(Wait, what about the rescued girl?)"

"Then carry her to stay with Mizuki!" Kid said, as he pointed to Tom and Butch: "Carry on!" Nikov had to point the place where they just put her out from this miserable place. Reborn and Jerry followed them too, and when they moved into the MPV, with the girl, they just opened it. Lucky! Mizuki Kanzaki did go nowhere. The gang just breezed, like their just celebrate the end of a battle.

So they put the girl on the MPV, with nothing left to say. They must retreat as soon as possible in order to survive from it. Of course, the Syrian war had forced them to do that.

Mizuki was on a nice sleep, but since only two seats in the front, Tom and Butch had to sit behind, alongside with Mizuki and the blue aqua haired girl. They then decided to abandon its, in order to seek more missing victims.

"Oh right men, let's go!"

Here they went… away…

…

#####

Afternoon…

 _Syrian-Turkish border…_

The border between two countries was now being interrupted when the trumpets were tooted. The orders were now given to all the soldiers, the Turkish and the Saudi soldiers.

"ALRIGHT! GENTLEMEN, ARE YOU READY OR NOT?"

"ALLAH! WE ARE READY!"

Both Turkish and Saudi troopers shouted in honors and dignity. This scene could be seen from over 30 kilometers, and that was really…

…a moment to remember for.

Then, General Firat and General al-Shamlani shook its hand again. In honor for their friendship, they drank a French wine before together listen the anthem. Then, they wished others for their best lucks.

"Good luck, Brigadier General Firat!"

"So do I, Lieutenant General al-Shamlani!"

Yeah, they turned, their faces watched all of their soldiers. Alongside with it, the flag of Saudi Arabia and Turkey were together raising…

As the Ottoman army band played the national anthems…

"سارعي

للمجد والعلياء  
مجدي لخالق السماء  
وارفعي الخفاق أخضر  
يحمل النور المسطر  
رددي اللهO أكبر  
يا موطني  
موطني  
عشت فخر المسلمين  
عاش المليك  
للعلم

والوطن"

( _Hasten_

 _To glory and supremacy,_

 _Glorify the_ _Creator of the heavens_ _!_

 _And raise the_ _green flag_

 _Carrying the_ _written light reflecting guidance_ _,_

 _Repeat:_ _Allahu Akbar_ _!_

 _O my country!_

 _My country,_

 _Live as the glory of Muslims!_

 _Long live the_ _King_

 _For the flag_

 _And the homeland!_ )

The Saudi troops sang very well, like ready for a big fight.

But the Turkish troops proved that they were much better.

"Korkma, sönmez bu şafaklarda yüzen al sancak;

Sönmeden yurdumun üstünde tüten en son ocak.

O benim milletimin yıldızıdır, parlayacak;

O benimdir, o benim milletimindir ancak.

Çatma, kurban olayım çehreni ey nazlı hilâl!

Kahraman ırkıma bir gül! Ne bu şiddet bu celâl?

Sana olmaz dökülen kanlarımız sonra helâl,

Hakkıdır, Hakk'a tapan, milletimin istiklâl!"

( _Fear not; For the_ _crimson banner_ _that proudly ripples in this glorious dawn, shall not fade,_

 _Before the last fiery_ _hearth_ _that is ablaze within my homeland is extinguished._

 _For that is the star of my people, and it will forever shine;_

 _It is mine; and solely belongs to my valiant nation._

 _Frown not, I beseech you, oh thou coy_ _crescent_ _!_

 _Smile upon my heroic nation! Why the anger, why the rage?_

 _Our blood which we shed for you shall not be_ _worthy_ _otherwise;_

 _For freedom is the absolute right of my God-worshipping nation!_ )

Those Turkish troops sang the others with more than honors. They were really proud of their Turkic background, not even to say they were descendants of Great Ottomans.

From then, General Firat Muraz, alongside General Mohammed al-Shamlani, both shouted:

"LET'S THE MILITARY EXERCISE… **BEGIN!** "

#####

Syria…

…

…

…

…

…

" _宝生 波_ _音_ _？_ _"_ _(Hanon Hosho?)_

 _The girl who was in deep sleep after just escape from the execution… suddenly remembered a name…_

" _この場所は安全ではありません！_ _"_ _(This place is not safe!)_

 _She surprisingly remembered that when she was trying to find some, suddenly she was lost. She got attacked by someone…_

" _AHH!"_

 _She tried, but she and her friends lost contacts. Then they had to hide, to run. She did not even know this. Before that, she was quite confident that no one would know them, good to find the missing boy…_

 _But then,… she was shocked. She was beaten down by someone, before being captured for the execution…_

" _فهمت_ _!_ _فهمت_ _!" (I got it! I got it!)_

 _Then, they used the sword. Was she… going to…_

" _ **الموت**_ _ **!**_ _" (_ _ **DEATH!**_ _)_

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**_ _"_

…

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" the girl woke up, with many fears. Exactly same like Mizuki, she was too scared. Mizuki also woke up suddenly meanwhile Tom, Jerry, Butch and Reborn were all opened their eyes: "What just happened?"

Mizuki had to be the first who understood the situation, as she came to her after the sleep. It was 5:00 P.M. in Syria. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov also noticed the scream:

"ALRIGHT, WHAT JUST HAPPENED, **NOW?** "

Tom, Jerry, Butch both questioned themselves, but Reborn remained calm, so he could find the answer faster than the trio. Reborn whispered:

"Seems like… someone was in a nightmare. Must be same as Mizuki."

"Same?" Kiddo checked on: "Well, again… killing?"

"Must be kind of this." Reborn, the world's strongest hitman, might also need to find out her identity, so he told Tom, Butch, Jerry and Mizuki to stay out from the situation. He arrived close to the girl…

…

…

…

"So, are you okay?"

"IZZZZZZZ!" She remained fear: "Are you… Hippo in disguise?"

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov both amazed, they thought that she was talking about a guy they'd met a month before. This man was totally tricked by them, so…

"Hippo the Clown? **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…** "

The girl with long light blue hair was too shocked to hear that Kiddo and Nikov were laughing, especially Kiddo. Reborn bowed the head, deeply… disappointed…

"Oh dear, they did laugh again. Hippo the Clown…"

However, the girl did not realize who was Hippo the Clown, so she had to yelled:

"I MEANT… HIPPO THE PENGUIN!"

Then, Kid and Nikov both stopped. They were in the empty road, but after listening to the name, they questioned: "Hippo the Penguin?"

They did not know who was Hippo the Penguin, therefore, they made a question. Both from Dora-the-Kid's mouth. The American Sheriff seemed to be interested about the name.

"Do anybody realize who is Hippo the Penguin?"

"No, we don't."

"How about you Reborn? Is he another mafia gangster of… the Vongola? I mean Hippo of the Vongola?"

"I'm sorry but no one of the Vongola Famiglia had that name."

Being stuck, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov had no choice. Then, they tried to ask… directly… the girl. But she was embarrassed by the laughs so she did not really want to answer.

Later, Mizuki Kanzaki, took all of her braves, decided to ask…

"だから… あなたの名前は何ですか？" ( _So… what's your name?_ )

When she was really feeling hurt, she revealed herself…

"私の名前は…" ( _My name is…_ )

Of course Kid, Reborn and Nikov could hear it, because they were inside a MPV, and they knew Japanese. But her reveal…

…amazed them.

"私の名前は… 宝生 波音!" ( _My name is… Hanon Hosho!_ )

"Hanon Hosho?" Dora-the-Kid was surprised: "だから、あなたがで学ぶやる… スターライト学園?" ( _So, do you study at… the Starlight Academy?_ )

She was not answering yet…

…

"I WANT THE ANSWER! TELL ME!" Kid then cried in English, his patient could not be far longer. Nikov had to calm his hot head: "(Если вы сделаете это, никто не станет собирается играть у нас снова, успокоить голову вниз!)" ( _If you do this, no one will gonna play with us again, so calm your head down!_ )

The girl named Hanon Hosho also received hopes much from Mizuki Kanzaki,…

…

…

…

…

…

"私は… アカデミーで勉強しません！" ( _I… do not study at the Academy!_ )

"What? Say again!" Tom quickly forced Hanon, but Hanon replied…

"私はないです…スターライト学園の学生!" ( _I am not student… of the Starlight Academy!_ )

The answer caused a blow up into both Kid and Nikov, and even Reborn. If she were not student of the Starlight Academy, what was Hanon Hosho doing in Syria?

It was very difficult situation…


	8. Arlington

Hanon Hosho, new one! And she was not part of the missing Starlight's students. It confused Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov and Reborn. Tom, Jerry and Butch put all the weapons, but they seemed they couldn't do anything else except it.

…

"So, Hanon?" Dora-the-Kid asked Hanon.

"Yes?" Hanon Hosho just covered herself, trying to get isolated from others even Mizuki.

"あなたがここで何をしている、教えてください？" ( _Please tell me, what are you doing here?_ )

The American guy was really serious, he did not make any joke in the road when they were losing the way. Hanon just replied that she was going to do something to Syrians. However, according from Kid, something had been missing from her words. He did not trust those words anyway.

But he had to let it through. The moon was rising in the Syrian sky, totally true for them. Reborn, sitting down alongside her, seemed to understand everything she said. Their MPV continued on their own road. The flag of Free Syria was still in the car, but none of them talked about this, instead, Kiddo and Nikov were thinking about something more important: _Park Bom_! The mysterious woman with Korean name had been under wanted list of the United States' CIA; and from Nikov's exploded, the Russia's FSB, Britain's MI6, Israel's Mossad and other international intelligences from Australia, India, Nigeria, China and Iran, even from Peru, Mexico, Chile, Argentina, South Africa, Kenya, Colombia and Brazil, wanted her to be killed! But her actions remained darkness.

Yeah, only Kiddo, Nikov and Reborn, or might be even Tom, Jerry and Butch had known. But if Tom, Jerry and Butch are their allies, then Mizuki and Hanon were totally two strangers. If Park Bom knew their existences it would make danger.

So they had to be silent and continued. The quarrels turned quickly silent and no one knew why. The feelings between both of them were very cold. Their smells…

"Oh boy, Kid, Nikov, did you get shower?"

Butch gave a question. Although he knew they are robot-cats, but they are not just move to work, but they also have emotions and feelings. Kid had admitted that when they meet a good time, they would go to bath. Butch and Tom had to calm again.

And they kept driving until they found that… they had no more gas…

"(Oh my, not in 'F', but close to 'E'!)"

"Near end of gas?"

Kid and Nikov knew that, they weren't having much time. So their decision? Dora-the-Kid then put up the guitar which he took from the cake shop. Dora-nikov was…

"(What? You put up the guitar?)"

"It is mine from now."

"(Hahaha. So do you have anything to play?)"

"Well…" Dora-the-Kid reminded Dora-nikov: "Before the end of gas, I'll play this song. You know… like a typical American, I have to do something…"

Dora-nikov seemed to understand his meaning: "(I see, okay okay, you have your wish.)" Dora-the-Kid then allowed Nikov to drive, while to make everyone who was all exhausted, Kid decided to play…

…in a silent moment, he remembered: his friends, his brothers, his nationality, his pride, his patriotism and his loyalty, all belong to his country…

…America…

"Okay Reborn, Tom, Jerry, Butch and two girls… well, cheer up, we will soon find the way out."

And Dora-the-Kid… he played… He played, like ready to do a real journey…

…the song…

* * *

…

"I never thought that this is where I'd settle down,  
I thought I'd die an old man back in my hometown,  
They gave me this plot of land, me and some other men, for a job well done,…

 _Dora-the-Kid went to memories… the first time he visited the National Cemetery in Washington D.C. in remembrance of Vietnam War veterans and deaths…_

 _He felt… he wanna return to fight for his country…_

 _And he went away, with other members…_

…There's a big white house sits on a hill just up the road,  
The man inside he cried the day they brought me home,  
They folded up a flag and told my mom and dad, we're proud of your son…

 _Kiddo missed the day when he was at home, when he played guitar with his Boss, the old Sheriff and his granddaughter Anya; when he saw American soldiers went home after the war of Afghanistan and Iraq…_

 _They held the flags, but some of them never returned…_

… _making Kid to a deep respect…_

… _for them…_

…And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property,  
I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company,  
I'm thankful for those thankful for the things I've done,  
I can rest in peace, I'm one of the chosen ones, I made it to Arlington…

 _Dora-the-Kid then saw Dora-nikov, they smiled, they cheered. Although Nikov and his friends knew Dora-the-Kid was in danger…_

 _They would never leave him. Dora-the-Kid also saved the soldiers at the battle._

 _But when he found that one would never return, he took his body and cried along with them._

 _A true loyal friend._

 _His American nationality. And so, they were in the same frontier…_

…I remember daddy brought me here when I was eight,  
We searched all day to find out where my granddad lay,  
And when we finally found that cross,  
He said, "son this is what it cost to keep us free"…

 _The day before Dora-the-Kid left, he also came and put flowers for his compatriots. They were all like him, both heroes. Even from Civil War, World Wars, they were all belonged to his heart…_

… _when he left…_

 _He remembered the day the Sheriff and Anya visited too…_

…Now here I am,  
A thousand stones away from him,  
He recognized me on the first day I came in,  
And it gave me a chill when he clicked his heels, and saluted me…

 _And then, he met friends. Brothers, band of brothers, truly._

 _Both of them, before Dora-the-Kid's arrival, he never knew…_

 _But after many years in Middle East, he soon knew…_

 _Sadly, none of them returned… except for Kiddo… his American compatriots…_

 _The other members of his gang shared with him…_

…And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property,  
I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company,  
I'm thankful for those thankful for the things I've done,  
I can rest in peace, I'm one of the chosen ones, I made it to Arlington…

 _And when he said "R.I.P."_

 _Which meant he knew they would die._

 _But Dora-the-Kid always saluted them._

 _Behind his beloved Friendship Telecards, the American compatriots were totally inside his hearts…_

 _They could be in peace, rest in peace, thanked for Kiddo's condolences, and Kiddo's braves. Dora-the-Kid sometimes blamed himself… for not protecting them, but no one would ever forget what he had done…_

 _A true hero…_

 _A true hero…_

…And everytime I hear twenty-one guns,  
I know they brought another hero home to us…

 _So be it, he had to put his air cannon, as he came to here again. This place, Middle East… with his cowboy hat again…_

 _Where he had lots of memories…_

…We're thankful for those thankful for the things we've done,  
We can rest in peace, 'cause we are the chosen ones,  
We made it to arlington, yea dust to dust,…

 _Kid never blamed anybody, he was ready to take any responsibility to himself. To save his partners, his family, his brothers… he would, and he will always do!_

 _He would rather die, than leaving his friends… even he faced many danger and he could not be killed, because of his robot-cat body…_

 _He would rather die…_

…Don't cry for us, we made it to arlington"

 _Cause with him, everyone who died for freedom, no judge you're American or not, all were heroes…_

 _Heroes… of life._

* * *

…

Dora-the-Kid then stopped playing. All the others on the car, they seemed to love the song. Reborn noted that Kiddo is totally a good guitar player; while others admitted that Kid is not bad at singing although it was not easy. Mizuki Kanzaki and Hanon Hosho were shocked about the talent of Kiddo.

"私はいつもの歌唱が好き、私はその男のようので、良い誰見たことがない。" ( _I always like singing, but I never saw anyone so good like that guy._ )

Even though, Reborn also understood that, Dora-the-Kid was totally different to his Tsuna: much angry and easily causing argument, but he was a total loyalty to anyone he wanted. This song showed that even to death, he would find and kill the target, not letting anyone to death anymore. So he had totally given up the chance to alive in Syria? Not quite sure, but close.

Hanon Hosho seemed to be amazed – she wanted Kiddo to teach her one day; the same to Mizuki. But then, the car stopped. Out of gas. And it stopped near a small forest close to the desert…

"We are out of gas. Let's move and sleep!"

Dora-the-Kid told again. After all, it was 10:00 P.M. in Syria… and so their journey today must have to stop there. They would have to wait next day for their job.

Yeah…

…

…

…

But inside those leaves, something was waiting for them…


	9. Chapter 8

After playing the song, Dora-the-Kid just remembered back to Arlington, where he was there, to talk about the heroes.

Sometimes, he wanted to play. But after he did play it in Syria, it seemed like he had already given up. Reborn saw this inside his heart.

"I wonder, will Tsuna do this if he meets Kyoko? Although Dora-the-Kid must be older than Tsuna…"

Outside the MPV, Kiddo and Nikov called others to wake up, settle something in here before they could move to a good night. They also warned that some unknown person would cause accidents, so they needed some guards. Kid and Nikov both received their first two hours.

"Okay, we guard it. In safety."

Tom and Butch both nodded. Reborn and Jerry watched their steps, as both could not stop laughing on their minds.

With Kiddo, the song did tribute so much for his life and his journey. He understood this was a serious moment: finding out two girls, both came from Japan, what made them land to Syria, the world's most dangerous place at that moment? He had to find out. In others way, Nikov did not forget to warn him that Park Bom would be in anywhere.

Yeah, Kiddo and Nikov just sat down…

And they watched. With them, their main business, was talking for a moment, in a silent forest that near the Mediterranean Sea. Dora-the-Kid put down his guitar…

"Brother, what do you think?"

"(The song is very good. Gladly. Thank you.)"

"Yeah, I hope I could play the same song to you."

"(Talk about it, I love my Russian country. So, you should play this: farewell of Slavianka.)"

"After all, you also make me like it."

"(Sure.)"

"Yeah."

When other people took some firewood and burning it for a good night, Dora-the-Kid continued to play a Russian song. After he played his Trace Adkin's _Arlington_ , now was for Nikov.

* * *

…

Наступает минута прощания,

Ты глядишь мне тревожно в глаза.

И ловлю я родное дыхание,

А вдали уже дышит гроза.

( _The minute of parting near,_

 _You are anxiously looking at me,_

 _I feel your breathing at the moment_

 _And near thunderstorm approach._ )

 _Dora-nikov remembered the moment, when he was first in Central Asia. Alongside with Kiddo and his other five brothers, they both gathered, sang the song before they went away._

 _To hunting and defending…_

Дрогнул воздух туманный и синий

И тревога коснулась висков,

И зовет нас на подвиг Россия,

Веет ветром от шага полков.

( _The heavy misty air has trembled_

 _Anxienty has touched my temples._

 _Russia calls for heroic doings_

 _Regiments are passing by._ )

 _In the meantime, Nikov backed to Chechnya. He was there, at the day the Russian force began to attack Chechen force. Nikov decided to sacrifice all of himself._

 _He saved Russian soldiers. In the deep of cold, he did not allow himself to abandon his partners._

 _He screamed, he attacked those Chechen jihadists…_

Прощай, отчий край,

Ты нас вспоминай.

Прощай, милый взгляд,

Прости-прощай, прости-прощай.

Прощай, отчий край,

Ты нас вспоминай.

Прощай, милый взгляд,

Прости-прощай, прости-прощай

( _Goodbye, Motherland,_

 _And please don't forget._

 _Goodbye, pretty eyes,_

 _Forgive-goodbye, forgive-goodbye._

 _Goodbye, Motherland,_

 _And please don't forget._

 _Goodbye, pretty eyes,_

 _Forgive-goodbye, forgive-goodbye._ )

 _The day had come, Nikov began to fight and he was success. After then, to gain more respects from international, he was sent to the United States Armed Forces to help Dora-the-Kid. It was the day that their brotherhood between them grew, alongside with others._

 _They still live with their own life, but when they needed to fight, they would do for their duty._

 _The war in Afghanistan, Nikov marked his first return to Afghanistan… then he continued to follow Kid in Iraq._

 _Yeah…_

 _No words, only actions. And they had gone…_

Летят, летят года,

Уходят во мглу поезда.

А в них солдаты,

И в небе темном

Горит солдатская звезда.

Летят, летят года,

Уходят во мглу поезда.

А в них солдаты,

И в небе темном

Горит солдатская звезда.

( _The years are flying fast,_

 _The trains are going past..._

 _They carry soldiers,_

 _And in the dark sky_

 _The soldiers' star is shining bright._

 _The years are flying fast,_

 _The trains are going past..._

 _They carry soldiers,_

 _And in the dark sky_

 _The soldiers' star is shining bright._ )

 _They shot and they killed the enemy._

 _Under the name, Nikov helped Dora-the-Kid and his brothers. They both spent everything left. Nikov also spoke many of good words, even his language was not really well._

 _They battled on the day when they were lone survivors. They put guns, pistols, even knifes to kill every inch of their enemies._

 _Then, the day had come._

 _They began to fly their jets, crossing through the skyline, in aiding the alliance against jihadists. Bombings crossed everywhere…_

Наступает минута прощания,

Ты глядишь мне тревожно в глаза.

И ловлю я родное дыхание,

А вдали уже дышит гроза.

Дрогнул воздух туманный и синий

И тревога коснулась висков,

И зовет нас на подвиг Россия,

Веет ветром от шага полков.

( _The minute of parting near,_

 _You are anxiously looking at me,_

 _I feel your breathing at the moment_

 _And near thunderstorm approach._

 _The heavy misty air has trembled_

 _Anxienty has touched my temples._

 _Russia calls for heroic doings_

 _Regiments are passing by._ )

 _And in there, they shared respects. Nikov did not sing, but the song brought to him his Russian pride._

 _He did not give up. Even the cold caused him to stay, or even the war, but he would never leave. He would fight._

 _He had fought like his ancestors, like a real Russian. A vodka, a bread, and they went on the battlefield. They had to fight. They murdered their brutal enemy. They shot them._

 _They knew there would be no mercy from their enemy. In Russia, they just said and do!_

Прощай, отчий край,

Ты нас вспоминай.

Прощай, милый взгляд,

Прости-прощай, прости-прощай.

Прощай, отчий край,

Ты нас вспоминай.

Прощай, милый взгляд,

Прости-прощай, прости-прощай

( _Goodbye, Motherland,_

 _And please don't forget._

 _Goodbye, pretty eyes,_

 _Forgive-goodbye, forgive-goodbye._

 _Goodbye, Motherland,_

 _And please don't forget._

 _Goodbye, pretty eyes,_

 _Forgive-goodbye, forgive-goodbye._ )

 _Then, they could found themselves, in peace…_

 _Dora-nikov looked back to the Motherland Statue of Volgograd, and he bowed his head and his knees, in honor… he would follow other Russian fellows._

 _Although he had to fight, for the Russian, or the U.S. Armed Forces, or even he went to Siberia, and living a lonely life, he would remain…_

 _A true Russian… a true hero…_

* * *

…

"(Well, your playing style at this song… not different to Arlington.)" Nikov was amazed.

"I know, to make everything slow, to remember… what we had done…" Dora-the-Kid gave a smile…

"(Well done, brother.)"

"Yeah, _Farewell of Slavianka_."

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov turned their faces, and saw that all of them went to sleep. Even Reborn! Mizuki and Hanon were in safe. Tom, Butch and Jerry still carried their weapons.

They just looked behind them. Seeing Reborn, Nikov calmed himself: "(Well said, my Vongola partner.)"

"Hahahaha…" Dora-the-Kid said it to Dora-nikov: "By somehow I think Reborn looks like a 2 years old baby. He is cute."

"(But I can't understand it: by how he could have acknowledge so far, but his body was just like a child?)"

"We will soon know." Kid then went to rest. He watched the scene, as he saw nothing…

…nothing…

…nothing…

…

…

…

…nothing…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sssss!" There was a sound! Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov all woke up. They almost fell to sleep, but the noise made them return back to the situation. To defend themselves, they changed language.

"(Что-то не так.)" ( _Something_ _'_ _s_ _not_ _right_ _._ )

"Я думаю? Это странно, кто вне там?" ( _Ya think? This is weird, who is out there?_ )

"(Просто проверьте!)" ( _Just check out!_ )

The two Doras split into two sides, they entered further and further. With them, the threats were not just over yet. They had to go…

…

…

…

And as they moved far, finally they just saw a small cedar. But in the small cedar, they saw something… was hung, with only a photo of a girl too. Kid and Nikov, though not recognized, but they found themselves were totally stuck on it.

"JESUS CHRIST! WOMAN AGAIN?"

"(Дайте мне посмотреть в об этом!)" ( _Let me check about it!_ )

Dora-nikov, the Russian man, walked slowly, like he was facing a death letter. He tried to move and capture the photo. With a blue hanging rope covering the photo, it was truly full that they had to cut down the wood. Nikov used his strength and his claws.

"(Kaboom!)"

He cut down it easily, and he put the hanging rope with photo inside. Dora-the-Kid followed behind him…

"Что за чертовщина?" ( _What the hell is this?_ )

Dora-nikov just raised the photo and turned light to be clear…

…and Dora-the-Kid was surprised.

She has petite and slender with brown hair and brown was also her eyes' colors. She wore light yellow, like egg-color uniform. Dora-the-Kid soon saw something similar… And she did smile.

"Hold on, this girl in photo had something I remember…"

"(What? You know her?)"

"Не то смысл, но я думаю Я бы где-то встречались…" ( _Not that meaning, but I guess I'd met somewhere…_ )

In the deep of Kiddo's brain, he tried to remember. Was it happened before…

…hold on, Vladivostok?

…

…

"(Перестань думать! Я знаю ее имя!)" ( _Stop_ _thinking_ _!_ _I know her name!_ )

"Huh?" Dora-the-Kid then looked in the down of the small photo: Haru Miura – student of Midori Middle School. All of them lost a moment…

"Haru… Miura?"

"(Haru Miura. I never heard that name.)"

"Me neither. But I must have met her before…"

Dora-the-Kid's silent must be for remembering something. But… then, they saw something… weird…

…a black ribbon, writing…

… _R.I.P._

Kid and Nikov saw this, they all changed their minds…

"Huh? R.I.P.?"

"(Так Хару Миура мертва?)" ( _So Haru Miura is dead?_ )

Kid did not know, but due to the time's pressure, he had to admit the same to Nikov. However, something burnt behind them making them had to…

"Wait wait! Something is not true!"

"(What did you mean?)"

"Я чувствую что-то… горение…" ( _I smell something… burning…_ )

And then, Nikov pulled the light into a ton of boxes. But the word answered all. Then, Nikov yelled to Kid: "(LOOK BEHIND YOU!)" Kiddo turned behind…

…and he was…

"So R.I.P. in this means…"

"( **Собирается убить нас!** )" ( _ **Is about to kill us!**_ ) Nikov warned: "( **Это те ТНТ! УБИРАЙСЯ!** )" ( _ **These are TNT! GET OUT!**_ )

"DAMN TNT! IS THAT A TRICK!?" Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov both had to jump out! It was a trap! The R.I.P. ribbon on Haru Miura's photo was just a message to both Kiddo and Nikov.

And it just…

…

…

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** "

All of them were shocked about the mass explosion, they were all jumping out safety, but the thrust was totally heavy.

And from then, Kiddo and Nikov found the explosion…

#####

 _Syrian-Turkish border…_

"Patlama? Ne halt?" ( _Explosion? What the heck?_ )

General Firat Muraz just watched an unlikely scene: explosion nearing their border over 100-200 kilometers from the special binoculars. Then, he returned back. The military exercise between Turkish and Saudi Armed Forces at the beginning ended peacefully, both joined very well.

But General Muraz did not hope for something bad…

"Bunun eden istiyorum, tuhaf?" ( _It is strange, who wanna this?_ )

It was night but he seemed not to forget focusing. He asked his two Colonels to watch the scene, in order to avoid the problem…

#####

Syria…

Kiddo and Nikov all put up everything, after this, it was truly dangerous. So…

"JUST COME OVER HERE, HARU MIURA! ARE YOU TRICKING ME?"

Dora-the-Kid yelled the name, even he did not really agree about it. But then, he saw…

…a girl from the cedar…

…she was…

"間違った相手、拝啓とあなたがな混乱。" ( _You mess with a wrong person, Sirs._ )

Kid and Nikov soon found out, they would have a battle. But they would face not just only one…

"Great, our opponent has come!"

Kiddo put out his katana, ready to fight, while still keeping his air cannon. Dora-nikov was ready for another werewolf attacks.

The clash was close…

…

…

…

And…

"KYYAAAAAAA!" She jumped into them! With a red bloodshed sword, Kid used his katana, which was now totally upgrade like a thunder blade. He then…

"KENG!"

Everything had begun. Was she really Haru Miura?


	10. Chapter 9

When she faced Kiddo and Nikov, all of them realized that she…

…

"You are not Haru Miura! Who the hell are you?"

She did not say anything, she just looks small and silent. She has red-eyes glasses and also wore a school uniform. Her appearance totally different to Haru Miura 100%, as she has short lightened-hair, wearing black long shocks. She also wore a cardigan.

But the red-bloodshed sword from her bandaged wound… making both Nikov and Kid have to stop conservation to fight. Kiddo and Nikov then gathered together.

"You used the photo as a trick to trap us!"

"(And we are not letting this go!)"

Two vs. one! She looked both two, with a calm moment. She just said…

"はい、私は三浦ハルはないよ。私は栗山未来です！" ( _Yes, I'm not Haru Miura! I am Mirai Kuriyama!_ )

"I don't care what are you trying, even you are Haru Miura or Mirai Kuriyama, but get out of our business!" Dora-the-Kid warned, as he was ready. The only weird, was he taking the flag of the United States, just like ready to do something.

Inside the flag… it was… the Bible of Orthodox Church. After fearing to be hunted, he had left Islam, therefore he accepted to be a part of Greek Orthodox Church. There would be no surprised on it.

"When the Great God tells to his pilgrims, he had said…"

Dora-nikov soon found that Kid would attack, so Nikov was ready…

"(Are you ready to read it?)"

"For many years, now I just began to taste back… the Orthodox feelings… so yeah." Kiddo smiled, under the cowboy hat…

…

…

…

"HYA!" Kid opened by a sudden katana strike! But Mirai jumped out. Kiddo changed weapons, shooting into the sky. Mirai escaped from it.

"(That's unlucky for you huh?)" Dora-nikov laughed inside.

"She never meets a real American soldier!" Dora-the-Kid yelled: "TAKE THIS!" All of them were amazed, from Nikov to Mirai, they saw Dora-the-Kid jump up, putting air cannon into his arm and moved like… a Bald Eagle. The most surprised, was Nikov…

"I'll always do my duty, no matter what the price!" He shot really fast! Shot like a Bald Eagle bit his target. Mirai had to cover herself by using the "wound" to make it as a shield. However, Dora-the-Kid's strength toward the aim was totally stronger than she ever imagined…

"HUH?"

A HIT! She got a hit! Then Kiddo fell down, he quickly changed his ability from using air cannon into using the katana. And he flew like… an Orange tornado. Oranje!

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" 

Dora-the-Kid then took a big splash! A total slash! TOTAL STRIKE! Dora-the-Kid hoped that it would teach her some lesson…

"Well?"

…

…

…

…

…

Suddenly, she ran out with a kick! Kiddo was kicked! He had been kicked into the face, fell down very fast. And Mirai covered herself up.

"秋人さんどこでですか？" ( _Where is Akihito-san?_ )

Kid then took a moment, he checked his face. Damn, bit of oil from his nose. Totally. Even how strong a robot-cat, he could not believe he had been injured by a kick! A girl's kick! Kiddo angered…

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL IS AKIHITO, BUT GET OUT OF MY JOB!"

Kiddo once again, used his air cannon and shot, but Mirai seemed to learn the moves faster than he thought. Mirai was like dancing in the fires. She ran her back, she danced her feet and it made Kiddo confused.

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

Meanwhile, by somehow, Dora-nikov smelt something behind. Must be another one! He quickly looked back…

"(It can't be!)"

Totally true for him! He had admitted it when he saw a shadow. A person with long hair! Nikov then quickly arrived to Kid…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

At that moment, they only saw smokes…

"(I guess we have missed another guest.)"

"Another guest?"

"(Yeah! I have to leave for a while.)"

"Then do it!" Kid signed. After all, Nikov went out. But before he went away, he whispered something to him about Mirai…

And…

…

…

…

"Oh, I see now!"

"(Good luck!)"

Then Nikov went out to hunt his target. About Kid, he waited the smokes flew out and then…

…

"KYA!"

"You got my vote, Nikov!"

Mirai flew out, Kiddo…

"1… 2…"

Mirai kept getting closer to Kid. And surprising, Kid…

"3!"

He gently shifted to right, making Mirai losing balance. She could not control the speed, so she finally…

"AH!"

She hit into the tree. Feeling losing balance made her really unprepared for this. Dora-the-Kid did not let it go. He took out a moment…

"I never saw anyone who grabbed a blood sword like that…"

Inside his hand, a katana was ready…

…

Back to Dora-nikov, he chased the mysterious person…

He did not say, just watching. He looked calm…

He followed the person, as it looked very scared on him…

Nikov just kept silent…

He jumped, he moved, he watched and…

…

…

…

"(Wala! Finally…)"

He then jumped. He chose to assault, but not kill…

…

About Kid, he was too confident. So when he tried to get close, she fought him back. Found that letting her go would make him in a big problem, he decided to end this with a strike!

"Enough! You wanna play, princess?"

She did not say anything, then she went on, she thumbed herself up. She wanted to stab Kiddo, to death! Dora-the-Kid did not allow it to happen, of course.

"Right, you want it, princess! TAKE!"

Kid also jumped off, he used the katana, which had turned gold and shiny! It was his strength that changed the katana into a deadly weapon. He knew what to do…

And…

…

…

 **STRIKE!**

Both Kid and Mirai later stepped down to the ground. Dora-the-Kid never saw anyone so powerful and acted fast like her. Even being taught like a samurai-sheriff, Kiddo would never think one day he would face an opponent like that. If he compared to his last opponents, she must be one of his top strongest.

"Well, is this… the end?"

It was 00:00 A.M.! Dora-the-Kid fought with Mirai Kuriyama for over an hour, it exhausted all of Kiddo's strength. He just darted the katana into the ground…

And when the moon came high, Reborn and Jerry also arrived…

"Are you okay?" Jerry Mouse asked.

"I am fine!" Kid said with a smile: "Hahahaha…"

Reborn then looked after him. Jerry also took a moment noticing about the girl who also sat after Kid…

"Who… is she?"

Then, they suddenly saw the girl… she was…

…

Nikov finally captured the target. He just used his technique, punched a small but successfully took the target quiet. Then Nikov was…

"(Damn…)"

He had to put the target out…

…

Mirai found herself was not stable. She…

…Kiddo had touched on her stomach. A light but definitely unlikely touch. Kiddo, what had he done…

"Huh huh…"

She fell down, like unconscious. She was injured. Reborn and Jerry suddenly found herself fallen down, so they ran to her. Dora-the-Kid stood up, with only a minimal injures. He was okay.

Reborn and Jerry deeply criticized Kid for it…

"Is this too hard to do this Kiddo?" Jerry first.

"If you meet women wearing burqas, I will do the same. For at least, just thanked because she is not a burqa!" Kid confidently claimed.

"But this is not the nice way to treat women." Reborn added: "You should remember different between burqa and normal."

"Sure, mafia hitman!" Dora-the-Kid took back his katana, got it inside his sheath. Reborn saw him, also understood that he must have large experience in East Asia.

Later, they saw someone inside the forest…

…

…

…

"Nikov! Wait, and… who the hell is that…"

Dora-the-Kid was surprised when Nikov carried another unconscious girl. She wore all white, with white skirt and a white T-shirt. She has seaweed green long hair and also has a necklace as well as Hanon. Now, Kiddo began to link something strange around here…

"Hhhhmmmm, this is really… strange, I've seen in somewhere…"

"Talk later. Right now, we need to bring the injured one to our camp. Other, Nikov will carry." Reborn ordered very calm: "We will cure the injured girl first. About others… we can let it at this morning." As for them, they had to do this. They were really tired for what had just happened, so they agreed with it with nothing to argue. Nikov brought the green haired, while Kid carried Mirai back.

…

…

…

And in the camp, when Tom and Butch were in a deep sleep, the last four returned. Seeing the scene, they did understand much for it. A hard day, exactly! But in Syria, to fight, must be ready! Kid and Nikov together cured Mirai Kuriyama, meanwhile Reborn, after an examine, ended by a nod that the girl Nikov'd captured was safe.

Good… but Kid did not forget this… He then asked Reborn:

"Hey, hitman!"

"Kid, are you okay?" Reborn questioned.

"Yeah, I am. But, I have to ask you something." Kiddo quickly dart a photo to Reborn: "Do you know… Haru Miura?"

Reborn soon grabbed it, but when listening to his question, Reborn noticed immediately about the photo! Totally true! The girl which has petite and slender with brown hair and brown was also her eyes' colors. She wore light yellow, like egg-color uniform. She smiled too. Reborn was amazed…

…

" _How can Haru Miura be there?_ "

While Reborn was thinking, Dora-the-Kid then repeated: "Do you know Haru Miura?" He is typical, he really easy to get angers once he could not wait for anything. And Reborn…

…

…

…

"Haizz, I know her, okay?" Reborn deepened. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov soon opened their eyes…

"WTF?"

…and they looked each others…


	11. Chapter 10

Mirai got a serious strike from Kiddo. He stroke on the left of her stomach, leaving blood to be out. While checking to cure, Reborn's answer shocked Kid and Nikov…

In the deep of shocks, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov suddenly checked their memories. But at all, only Dora-the-Kid really knew what's going on…

"Wait, you… know Haru Miura?"

"I guess so…" Reborn just answered, but Kid knew this answer hiding something. So after curing for Mirai, he then said something to Dora-nikov. Dora-nikov also nodded.

But before that, Nikov took question on Kid:

"(How did you think?)"

"About what?"

"(I guess you have beaten her by some reason.)"

"Yeah? This was not really… working well. You said she had sudden speed, which meant she could strike fast. I decided to take cover by slightly let my body out from her distance. But then she almost used her skills to kill me!"

"(But you still won it.)"

"Because I have to use violence! I hate using it on women."

"(I know, I know.)"

When they checked on the blood, they found that Mirai Kuriyama's blood isn't same like others. So they had secretly taken some of them, after successfully holding blood and not letting it out from her body again.

…

Now, they moved to somewhere more private to talk about…

…

…yeah, they went to the forest again, this time was not going far from it.

"Here, I have to talk something!" Kiddo opened seriously.

"(I know, you really care on Reborn's answer right?)"

"It is more than that. I just found that I'd met that girl named Haru Miura somewhere around, it can be back to the day I was in Vladivostok…"

Talking at it, Kiddo reminded back to that story…

* * *

#####

Vladivostok, Russia

 _Erenburg's Night Box…_

At that day, he just drank some wines. But then, after hearing the bartender got angry for some reason, he had to go out and asked…

"What just happened?"

"Please help me kick out those bastards out of here!" the bartender pointed to the girl with petite hair and the boy with spiky brown hair. Also, alongside with the bartender, were two boys: one was Valentin Aleksanyan, and other was Aleksandr Aleksanyan. The bar, which Kiddo entered to play for a party, is owned by a Russian-Armenian mafia family.

Kid knew something was not good from it. He saw the petite-haired girl and the spiky brown haired boy, the boy was taking the girl away after the problem. Seeing the bartender's face, he understood it. So…

"Давайте!" ( _Let's go!_ )

Two boys, both 16 and 15, were expected to be no mercy. And he was right. They used forces to take the girl and the boy away. The other girl tried to stop those brothers, but she couldn't. After harassing the girl, Valentin and Aleksandr suddenly got attacked by the boy, but after 30 minutes, they won the fight. Very violence.

Of course they did not tell themselves they were also mafia's sons. They warned the boy and the girl, and shut the door. It was raining so both the girl and the boy were alone in outside.

And Kiddo did not say much except he smelt something… on it…

* * *

#####

Now…

Syria…

"(So you technically met her!)" Nikov said: "(But you have to wait until today to realize the girl was Haru Miura!)"

"I know. But Reborn's actions gave me a question? Is she a part of his mafia?"

"(I just heard about Vongola, but how much people associated with it, I don't have information. But if what Reborn claims is true, then she is associated with them. Hhhhmmmm, I guess General Kostarov has a friend.)"

"Just throw it, okay? A girl in this stupid place is really dangerous! Especially when we are hunting Park Bom."

"(But now? We don't know where is Park, not even Haru. The only thing I cannot understand, that how the glasses girl Mirai could have Haru's photo?)"

"Hhhmmm… somehow, you are right!"

"(Then, tomorrow we will ask the girl! Mirai, that Mirai girl! And about Haru Miura's identity in Syria, we have to ask Reborn.)"

"Let's wait for it."

After secret talking, Kid and Nikov both returned back to their camp. But also, Nikov also told about the gas.

"(Man, tomorrow those oils inside the car will be the last. After we drive for over 50 km, we will have no oils. We should begin to keep safe.)"

"Alright alright!" Kid and Nikov prepared themselves for last 45 minutes in charge. They kept Mirai's blood in safety to check out about it.

And here we go…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

At 3:00 A.M.

Syria…

Some of mysterious gunmen were moving. They just saw something…

It was… Kid and Nikov's camp. They were watching them. But their voice sounds massively English.

"Is that true?"

"After following, I just found that some other missing girls are in here."

"Seriously?"

It was three shadows in talking. Later, another shadow arrived: "Hold on, Chief, those guys…"

"Yes, I know. But to be sure, I count 99% that tomorrow they will enter the Kurdish-controlled territory. We are cooperating with the Kurds…"

"So… we will let them in?"

"For some reason? Yes."

"I see! Now, let's leave this place before the Turkish artillery open fire again."

Those men left away…


	12. Australian mercenary

Inside Dora-the-Kid's head, he still mentioned back something…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

" _KILL THEM ALL!"_

 _It was bunch of U.S. soldiers trying to seize the town. Facing many of Al-Qaeda's fighters, Dora-the-Kid did not choose mercy. The same with the commander at that day, Colonel Daniel Blaster._

 _The American troopers entered every houses they saw, they forced men to women to leave. With them, they had nothing to do except for examining the existence of the Al-Qaeda's militants._

" _الذي يكون المهدي؟ أقول_ _!_ _" (Who is Mehdi? Tell!)_

 _They were searching for a man, the bomb maker Mehdi al-Khallaha. Once al-Khallaha was murdered, they would take revenge successfully._

 _The people, mainly Sunni inhabitants, screamed, they were scared on the Americans. Some shouted on them and called the U.S.'s "invaders". Kiddo did not care how much they felt, he just asked Daniel. Of course Daniel opened the green light._

" _Well said, al-Khallaha, COME OVER HERE OR WE WILL KILL ALL OF THEM!"_

 _At that moment, al-Khallaha finally showed up. He spoke in English for mercy to the population in here, but Daniel Blaster did not believe his words. That was when…_

…

" _Hey, come here, no armed weapons. NOW!"_

 _Al-Khallaha was an ethnic Turk from Iraq, therefore, he also spoke Turkish but not really well. Even though his files were mostly written in Turkish, a language that Kid is fluent, but he seemed want to negotiate with the U.S. in English rather in Arabic and Turkish. In American way. Blaster came close and asked:_

" _Do you have… goodwill?"_

" _Uhhh, yes, I have goodwill."_

" _Then…"_

 _But when Blaster was trying to examine his goodwill, suddenly a woman put a shotgun. She shouted "ALLAHU AKBAR" and shot directly to Daniel. Daniel was not murdered, but the bullet hit direct his right shoulder. An American gunner saw this, they shot death the woman._

 _With Daniel, a man who is really affected from mistrust, he considered the woman "an evidence of Mehdi's mistrust". He got angered. Kid understood his will before they leave, therefore, Kid ordered a mass execution._

" _KILL THEM ALL! THESE SUNNI DOGS…"_

 _And then, most of them…_

…

…

 _It was a horror scene. Later, Kid followed Islam, and he thought a lot about it. However, after he revenged the old story, he left Islam, through became a Greek Orthodox for some unknown reason…_

…

 _But he never stopped thinking. If he and the squad never slaughtered those Sunni villagers… what could it be…_

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

"HUH?" Kid woke up already. At that time, he found everyone was on the car. He was the last to wake up.

And so…

"Do you need some breakfast?" Reborn openly invited: "I just grabbed some breads from my bag."

"Uhhh, okay." Dora-the-Kid of course, still remembered those breads they took from the baker house was abandoned before. Kid took one and ate it, while Nikov was just waiting for him for sure. It was morning in Syria. In this place where many of people were in the frontier, they had to hope that they could find out Park Bom, eliminate her until there were some people agreed with the ceasefire.

But where was she?

"Nikov, do you get ready for this trip? We don't have much oil."

"(I am ready to go. But if you need oils, I'm afraid that we can only run for over 50 km.)"

"Which mean nearing 32 miles?"

"(Is 'mile' always belonged to Anglo-Saxon speaking countries?)"

"Sure it is."

He just kept eating. Also, they saw Tom, Jerry, Butch and Reborn were ready. Both of them were armed very well, in which mostly were expensive weapons. None of them felt sorry for it. About those girls, Mizuki, Hanon, Mirai and the unknown girl were sitting here. Mirai and the unknown girl covered themselves like prisoners. Reborn had to comfort them that they were good guys so they could feel better. But seemed they still scare them.

After all, before they continued, Kiddo put his head down, noticing the girl with long-haired green…

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is… Rina Toin…"

"Rina Toin, do you know anybody here?"

Suddenly, Hanon recognized her. For being tired, she did not even care that she was sitting near her. Now she found that the girl in the left was Rina Toin! And…

"RINA!"

"Hanon?"

Dora-the-Kid was surprised. The same as Nikov and the rest of the squad. Rina and Hanon hugged just like lost sisters reunited again. Now it made Kiddo feel interesting on.

"Ohhh, this scene caused a reunification."

"(Da think?)"

"Yeah I guess so. The girl, Rina, knew Hanon. Hanon and Rina hugged = reunification. Trust me. This is interesting now…"

The time did not wait, they had to go. So they drove their car, and continued their long way trip in Syria…

…

…

…

…

…

Dora-nikov was the driver that day. They were in the road in which they were the only guests there.

Both of them, from Kiddo, Nikov to Reborn, all of them were very calm. Kid kept asking question to Rina Toin, and he used his brain to investigate it.

"How do you know Hanon Hosho is your friend?"

"Well, because we are on the same place." She just replied.

"I don't know you come from same place, especially I don't see any link about you and you." Kid just talked, while pointing Hanon and Rina. Yes, with him, their link was the answer. Of course not serving for hunting Park Bom, but in order to bring them home afterward.

Meanwhile, Reborn kept the photo of Haru Miura. He could not believe on his eyes, but since he is like a baby, he could not show his behavior. His feeling was also hidden too.

But he worried: "Haru, how can you be able to be there, in Syria?"

While Kid, Reborn and others were talking, Nikov silently drove the car into a road which located between two mountains. Nikov suddenly found that, they were moving to…

"(Hama! Hama Governorate. Welcome…)"

He thought in silence. It was really a big situation. This road, located between two mountains, is very near Latakia. Dora-nikov knew it.

"(Hhhmm, strange. I thought Syrian Government had built some patrols to defend this…)"

He watched carefully. Obiviously, his think raised concerns over the road. After pulling out all the rebel groups for 5 months, the Government of Syria had promised to build a patrol line lie between two mountains. But so far, there were no patrols discovered. Nikov was worrying.

In otherwise, Kid still asked the two girls…

"Well, since you are both together, I bet something connects you girls. But I don't know: how and why are you doing here?"

"I think you can check it after we find out my friends…"

"So, who are the last?"

"I will…" Rina wanted to reveal, but looking at Hanon, she felt that revealing was not a good time. So she tried to avoid it.

Kiddo did act something. He…

"Okay, if you don't want, then just sit here. It is too dangerous to let you go outside."

Tom, Jerry and Butch both felt uncomfortable. They didn't deny this is war but they disliked what everything was and still happening. With them, they did hope for a better situation.

However, the silent did not last long…

…

"BOOM!"

"WHAT?" Dora-the-Kid, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Dora-nikov and Reborn took up weapons. Kid shouted after he saw a blow. The MPV was okay, but with them, it was the sign of an attack.

"I guess, our partners are ready for an offensive." Reborn watched the scene as he soon discovered a group of men were moving down from the left mountain. Kid and Nikov noticed too. With Tom, Jerry and Butch, they opened the door, to let all four girls (with Butch had to carry Mirai) to get out from it. They all knew, their job was about to come.

And so be it…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

True! Those militants, mainly associated with some ISIS groups were beginning. They slowly moved down. Behind the MPV was a small house which the girls could enter in to hide.

"Those militants, the children of ISIS…" Dora-the-Kid put his air gun for sure.

"We are ready." Butch said after he brought Mirai into the house. Before he left, he warned them to keep silent. Mizuki promised, as well as Hanon and Rina.

All 6 men: Kid, Nikov, Reborn, Tom, Butch and Jerry were ready for duty. Dora-the-Kid with his air gun; Nikov with an old AK; Reborn with his sniping gun; Tom with an Italian shotgun; Jerry with binoculars; Butch with a German Stinger. Full ammo.

Those militants, now truly jihadis, arrived slowly. They yelled in Arabic and English: "INFIDELS! TODAY YOU KAFFIRS WILL NOT SURVIVE! SURRENDER OR DIE!"

All 6 just laughed in minds: " _Fools, you think we will surrender?_ " No answer, those jihadists would attack soon. Kid said:

"Well, those mad sand monkeys need some kicks."

"Hahaha, sand monkeys, that's true." Butch laughed: "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…"

In the mean time, those militants found no answer, silently ordered attack. They began to put a man with an RPG.

" **Insha' Allah…** "

…

"BOOM!" Dora-the-Kid opened fire. His bullet hit directly to the masked man carrying the RPG, making him fell down. One was shot down, destroyed the RPG. Getting angry, those militants yelled:

" **ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAH ALLAH ALLAH ALLAH…** "

They went down, madness and crazily shooting on them. Nikov also fired too. He, just like Kid, always had good weapons with their special bags. The others also fired too.

"Battle begin! **FIRE!** "

Kid shot one in the right, Butch and Tom shot 3 in the left. Jerry warned them in every corners. Reborn also used his skills.

"One down, two disappear."

Reborn shot! Kept firing!

…

About Mizuki, she was really, really worrying for the safety of 6 men:

"I never saw them, they are really strange, not even mention both looked not like humans, some were cats, mouse or even like fat cats. But they are keeping us alive. We should do something for them."

"By how? We are unarmed." Hanon said: "We could be killed!"

"We have no choice okay?" Mizuki claimed: "But we can cure for them."

"Okay, but by how?" Rina questioned.

Meanwhile, someone…, might be two… It was two men, walking nearby the clash, seeing a house. Both had long beards and they were also muslims through their Koran, were coming through. They said something, and later, they took something from their coats. Knifes! They wanna murder someone…

"تذهب في الداخل، دعنا نقتلهم وراء." ( _Go inside, let's kill them behind._ )

Yes, they did, and… they opened the door behind. This house had two doors, one in the front which watching the battle; one located behind. The house was empty. It was like a wooden house, but in fact it had nothing except a table. When they moved in…

"何？" ( _What?_ )

"ماذا؟ النساء في الداخل؟" ( _What? Women inside?_ )

They were all shocked: Mizuki, Hanon, Rina and Mirai – was just wake up; and in the door were two Arab guys. They found themselves like in a trap!

"اللعنة هؤلاء النساء!" ( _CURSE THOSE WOMEN!_ )

This was a total blow. Those Arab men, with their knifes, were in crazy. Mirai was not ready for this! She had to cover her wound too.

"AHHHH!"

In scare, suddenly…

…

About those men, they had to face a serious problem. Those jihadists decided to throw grenades. The MPV got a serious damaged, although it was not unable to drive.

"They were more than just 20-30. It must be 70!" Tom cried: "JESUS CHRIST! MUST BE 70, OR **80!** "

" **Then by how?** " Dora-the-Kid kept defending his position as asking Tom about the real numbers. They must have killed more than 20, so they thought they had shot over 30 militants. But the jihadists came out like flood.

"We can't hold much longer! We need a miracle!" Butch yelled because of his Stinger was running out of ammo. This Stinger-made for machine gun was one of the few machine guns that Butch could handle. This Stinger – the MG 131 – was Butch's favorite weapon.

So Butch would likely hope for a miracle.

And the battle was totally a disadvantage for the gang. Those jihadists, although lacks of skills, but they might use number to overwhelm them. They were still more than just that.

"FIRE!"

But the most unlikely scene had arrived. Another RPG! Kid really hates RPG, because in all of Russian weapons, the RPG is the most dangerous weapon. Kid yelled to Nikov:

"HOW THE HECT YOUR RUSSIA CAN CREATE A MASS WEAPON THAT KILLED MANY OF VEHICLES LIKE RPG?"

"(DON'T BLAME IT TO ME!)" Nikov replied as they were watching those jihadists bringing RPG. They aimed… All the men had to take cover before the fire!

"وداعا، الكفار!" ( _Goodbye, infidels!_ )

And…

…

Meanwhile, Mirai was appalled about two Arab guys. The first man ran to them, using the knife on his hand: " **ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!** " He yelled like a beast! Obiviously he wanted to stab them because their existence would kill them already. Mirai did not be ready. She screamed "AHHHHHH!" in fear! She did not know what to do.

Then,…

"SRAAAAT!"

There was only blood. He was murdered by a blood sword from Mirai! The other saw the scene, got angrier than expected.

" **ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

He took his knife, now he wanna stab the girls to death! They had to yell, mostly Hanon and Mizuki, but Rina grabbed a stone she found on the house. The Arab guy decided to stab! He yelled: "ALLAHU AKBAR!" while began to stab. But Rina quickly used the stone and…

"BANG!"

She smashed into his head, he fell down immediately. On the stone still had some red thing on Rina's hand. They were all scared, but Mirai's "accident" and Rina's quick actions saved their lives…

…

The blast quickly occurred…

And… it was a moment of silence… It was really scared for those men…

…and…

…and…

…and…

…and…

…and… yes, they opened their eyes. The explosion was…

"Nothing! We don't see anything!"

"Are we dying?"

"Actually… no. Those militants… are being seized." Kid looked up, seeing that ISIS fighters got ambushed! Total ambush! 6 men watched the scene, as many of them shot and burnt those jihadists. Their leader was slaughtered after the ambush.

Later, those men, according from Jerry, looked like not coming from the Middle East, not even Kurdish backgrounds, began to move forward and checked back the death bodies of ISIS fighters. After all, over 150 ISIS deaths, confirmed.

In their military uniforms had something to be linked…

"Wow, we're lucky…" Tom said: "You think?"

"Yeah I think!" Jerry said: "Just like a Hollywood battlefield scene."

"In the real live, then yeah." Tom said in silent: "God is with us."

From here, a man arrived down to the MPV. They seemed to be interested about Kid and Nikov's gang. Only 6 but holding a force of jihadists like that, they must be un-normal. Total defenders! He waved the white flag into them.

Butch did not really believe on this sign, but Reborn said that he had nothing bad, therefore, he also waved the white flag too. Reborn was right. And so the live.

He shouted in English, but looked his accent sounds like not from an Anglo-Saxon speaking countries.

"Hey! Please… don't shoot us!"

"How do I know? Where are you from?" Kid asked: "I am not sure you are okay with it!"

"We are…" He said something, before he put down a flag. The flag looks like having a Union Jack in top left, alongside some white stars under the main blue. Dora-nikov breezed: "(Oh my…)"

…

The girls just found that no more shooting, so they went out. When they came out, Mizuki was the first to be surprised.

Instead of watching a battlefield, this time, under smokes, a man waving a flag, a blue flag with a Union Jack… and some five to six stars…

"Huh, they are…"

Even Hanon, Rina and Mirai were surprised. About the men, they did not take a note…

"Australian… mercenary. Well… Australians…"

The man waved the flag, was a part of the mercenary from Australia…


	13. Chapter 11

Those Australians…

Dora-the-Kid later, also gave a warm welcome. They put weapons down, showing that they were good guys. Of course the Captain of Australian mercenary also understood his meaning. Seeing the MPV got damaged so much, he even asked them about moving into their trucks.

"Mr., will you go by our vehicles?"

"Your vehicles?" Dora-the-Kid mentioned: "How good?"

"It is very quite helpful for you." He just replied: "Please go with us! This place is not safe! Many of bandits are in here."

"How do you know?" Kiddo wanted an explain.

"It is simple! This is close to ISIS' held territories! You have to go with us! A nearest base is waiting for you!"

His accent made Nikov remind to Eastern and Central European accents, notably from Poland, Czech or Serbia, so Nikov guessed it must be a very exciting encounter. He decided to go somewhere, told all 6 of them that his will was very useful, therefore they announced that they would follow him.

And yeah, Reborn agreed. Others also agreed.

…

They pushed their heads back behind, mentioning about the girls. They saw all 4 of them went out safely, but also hit by blood. The silent continued after they discovered two dead bodies whom they were ISIS militants. Feeling that leaving here would be safer, they decided to accept the man's will.

And they moved out.

"OKAY! LET'S MOVE!"

Mizuki, Mirai, Hanon and Rina both left the place. Following that, they also carried their weapons out from the MPV. They knew, after mass assault, the MPV was now unused. This affected them a lot. Nikov wondered why they got a mess assault like that, but really, they did not have any answer right now.

"(Okay, go!)"

The Australians were also very kind as well. They allowed them to enter on two trucks, one for girls and one for men. Through out, they had chatted with the Australian who waved the white flag with Australian flag. It happened when all of these vehicles left the position, leaving behind only death bodies of ISIS fighters and the MPV. Tom breezed long…

"Haizzz, it is mass destruction over this… Syria, how beautiful this country, but it is now like a trash…"

…

Back to the discussion: Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov sat down, and talked with the man who waved Australian and white flags.

"So, what's your name?"

"Well." This man, high, white, and tall, looked charming like Australian actor Ryan Corr with yellow hair, he smiled: "Well, my name is Arkadiusz Puławski, just call me Arkady for short."

Butch was interested. This name only belongs to Polish people. So Butch questioned Arkady: "Wait, are you… Polish?"

"Well, in something… yes. I am Polish. However, the story is very long. Wait until we return to the base then we can continue."

So the captain of those called "Australian mercenary" was a Pole. It was strange for them. Kiddo just took another question: "So, if you are the captain, then, let me ask you: where are they from?" Kiddo also felt could not understandable about those men. Were Australian mercenaries strong like that?

Technically, they would give them an answer…

#####

Meanwhile, near the border between Turkey and Syria, a woman turned herself into a fennec.

She was looking into a camp…

"Hahahahahahaha… those Kurdish fools, with idiot naughty mercenaries, they think they could take advantage…"

She just gave a smile. And then, she put something into it… It was…

"Hah, let's trap them with this."

She put something down, just like a person in the dark forest on the noon. Wasn't it?

#####

Just a small tour trip entering into here, they soon found themselves closer into a big patrol. But this patrol was not built by Syrian Army. The flag, with a large Red Star, yellow surrounding the star and designed like a triangle flag, Kid soon recognized: "Kurdish force."

So, after checking for a while, those Kurdish fighters had allowed them to continue. Their trucks moved inside with something to wait…

A lot…

…

…

…

…

…

"Welcome to the Kurdish YPG!" Arkady opened: "We are in here, Kurdish free land. And so it all." It was the last thing on the short last trip before the trucks stopped. All of them, from then, left the trucks…

Australian mercenaries were welcomed by a warm dance from Kurdish people. There were also holding two flag: a flag of Iraqi Kurdistan, which was considered as future flag for Kurdistan; and the flag of Australia. Kid, Nikov, Reborn, Tom, Jerry and Butch were all amazed with the scene.

Many of beautiful Kurdish girls, brave Kurdish warriors danced happily and joy. They cheered for them. Kid just smiled: "Australians all let us rejoice…"

"That is amazing!" Tom gave a laugh.

About the girls, Mizuki, Hanon, Rina and Mirai all faced greets from everyone. They spoke Kurdish language to them, therefore they could not understand. But they still loved them.

Kurdish people in this village-camp here! Cheer!

Also from here, a tall, old but strong man pushed himself from the house. He went into the girls. The man, wearing like a former General of the Australian Knights in Iraq, gave a smile:

"Hello, dear girls."

"Uhhhhhhh… thanks." Mizuki just bowed her head, then, she suddenly saw two to three other girls. They were all here, wearing same uniform as them…

Mizuki Kanzaki, she could not hold on. Her tears melt down from her eyes… they were still alive… Alive in front of her… It was three…

"Aoi… Ran… Kaede… you are still alive…"

"神崎ちゃん、あなたはまだ生きて…姉は…" ( _Kanzaki-chan, you are still alive… big sister…_ )

They all ran to Mizuki, cried for the unification. The man, an Australian definitely, could not hold his feeling. He did not cry like four of them, but he shared the same feeling. He seemed to know a lot about them through their costumes.

"You have returned back. Cheer on, Starlight girls."

"General, how about the others?" A man with an RPG asked, as pointing on Kid and Nikov's gang. He nodded and walked into them…

Meanwhile, to celebrate their return, a man from the mercenary started dancing…

He sang some song:

" _We are the men from the Down Under_

 _(YA!)_

 _We took our lives and put it on on!_

 _We do know one die, one live_

 _But don't scare, we are Down Unders!_

…"

Kid and Nikov did not know would they really learn to sing. But after all, meeting Australian mercenary was not bad at all. Nikov, at first, thought they would be very dangerous, but after all… nothing.

"(Guess I am wrong.)"

In here, the tall, white short-haired and old, with a military uniform, arrived to them. He did not refuse the meeting. Kid and Nikov soon noticed it, while Butch, Tom and Jerry joined the dance. Only Reborn maintained in his position with Kid and Nikov.

The man laughed:

"Ahahahahahahahaha, welcome to Kurdish town in Idlib."

"Idlib? So, we are just moving from Hama to Idlib?" Dora-the-Kid surprised.

"Hahaha, you really don't know enough about Syria. Okay, no explain, I will be nice with you." He raised his arm to Kid, wanna shake Kid's hand together: "My name is David Hangbottom, Australian leader of those mercenaries."

"Dora-the-Kid, United States' special investigator. And he is Dora-nikov, same as me, except he is Russian." Kid introduced.

"Well said." David gave a laugh: "It's good to see you this time."

The man looked 60 years old seemed to be still strong, nothing showed that he was old. Kid, Nikov and Reborn all met him. David also showed nothing to fear about Reborn's weird body, unlike their prediction.

Meanwhile, with Mizuki, reunited with her friends was the best thing at the moment.

"私は特に何が起こったた後、あなたがここにいるなんて信じられない…" ( _I can't believe you are here, especially after what happened…_ )

"私たちは今再びひとつです！私たちは大丈夫ままにしないでください？" ( _We are now one again! Don't leave us okay?_ )

Hanon and Rina also cried a lot. Now they had more companies for their trips. They also shared the same to Mizuki. Mirai also agreed.

So this was a special meeting: Australian mercenaries – Kid and Nikov's gang – Starlight's students – Kurdish fighters – Other people.

Sometimes they felt themselves very touched on hearts. The General of Australian mercenary group decided to introduce all of his men. From then, Kid, Nikov and Reborn just realized: they are not fully Australians, but most of them, came from Eastern, Central Europe and Balkans… or even from the Levant…

"Here are my men. They are:

 _Arkadiusz Puławski, Polish_

 _Milovan Stevanović, Serbian_

 _Dimitris Karanopoulos, Greek_

 _Jackson Olažek, Croatian (Australia)_

 _Titus Kolarov, Serbian (Australia)_

 _Teodor Gadzhiev, Bulgarian_

 _Michal Komorowski, Polish_

 _Vladimir Korán, Czech_

 _Yuri Aleksenko, Belarusian_

 _Javier Bratanski, Polish (Chile)_

 _Anthony Stepanos, Greek (Australia)_

 _Victori Stănculescu, Romanian (Australia)_

 _Alejandro Hovhannesian, Armenian (Argentina)_

 _Michael Katala, Hungarian (New Zealand)_

 _Oleksandr Kovalskyi, Ukrainian_

 _Valdemar Kolajevich, Montenegrin (Brazil)_

 _Lior Habin, Israeli_

 _Arturo Abdelaziz, Palestinian (Chile)_

 _Mauro Guzmán Mustafa, Lebanese (Colombia)_

 _James Mohamed, Syrian (Mexico)_

 _Valeri Kalerin, Russian_

 _Armand Grigoryan, Armenian (France)_

 _Andrew Grejcic, Bosnian (Venezuela)_

 _Jonathan Ali, Palestinian (Peru)_

 _Daniel Jerkovic, Croatian (UK)_

 _William Tsarovski, Macedonian (UK)_

 _Anastasiades Anapopoulos, Greek_

 _Petar Minchov, Bulgarian_

 _Joshua Dzavashvili, Georgian (Canada)_

 _Alexis Tatara, Slovak_

…they were my best 30 fighters, on the mercenary with over 1.500 men."

He introduced slow, but understandable. Kid and Nikov were amazed. His explain answered all: they were once belonged to mainly Eastern and Central European countries, alongside Balkan states, and some were living in Levant region. But for criminal activities, they were expelled and the Australian Government accepted them to live. They were trained like real mercenaries for their future. Of course it is.

And now, by sending them to Syria, they could end their activities in honor. Some might come back, but some wouldn't.

"So, the mercenary you have, is ready to say goodbye?" Kid asked in the deep of respect.

"Yes." David smiled: "They can never return back home. They are Australians from now, and they have to learn how to face it."

"I understand. Good luck." Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov and David both shook hands again, before they moved in, and drank some vodka…


	14. Armenian warriors

Their meeting was really well for them. With David, the best thing he had done was to reunite the girls. He could not allow anything else except for it.

About others, Tom, Butch and Jerry sat down with those Australians, and they told together some funny folks.

"Oh oh, and then, those cats get an ass KICKED!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

There they had it. So many laughs in the camp. They put weapons in some place, where they thought it could be helpful. It was totally true for them at the moment.

#####

Meanwhile, in somewhere around…

"La la la…"

This looked like woman's voice. She was… singing. Cute!

Through near an oasis, there was a boy, he looked like a Kurdish boy, he just watched over her. He is same age to her. The boy did not know what was she saying, so he just gave a far kiss…

"Tu gelek bedew î ." ( _You're so beautiful._ )

He just waited. He also put an AK by his own. In the day when the battle still happened, as for more clashes between Kurdish and Turkish forces, he had to stay. He studied by himself too.

He saw her very cute, but he had to see in deep secret. But he could not resist. Oh wow, she looked very awesome…

Yes it was, until…

…

"Ouch!"

#####

"Hahahahaha, Mr. David, so you come to Syria to show supports for Kurdish people?" Dora-the-Kid asked.

"Exactly!" David Hangbottom smiled: "Since the war of Syria broke out, we had seen the failure of foreign policy, especially… the U.S. policy toward Syria. After Libya, then Yemen, and Iraq, Syria would be the next destination? No! We will not let it continue on this track! So we go!"

"You go to fight in Syria?"

"I just arrived to Syria for a year. And when we found that Kurdish people need help, we decided to do this! So we deployed our best men, the Australian mercenaries of East European origins."

"So be it…" Kid closed his eyes: "Well, I guess Kurds need more than that. Me also a pan-Kurdish."

Under the ceiling fan, Kid, Nikov and David saw themselves were sharing something that they could understand each others. It was their only way to know. For the Lord, they had found the same voice.

"God…"

…

…

…

"RAAAAAAANG!"

The phone call! They heard it. Mr. David allowed himself to go hear the call, caused this is his office. So Kid and Nikov could not resist. They also agreed with it. They just sat down, waited the call over so they would continue their discussion. General David listened to the call…

"Okay, yeah…

I think it's alright…

What? Is that's true? Well…

Okay, okay, I will report this. Thank you."

Yeah, his call lasted for just only 1 to 2 minutes, but the result was expected: a very successful result. He arrived to Kid and Nikov, crushed with happiness:

"Yes, it will be a big party tonight."

"It must be very successful for you, General." Kiddo gave a good look: "How do you feel about that?"

"You will know soon, but to realize earlier… yeah, we will have another force to fight with." David made a good look, he just said like never ever eat a party before. With them, the war in Syria had been a major blow for them to see the real tragedy in Syria, and also a moment for them to take a look on the Kurdish fate. As long as the story continued, their mission had to go through… Three flags were mentioned: the United States, Russia and Australia… hunted them again.

…

Looking to Reborn, he finally gave a question to Mirai. After the girls split, he went to Mirai Kuriyama.

"Mirai Kuriyama?"

"Yes?" She looked. She covered herself, like a little doll. She was cute.

"Sorry for making problem, but… where did you get it?" Reborn raised the photo of Haru Miura, asked her for it. Mirai answered that she did not know how could she get it, but she just remembered that someone threw it away when she were going. At that moment before captured by Kid and Nikov, she was with Rina Toin. So it was confirmed.

"You have the photo because of an accident?"

"Guess that… so…" Mirai blushed, but looked embarrassing…

#####

Meanwhile, the boy got a fall! He fell down into the lake!

"Uh oh!"

SPLASH! So the girl looked back, she feared that somebody was following her, so she went up into the ground, changing clothes and she covered herself quickly. She wanted to leave the oasis as soon as possible. The Kurdish boy, wearing like a warrior, had missed a chance. Pity sorry for that…

"Oh man…" He woke up…

About the girl, she was running, but then, she faced two big men…

"Huh?"

They both spoke a language that she could not understand. Therefore, she realized that the only way to survive was to run away from it. But these men… they wondered why they would let a good prey like that. So finally, they decided to act.

"Now, follow me, my dear. Join me to a trip to Qatar and Kuwait."

She tried to stand. She did not scare, she did not… she didn't… she… she… she didn't…

…

"Ձեռքերդ վեր բարձրացրու!" ( _Put your hands up!_ )

"ماذا؟ كيف…" ( _What? How…_ )

Two men, with armed AKs, captured two Arab men. One of them would be very close to someone else… they just captured two Arab men trying to make homosexual problem. Then, they had to surrender…

The man who noticed on her, he took her up. He seemed not understanding much English, but he is fluent in Russian and Persian, gave a watch from the eyes. He really cared on it.

"You… Russian?"

"No, I am not. Thanks." She just replied. By then, they were rapists, but their clothes could make the scene looked ugly: members of Free Syrian Army. If their leader saw this, he would have executed all of them. And these Arab fighters just bowed their heads in disappointment.

The girl, when she was just feeling fine, she found that a group of soldiers were moving. Not like military soldiers, but they wore like military soldiers. Armed, benefited with weapons and grenades, they were more than a group of troopers. They were real men. Some of them are some lazy girls followed with. It was so special.

But the flag was the thing she noticed more. The flag is designed with three rows, and colored with red-blue-yellow. One man also arrived to her too, he looked no different to Kid and Nikov except he wore a Chinese medic costume.

"Well, why don't you go with us?"

She needed an answer, and she just…

…

#####

Through the binocular, they had seen entire of the scene. It was not far from the border of Turkey much, through close to Gaziantep Province. But the thing they felt worried, was the Turkish artillery everywhere. They shot! Boom! And then next! Yeah, it was known as a military exercise for cooperation between Turkey and Saudi Arabia.

However, David did not believe this is an exercise. Instead he believed something darker behind.

"I've watched those Turks and Saudis for many days since the military exercise! So far, their actions were nothing but just an exercise. But I don't believe they would do nothing! There's something telling me that."

Dora-nikov for all the times, did not open even a single word. He just watched, and noticed to him that some Turkish Generals were carrying something on them. Nikov's notice hit David's eyes. Dora-the-Kid also focused on.

"Those Turks are carrying something! Yeah, we cannot be sure what the hell they do next. But according from the Turkish Government, they would soon send troops to Syria."

"And don't forget, there are thousands of ISIS fighters still remain in Syria. Turkey's unknown trade with ISIS would be a threat." David said: "This is why when we go to Syria, not just only to die, we also wish for the establishment of Kurdistan."

"Not an easy dream." Kid replied, with some minimal hopes: "I know, but, the day Kurdistan becomes a country, is about to be very soon."

"Hope that day arrives." David Hangbottom ended discuss with an exceptional trust. Kiddo could see this through his soul.

…

To Reborn, found that both Mirai and Rina were unaware about Haru's existence, he did not know what would she do. So he just went out. The small baby always made everyone scared, now also thought hard.

"Haru, oh dear."

The Kurdish people in this village were very cheerful, they must be very proud of their heritage. With them, they were one! They did not care who they're: they're Muslims/Christians/Atheists/Hindus/Buddhists… did not and will never separate them. The same with other Kurds. This was the reason why the Australian mercenary decided to stay with them. These Australians, not even sharing condolences only, but also promised to fight with Kurdish people till the end.

David Hangbottom was right on his decision. This old Australian man must be proud. Guess that his last life must be a Kurdish rider, a free Kurdish man.

The other Australian fighters, also felt the same. Tom, Jerry and Butch although just began to contact with Kurdish population, also loved them.

…

…

…

…

…

Suddenly, there was a big call, in both Kurdish and English:

" **Kompanyayên gihîştine!** **Our companies have arrived!** "

At the time those companies arrived, it was near 5:00 P.M. Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Reborn, Tom, Jerry and Butch with David were aware about that. David finally claimed: "Reinforcements!"

Under the flying winds with a beautiful sunset, those reinforcements – according from David – had arrived. They looked much more than that. They were a real group of soldiers. The leading man carried a flag which hit into their eyes.

They were the soldiers of Syria, but their background were…

Kid, Nikov, Reborn watched first, then those Tom, Jerry and Butch. Australian troopers with Kurdish fighters also arrived. Seeing them, they yelled happily: " **URA! URA! URA! URA! URA!** "

And Nikov opened:

"(Так что они…)" ( _So they are…_ )

Red-blue-yellow, three rows for the flag, it was enough to answer… Dora-the-Kid saw it, David just smiled, Reborn could not stop cheering those men.

Even Mizuki, Rina, Hanon, Aoi, Ran, Kaede and Mirai, all of them had to notice on those brave warriors, the mountainous people…

"彼らは誰なの？" ( _Who're they?_ )

"一ノ瀬ちゃん、彼らは…" ( _Ichinose-chan, they are…_ ) Aoi must be really love to be a part of them.

With David, Kid and Nikov, three foreigners just started:

"3000-4000 strongs, more than expected."

"(Brave mountainous people, great fighters.)"

"Being invaded, being killed, but never die."

Those men went to the Kurdish village with warm welcome. From then, Nikov made a small speech: "(Hay Arm!)"

Kid soon found the answer:

"Армянские воинами!" ( _Armenian warriors!_ )

It was clear! They were Armenian warriors in Syria…

The Armenians…

Armenians…

"Welcome to our family, Armenian warriors."

So there is the answer…


	15. Chapter 12

It was the best scene. When Kurdish women were about to prepare for dinner, the Armenians' arrival seriously gave a big impact on them. They all yelled:

"HAY ARM!"

Dora-the-Kid, the American; Dora-nikov, the Russian and David Hangbottom, the Australian; both shared the same feelings.

"Welcome to our home, Armenian brothers and sisters."

There are also many of Armenian girls in the group. Kid was very impressed about Armenians. Although only heard about Armenians through the TV, Nikov also felt the same. The Australian and Kurdish forces gathered, with full of respects.

In here, an old man, walked out. He must be the leader of these Armenians. He just arrived, sounds old and long white beard, with a mustache and he looked like an UFC fighter except his age must be younger than current form. He bowed his head on respects:

"Greetings, General David!"

"Ahh, Andranik!" David came with a shake from their hands: "We are here, from now. We are one."

With Dora-the-Kid, Andranik reminded him back to the past, when he also met a man with the same name, only that day he was young. So Dora-the-Kid slowly made a deep walk to Andranik, and he began to tell something. Dora-nikov noticed on him:

"(Kiddo, what are you doing, man?)"

Kid did not say anything, he just walked to Andranik slowly. Andranik, in the mean time, also recognized something. He saw the yellow robot-cat, wearing American clothes with a cowboy hat, he soon realized something…

"Wait, you… are…"

Kid started.

"In the day I first met you, in the native Caucasian mountain, you had taught to me how to deal with nature, how to deal with life and how to survive…

…the great soul of Hayk and Arm, the mountainous warrior, you were my first teacher after I joined the police group…

…I rode with you on your horse, traveled through the Caucasus steppes. In the same deal with others, we fought and we laughed together…

…you are a part of my life. You are my brother and my hero…

…Andranik."

Dora-the-Kid's mention from his words had attracted Andranik. Andranik decided to take a moment, standing here. He gave a smile:

"My friend… you are the best thing ever happened on my life…

…

…Dora-the-Kid, United States sheriff, and a samurai."

"Andranik Avedissian!" Dora-the-Kid hugged him, with deep of respects: "Всю мою жизнь, Я благодарна вам." ( _All my life, I am grateful to see you._ )

"И вас не изменились. Время приняла моей юности, но с вами он не может." ( _And you are not changed at all. The time has taken my youth, but with you he can't._ ) Andranik hugged: "Now, I am about to be 70, no more chance for me on this life."

"I wish I could have human life like you." Dora-the-Kid just blamed for himself, just a robot-cat manufactured like his friend Dora-nikov and his brothers. But Andranik gave a laugh: "You at least have soul and human heart, therefore, you are our friend. The best robot friend I have ever met." They hugged, meanwhile Dora-nikov also shared the same. He knew, the thing that made Kiddo chose to stay under Time Patrol Police, and also helped Kid to become a samurai, must be from this Armenian man. Nikov calmed himself.

Meanwhile, Reborn also liked it.

"It is not hard, isn't it?"

"(Agree.)"

"Well said, Dora-the-Kid must have a good time with him. It is an honor for him to do that."

"(Thanks for your kindness, Reborn.)"

When Reborn just stood there, suddenly a girl, looked like…

She was…

…

"REBORN!" She knew his name! Reborn did not act fast enough, quickly got hugged. Even his lizard Leon also got a big hug. This was…

"リボーン！私は私がそこに死んでいるだろうと思いました！あなたのためにおかげで神…" ( _Reborn! I thought I would have died there! Thanks God for your…_ )

Dora-the-Kid after hearing that voice, he just thought something strange. Dora-nikov even felt strange too, was she looked familiar? Dora-the-Kid took a moment, watched on the girl. Suddenly, he saw those things:

Petite and slender with brown hair, always has a ponytail. She wore white clothes and black skirt, with a long hair like that? Dora-the-Kid soon discovered one thing…

…

…

…

Vladivostok! Kid remembered that! The American man quickly went to Reborn and said:

"Reborn… I guess… we found her." Kid soon opened his words into the girl.

"You are the girl I have met in Vladivostok before." Dora-the-Kid said: "あなたは…" ( _You're…_ )

The girl returned to look at Kid. She was also amazed too: a yellow robot-cat with the same clothes she met before. It was the feeling grew up that he must be her future partner that she could count on? Yes. Except that, Kiddo never asks for any love at all.

"あなたは、私が夜の箱で見だろう男している。" ( _You are the man I'd seen in the Night Box._ )

"三浦ハル！あなたがあの子している！" ( _Haru Miura! You're that girl!_ ) Kid surprised as well.

The answer was confirmed. Nikov did not know by how those Armenians could bring Haru Miura to here. Those Kurdish and Australian fighters just looked, but Mirai and Rina were the most surprised!

"Haru… Miura?"

"So she is here! We…"

Tom, Jerry and Butch just walked through, seeing these Armenian fighters, both armed very well and have good preparation. They got amazed with them:

"Lol, you have to agree that Armenia is the strongest in their Caucasus."

"The Caucasus, not their, you idiot!"

"Sorry, sorry, my fault!"

"And how do you know Armenia is the best? What about others? Chechens? Georgians? Lezgins? Circassians? Azeris? Lol!"

But then, they just saw two strong Armenians, they put two other Arab militants got captured by them and escorted them into the village.

Dora-the-Kid now carried Haru up. He made a calm speak like an apology.

"Sorry for what happened in Vladivostok. I am sure that… you will be fine."

Dora-nikov and Reborn watched for a while, Dora-the-Kid touched his hands on Haru's shoulders: "You and the boy were very good that day. Don't get scared on it." And Reborn, he returned back to Haru the ID. Haru could not be happier than this: "My ID!" She took it, not even made a question to ask who got it before. She only thought that Reborn kept it, good for her.

About Mirai Kuriyama and Rina Toin… well, they turned silent.

Meanwhile, the captain of Australian mercenary group Arkadiusz whispered something to David, it made David, Andranik, Kiddo, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Reborn stopped for a while. They focused on it.

Two Arab men, captured by Armenian force and escorted in front of them. They were captured by Andranik's own men, accused for something that made Kid to think. But more disappointment for Kid, was their costumes belong to the Free Syrian Army. Nikov laughed on his mind, while Kid had commented " _give up_ "!

One of them told to Andranik something. Andranik agreed and then they let two Arab men into the ground. Kid wondered why:

"Why did they get captured?"

"They are accused for homosexual violence. Almost, but we prevented it before they can do."

"Oh dear." Kid walked closer. And then he just…

…just…

…

…

…

"ARRGGGGHHHH! Please help me! I don't do anything!" The man yelled. Dora-the-Kid got a shock: the man he met first, was…

"Please, Kid! I am… I am innocent! I was blamed! I WAS BLAMED!"

"Ali Ahmed Khalabsi?" This Tunisian man! Dora-the-Kid had to put him up and asked: "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you still remain near the border of Jordan…"

"The high command told me to go to the North, assist the other fighters of the FSA…" He cried: "Then, we clashed with those Al-Qaeda's fighters…"

"Really?" Seeing some blood, Kid also felt sorry for him. However, one of those Armenian fighters claimed: "No, it is not true! He did not fight! He is acting! This child rapist!" This man, looked like Justin Bieber except with his green hair, accused Ali Ahmed Khalabsi. Nikov just soon found that, most of Christian militia groups fighting in Syria, are strongly supporting the Syrian regime, so he ran to Kid:

"(Kiddo, you have to prevent them from killing him now!)"

"What? Why?" Kid didn't understand, but Nikov's late explain gave a blow to him: "Is this true?"

"(True!)" Nikov said: "(Just let him go under your protection. If not they will murder him anytime.)"

"Fine." Kid said, then he shouted: "HARU! Is this true that you were almost got attacked by him?" Haru after listened it, she went to the place where two Arab men bowing their bodies down in fears. Seeing them that, Haru did not know how to answer: "I… I…"

"Just tell me already! Is this true?" Kid wanted an answer.

"Են մորթում նրան. Այրել նրան կենդանի! FSA սրիկաներ!" ( _Slaughter him! Burn him alive! FSA bastards!_ ) Those Armenian fighters also called for a death penalty. What a painful for all two FSA soldiers. Too many things hunted Kid, especially the American opinions toward the war in Syria. The only people who really supported FSA, in fact, were American politicians or liberals, American warlords, pro-US supporters or Vietnamese Americans.

If this were shown, how could he be embarrassed more about the U.S.?

"Okay, okay, calm down! I have something to do with him, but let him go!"

"What?" Seemed like those Armenians would not accept it. With them, since the FSA exist, many of Christians like them had been killed or to flee, this caused them to hate the FSA so much. But Andranik, because of his merciful, had allowed two FSA fighters to alive. Did not have to wait Haru, two Arab men escaped from death penalty. Dora-the-Kid just bowed his head down, only thanked Andranik for his merciful in spite of he did not stand in front of him.

"Godness…"

"(Now I see why the FSA got a bad rate like that in the Levant.)" Nikov said as Reborn agreed. The Italian hitman could not agree more. Well claimed. Haru Miura just walked behind Dora-the-Kid, alongside two Arab men. Ali Ahmed Khalabsi, leader of those FSA branch in Bosra, now would be in charged for criminal activity. Disgrace, disgrace and disgrace!

…

Yeah, but because there would be a party, so no one would talk about that now…

#####

Meanwhile, back farther, Park Bom, the Red Fennec, quickly discovered about the Armenian existence. That woman…

"Hhhhhhzzzzzzzz… Armenian dogs…"

She found that the chance to find out the Red Diamond might be prevented by the Armenians so in sooner or later, she wanted everybody to notice about its moves. A dangerous woman like that?

She then just made something to spread to the person she used like a doll. She spoke. She spoke it! But she spoke like…

…

"Ah, yeah. You bet that. Good. You are mine for now."

…

#####

Meanwhile, after taking two Arab men under control, Dora-the-Kid just arrived back, he closed the door.

"Haizz…"

In his deep tired, suddenly Andranik came out and asked: "How about them? Are they really under your tie?"

"Done." Kid answered, but… he had a deep remember to someone else. On his heart, he did remind back to the past, so…

…

… _he only saw a man…_

… _he gave him a lot of thing to remember, he taught him, and he…_

… _he was close to Andranik…_

… _he…_

…

…

…

"Hey." Dora-the-Kid questioned to Andranik: "Where is… Monte Melkonian? Where is he? Monty?"

Andranik, after hearing that name, suddenly stood for a while. He knew something behind, but it was too hard to talk. However, seeing Kiddo like this, he was going to tell…

…

"Well, Monte Melkonian, he had…" he calmed himself before reveal: "…well, Monty, had returned to Mother Earth… sorry…"

Just like some few expectation, Kid was appalled, but not for long. His memories quickly returned back to the time when the Soviet Union was about to collapse…

…

* * *

#####

1990

Armenian SSR, Soviet Union

 _In the Caucasus mountain of Soviet Armenia, Andranik, who was just very young that day, and Dora-the-Kid, were together practicing kendo and bushido, and even fought like a samurai._

" _Вы лучше чем я себе представляла. После_ _двух_ _лет_ _…" (You are better than I imagined. After_ _two_ _years_ _…)_

" _Андраник, все имеет его курсы. Я очень старался, но до сих пор, я не знаю, как выпустить мою силу."_ _(Andranik, everything has it courses. I have tried hard, but still, I don't know how to release my power.)_

 _In the deep of problem, suddenly, a man arrived. He was returning from Europe. This person, whom was considered as "the best foreign samurai", came with a laugh._

" _Hahahaha, don't worry, I will help you, my robot friend."_

 _Dora-the-Kid then looked to the man, he was…_

" _Hi, where are you from?" He gave a good question._

" _I am from the United States." Dora-the-Kid replied: "And you?"_

" _I am American, too. What's your name?"_

" _Dora-the-Kid, lone runner."_

" _Ah, okay. Me – Monte Melkonian, Armenian-American."_

" _Nice to meet you, Monte." Kid shook hand with him: "May I call you… Monty?"_

" _Sure, I have many of nicknames. Just enjoy it."_

 _From this talk, Kid and Monte became friends. Because of Monte, Kid found that he had more. Monte promised that he would reveal all of Kid's powers before he left in the next year._

 _They together practiced in the steppe…_

 _They fought, quarreled…_

 _But usually ended with successes…_

 _In all of Kid's last and darkest powers, Monte revealed, called him to calm, to attempt his control, and prove that he is the master of the body…_

 _Facing the harsh winter…_

 _They laughed, they clashed, their feelings were mixed together, but there was no conflict between them…_

 _After it, their story…_

 _It was dedicated to everyone who lived and remembered them…_

…

…

* * *

#####

Now

Syria…

"He'd gone?" Dora-the-Kid mentioned in pains. Because of Monty, Kid could now be proud of his samurai skills. The way to become a samurai isn't easy. But Andranik did not want to make Kid feel pain more, so he gave this to Kiddo.

"My friend,… this… is the last thing Monte left it… for you… before his last journey."

He brought an Armenian cross, which had Monty's name in both English and Armenian, while also encouraged Kid to continue. Kiddo never cried, he did not even know the meaning of tears, but Monty's last will totally devastated him. Andranik later spoke about it:

"This is for you, the Khachkar, the most ancient cross in Armenia, and also our national symbol. Take it, and he will be with you."

Dora-the-Kid received it, in the deep of respects…

Tom, Jerry and Butch, while they were preparing dinner by bringing table, couldn't understand how Kid and Andranik were talking so long. They asked:

"Hey, Reborn! Why don't you tell them go and help us clean those messes before we can start the dinner?"

Tom's question, of course, had totally made attract to Reborn, but the hitman baby just explained: "No no, don't let them do now. I just saw that, Dora-the-Kid had a large feeling, he must be very, very remembered his old brother, or friend. We should let him forget after it, or at least, calm him down."

"This is bullshit! I can't believe it!" Butch yelled: "Are you really biased?"

"No no, if he is Tsuna, I would not let him go. But he is more experiences, therefore, I respect him."

Of course Reborn's answer disappointed three of them. Dora-nikov, while also helped women to clean the field before the dinner, also made rules to those cats and mouse.

"(BACK TO WORK! DAMN IT!)"

Nikov used "light violence", making all three ran into the jobs again. Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid, seeing the people working lovely, had decided to join the group too. Andranik also agreed. And so be it. David also joined too. So all three groups: the Armenian warriors, Kurdish forces and Australian mercenaries, with the gang's assists, prepared for everything. It was 6:15 P.M. in Syria.

General David Hangbottom prepared foods; while the others, some even got ready for some new games and tricks.

In addition, one of them, Arkadiusz, had permission to raise three other flags: Republic of Armenia, Russian Federation and the United States of America. They would stand alongside the flags of Australia, Syrian Kurdistan and Iraqi Kurdistan.

Soldiers to ladies, men to women, they both got a job. They would be ready to serve a good dinner. Yup.

Because having nothing after all, Tom, Jerry and Butch really, really had to argue something about it: "Oh shit!" This was the only thing they could do, and of course, made someone laugh on them.

* * *

 _What about the girls?_

 _Yeah, Haru Miura, Mizuki Kanzaki, Hanon Hosho and Mirai Kuriyama would love to reveal…_


	16. (Outside story) (1)

_**Now, it is the outside story, which belong to the same scene at the Kurdish village camp…**_

 _ **Told by Haru Miura, Mirai Kuriyama, Hanon Hosho and Mizuki Kanzaki, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Mizuki Kanzaki POV:**

Think about it, guys, it was few days after I got rescued by a bunch of persons that looked not like humans but rather like cats and mouse, or a small man like a child was born, I still thought a lot about this.

So you might understand why I would not talk much.

After the yellow man – Dora-the-Kid – brought Haru back, he just spoke something. Yes, he spoke English, but some words, I heard like Russian. And by a way, it was so surprised to see and realize that those men arrived to the village, were actually Armenians.

"Hey!"

I suddenly heard the voice, it was from a girl! And she did call me!

"Hey, come over here!"

"Huh?" I was impressed, her voice was really calm but quick and good. She encouraged my body to go. After all, she was the reason that I've to go with.

So be it.

"Who are you?"

 **Haru Miura POV:**

You know, I was just getting a bath, then suddenly someone fell into the lake, making me to change the clothes and escape, but I almost got a "gift" from two men before I was brought back to the camp, thanked for those men, who were later revealed themselves "Armenian fighters". Later I just followed Dora-the-Kid, the man whom I'd met before.

I just heard about Armenian people throughout my father, a teacher as well. For me, they have many of mysterious things behind their story that make them become "the oldest Christian nation".

But I did have more chances now, this time, when I was lost in Syria, and failed to contact to Kyoko, it's time to figure about Armenians, and other people like the Kurdish people.

The first, I began to clean the road, and I helped some Kurdish women. They, although could not understand my native Japanese and some even failed on English, also supported me on it.

"Thanks."

"Thank you dear!" Those Kurdish mothers made me touched a lot, they assisted me. Some of traditional Kurdish cooking was really hard for me, they also did help too. It was very grateful.

Surprisingly, a person asked me…

"Hi… do you want to go somewhere? Just sitting here is so boring."

This girl has a long blue-haired, she wore uniform unlike me, she gave me a question about going somewhere. But I did not know her so…

"Who are you at first?"

"Oops, sorry, I forgot to introduce. My name is Aoi Kiriya."

"Oh, my name is Haru Miura. Glad to meet you."

I heard about that name somewhere around. Yeah. Aoi Kiriya. Oh wait, my distant sister, who is younger than me, really love this person. So she is a part of the Starlight Academy. I am not a part of them, I live in Namimori, but sometimes I love singing as well.

But now we faced each others in the place called "Syria".

"Haru-chan, do you wanna go out for a while? I think you should take relax."

"Not now, Aoi, I think I can understand more about Kurdish culture, maybe I can sit here."

I wanted to play with them, but my impress to Kurdish people was ever larger than my wish. This caused me to choose about it: "Well…"

But when I did not even know how to answer, I saw Aoi ran away, she was going to… wait, wasn't she…

 **Mirai Kuriyama POV:**

I was really worried for the fate of Akihito!

When I went away with Akihito, I thought we could make a safe trip. But after being separated, we did not know what to do. Akihito might be okay, but after hearing about the man named Kiddo's worries about Syria and a person called "Park Bom", myself turned cold.

Who was Park Bom anyway? And why she was too dangerous?

However, Rina Toin came to me, and…

"Be calm, Mirai! Akihito will return to you."

"Thanks Rina." I could not hold my tears. The laughs from those men, the people so called "Australian mercenaries", "Kurdish" or "Armenian" really did not attract me. In outside, I could see Dora-nikov, he just looked to me with cold eyes, and did not even open a word anyway.

Then, suddenly I found something interested me. It was from…

"Hey guys, just go outside for a while!"

"Why?" I needed an answer: "Tell me the reason."

"Crying like that would make nothing. C'mon!"

It was from the person that, she has long-brown haired and hot feet for everyone like beautiful woman. She is awesome for me. From Mizuki, she's Ran Shibuki.

"Fine, I am coming."

We both left out for a while…

 **Hanon Hosho POV:**

It was strange, nothing familiar for me. I really missed my house, and further, my ocean.

But to find out my destiny, I had to finish my job in there. However, I still didn't know where were Lucia and Kaito.

So I wouldn't leave.

"Well, I think we need to do something."

Of course, Rina calmed me down and said Lucia with Kaito would be okay, although she knew this place was not a place to go tour. It was a place where everyone is currently grabbing weapons, any kind! I might see all of them with it: yes, big guns to small guns. Even nukes too!

It was really scary…

…until…

"Hey, you can go outside with us!"

Someone spoke! Not any kind of my friends' voices or Japanese voices, it looked like more close to Persian Gulf's voice… woman voice near Persian sea coast!

And she told that she wanna all of them to be there, outside from the village for a while. There is a steppe behind, so I guessed this was where we would meet!

"Okay I am coming!"

So I had to go. Just the thing I could not believe that, the next thing would be…

 **Haru Miura POV:**

The convince from Aoi got success, those Kurdish women had allowed me to leave to cooking for them. Although I really liked to stay with them…

"Okay, please… well…"

Awww it was too hard to thank? C'mon! But those Kurdish girls understood me, they just smiled as they let me go play with my friends. Thanked so much Aoi! You had brought me to a whole new level! And I wanna see it further and further.

"Okay, Aoi Kiriya, you want me for it, then do it!"

I also accepted it as an invitation, but when I went, the first thing I saw…

…was a steppe behind the village…

"Wow…" It was my only word to talk, before I realized that there were many people gathered there. Who? Must be that girl…

 **Mizuki Kanzaki POV:**

So it was! Finally, after Haru and Hanon entered it, I found who called us there. It was from a girl with short petit yellow-haired, alongside another person who shared same hair except red is her main color.

They were…

"Hello guys!"

"So, what exactly what did you guys want?" I demanded something: "Do not trick us!"

"No no, I am thinking about to make the dinner more joyful."

"Really?" I did not even care who're they, I just cared that would they do anything bad. But finally, they would not attack and do against us, thanked Lord.

Then, they wanted to show me their plan. Of course, it was a very good plan, but still it needed more than one. So, I thought that we could change. Mirai even suggested about bringing fireworks but Rina denied. Haru did not stand outside, she loved to disguise as someone, but we also refused it.

So it was hard…

…

…

…

…

…

Ah, bingo! Aoi wrote something, she wrote in English since those sisters weren't Japanese like us. They were neither Americans, Russians or Australians. Aoi painted, created close, carefully, made in 1 meters must be right.

In the end, she had finished. So we could take a look.

…

And we all accepted it, considered "confident and comfortable". So…

 **Mirai Kuriyama POV:**

Thanked.

They were very good people, I would congratulate Aoi for this, Ran Shibuki wanted to show first but she also accepted Aoi's plan. So, we returned and we would do the best.

Right after it. A discussion outside the Kurdish village. And the time it took from us, was nearly 30 minutes.

Not easy.


	17. Chapter 13

_**Okay, back to normal story now ladies and gentlemen.**_

* * *

Returning back, Tom, Jerry and Butch were moving those disks and bowls into the tables. They were in there, helping other people. Armenian to Kurdish women, men, even the Australian ones, also assisted them.

It was 6:45 P.M. in Idlib.

"Here we go, near 19:00." Butch claimed: "We will begin in late 30 minutes."

"I can't wait to taste some Kurdish foods. There are many stories told about Iranic peoples and their foods, oh fuckin' awesome." Tom told to them.

"Sure, how do you think?" Jerry argued happily: "We can do more than just a little one."

"Hahahahahahahaha…"

Meanwhile, Kid, Nikov, David and Andranik carried the last.

"Here here, just put it down!"

Just like other people, many of them joined the cooking and making groups, therefore their jobs came faster. With the helps from those men in here.

However, they didn't even notice that the girls weren't in here with them, cause were too busy? Yes, just guess. Some Australian soldiers also participated on raising the new three flags. Talking about it…

Yes, it was a hard story. But with the gang, they thought about something further than current. With them, helping ladies and gentlemen there was an honorable moment.

About Kid and Nikov, they also waited for the dinner, by washing everything they believed was good for them.

Suddenly, Kid and Nikov remembered the time in Tajikistan…

…

* * *

#####

1996

Dushanbe, Tajikistan

 _Kid and Nikov were in here, it was a part of their plan in this Central Asian country where the civil war was destroying entire of the country._

" _Go out! NOW!"_

 _They were running, meanwhile the Tajik rebels were chasing…_

" _Пайдо ононро! Пайдо_ _!" (Find them! Find!)_

 _Although they did not wish for a war or clash, but seems like they had no chance. They had to fire, until their reinforcements, mostly from Russian and Uzbek forces, arrived. With them, their other five also arrived. Seven men united again…_

 _That moment always made them feel that their destiny was about to begin…_

…

* * *

#####

Now

Syria

"Hahahaha, Tajikistan, old memory…"

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov still remembered it, did not happen far for them now. They guessed currently many of Tajik troops were and still in Syria. With all of them, Tajikistan, alongside Bosnia, Kuwait and Chechnya, had opened their steps to this world. Although they were not really from current, they had chosen this life, and forever loyal with it, so now they became the citizens of this century.

It was meant a lot…

Meanwhile, they just saw that the girls, they returned back. Both of them! Where the hell they just go before? Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov and Tom, Jerry, Butch gave themselves this question. They did not even know where the hell those girls.

"Damn it I would not deny that they just go around somewhere, shit!"

Tom yelled in deep of mad, but seemed only Butch and Jerry care. Yup, they were the only. Tom turned disappointment: "Oh c'mon!"

About the girls, they were following with two others: they both wore their lovely pink and green skirt with white and black shirt respectively. They were the people, must be them, calling those girls to go with them before. And it was proven true from the girls' following.

With those animals, they must be very tired with it…

Back to Kid, and Nikov, they just made some few questions with Reborn, David and Andranik. About something…

…relative between Armenians and Kurdish people to the Australians…

"So, it must be like that?"

"Not a big deal."

"So be it. Good deal. I'd like to meet the leader of those Kurdish men."

"Of course!"

David, Kid and Reborn were the main participants, while Nikov kept silence in whole the discussion. Their story… it had caused many of questions, deep inside their laughs and their funs, cheers.

And yeah, so it was.

In this country Syria, where the war still happening, the laugh between them was the best light at the night. It helped their day more influential and more meaning, before the dinner be ready to serve.

Yeah, until then.

"No no, then, it had to be there." Reborn responded back: "I think we need to learn something."

"Really?"

…the talking was very quite fun…

#####

 _Syrian-Turkish border…_

Nearby, this woman – Park Bom – just returned back. She looked tired but happy. In addition, General Firat welcomed her secretly, and of course, her existence as a fennec, only few one knew, including Firat Muraz.

Park Bom herself also felt proud.

"Thank you for your support."

"It is okay, I will help you more if I can."

"Yup." She and he both watched the scene in Syria, after all, their plan was about to be complete, only waited for actions. Turkish troops and Saudi troops were still maintaining in their border.

They were ready for something. Big weapons, big tanks, large and heavy vehicles, just like preparing for a total war…

…

…

…

…

…

Yeah, the Turkish and Saudi flags, it might answer a lot.

#####

Idlib Governorate, Syria

"Everyone!" David said: "It's time!" Kid and Nikov; Tom, Jerry and Butch with Reborn, and the girls, with Andranik, with many others, they focused on the dinner. It was like a major party about to ready.

"Okay gentlemen, now, it's time!"

Andranik joined too. Both Kid and Nikov did not understand Andranik and David's meanings, but they would hope for it. Only Reborn really knew what did they mean to.

"It is going to be fun."

The same feelings? No one knew.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Back to the girls, they seemed to be interested with the two sisters' plans. The sisters, both belong to ethnic Armenians in Syria, were both influent in English and more helpful for them, Japanese. Yup.

"So be honest, we will dance?"

"Yes, just… we need to finish our meals first before we can dance for just late an hour."

"I like you now."

"Okay, now, we can eat lightly. Join it."

…

…

…

…

…

Hhhmmm…


	18. Chapter 14

It was alright for them then, but…

#####

 _Turkish-Syrian border…_

In the deep of darkness, General Firat stood up, began speaking with his comrades at the headquarter of Turkish military based in Gaziantep.

"Herhangi bir sorunuz, beyler?" ( _Any questions, gentlemen?_ )

"Evet, biraz var. Biz ciddiye sıkı Önlemleri o Kürtlere gerek vardır?" ( _Yes, I have some. Are we seriously need to crackdown those Kurds?_ )

"Yapmamiz lazim. ISIS daraltır durumunda Kürtlerin büyük bir tehdit olacak." ( _We have to do. The Kurds will become greater threat if ISIS collapses._ )

"Sen Güneydoğu'da 15 üzerinde% Kürt nüfusa, işlerini daha sorunlu Suriye'den daha farklı, biliyorsun." ( _You know, with over 15% Kurdish population in the Southeast, they are even more troubled than those from Syria._ )

The talk turned very deep and quite secret for both of them. With them, just like any typical Turks, they feared that Kurdish force might use the war in Syria to form a larger front against Turkey, Iraq, Syria. Even they knew their deal with Kurdish population was unsuccessful…

"Irak, Suriye istikrarsız kalırsa, Kürtler daha geniş ülke yaratmak için bu avantajını kullanmaya ve yakında egemenliğini tehdit edecektir. derin pişmanlıklar, biz - anne Asena'nın gurur çocuklar - bizim onur savunacağını. Ama bakımdan, biz Osmanlı toprak bir yer onlara destek, Kürtler bir kez bildiririz gerekir." ( _If Iraq, Syria remain unstable, Kurds will use this advantage to create a larger country, and soon threaten our sovereignty. In my deep regrets, we - proud children of mother Asena - will defend our honors. But in respects, we need to let the Kurds know once, we supported them for a place of the Ottoman soil._ )

"O zaman ne yapmalıyız?" ( _Then what should we do?_ )

"Kuyu, biz bu konuda düşünmek olacaktır. Nasıl bu Suudiler hakkında?" ( _Well, we will think about it. How about those Saudis?_ )

"Olduğunu bilmiyorum, ama kesinlikle, bizim onlar bizim hakkımızda bir şeyler bildirebilir önce onları yok etmek gerekir." ( _I don't know, but definitely, we have to exterminate them before they can report something about us._ )

"Biz İskender beyni aktif kısa süre içinde olacak, tüm sonra, olmalı. Planına başlayın! ( _We have to be, after all, Skanderbeg's brain will active shortly. Start the plan!_ )

Turkish commanders, Generals to Colonels, even to Captains, accepted it. Firat Muraz realized how important this job for him, cause this is the only way now…

#####

 _Kurdish camp…_

Now, there was a few scene from it, after all…

It was the time for dinner. Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Reborn were invited. The same with Hangbottom and Andranik.

"Jan jan!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…"

There, Kurdish women served dinner. Both of those men, Armenians, Kurds, Australians… they laughed, and drank a lot. Just like a big party. This could take answer.

"LOOOL! Good joke!"

Those Australian mercenaries told about some Slavic myths, as most of "Australians" are mainly Slavic background, even though Romanians, Greeks and Albanians also joined. The last, remained as Arabs, Israelis and some Iranians, Afghans and Indians.

However, something was about to come…

…

"Guys, are you ready?"

"Yeah. They are just starting."

"Sure, we will make a dance."

Those voices…

…

Weird, Kid just marked it. And surprisingly, Nikov pointed on his hand. Kid found that he just missed it.

"Oh crap!"

They were looking, eating and some were seeking for news. Even through…

Yeah.

When they were happy, something could change them…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And…

…

…

…

…

…

"Let's make something, deal with it!"

Girls! They would…


	19. Spanish guitar

Well, they saw…

Light turned off! Everything turned dark for something. Kid smelt something, but Nikov had found the answer. Even Reborn was faster than Kid.

"No no, it is…"

…

…

…

…

…

Eh, they saw…

A light spotted to the ground, with a girl stood there. She was…

"Eh, that girl…"

Tom wanna know, but Kid found the answer:

"Haru, what the hell are you doing?"

Haru only turned silent. She looked… Mizuki Kanzaki was also ready too…

"It's time."

* * *

…

…

…

 _In the sound of the guitar, something appeared…_

 _Dear, Haru Miura wanted to tell something…_

A smoky room, a small cafe  
They come to hear you play  
And drink and dance the night away  
I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
But you don't know  
You don't even know that I am there

Mizuki was the girl who sang that song, but Haru deeply sang it too. She danced as she mentioned…

…

 _A flamenco party. She looked, with something to drink. She found that, she deeply wanna dance. Her no.1 target is always Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada!_

After the kiss, she felt that she had to take responsibility for it…

 _Yeah, she tried to touch on Tsuna, but she couldn't. Tsuna did not feel her existence. He came to Kyoko, he held her hands and their way to moves…_ Wasn't she got a kiss? But why she still felt worried? She knew how Kyoko sometimes also expressed her love to Tsuna too…

 _Tsuna moved his feelings to Kyoko in flamenco. Haru did not get jealous, but she felt her heart empty. Then, she tried to touch closer, but Tsuna once again avoided her…_

 _And so be it, she just sat down… Look – the tears – it explained anything…_

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

 _And she grabbed a guitar. She saw that the guitar, she moved her hands slowly, she wanted to be like the guitar, to be touched and felt the love inside. She took a moment, and went out from the party to the corridor. From here, she sang by full of her voice, wished that she had been held by Tsuna._

 _She just wished Tsuna, just played around with her and shared her feelings. For her, she wanted to see Tsuna, just like a man she wished for. She knew Kyoko is his love, she did not deny it, but… just a moment, could he?_

 _She felt herself being abandoned in here…_

… _just like a guitar… without anyone to play…_

Steal my heart with every note you play  
I pray you'll look my way  
And hold me to your heart someday  
I long to be the one that you caress with  
tenderness  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist

 _She went back, she looked at the scene, found Tsuna, still dancing happily with Kyoko. The future mafia boss seemed to be interested on normal life and lovely with it._

 _Haru, she really needed, just one contact to Tsuna, but… she couldn't. She feared Kyoko could do something. She and Kyoko are friends, like sisters, there's no way she would violate it._

 _So she could just stand, and looked. She cheered for the happiness between Tsuna and Kyoko, but her heart just felt empty._

 _Why Tsuna never replied her just one?_

 _Why?_

 _She wasn't existed on his mind…_

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

 _Once again, she could only befriend with the Spanish guitar and she wanted to be with it. She realized now, she might have no chance._

 _She moved her feet, touched on the guitar and she only wanted to be alone, it would help her express her feelings on it._

 _She did the same, nothing too different when she expressed her first feelings after going out from the flamenco dancing._

 _Nothing different…_

 _And she just sat like that… like…_

…

…

…

Te sientas entre la gente  
Cierras tu ojos  
Y suenas que soy tuyo  
Pero yo no siquiera se que estas ahi…

… _wait, she saw the face of…_

"Hey, what are you doing, Kiddo?"

Dora-the-Kid, surprisingly sang those Spanish words. He looked to the scene with something wanna say to Haru: "don't scare, Tsuna is here. I know and I hope you are okay, even you can't end up with him…"

… _yes, she understood. So far, she did not know it until she realized the face. He was… He is Tsuna! Tsunayoshi arrived to her, he checked a moment. He went to Haru! Of course Tom, Jerry and Butch would take a mention on it, by putting some dynamites to welcome. If those cats and mice believed on Red Baron…_

 _Tsuna just wanted to ask Haru that did she feel lonely. She just bowed her head, saying that she was fine, but… she got something…_

…Me gustaria tenerte entre mis brazos amor

 _She claimed that, he had taken something, but she could not resist…_

… _so…_

I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist

 _She closed her eyes, and then, she saw… Tsuna was here, he did not leave, but he touched her hand. As in other way, she soon realized again, Dora-the-Kid, sitting in the corner, with a guitar with a mysterious looking. Tom and Butch moved their feet…_

" _No hay nada de más dolorosa que un corazón roto._ _" (There is nothing more painful but a broken heart.)_

 _She was feeling the same. Now, she saw Kyoko, she smiled on her, saying that Tsuna would always be neutral, she knew how Haru felt, so she hoped Haru was okay. Tsunayoshi did not say anything. They knew, they wanted to say, but they couldn't._

 _Because of somehow, Haru was…_

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

 _She just wanna be in his arms, doesn't she? Yes._

 _A girl like Haru might be affected a lot. She had a full of feelings from herself, that day, she just moved out and she turned around, she danced a circle, no more else. She did anything best to say something…_

…

…

…

" _I love you, like you with a Spanish guitar…"_

…

…

…

 _She still love Tsuna too much… she knew how much her first kiss had to pay, but…_

 _Dora-the-Kid! He played the guitar, looking on her with only a repeat back of the words:_

" _No hay nada de más dolorosa que un corazón roto…_ _"_

…

I'd be your song, I'd be your song…

(All night long, all night long)

"… _Pero un día, él y ella volverá juntos._ _" (But one day, he and she will return side by side.) Kid said… as he still played the guitar…_

 _They just saw other girls, they shared the same condolences. The two Armenian girls just walked around, danced the same. Mizuki too. Even they saw Hanon, Rina, and others. Yup, she found herself facing…_

" _Tsuna-kun…"_

 _Tom and Butch both left, as Dora-nikov watched the moment…_

 _They were moving close, silent as they saw Tsuna. Tsuna and Haru hugged by a touch. Tsuna did the same to Kyoko before, but Haru now realized the real feelings on it._

 _Love and respect, the thing she wanted from it._

 _Haru fell down from here, she just mentioned back from the day she first met Tsuna, Tsuna was just a little kid with bit of European face. Haru liked to play with him a lot and she quickly befriended with him. Later, Kyoko's existence also gave her new friend too. But Kyoko seemed to get notices from Tsuna. And it did not change…_

 _So after the first kiss, she went out with hope to prove that she could do anything best for him. She got closer to Tsuna, only for…_

" _Tsuna…"_

 _In the scene, suddenly, she hit to the sky, Tsuna… he… he had become a light to her… he just like… a shadow, a big shadow for her to cross for…_

… _yeah._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

And Haru had fallen like a blossom, everything turned light again. The light from the dinner once again rose up. Dora-the-Kid, who played the guitar through the song and the dance, noted up.

"Strange, I smell that she had been in love with him before. Weird."

"(You just play guitar in whole dance. But I am surprised that your guitar play got attracted a lot to her.)"

"Really?" Kiddo just… nah, he did not mention again. To Haru, it was a total experience from it… true…

…true…

…true…

…

…

…

…

…


	20. Chapter 15

After the song, Haru felt like she just released her power of love. But she could not hold something inside…

It was her deep love to Tsuna, yes. She loved him, and so be it, her first kiss had proven a lot. But she did not know how strong she would deal with. Then, she just came back a received a hug from Mizuki…

"It's okay, I understand your feeling… sis…"

She did not say anything.

Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid, after putting the guitar up to play, had suddenly taken it down. Dora-nikov just closed his eyes, as he made a question to him:

"(What are you doing? Are you supposed to do this?)"

"Well, just for fun? Then yes."

"(Congratulation, but… your job is not playing guitar here.)"

"I know, right?" Dora-the-Kid said. As for the guitar, David Hangbottom really liked it. He wondered how much it cost, but Kid declined the offer. After all, the dinner started.

…the girls returned to their place, as every men here drank for fun and joyful (except Reborn keeping himself clean)…

"HOORA!"

"Hahahahahaha…"

"Here, here, 1… 2…"

"No offense man, but… lmao!"

"An angel is here, lol!"

Even Armenian and Kurdish could be found as well…

"Իմ մարդը, թույլ մի լաց դրա համար!" ( _My man, don't cry for it!_ )

"Էյ Վարդան, քանի տարեկան ես հիմա:" ( _Hey Vartan, how old are you now?_ )

"Dikarim ne ji bo ku lal, ew biaqil ne e li hemû!" ( _Don't ask that dumb, he is not smart at all!_ )

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

It was a very big party that night in Syria. The party had blown up entire of the darkness inside, opening a way for them to believe on a better tomorrow, even they knew in this country, nothing is forever. Yes, it was them to do their mission on it.

The time had come…

With two other prisoners, Khalabsi and his assistant, Abu Khalid, the Kurds gave foods for them.

…

…

…

…

…

After the dinner, many people decided to relax, some men chose to guard the positions. To prevent the enemy, they had to be ready.

Kid, Nikov and Reborn all sat down, while Tom, Jerry and Butch stood and watch something from it. That day they would be with Khalabsi.

But simple or not, it wasn't nice at all.

"Well, what do you think about it?"

"(This is really…)"

"Well I appreciate that."

…

About this, Haru Miura, Mizuki Kanzaki, Rina Toin and Hanon Hosho all went outside, to see the stars. Mizuki, who sang the song in the opening dinner, loved the beautiful of here. Syria always brought mysterious story for them. But with Haru, who performed the dance, she just looked to a star, that star pointed to her deep love…

"Tsuna-kun,… where are you now?"

She wished to have a Nocturne, but she did not know when…

#####

Limassol, Cyprus

 _United Kingdom Military Base…_

A big British flag waved, it was the Air base of the Royal Armed Forces of Britain. Under command of Lieutenant-General Thomas Sakaloungis, his men received a new… inside a building…

"The United States has made a permission to allow you contact to this man, in order to air strike something in Syria!"

"This?"

Some British Generals were talking with him too…

"Okay, so, how important this person?"

"A sheriff, but in fact, is a former Iraqi and Afghan war veteran, and he is not a human being, but a robot."

"Robot? Wow that's new."

"Don't underestimate him, even being a robot, he is one of few robots who have human feelings. And his skills, are not belong to those normal soldiers. He is far by now, has killed more jihadists than anyone else."

"A good hunter, definitely?"

"Yes. We can make a contact, okay?"

"Nice! Prepare for 1 hour, I wanna meet him soon."

Many of jets were just ready to another air strikes. So the cooperation with this man was very important to the old-red headed General Thomas, who is now close to 68.

#####

Syria…

"何がの彼女と一緒に間違っている？" ( _What's wrong with her?_ ) Hanon wanted to ask first. The same Aoi also wanted to know when they just saw Haru looking to a star like that. The wind was heavy for them.

"私は私が依頼しせて、知りません。" ( _I don't know, let me ask._ ) Ran Shibuya wanted to make a touch, but she couldn't. Haru seemed to be…

* * *

…

" _我々はも安全になりますあなたがことを確認いますか？"_ _(Are you sure we will be safe?)_

 _Haru asked Tsuna when Tsuna was with Kyoko before seeking for a trip…_

" _私たちは誰も負傷していないことを確認する必要があります。"_ _(We have to be sure that nobody is injured.)_

 _Tsuna said that. He did, and soon later, the memory became… vandalized due to the sudden missing of her. And now, she found herself on other men, who did not really feel nice like Tsuna._

…

* * *

"Do you feel okay?" Hanon decided to ask directly. Then, Haru just looked behind, she stated that she was fine, no need to worry on it. So Hanon could cheer herself for that despite she could not trust this.

But Haru just wanted to leave. Mizuki understood what was happening currently, so she told others not to touch on Haru. She wanted Haru to have a lone time in order to lull her down.

"You can go… Haru."

Haru just made a step…

…

#####

In another place… the gang after a conservation, had decided to play a game: soccer-oh! Driven from Yu-Gi-Oh, it made them interested…

"Weirdo! Bastardo! How the hell you talk like that? BULLSHIT!"

Dora-the-Kid used some Italian words in talking…

"(Hahahahahahahahaha, you lost huh?)"

"Right right, don't you think like me? Or… else?"

They were playing some soccer cards inside. Here, Kid was using Antoine Griezmann while Nikov threw up Radamel Falcao. Tom sent off Michael Bradley and replaced by Jô; as Butch put down Massimo Luongo and Tim Cahill together.

"Shet… I will lose it, this Jô can't do anything, he is nonsense at attack!" Tom yelled.

"Because you are an idiot, why don't you stop losing two games?" Butch laughed at Tom. Yeah Tom really dislikes that black cat as well.

"Hah, Tim and Massimo huh? Your dream!"

Dora-nikov then sent up a new card: Cristiano Ronaldo!

"( **KABOOM!** )"

All of three others opened their eyes, CR7!

"Not this time!" Butch threw back Alexis Sánchez, but Tom used Carl Medjani while Kid put on Reza Ghoochannejhad!

In tie…

"ELIMINATE!" Dora-the-Kid said! Boom, and out, Willian and Michael Umaña. Butch shouted: "BUTCHER!" for Kid's elimination of his two current midfielders. Laughing again!

"Do you have Mario Mandžukić or what?"

"(No, but I have a different way to do.)" Nikov removed his goalkeeper Alexander Domínguez and replaced it by a special Red Card: Ángel di María! Now even Victor Enyeama had to surrender.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH…"

Only Tom used this as an advantage. He then threw…

" **NEYMAR! NOW!** "

"(What?)" Nikov and others found that Tom sent Neymar. With an ability of attack, Neymar is stronger than the rest…

…

…

…

"Hey, what do you think?" Reborn, who not participate on the game, turned his eyes on the gang. His question…

"Reborn, what think?" Tom asked.

"Well, I wanted you who like to know… so, do you think about Haru?" Reborn just like somehow, wanted to ask opinions from them.

"(If talk about Haru like you said, so… just like talking Antoine Griezmann with Diego Simeone?)"

"You can't compare like that." Dora-the-Kid opposed it after Nikov made a comparison: "Antoine and Haru are two different person."

"(Just asking.)" Nikov seemed unhappy with it: "(And you – annoying American with no brain!)"

"LOL, so Russian better? No!"

"Okay, enough is enough. In my opinions, I doubt Haru is just wanna be normal anyway." Butch opened first: "I don't see any special from her anyway."

"Just like any normal one, agree with you on it!" Tom said much appreciate from it.

But… Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov…

…

…

…

"(Hhhmmm, I think we need more times. This is the first time we meet her officially. We can help her something.)"

Nikov started with a careful statement, while putting down Jan Oblak. Putting a Slovenian goalkeeper while talking like that, not sure Nikov was right.

About another fact, Dora-nikov is not an expert on love, this remained a problem for him.

Reborn checked a lot, and agreed with some opinions: "Okay, so definitely, she needs time, don't you? Otherwise she wishes to be normal? Like you think Butch and Tom?"

"Guess so." They said. Reborn, seeing Kid say nothing, had told: "Well… but do not forget, Haru herself wishes to be wife of a Mafioso in the future. What do you think?"

All of them opened their eyes big! Especially Kiddo. He never believed on it…

"Wife… of… a… Mafioso?"

"(Already have an opinion huh?)"

Meanwhile, Haru just stepped to the house where the gang was playing cards, and she heard full of Reborn's question. Now, watching Kiddo got a big shock, she wanna know…

And Kiddo, inside, made a speech:

"I respect the girl… but she will never be wife of a Mafioso."

"Why?" Now Jerry ran off.

"Hhhmmm, let me tell you this: she is just another crybaby behind her look, kind of… tsundere, right? No no, she is too crybaby to be tsundere."

"(WTF?)" Nikov did not believe what he heard…

"I have enough time living in Japan to understand what the heck is happening, so, think about that – Haru Miura, like you wish Reborn – she is a crybaby, and she is good at nothing except her works at home. That's it! I have faced many of Mafioso wifes and most of them are fucking true bastards, real rivals to fight; but crybaby willing to be wife of a Mafioso? HAH!"

"(Such an arrogant American… no explain…)"

"I am not an arrogant, I just tell you something to know! Sometimes, arrogant is the only way to reveal the truth! Remember 2002? We both saw how those Mexican ignorantes tried to say 'Mexico fucks USA' and finally got a big hug from the Americans? 2-0 victory in Jeonju! **Jaja!** "

In outside, Haru just got a blow, due to Kiddo's answer: now she found herself. If it were real, she would never have a chance. She had to face it.

"Really?"

She just moved to outside, and… again… she…

"Hic hic…"

She ran out from the camp, after all. The only thing, were the waters from her eyes… oh dear…

…

…

…

#####

 _Turkish-Syrian border…_

In the border between Turkey and Syria, Firat Muraz was about to be ready for the war. Many of big cannons were stationed…

"Hah, finally…"

However, the fennec – Park Bom – suddenly arrived back. She told that it would be fine, but then, a man ran to Firat…

"General!"

"Huh?"

"General, ormana yakın çalışan bir kız var!" ( _General, there is a girl running near the forest!_ )

"Eh, şaşırttı! Ne yapmalıyız?" ( _Well, surprised! What should we do?_ )

Park Bom, listening from it, had a big appall on herself. A girl? If she interrupted her plan everything would collapse as soon as possible. So she had decided to go back there. In here, she put a boy before, the boy was under her command, she could not allow anyone to touch on it. Her plan mustn't be ruined.

…

#####

Meanwhile…

"Tahh, tocmai a terminat toaleta mea, haaaaa…" ( _Tahh, just finished my WC, haaaaa…_ )

Victori Stănculescu – Romanian mercenary of the Australian group –just went outside for a private job. And he had done. He just went away from it…

"Noapte frumoasă pentru o excursie de buna." ( _Beautiful night for a good trip._ )

He just sat here, suddenly, he heard someone crying. He then put up the weapon, in fear that could be a trap. A Romanian man, he believed on his ancient Dacian Orthodox, and he prayed for a moment.

He looked up…

…

"Eh, is that…"

Surprising, another woman appeared. Changing herself from a fennec, she watched the girl. The girl, wasn't she…

"Hey, I know the crying one, but… the… the other one… Oh my Gosh, I have to go!"

He put his American M4A1 and left the forest. He ran as fast as he could, to send alert to everyone. Now, he believed the woman who transformed herself from a fennec to human, must be a monster. He ran… ran… ran…

…and ran…

…and… ran…

…

…

…

At the base, Nikov left out from the building. Losing over 4 matches in the same time, he needed some air.

"(Oh damn… I hate that game. How the hell was Aleksandr Kokorin disabled?)"

Then…

…Nikov smelt something not okay. It was a big problem for him. He looked down, seeing some nearly dried water, had pointed on…

…and…

"(Tear!)"

So be it, something wasn't right…

…

…

…

Nikov looked into the gate, as he saw…

"(Wait… what?)"

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! **WE HAVE A PROBLEM!** "

It was the man, yellow-haired and a charming old Dacian face: Victori Stănculescu! Victori ran as fast as he could, making everyone! The first person to realize it was Nikov and some few men outside.

"Huh? What?"

"Is this…"

The mercenary ran too far from here, must be breezed a lot. He made a serious concern: "We have… a… problem!" He touched his hands on knees… and reported it to Dora-nikov. David Hangbottom had to run from the headquarter too.

Nikov asked first, before others went out. Kid, Butch, Reborn, Tom and Jerry also heard the noise, moved out.

"(Victori, what's happened?)"

"I… I saw… I saw…"

He whispered into Nikov's ear, and the Russian man… he…

"(WHAT?)"

Something was not right, Nikov believed that, because of Kid's comment, it caused the problem. He had to leave, now!

#####

With Park Bom, she allowed her minion to do this. So she released the boy, which became her victim, to be ready.

"Now… comfort… her… for me…"

He started…

#####

…

…

…

…

…

Dora-nikov had left…


	21. Chapter 16

Victori returned with fears, his story had caused Nikov to leave. Then, one of 30 most prominent mercenaries, Milovan Stevanović, appeared into him. He said that Victori needed to rest for a while, as he understood what's wrong.

Dora-the-Kid wanna ask some question, but Milovan calmed him:

"It's okay, we have all the answer."

"Huh, you have? Are you kidding me? And who the hell are you?" Dora-the-Kid was dissatisfied about that.

"Me? I am from your former enemy, wake up American!"

"Milovan…" Dora-the-Kid soon mentioned: "Right, we remembered that day, we and NATO attacked your nation…"

In the deep of darkness inside, Milovan came and he warned to Kid's eyes. He looked dreadful, just like nothing left except wanna kill something else. Dora-the-Kid also felt stressed…

…so Kid had to talk…

"Alright alright! What do you want from this?"

"I want you to know: we are all in here, the girl just went away, without reason. I need someone answer it."

The Serbian man made pressure on Kid, forcing General Hangbottom had to make impact: "Enough, Milovan!" But Milovan did not mind on… His fellow Lior Habin tried to prevent Milovan but he couldn't.

"Lior, this job is mine."

Milovan then walked to Kiddo, as he made a talk:

"Let me guess, I did see you playing some cards with your partners, as for the result, you were so happy… or what' ever… so when someone talked something, you made a speech that shocked the girl. Myself was guarding, I saw a dark shadow leaving the village too. It must be from your position, my commander."

Dora-the-Kid couldn't stop feeling surprise…

"What?"

#####

Dora-nikov ran into the forest, and finally, he caught the scene. A snake, giant snake… had hypnotized Haru! It was too dangerous to make close, but Dora-nikov soon found the smell. He finally got an answer…

"(Ну, наконец-то ты пришла…)" ( _Well, finally you have come…_ )

Nikov, with a wolf feeling, could realize that there was also a boy following her too. But what was his mission? Nikov still suspected…

…he kept watching…

…

…

…

…

…

"Bizim yerdə, çirkli rus, xoş gəlmisiniz…" ( _Welcome to our place, filthy Russian…_ )

Nikov discovered the voice. With an extreme feelings, he soon found, it was totally a waiting trap for him. This snake… A long time member of his 7-man The Doraemons like that, but now facing danger alone, only followed by Kid, he must rescue Haru and take her out from here. Those perpetrators, the Azerbaijanis, they were ready…

"Onu öldür!" ( _Kill him!_ )

Nikov decided that, he used his burning fire to burn the Azeris, and assault the snake… So it began…

#####

 _Kurdish village…_

Kid had to reveal the truth, that he did not know she was standing out there. The Polish captain of the group came to ask Milovan:

"Milovan, nie jest to dobrą sytuacją, nie można postępować w ten sposób!" ( _Milovan, this is not a good situation, you can't act like that!_ )

"Би требао разумети више, мој брате. То је била његова кривица. И баљ као сваки Американац Реднецкс за оно што су урадили на српски народ у 1999., што је проузроковао нас да нађем некога." ( _You should understand more, my brother. It was his fault. And just like every American rednecks for what they have done on Serbian people in 1999, he has caused us to find someone._ )

"Widzę co Amerykanie zrobili do Serbii, ale nie możesz go winić za to." ( _I see what the Americans have done to Serbia, but you can't blame him for this._ )

Kiddo, also gained a bit of understanding some Slavic languages, thanked for Dora-nikov, could not be more surprised. He was fluent in Russian only, but counted on, he found that many of those words they talk were too similar to Russian. But their ethnic origins… how could they understand? Poles are West Slavs, Serbs are South Slavs…

"Alright, I don't understand what the hell you said to us, but please, don't create problem in here!"

"Strange, I thought you can speak Russian…" Arkadiusz made a question: "And I thought you might understand something from us…"

"I did learn a little… but that doesn't matter! Anyone can help?" Kiddo then reminded everyone to the main situation: "We have a lost girl in the forest, if anyone capture it will create problem for all. So?"

Hangbottom used his leading skills, marked through the time of his military life, to prepare for everything. However, one of those people inside the camp, did raise the hand…

It was…

"Wait… what?" Kiddo was surprised.

"I… I want to go…"

#####

Dora-nikov burnt whole of those Azeri fighters into his fire, however some had escaped. They then fired back, causing the snake turned into a woman. She was truly…

A woman with yellow long hair, long legs, but having an Asian look like. Dora-nikov was right…

"(Park Bom… is back… damn it…)"

Except that she loved wearing a modern K-Pop style, she seemed to be aware about Nikov, after Nikov burnt the Azeri force. She saw that it wouldn't be so easy, so she ordered:

"Boy? Come to me!"

She didn't even reply to Nikov. Dora-nikov only waited her actions…

But the boy who appeared in front of Nikov… made Nikov to surprise:

"(What?)"

Nikov soon realized him. It was from…

…

"(Impossible!)"

"Now, you have my power, finish him!" Park Bom ordered, as the boy… he gave a sudden punch to Nikov.

And so be it… Nikov took cover, and began to fight back…

#####

 _Kurdish village…_

The volunteer, the only one, was Mirai Kuriyama. She was just recovered from injury, therefore, no one from the gang be sure on her.

"How the heck you want to go?" Kiddo suspected much.

"Because I want to. You let her go, I will find!"

"How do you think you can win a place?"

"I want to do the best, so… I want to."

"That answer nothing." Kiddo lured his eyes with a laugh: "Are you kidding me?"

"If she wants, then let her go!" Milovan mentioned: "Still, in many wars, women got a special place in every battles."

"Lol, just like saying _Heil Hitler_ in front of me." Dora-the-Kid just thought like that. He seemed to be disappointed on Mirai, however, both Haru and Mirai are girls, therefore, David Hangbottom convinced Kid to allow her to go. Meanwhile, Victori, after losing a moment to breeze, had revealed the place where they needed to go. Milovan and Arkadiusz decided to organize a group of 20-27 men, both under Milovan's command with Victori and Kiddo's assists. Mirai would be their secure plan.

David Hangbottom himself also felt unsafe…

#####

Back to the forest, Nikov clashed with the boy who was granted power by Park Bom. He did not know anything but killing. Meanwhile, she was taking close to Haru, now unconscious. The Russian understood that he must end the fight immediately.

"(Damn it, that boy…)"

But the hard thing, how to end without killing the boy, was the problem, caused the boy was a part of Kiddo's missing lists. And when he was fighting, he found something.

"(Wait, maybe I can…)"

#####

About Kiddo, he was ready to go, but something told me ready to report his duty for a while…

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Cyprus

 _British Air Base…_

British intelligence began to start connecting to the person they wanted to know…

"So, does the U.S. understand much about us?"

"I don't know, but it depends on how they act. Last week the U.S. Vice-General in Iraq, Tamer Dragneel, said that the British force should be ready for a big air strike in Homs, Aleppo, Damascus, and further might be Palmyra. We also asked the Russians and they did the same."

"Tamer is not the kind of General I like, you know that?"

"I know Sir but… however, he is keeping many informations of the war. Only him can open these."

"Tahhh, I hate that bastard. Alright, open connection!"

Everything was ready…

…

#####

Syria

…

…

…

…as Dora-the-Kid and his men left… with Mirai…


	22. Chapter 17

Meanwhile, in Cyprus, the British intelligence began to contact…

#####

Syria…

The group, led by Milovan, assisted by Kid, with the helps from Mirai, both marked their steps into the frontier. Victori had to point the place.

All of them knew, once they lost their distances, more problems. So Kid ordered them go as fast as they could. However, he heard something…

…ringing…

…

"Huh?"

It was his microphone for ears. He heard someone, so he had to put off and grabbed it into his ears, so he could listen something from it. And so, he…

…

"Hey, who are you? I don't know you either."

"Well, my American fellow, sorry to report, but… now, you are under our command." The voice repeated, making Kiddo lost a moment… until…

"Wait… your command… so… who are you?" Kid seriously asked.

"Sorry for not telling, but… the U.S. Embassy in Jordan has made a decision that transferring you into our command, since they found they could help nothing for you in Syria." The man replied calm: "Of course, don't get angry with it."

"Right, so what did you want? Where are you from?"

"I am the General of the British forces in Cyprus!" The General represented himself, but not the name.

"So, why the U.S. gave me to your hands?"

"You will see why. Now, report to me first: what is happening in Syria? We need more informations from you."

Kid felt like being insulted on his face. He could not get angered more. So be it, he decided to make a strong speech:

"Very well then, give me to those Britons, alright, I accept, but don't joke me, because I will put a bullet on your face!"

"No one joke on you, okay?" The General marked: "I believe on you, but you need to prove it to me."

"Say the Brit."

"Murican. Be honest with what you say, boy."

"Yeah, sure it is…"

…

#####

Meanwhile, Dora-nikov clashed with the boy, and also, facing many of Azeri fighters behind him too. But his works had disturbed them, therefore separate Haru from them. A very good deal for the Russian.

"You did make a lot of problem, wolf!" the leader of those Azeris yelled: "Стинки русский ублюдок!" ( _Stinky Russian bastard!_ )

Nikov fought both, and he still gained minimal advantage. It caused them to think another plan. But while it was still in stalemate, someone had taken something behind…

Nikov was still looking…

…

…

…

…

…still looking…

…

…

…

…

"ВЫКУСИ!" ( _EAT IT!_ )

"(What the…)"

One man grabbed something and then he punched… on… Nikov…

#####

Victori continued to point the road where he found the snake. With Kiddo, his job, now, was to hunt down the woman as fast as possible, cause he knew who was that snake.

"Hurry, we need more than that."

Mirai saw their moving, believed that Haru must be in somewhere, decided to use her skills. She had used her best to do, by jumping up again. When she jumped on, she did see something really…

"Huh!"

She found! And now, she had to run of the squad to tell what happened. She ran as much as she could so she would report it to the squadron. Those Australians, armed to teeth, needed to realize this. She ran fast to them, yelled by her weak English:

"Wait! WAIT!"

"Heh?" Milovan turned back: "What's wrong?" They did not want to know, but if this were important, they must do.

"I… I know where is she! But we have to… hurry…"

Dora-the-Kid was listening the call, but after few discusses, he shut it down, so now, he only heard those words: "But we have…" Kid moved behind with a surprise to Mirai Kuriyama…

"What did you say?"

#####

That assault had damaged a lot of Nikov's head, as he is a robot-cat. Dora-nikov just got mad that he didn't predict it. But he was about to fall…

"Hhhhhh…"

He was breezing so much, much for a robot. He found himself trapped now. Every Azeri men put the guns and now they were focusing on him, waiting that he would fall unconsciously and they would grab him for the fun. The leader of those Azeris yelled:

"O aşağı düşmək və haqqında! Gəlin onu almaq və bizim yerdə onu gətirsin!" ( _He is about to fall down! Let's get him and bring him into our place!_ )

The snake woman/Park Bom just smiled. She cheered the men for helping her and the boy, which she revealed as her most prominent assistant if he were giving more strength. The leader just introduced himself for joys.

"Ahahahahahahahaha, I love you so much girl!"

"And the boy, don't underestimate him okay?"

"Sure."

The Azerbaijani fighters, later, carried Dora-nikov into the place they wanted. Before they totally hang Nikov up, Nikov only saw the mirage from his eyes. The struck inside, it was too heavy…

"(Damn… Turks… murderers… thieves… Tatars…)"

When they were carrying, Park Bom was about to leave. She whispered:

"Go home, we have more job for you."

Yeah… she put Haru into with her, to ready for bringing Haru as her experiment…

…

…

…

…

…

" **BLAM!** "

"Huh?" The leader of those Azeris, which was leaving not long ago with his men, had a very sensitive audition, yelled: " **İZİN! QALMAQ DEYİL!** " ( _ **LEAVE! DO NOT STAY!**_ )

He was right…

#####

After hearing the voice, Milovan asked Mirai, and Mirai said the location. As Victori almost forgot the place, Mirai's eagle looks saved him a lot. They ran as fast as possible. Dora-the-Kid, after losing a moment, had given this order.

And now, when they were leaving, Kid did not allow them to go. He opened fire.

" **BLAM!** "

The others, whom must be not his men, feared about their lives, had escaped away. Park Bom and the boy remained with a possible person looked like Haru Miura. Dora-the-Kid yelled:

"GET OUT OF HERE, BITCH!"

Milovan and Arkadiusz appeared as well, with armed guns. They aimed as well as Kiddo. Mirai also got ready.

Park Bom felt herself being surrounded, fearing that Kid could discover that Nikov wasn't here, had distracted him as much as she could. She used…

"Right, you found me, Murican bastard."

"Behind me, an ANZAC party is waiting for you, disgusting woman." Kid said: "Sad that beautiful face cannot hide the evil."

"Shut up, American dog!" Park Bom screamed: "All of you, disgusting Americans, Australians, all of you, you tried to destroy us, you tried to colonize us, capture us, but you will never have anything."

"So? No one knows what the hell you want, bitch, but cooperating with jihadists are never welcomed!" Kid yelled: "Now, release her… and the boy you are keeping."

"Sure…" she smiled: "…but you know, if you want, notice your brother first, American dog!" She threw up into Kid something like a… grenade!

Kid had to act… and the grenade… it suddenly…

" **BOOOOOM!** "

Park Bom thought she was safe, so she wanted to escape with the boy and Haru. But…

…

…

"Not so fast, lady!"

Kid! He flew out from the smoke, quickly gave an answer by his katana, but burnt up with the fire – the ANZAC fire – the fire of bravery of heroism, named after the ANZAC myth.

Kid just made a little introduce while going close to Park…

"ANZAC fire – the only Australian fire of this katana, developed by an Australian officer fighting in the World War I, James Glattoney, in order to get pass through the machine gun without injury. The fire can also disable the strength of demons…"

"Huh?" Park Bom, not ready for this, had questioned: "What the hell is this?"

"…and now, I will take your power, reduce it as much as I can!" Kid made a decisive strike! He…

…

…

…

" **SZZZZZZZZZZZZ…** "

Total strike! Kiddo had just…

"A scarf on your face, demon!"

She got a big stab. Totally, she wasn't died, but the hit totally reduced much of her powers, it could take a week to recover, might be 2. The stab hit through her shoulder and also, a bit of her face. This strike also made her lost control to the boy, which made him fell down. She could not hold Haru anymore.

Milovan and Arkady all got amazed:

"Wow, katana fire!"

Dora-the-Kid wanna eliminate Park Bom, but still, she had enough strength to escape, so she had transformed herself into…

"Not this time, Redneck!"

BOOM! And she… disappeared, leaving Haru Miura and the unknown boy. But seeing the boy, Kid found that he had some few injures, it must be… Mirai did not know the boy, as the other Australian fighters…

"Who is he?"

Totally not like her wish, with others, they also felt something wasn't fine. Kid warned that something wasn't okay, he told over 15 men in the squad, ready to follow him again. He wanted to rescue Nikov, because following from what he saw, and especially, the big wood, Dora-nikov was captured.

"Damn, Milovan, follow me! Arkadiusz, you and Mirai, bring Haru and the boy back, now! I'll handle the terrorists!"

"Huh, so… you will bring Milovan…"

"Just do it!"

"Listen to him!" Milovan spoke: "Arkadiusz, Jared, Mirai, go out. We will do our duty!"

Arkadiusz, he just stood, and then saluted him. He knew what would they do next… so he just texted:

"Well, if you wish… good luck, Slavic brothers."

"Now, we are one, Slava Slavianki!"

And… they, with Kiddo, had left…


	23. Confronts

Well…

Also, talk about Victori, the Romanian was asked to follow too, but he later denied, leaving Kiddo with the last remaining to leave. They must find Nikov. Meanwhile, Mirai, Arkadiusz, Jared and Victori, both carried Haru and the boy back the base.

So far, Mirai never saw anything such as "ANZAC fire" before…

#####

About those Azeris, as Nikov wasn't waking up yet, they could make fun. They headed into a place that nothing but only grasses. It was the place that only hearing the voices from nowhere. Everything was empty… but deadly…

The…

"Məzarlıq!" ( _Cemetery!_ ) The leader of those Azeris claimed: "Nəhayət, mən qardaşım üzrə intiqam alacağıq bilər!" ( _Finally, I can take revenge for my brother!_ )

They slowly put the weapons down, and then they started heading to the well, where it looked deep dark and very down under. They tied Nikov as much as they want as the leader, he moved close to one grave, the grave…

 _Vaqif Ağayev, 36 dək təvəllüd, bir hərbi hava hücumu sonra öldü._

 _ **Allah Sizi və istirahət müdafiə**_

Written in Azerbaijani, of course the leader understood. He put his right knee down, with a total respect…

"Qardaşım, bu Vusal mənə! Artıq mən sizə, o sənə fəda edəcək Rus əsir gətirmək… o rus itlərə öldüyünü… Siz… sülh Allah eləsin…" ( _My brother, it's me, Vusal! You had died by those Russian bastards… now I bring you a Russian captive, he will be sacrificed for you… May you rest in peace… Allah…_ )

Vusal Chagayev, so it was his name, spelled " _Ağayev_ " in Turkic languages, stood in front of the grave of his older brother, Vagif ( _Vaqif_ in Azerbaijani). He was younger than him over 2 years, and when he first arrived to Syria, his brother was killed by the Russians. Russian Air Force did bomb his position, making him angry. Himself, just like majority of Turks, really hate Russia and its people.

He put the pistol up, and he shot into the sky, yelling two words:

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

Now, Nikov, his eyes… he was…

"Hhhh… hhhhh… hhhh… hhhh…"

#####

In far from here, Kiddo led with his men, hunting the position.

"Hurry! We need more than that."

Milovan and others tried to contact, but suddenly, they heard the blow in the sky. It was the gun fire! This smells, Kiddo always remembered this.

"Milovan, we got a big fish!"

"Yeah sure, but where is that fish? We need to know immediately!"

Kid did not get be late, had pointed the position. They followed him. Kid pointed to the right and they ran as fast as they could. Because they knew, once Dora-nikov got problem, Kid couldn't feel okay. Brotherhood from the school life, how would they dare to abandon.

They just ran, crossing through the trees until they found… Their runs made everyone who suddenly looked at them would remember to the steps of the Australians and New Zealanders in the World War I. All of them – the ANZACs – once again, returned like a true myth.

ANZAC souls…

There it was, the gang of Australian mercenaries finally found the place: it was a Turkish cemetery in Syria, surrounded by some small forests but near the border of Turkey. They thought, they must assault this position before bigger problem occurred.

"There it is. So, those Turkic Azerbaijanis…" Kiddo mentioned.

"Lien, do you think it is okay?" Milovan asked Lien Hawthord, a Scottish man, and yeah, Lien agreed with that. He could not believe what happened. With a Scot, the thing he only wanted to do, was to take down some rivals.

Just like David told, most of those mercenaries are Slavic-born, but not all. This helped Kiddo in some reason. They both used binoculars to focus on the main scene without fear. Those Azeris…

As Kid also saw, he realized something. This scene mustn't stop him from intervening anymore. He decided to engage, he took his air gun and other stuffs like the katana follow in.

"Wait here, I'll go hunt some of them."

Dora-the-Kid moved down. And Milovan knew what he wanted…

#####

 _Turkish cemetery…_

In here, Vusal found that Nikov just woke up. So, he wanted to give Nikov a fun joy.

"Wake up, huh? Russian boy?"

"(Yeah… what, dirty Tatar?)"

"Никто не понимает меня! И никто не может! Вы знаете, ваша большая страна… ну, когда-то я любовался больше всего, но теперь, как раз ничего кроме злого стране." ( _No one understands me! And no one can! You know, your big country… well, once I admired most, but now, just nothing but an evil country._ )

Nikov did not say anything. Vusal continued: "Вы ощущаете боль? Да, я даю его к вам!" ( _Do you feel pains? Yeah, I am giving it to you!_ ) He smiled, calm and then, he yelled in English:

"YOUR LIFE IS NOT LAST FOREVER, DISGUSTING RUSSIAN! DIE! VAGIF, HE IS YOUR!"

Nikov found that those Azeris had taken him into the mouth of the well, they would throw him down. Nikov did not believe it. But before ordering the throw, Vusal wanted to make something funnier than that. Tiding him, he wanted to… drive him for a while under the well before cut the rope.

And…

"1… 2… and… and… and… **3!** "

…

#####

Dora-the-Kid finally approached the cemetery. On this moment when the moon went high, the only thing it missed was the total circle. Nikov could transform into a wolf from it.

Kiddo wanted to do the best of his actions.

"Well then, come along."

He reached near the cemetery, alongside with his other men. They were reduced due to some of them had to carry the mysterious boy and Haru back to the camp. Kid, with his air gun, proved that he did not get losing focus at all. The bravery decided all, when Kid lonely faced over 30 men over those Azeris, might be more.

The one another problem, was the scene. The air was dark and empty, too many smells of deaths. It wasn't in Hollywood, it was real. Kid must be hurry for this immediately.

"So, those cunts love it? They need a hug now."

And Dora-the-Kid, putting up his gun, aimed to them. With him, nothing left behind except a big head shot! He wanted to kill all of them, eliminated them from the ground. He just hid behind few graves…

Seeing those Azeris doing, taking Nikov up-down like that, he knew not much time to wait, so he aimed to one of them. His air gun was ready.

"United we stand, divided…

…we fall."

As those Azerbaijanis were enjoying fun, Kid…

…

…

…

…

…

" **Kəsib edək!** " ( _ **Cut down!**_ )

"BLAM!"

The aimed… it hit one of them. Hit direct the head. So one of those Azeris was…

#####

Red! The only thing those Azeris could mention! Their fellow was killed by one prominent gunner. Vusal was too fear, he had to stop the party.

"Birisi bizə hücum! Hərəkət!" ( _Someone attacks us! Move!_ )

They moved into two groups, both of them tried to seek. But the fogs had come! Fogs in the cemetery, wow, it would be so surprised. This wasn't Hollywood, they knew that. In here, one of them might me a total assassin.

"Bu duman var! Arxasında qalın!" ( _It's fog! Stay behind!_ )

They kept weapons to arm, but not realized in was circle moon. Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid used the skills to take charge. Fighting under fog? Yeah, Kid would handle it. American soul already.

"Party on, children. This is… real party."

…

…

…

"BLAM!" One got a hit! He fell down. Vusal saw that scene, on his hand still holding the Ottoman sword. He did not want to move because he was feeling unsafe. He wanted everyone gather around him. Someone saw the shadow…

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

Total ambush! But the result… was nothing. Instead, a reply headed to other! BLAM! Another fell down, with total red on his head. The shadow on the moves! Other tried, but…

…

…

…

" **SZZZZZZ!** "

Too silent, more deadly – Kiddo's motto after he graduated the samurai study – claimed by himself. By using it, he had eliminated over 5 to 8 Azeris. Those Azerbaijanis must be really hating this actions.

"O haradadır? Heyvanı haradadır?" ( _Where's he? Where is the beast?_ )

Vusal did not know. He wasn't ready for this. So as his fellows. Only using it, Kid had directly slaughtered his men.

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!"

Four headshots! And…

"SZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Three down.

Everything happened really fast! It was nearly midnight, so Kid's actions would be more scary. Again, with those simple sounds, more deaths, Vusal's men reduced into only 10 from 30.

It was totally a nightmare for Vusal. Right on Turkish cemetery, many people were slaughtered by a single unknown person. Vusal decided to use his sword too. And now…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hello, boys."

"Huh?"

Of course, Vusal still had its forces from out there, but he could not call them much; but in the well…

#####

Nikov, while thinking much for what happened, suddenly saw the reflect of the…

"(Moon! Isn't it…)"

And…

…

…

…

…

…

#####

The cemetery became more deadly and painful for anyone. Kid slaughtered the rests with the same way, only leaving…

Vusal left…

Vusal, now, he couldn't breeze more, he cried in English: "WHO ARE YOU? SHOW ME!"

Lucky for him, the fog had gone. Now he could get ready to fight. Dora-the-Kid also found himself was not protected anymore. He decided to show down.

And… two men…

…

…

…

"The fog has gone, isn't it?"

"That's right."

"I tried to use the fog, but sadly, I have to let you go."

"Well said… But you know what? American, you shall be destroyed by me."

"So be it, you want to create war?"

"Do it."

Both two took out their respective swords. It was the only way, but no one knew, Nikov had jumped out from the well, to escape the Death…

#####

As for this cause, Nikov began to find the others. He feared the others were trying to assault him once he escaped.

He seeked…

…

…

…

…

…

And he was right. Something was waiting…

…

…

…

…

…

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

…

#####

In the cemetery at the same time, Kid and Vusal looked on, their swords burnt with fire. Vusal was the thunder fire, representing Azerbaijani culture from the name "the land of fire"; Kiddo used the ANZAC fire. They both greeted with challenge by skills and faith.

"American, go for it."

"Hhhmmm…" Kid's mouth turned likely… accepting the invitation: "Sure, welcome…"

And Kid surprisingly moved, however Vusal proved he wasn't a child. He made a big strike to Kid, but Kid took cover very fast. After all, Vusal was truly his opponent. Kid then raised his hands and made a blast!

"HEEE HAAAAA!"

He fought back. He blew up another post, but Vusal had escaped…

#####

Dora-nikov saw those Azeris, they seemed to be moving somewhere around. Nothing left, Nikov must move around somewhere to find anything he could do. He knew and he wanted to eliminate all the threats as soon as possible. Those Azeris were…

…they were heading to the position where some men sat around. It was the serious thing that Nikov focusing on. Nikov decided to follow then launch a sudden attack.

…

#####

Dora-the-Kid jumped up, he saw Vusal was quite stronger, except he knew that Vusal had a bit of cowardice. So be it, Dora-the-Kid should create a sudden shock.

"Now, I want you… to meet this!"

Kid threw a smoke bomb to avoid him from being attacked, but by somehow, the battle between Kid and Vusal had turned to stalemate. Vusal did not allow him to be assaulted again, so he had gone. Story between both two continued in struggle. Vusal later put his Israeli pistols…

"EAT THIS, AMERICAN PIG!"

Kid had to move out, as Vusal shot. Israeli weapon, Kid guessed. Because Azerbaijan and Israel share a close common, many of good Israeli weapons are sold in Azerbaijan in counter against Armenia. This was the reason why Kid doesn't like Israel for this.

"New pistol – Jericho X10X, upgraded from the original, damn it!"

"HOW DO YOU FEEL, HUH? LOVE YOUR ALLY?"

Dora-the-Kid moved out, put up the air gun. Made by his beloved girl – Dorami, it was a pure Japanese weapon. Kid laughed:

"Let see when Samurai encounter Mossad!"

Kid shot, and it hit to…

Vusal was on the tree, suddenly…

"Shit!"

He had to jump down, as the bullet hit with a massive explosion! BOOM! And down the leaves. Many parts of the tree went down to the ground, growing trouble for both. Kid decided to fire over more than one, but Vusal wasn't hit. Vusal also fired back but not much success as well.

Interesting…

#####

Those Azerbaijanis almost got close, however…

In the place where Milovan was holding, the Serbian man quickly changed his decision:

"Wait, something isn't right, we need to move, now!"

"Move?"

"Yeah, quick, danger smell!"

They all changed formations, and looked into the place Milovan believed to be this smell. And he wasn't wrong at all. The Azerbaijani fighters were moving up, it was the reserve division under Vusal's command, but led by his friend, Azad.

Azad Hasanov, a fellow Azerbaijani born in Armenia before the Soviet Union collapse, was a former military officer, but expelled after being accused for selling intelligence and weapons to the Armenians, although there was no evidence. Azad got angry and from then, he decided to join the group in order to gain back honor.

Azad yelled:

"'

"' _Erməni'_ kimi günahlandırıb olunur, mən geri mənim şərəf geri almaq istəyirəm, mən geri dönəcək and olsun." ( _Being accused as "Armenian", I swear I will return back, I want to retake my honor back._ )

He led his men into the hill, however, he did not realize something was waiting for them.

And so…

When Nikov was following behind to assault, Milovan and his friends were ready…

…

…

…

" **FIRE!** "

#####

Kid and Vusal encountered crazily, resulted that some hit. Kid received more, but being a robot, he seemed to be quite okay also bullets had totally ruined some of his mechanicals.

"Damn,…"

Vusal wasn't better. He got few direct hits, but both forced him to retreat. He had to cover his body…

"American dog…"

Realizing that Kid could kill him soon, he decided to use back the Ottoman sword; Kid responded by a katana, again. After a moment, they went out again, standing on the night where the wolf screaming…

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"American, do you know Turkic mythology?"

"Yeah?" Dora-the-Kid seemed not interesting: "I don't care the hell, but the wolf, this is my problem."

"With us, wolf's scream is a symbol. We are Turanian Knights, and we shall prove it."

"Deal with the fact, bastard. No one likes your Turanian filth!"

"Because they don't know. But soon, we shall. We shall have back our Red Diamond, the Blood Diamond of ours! We lost much in China, Central Asia, but we shall return back. We want to regain our Turan soils!"

"So you want it? Every ideologies have its cost, but Turanism has proven to be madness fools. Turkism might be accepted, but Turanism by conquer, damn it!"

"You cunts, go on and I shall slaughter you dwarf! By a way, I have to end your life… in Syria."

"Nothing else, right… kid?" Dora-the-Kid gave a last smile in front of Vusal, then both two, swords turned light and thunder, Dora-the-Kid was the light as Vusal was the thunder. They looked each others for the last time…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **DIE!** "

Both two ran as fast as they could to kill their enemy… and so…

" **AARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…** "

So then…

…

…

" **SZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…** "

…

…

…

#####

Being assaulted! It was the last thing that Azad could mention before he got a sudden attack. Many of those Azerbaijanis were slaughtered under the fires, even though they also used their positions to defense.

"We shall it! Now, go and eliminate them!"

"The true ANZAC soul!"

Dora-nikov, watching the scene, also gave a big cheer. But the only problem was, he knew the man who hit his head: Azad. And he was still alive.

"(You dirty Tatar, here my voice comes to you.)"

He transformed himself to become a werewolf, thanked for the moon was still in circle. Now he must end it as soon as possible.

" **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…** "

"Nə…" ( _What the…_ )

Azad did not know, but then, he saw a wolf jumped into… Azad realized the werewolf, he…

"Nə? Xeyr, ola bilməz…" ( _What? No, it can't be…_ )

But it was too late for him. He was the man who grabbed the big wood to smash Nikov's head, now Nikov returned to kill him. And…

" **SZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!** "

Far from behind, Dora-nikov, hand with blood and of course, his clowns, grew after significant changes, had just stood there. Azad himself had fallen down… Azad Hasanov had been killed by Nikov, with a scary scene…

His head was… out… of his body… It scared all the other Azerbaijanis… Nikov was totally a version of the Wolverine, except being more cruel…

"ARGH!"

Losing ways, those Azerbaijanis got a massive strike from the Australians, as whole entire of the Azeris got destroyed by the group. No casualties for the Australian mercenaries, good job. Mass massacre.

Seeing Nikov after he executed Azad, Milovan was the first to yell: "SLAVA!" Other guys, same as Milovan, also yelled:

" **SLAVA! SLAVA! SLAVA! SLAVA! SLAVA!** "

"(Bratya!)" Dora-nikov gave a welcome. All of the others came and joy with him. Until Kid's return, they would join party…

#####

The cemetery became silent, no more sounds, it made everyone like they were going to a real death place.

Dora-the-Kid put his knee down, he got a direct hit… again…

"Well… it seems like… my life is…"

He did not say much what would happen, but Vusal… looked at him… he just stood there… but he seemed…

"Hhhuhhh… I… I… I… how can you…"

"Boy, you Azerbaijanis are known as 'Janissaries of Caspian Sea', but, you don't know… when I use the light, I did make a different move right?"

"Damn…"

So, Kid went to attack him, had changed his strength from the light friendship into the Red Baron, the katana changed into full of red, which made the katana got more deadly hit. And he did do it. Vusal was too arrogant to recognize the fact, as he too believed on his sword. Now, the fire on Vusal had disappeared, replacing by a cold feelings…

"Am I dead yet?"

Dora-the-Kid… once again, stood up. He must feel lucky because if he hadn't been fast, Vusal's strike would have destroyed him into pieces. Kid said:

"Well, I guess… you can rest in peace… from now…"

"Right… thanks… for… telling… this…"

Vusal's last breath. Yup. It was ended by his body, in his stomach with full of scarf descended from the strike made by Kid, bleeding. He could not stand for, he knew, and he had been ready…

"Farewell, Janissary…"

And…

…he had fallen…

…

…

…

…

…

Dora-the-Kid just looked on him, his face seemed to be very handsome, just like Robert Pattinson, therefore, he felt sorry for what he was doing… He only noted it… in his Turkish…

"Ruhunuz iyiydi, ama kendine şeytan gibi almıştı." (Your soul was good, but you had demonized yourself.)

He is very good at speaking Turkish, so it wasn't so hard to make this statement in front of him. It was 30 minutes after midnight, so, he had to leave. Kid left the Turkish cemetery before something bad could happen…

…

…

…

…

…

Behind Kiddo, and in Vusal's death body, cold winds flew into him. Was the ghost calling Vusal to go with them? No one knew, but Kid had to go back to his job…

…

…

…

Finally, Dora-the-Kid returned. The biggest thing he liked, was Nikov's unexpected return.

"Ahahahaha, Dora-nikov, my brother, you are back."

"(So do you, my friend.)"

Milovan was very happy to see both two'd returned back. Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Milovan and the other Aussies, all united again. Kiddo smiled…

"Well, men, let's… go home. We have a plenty of job for tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's head home." Milovan called others to go. All moved back to the village, with Nikov. Blood in their faces, but at least, they won. They did know their place…

…brotherhood… right…

…Just like the ANZACs at the Gallipoli, it was returning…


	24. Chapter 18

Returning from the mess, Mirai with Arkadiusz's men carried two people back. General David Hangbottom went out with a lot of question…

"What just happened?"

"They are all alright, but just… I don't know who is he." Mirai explained as Mizuki went out from the camp. Kurdish and Armenian troops surrounded them. The person that got excited with it, was Andranik.

"It is funny."

"By how?" The Kurdish leader, Fazil, also arrived. Fazil Karneş, once former high officer of the Turkish Armed Forces, but defected to the Kurds due to being discriminated in the Army, and also for his Kurdish background. He hated the Turks by all of his spirit. Now, he was focusing on the boy and Haru Miura: "What just happened before? Tell something for me!"

"Well, we have been assaulting a mysterious jihadist group, but seems like they are financed by someone from Turkey." Arkadiusz claimed: "We don't know how many of them too, but I guess…"

"Wait wait wait, Arkady, where are Kid and Nikov? And Milovan's?"

"They are still fighting, General."

"You Poles should better get armed for this, I fear it would provoke a total war tomorrow."

With Mizuki, Aoi, Ran and few others, they recognized the boy! They knew…

"Naoto!"

They tried to heal him, meanwhile, Haru also needed medical helps as well.

About Arkadiusz, he gathered all of his men back, both put a plan. To keep all secretly safe, they used in their native languages – but same background. Of course, some Greeks, Armenians, Hungarians, Albanians, Georgians and Romanians also used Russian, Croatian, Serbian, Bulgarian… as well.

"Tutaj możemy uruchamiania nagłe uderzenie! Słyszałam tylko, że tureckie Wojska porusza się i mogą zaatakować jutro!" ( _Here, we can launch a sudden strike! I just heard that Turkish Army is moving and they may attack tomorrow!_ )

"Таким спосіб, ви намагаєтеся представити це? Зрештою, у нас немає нічого, аби боротися проти цих турків?" ( _So you're trying to introduce this? After all, we have nothing to fight against those Turks?_ )

"Nevíš nic o tomto, ukrajinské. Proč se vaše armáda zmasakrováni Poláků na Volyni?" ( _You know nothing about this, Ukrainian. Why your military massacred Poles in Volhynia?_ )

"Вие сте наистина е гадно, това които няма да послужат много, вместо това ние ще бъдем изпечени от тях." ( _You are really sucks, this would not help much, instead we will be fried by them._ )

"Smiješno, vi Bugari i Poljaci nisu taktike makeri, neka Hrvati učiniti, ja sam hrvatski sebe!" ( _Funny, you Bulgarians and Poles are not tactics makers, let the Croats do it, I am Croatian myself!_ )

"Зачыні рот, глупый нацыстаў!" ( _Shut your mouth, stupid Nazis!_ )

"Ти зборуваш како дете, идиот белоруски." ( _You talk like a kid, idiot Belarusian._ )

"Тогда, возможно, мне нужно отправить? Лол, ты недооцениваешь мы греки так много, разве вы не знаете?" ( _Then maybe I need to send? Lol, you underestimate we Greeks so much, don't you know?_ )

"Tento plán je taká škoda!" ( _This plan is such a shame!_ )

"Drodzy mój polski brat, jesteś zły? Od węgierskiego." ( _Dear my Polish brother, are you mad? From a Hungarian._ )

Listening, everyone all knew Arkadiusz wasn't a military tactician as well. His plan drew many discusses between those mercenaries. Even Armenian mercenaries also disappointed, the same with the Kurds. Meanwhile, they were helping Haru and the boy named Naoto wake up again…

…

Outside the gate of the village, Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov and Milovan's men had returned…

They both came back, some got injured, but the most were the two Doras, they had a lot of scarves but still, they were alive… Rina saw it, she yelled:

"WAIT! SOMEONE IS COMING!"

Yeah, some few men returned back. Both of them, no casualties, but they got injured as well. No one died. But Kid and Nikov also came back with a strong confident of both.

"Sorry for being late."

"You are back!" Rina and Hanon all thanked for their returns. Milovan also asked: "Is anything alright?" Then, a Greek man yelled:

"Help this fucking idiot Arkadiusz for me, he is a disaster for every tacticians!"

"What?" Milovan had to run into them to find out the problem between Arkady and others. Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov both greeted by Tom, Jerry, Butch and Reborn after all…

"Did it be bloody?" Tom asked.

"Well, we are fine, Thomas." Kid said: "But this crap…"

Nikov soon noticed the quarrel between both, even Milovan had returned to assist. Milovan seemed not affect much on them. Nikov only disappointed…

"Oh my…"

This scene…

"Тако што покушавате да ме зову "тролл"?" ( _So you are trying to call me "troll"?_ )

"Не вида подобно, четническо идиотка." ( _Not the kind like that, Chetnik idiot._ )

"Ako da ne znate ništa onda dati ostavku! Ti si budala!" ( _If you know nothing then resign! You are a fool!_ )

"Ти си глуп Мађарски дварф!" ( _You are a stupid Hungarian dwarf!_ )

"Ох иеах тако да нису у бољи. Ћелиљ сећаш Косово?" ( _Oh yeah so you are not better. Wanna remember Kosovo?_ )

"Jeśli idioci ciągle myślę jedną walkę-przedmiot podobny do tego, nikt nie będzie miał nic jutro!" ( _If you idiots keep thinking one-fight-one like this, no one will have anything tomorrow!_ )

…

Dora-nikov had decided to make a step, he arrived into the gang of mercenaries, pushed everyone away…

And he used his claws to stop the fight. No stabbing, but just claws also made everyone scared. Nikov then mentioned by writing…

"Любой человек хотят снова драться?" ( _Anyone wanna fight again?_ )

…

Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid with Reborn and Tom, Jerry, Butch moved closer and closer. Seeing the boy Naoto, cared by those girls, they could feel okay. Haru was fine as well. Reborn just claimed:

"Well, seeing them, they don't have much damages inside. But I fear, after your battle with Park Bom, she must be scarier than we mentioned."

"How do you know?" Dora-the-Kid responded: "War isn't over in this country, there are many myths in Syria now."

"I hope so, but I doubt it's not a myth anymore." Reborn's answer caused Kid to focus. What would happen soon? No one knew…

#####

 _Turkish military base…_

Park Bom returned with mostly empty. She cursed the gang before so much, must be in her own language.

But what did she say? No one listened because no one was there.

She only came back to the military camp where the Turks were preparing for a total war. Firat Muraz added:

"Bu, böylece, olanlar Kürtler savunmak için çalışacağız. Bizim saldırıları için, biz sınır kuvvet olarak Suudiler ihtiyacım var!" ( _It is this, so, those Kurds will try to defend. In order for our attacks, we need the Saudis as frontier force!_ )

"Bunu yapmak için, biz olanlar Suudiler teşvik etmelidir. Onlar yerine bizim ölebilirler ancak bu şekilde!" ( _To do this, we should encourage those Saudis. Only this way they can die instead of us!_ )

"Oldukça iyi. Makharadze?" ( _Quite good. Makharadze?_ )

New officer, Ismet Makharadze, a Georgian Meskheti, was the person receiving this order. Being Turks, both of them understood what would they need to do. So far, they were ready.

And…

…

…

…

"CRAP!" The door opened as Park Bom returned. She could not understand how crazy it was. The mass attacks, she lost a lot. She wasn't damn lucky today.

"Park! Ahhh, you are back. So, anything new?"

"We have more problem, those Kurds got assists from everywhere. Even the Australians came too."

"ANZAC curse!" Firat got mad: "The ANZAC is the curse that we shall never know the Diamond. To break it, we need to crush them."

"Oh dear." She worried: "Those Australians, they are more dangerous like that?"

"Of course." Firat mentioned: "Remember, at 1915, one of few Ottoman officers had almost re-discovered the Diamond, but… there was an Australian bastard, he had disabled his ability by his fire… called the ANZAC fire. From then, it became… ANZAC curse. And lasted today, still exist!"

"So sad." She told: "But I hope we can resolve this problem."

"So be it." Firat decided: "But we have to hurry, there is no time to wait!"

Using English, some few Turkish officers understood, but not all. However, they seemed to be very carefully writing inside, to remember it. Must be for their future.

In outside, Saudi Arabian troops with Turkish troops, both of them watched the border, they wanna see how much they could wait…

…

#####

Syria…

Nikov had planned, as the other two were cured. And now, they were okay, nothing threaten their life. Reborn claimed Haru was stronger, so she would recover soon in tomorrow. He wished he did not take part if the person was Chrome, whom Kid hated to face on. Might be Kid knew Chrome in somewhere. The only thing still saw, were the U.S., Russian, Kurdish, Armenian and Australian flags together flying.

By somehow, in Nikov's place, Nikov was successfully on controlling his fellow Slavic comrades. God Perun would be very surprised. And he gave a job, all of them must work tomorrow.

Their job was about to go… And they were ready as well…

Why they knew?

Because when they were fighting with Park Bom, they heard the woman, she mentioned about a sudden attack to the Kurds. Fearing about this, Arkadiusz decided to organize, but wait till Nikov arrive, everything was done…

…yeah…

…

…

…

…

…

But who know? Something was waiting?


	25. Border clash (1)

But everything was just the starting point… well, well, well…

…

…

…

As for the gang, they just found themselves stuck in here. Staying with the Kurds and Armenians, alongside those Australians, were not their wish as well. But getting stuck with Haru Miura, the girls from Star Academy, then unknown girls and boys… geez, they were getting crazier from day to night.

"God damn it!" It was Kiddo's thought before he mentioned something worse… Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Reborn didn't really understand why Kid had to think a lot, but might be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Next morning…

 _Syrian-Turkish border…_

Someone, ethnic Kurdish, just ran into the position. He reported to other positions and it quickly sent to the gang's ears…

And they were all surprised…

"You have already known it?" Kid asked.

"Yes." David said: "For many years, the Turks had been trying to eliminate Kurdish independence movement, they have stationed their troops in the border for many years. And the war in Syria added its chance for this."

"How cowardice those Turks are! DAMN IT!" Kid smashed the table, forcing Nikov to keep calm: "(Careful! None of those kids wished to hear!)"

Nikov was right, they had to keep silent. With their prediction, they soon found that, the battle was about to start. After many unsuccessful airstrikes on Kurdish groups such as PKK or YPG, the Turks had decided to attack by its main troops. Not like those Saudis, the Turks had military experiences, so they must prepare.

"So, our plan?"

…

#####

Turkish High Command summoned a special discussion about sending its troops.

"Bu programa altındadır." ( _It's under schedule._ )

"Hahahahaha, eninde sonunda, Kürtler dilediğin şey için alırsınız." ( _Hahahahaha, sooner or later, the Kurds will get what they wish for._ )

The voice of General Firat Muraz had ultimately affected on all of them, as they realized their time to do this. They asked their Saudi counterparts, and those Saudis agreed. None of those Saudis knew the Turkish plan, so those Saudis thought, it would be their first ever intervention to Syria, without bloodshed because they got assistants from the Syrian Turkmens.

General Mohammed al-Shamlani of the Saudi Arabian Armed Forces had requested to Colonel Abdul Ghani al-Hamlan – a fat, dark face, and nasty officer – to take command of those troops. According from some Saudi soldiers, Abdul Ghani al-Hamlan had no talent, even a brain, to command and conquer. Not even said that, he did make a very bad performance in the military exercise held in Tibet, China last year.

The only thing Abdul Ghani was good: his Persian language. But it wasn't useful in this situation. He also spoke Chinese when he traveled to China three years ago.

But now, let's look at his speech:

"بمجرد أن في التاريخ، لم جندي العسكرية الصينية تشو قه ليانغ اتخاذ خطوة رائع عندما اتهم البوارج له في حرب ضد تساو تساو في سهل ريد كليف…" ( _Once of the history, Chinese military soldier Zhuge Liang did make a spectacular move when he charged his battleships on the war against Cao Cao in Red Cliff plain…_ )

Lol, if check on his speech, it sound like a disaster. Even some soldiers in the Saudi troops looked him with suspects…

"لا بل صحيحا، وكان ليانغ ليس جنديا وريد كليف هو نهر الصينية." ( _Not even true, Liang was not a soldier and Red Cliff is a Chinese river._ )

Abdul Ghani al-Hamlan was not a good officer at all, from his speech, to his performance, by being drunk for days, it was a 100% disaster from outside to inside. Why he was selected for a military exercise in China remained a question. In the past, a Chinese Colonel, who befriended with Abdul Ghani, reported that Abdul Ghani "a corrupted officer".

…

But what could they do, finally, the military intervention to Syria, was started… Those Saudis, led by Abdul Ghani, would be the first…

…

#####

Meanwhile, in the Kurdish-Armenian side, with Australian assistants, the gang prepared their military encounter. Fighting like guerrilla, it sounded not too hard.

And so were they…

"It was time…"

"I hope we could beat the Turkish Army, but it depends on the situation…"

They just put up weapons. All of them, they came out with nothing to fear off. Because with them, they just found themselves belong to who.

They belong to this land…

…

…

…

And they went away to the battle.

…

#####

As for the Turks, after the first shot, all of those Saudi troops, with over 5.000 troops, led by Colonel al-Hamlan, had marched. So be it…

…

…

…

#####

For Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry and Butch, they went to the battlefield, along with Kurdish, Armenian and Australian forces. Reborn volunteered himself to stay.

And they made decision…

They went on their line, built by the Kurds a year before Syrian Civil War, so their mission was simple: holding till the enemy must retreat.

Kid stated: "It would be glad that our experiences… were used again. Gods and Generals, see this?"

He must have read Stonewall Jackson's last words…

…

…

…

" _ **Let us cross over the river, and rest under the shade of the trees**_ "


	26. Border clash (2)

_Syrian-Turkish border…_

Near the border, both Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry and Butch, with whole of those Kurdish fighters, took a moment and looked at the situation…

"So, those troops…"

They just looked before the clash. With many of modern vehicles and paratroopers everywhere going down close to them, they could realize those troopers…

"…are the Saudi troops."

Butch yelled: "The birthplace of terrorism, damn it. Why Saudi Arabia is still exist?" Seeing those Saudis, beards, praying Allah, reading Koran, even shouting high, Butch only thought about terrorism only. They put up weapons and looked. Kurds and Armenians only laughed, even the Australians…

"Those Saudis are a big joke!"

Kid told all of the others "keep silent" in order to make a strike…

…

…

…

#####

Meanwhile, at the Kurdish camp, the girls from Star Academy just woke up. But they just got surprised that they only saw… those soldiers…

Even Hanon Hosho also came out and asked, but none of them replied. From this time, Rina quickly considered, this village was about to war. It captured the ears of both…

"Is this true, Rina?"

"Yes, I bet… this is just the beginning…"

Because of getting stuck there, they must prepare for everything. To bring them back to Japan, it was a long mission since this was not Japan but Syria, and Syria was, and still at war. Suddenly, they asked themselves that what would happen next…

Hanon then put herself, with a hope of praying that, Lucia was still okay…

…

#####

Those Saudis, led by Abdul Ghani al-Hamlan, put his pistol, an UAE-made pistol, took on, and yelled:

"FASTER, IDIOTS! FASTER! ALLAHU AKBAR!"

Saudi Arabian troops looked on, they just shook their heads, because al-Hamlan was the corrupted officer, how could they trust him. But since he was commanding their squadron, they had no choice but must go and fight together. With armed weapons bought from Europe, China and the United States, and military vehicles made in Brazil, Australia, Europe, Turkey, Russia… well, no doubt that they were better armed than their opponents.

…

#####

But those Kurds knew what to do…

"Take a look, Saudi Army, useless army, which rich and bunch of money arming expensive weapons, but they can't even fight the Houthis, how the hell they fight for?" The Kurdish leader, Captain Mahdi Aram, just laughed high when seeing Saudis.

So the same the others. They agreed with it. But with expensive weapons, they also took a moment and checked…

"So that's it, Saudi Arabian troops… let's welcome the game."

They waited, when those Saudis got closer. Now, they were closer and closer…

130 meters… 120 meters… 110… 100…

…

…

…

…

…

The tense came high, as both Armenian, Kurdish and Australian forces, alongside Kid, Nikov and T&J gang aimed guns. They understood that, the clash could cost of them huge casualties, but they would repel them by everything they could.

And…

…

…

…

"FIRE!"

The mass shooting started! By hiding under trenches, trees, bunkers and their guerilla skills, those Kurds, alongside Armenians and Australians, quickly caused problem for those Saudi Arabians.

#####

"BLAM!"

Those Saudi troops, with the help of Turkic fighters in Syria, got assaulted.

"وهو الاعتداء!" ( _This is an assault!_ )

Saudi soldiers, lacking of information, got a total strike from the assaulting force. They had to hide behind some modern vehicles, such as Saudi-made MRAP.

Those Saudis also fought back. Their military vehicles kept heading into front. They were not the United States or Russian Armed Forces, it might be salty for them if they war on those Kurds. But even comparing to the Serbian Armed Forces, or even Vietnamese or Paraguayan one, those Saudis were like a total disaster.

"نحن بحاجة الى مساعدة! هؤلاء المتمردين…" ( _We need help! Those rebels…_ )

But al-Hamlan didn't understand the situation, just thought that his men were just not using the best. If might be right, but sadly, the Saudis couldn't dare to fight in this situation. In front of them, where only trees stood in front of them, but the fires from those "rebels" causing a massive damage for the Saudis.

They fired back crazily, like typical Saudi soldiers. They fired without any direction order. Colonel al-Hamlan shouted:

"مجرد أستمر بالمشي! وتلك القردة موالية للأسد أبناء بأي فرصة!" ( _Just keep walking! Those pro-Assad monkeys will have no chance!_ )

Those Turkic fighters had to side with Saudi troops. Over only 150 to 200 Turkic fighters, but they proved more than 1.000 Saudis. Well…

#####

Kid and Nikov, along with others, both fired on those Saudis. Those Saudi troopers just fell down like a broken group.

"Lol, Saudi Army is a joke, true."

The Armenians, meanwhile, seeing some fighters covering in their heads the flag of Turkey, Azerbaijan, Uzbekistan… and other people, had soon realized that, they were Turkic volunteers in Syria. Most of Armenians never like them, due to its conflict at the past.

"Turks…"

They fired guns on the Turkic, it caused those Turks to change their formation. Unlike those Saudis, quickly became shield for the Kurds and Armenians to shot, those Turks proved to be more elite than Saudis.

"God damn, Tengri bless us… damn those Kurds…"

"Elmir! Change! Move behind, fast!"

Meanwhile, Saudis kept firing and they just like tried to shoot directly one some others, however, those Saudis' poor actions caused trouble for al-Hamlan, as he still too arrogant to recognize the situation.

Vehicles could move far, but then…

"Take my air cannon, dickhead!"

Dora-the-Kid! He shot! And…

"BOOOOOM!"

Dora-nikov put weapon, the AK, with a bazooka, and he managed a strike.

"(Разве не тех саудовские трусами осознать, что без храбрости и опыта, больших и дорогих вооружениями станет бесполезным?)" ( _Didn't those Saudi cowards realize that, without bravery and experience, large and expensive weapons will become useless?_ )

Nikov sent a bazooka and blew up the vehicle.

"BOOOOOOOOOM!"

Not just Kid, but also Nikov. Then Tom asked Butch: "How the hell they have their skills for this?"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha… shut up and take another bazooka!" The black cat threw up a bazooka. Two vehicles were destroyed, growing more confidence for the Kurds and Armenians. Kiddo threw the bazooka up with a laugh.

"Then grab and fire!"

#####

Hilarious how those Saudi Arabian troopers couldn't reach into the position where the Kurds and Armenians were holding! However, al-Hamlan did make a mistake…

Thinking that those heavy armed vehicles could defend them, so right after being mocked by the gang, especially those vehicles got destroyed by Kid, Nikov and later, the gang of Kurds, Armenians and Tom, Jerry, Butch, he ordered…

"لا يمكن! حسنا، والتخلي عن جميع المركبات، حملوا السلاح والكفاح في أولئك السوريين!" ( _No way! Alright, abandon all the vehicles, take arms and fight those Syrians!_ )

Thinking that fighting with vehicles could catch more damages, they all gave up and put up weapons. With full of American and European armed weapons, they went up, and under order of al-Hamlan…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

They marched into the front, and now they became nothing but just trying to make another Pickett's Charge. Those Turkic fighters, seeing this, couldn't be more disappointed.

"Damn, those Arabs are fools!"

"Tangar, you have to assist those stupid Arabs in any costs!"

"Sure, Jasur!"

From there, the fighting marked a new move. Those Turks decided to attack in assist for those Saudis. But sounds like al-Hamlan couldn't even know to use it.

His men just arrived into the front, they went on by a massive charge. Until then, Kid and Nikov soon realized the story…

"Hhhmmm, obviously, I have thought the Saudi Armed Forces must be better than this one…" Kid smiled.

"But this… right, they want a fight-to-fight?" Tom shouted: "Come, Saudi morons!"

They started their war against those Saudis… and just like that, Saudi troops, with their bayonets, came with a charge. They finally reached the line of the Kurds and Armenians, but suffered huge casualties.

Abdul Ghani al-Hamlan shouted: "SEE? WE CAN REACH IT!" No brain, no thinking, but careless, suddenly,…

#####

Turkish force, under Gen. Muraz, just looked with a disappointment.

"Those Saudis are the fools, just like any Arabs. Saudi, Yemen, Oman, Qatar, Libya… all are the fools, selfish, and stupid armies."

"What did you think, General Muraz? Can we trust them?"

"Who know? Those Saudis had started their intervention by sending its troops there. This is their responsibility, that's all."

"How about the Turks in Syria?"

"The Syrian Turkmens are even more useful. This is why I believed on Turanian Union rather than uniting under those scums."

Muraz definitely pointed "scums" to the Arabs.

"So, okay then…"

"Keep watching, then we will try to deal with al-Shamlani's men."

The battle came to its height…

#####

Those Saudis came like flood, but of course, with lacks or preparation, its advantage over the Kurds and Armenians soon disappeared when those Armenians and Kurds quickly changed their tactics. It limited those rebels' damages as those Saudis continued to march.

Nikov, seeing those Saudi troopers, had put up his ball. The ball only used for soccer…

And…

"(Hhhmmm, I have to become…)"

…

…

…

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Nikov turned into a werewolf, with his claws appeared just like Wolverine! Kid really impressed on Nikov's actions, saying that "a given surprise to those arrogant Saudis".

But in another place, one story would change everything…

…

…

…

On the village, just saw that Reborn, the baby assassin, he just jumped up. Seeing the scene, he didn't underestimate what that gang had done at all. Especially to Kid and Nikov.

"Colonnello definitely needed to test with them one day. Kid and Nikov are really good fighters."

Well, Reborn's mention definitely made their spaghetti night couldn't be more careful…

#####

Meanwhile, in somewhere else, near a death corpse of an Armenian fighter, those Turkic had tried to check out. They only heard about the Kurds, so they also thought that man was a Kurd as well.

"Check out his body, Sanzhar."

They checked the body, and put a moment to see what happened next. And they touched something…

However, Andranik, the Armenian leader, had seen those Turkic. Only three, but they were standing on his fallen comrade.

And he…

"No way, it is Haighazian! Get out of his body, dirty Turks…"

He aimed guns, and…

…

"Click, click!"

He was out of ammo. Damn, he had to put up his knife. For three Turkic warriors, they finally found something…

"Hhhmm, a gun, three grenades, two Japanese knives, a book and… wait, Armenian flag! Guys! Guys! Adnan, Jasur, he is Armenian!"

"Huh?" Those Turks checked and found that, this man was an Armenian, it shocked them…

"Armenian? Damn, so, not just Kurds, but also, Armenians! It is more dangerous than I thought!"

With Andranik, he found the situation couldn't get worse. If the Armenian flag was taken by the Turks, it could be an insult. So he…

"NO! OUR ARMENIAN GLORY WILL NOT BELONG TO THOSE CENTRAL ASIANS!"

Andranik jumped, with his knife! Those Turks didn't recognize this, so only Andranik headed to them, they just got surprised.

"Look out, Jasur!"

But Andranik stabbed death to Jasur. Jasur only looked with amazed eyes before he fell down. Meanwhile, these others, Sanzhar and Adnan put their pistols, but Andranik threw the knife into Sanzhar's neck.

Blood everywhere, Sanzhar was killed. Adnan wasn't ready, so when he aimed to Andranik, the Armenian had quickly grabbed the Uzbek and squeezed him down. Finally, he grabbed a knife, and…

"What the…" Adnan's last words. And so did it, Andranik stabbed into his heart. Adnan bleed out and finally, he just laid here. Andranik had killed all three, and put up the flag of his country, Armenia.

He raised up…

…

…

" **ԿԵՑՑԵ** **ՄԱՅՐ** **ՀԱՅԱՍՏԱՆ** **!** " ( _ **LONG LIVE MOTHER ARMENIA!**_ )

However…

#####

Seeing the battle, Firat understood now why many American experts didn't really rank those Saudi Arabian Armed Forces favorably.

"Losing too many men for an useless action, such a disgrace."

When they were thinking about asking Gen. Mohammed al-Shamlani for sending other troopers, suddenly, a Major of the Turkish Army yelled:

"General! Bak!" ( _General! Look!_ )

"Huh?" Firat turned his binoculars, and what he just saw, had a… big impact.

He saw a man, taking the Armenian flag and raised high. It quickly marked a big change. Firat soon realized that, not only Kurds, but also, Armenians were here! If the Armenians stationed their force near the border of Turkey, it could become a major strike that hurt Turkey. So he had reacted…

"Aman… Ermeniler! Ermeniler burada! Kendini hazırla!" ( _Oh my… Armenians! Armenians are here! Prepare yourself!_ )

Those Turks had run out of here, they put up their weapons and tried to make a pass through. Why? Firat discovered that not just only Kurds but also Armenians. Meanwhile Armenians are more threats than Kurds. All the base turned into a total alert!

Red alert!

Now, they headed into the battle, where Firat discovered the Armenian flag. Firat then shouted:

"Gen. Mohammed, send over 5.000 troops down here for me. We will send 1.000 troops assisting your army. Damn it!"

"What?" Gen. Mohammed didn't understand, but he thought because of the battle so he must send reinforcement. But he never understood that, just because of an Armenian, a small clash would turn into a big fight… sooner or later.

Oh no…


	27. Battle begin

General Firat Muraz couldn't stand anymore. Just like majority of Turks and Turkic peoples, which full of Armenophobia, it came like thunder after the Armenian flag was waved.

With General Muraz, letting the Armenians go mean death, so he ordered all of the artillery ready in action! They all total aimed into the positions.

"READY IN ACTION!"

Just looked on it, well well, after all, Gen. Mohammed also ordered over 5.000-7.000 Saudi troops in order to rescue the 1.000 scout troopers. And so the military took part.

War had on!

"ATEŞ!" ( _FIRE!_ )

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAM…"

…

#####

The backward Colonel Abdul Ghani al-Hamlan, after seeing his men running away after being crushed so fast, had thought that they were cowards. He didn't even know anything at all, as he just yelled and put a pistol.

"GET BACK, COWARDS!"

Couldn't convince them, he decided to move in directly by his own. And when he walked, nothing was firing on him, making himself more arrogant!

"YOU FOOLS! NO ONE IS SHOOTING ON US…"

However, someone had noticed his moves. Thinking that he was stupid, it was the Pole – Arkady, aimed his snipe on al-Hamlan.

"This cunt talks too much, I need to give him a forever sleep!"

He pointed into al-Hamlan's head, through his left eye. Arkadiusz himself is an excellent sniper, it wasn't a problem for him.

"1… 2…"

…

"BLAM!"

His bullet slowly flew, and it quickly…

"SSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

His bullet quickly hit into Abdul Ghani. And Abdul Ghani, without any expectation, he just stood there. Red water fled out from his body…

And he quickly fell down. A quick strike from Arkadiusz killed Abdul Ghani. However, Dora-nikov had warned all of them, that, something told him it was just the beginning.

"(Guys! Stop!)"

Kid heard it, and he wondered why. But Jerry had slapped to Kid's face and pointed to outside. Quickly, Kid looked out from the forest…

…

…

…

Oh dear, it was…

"What? Another Saudi wave?"

"No, it is…"

They just watched carefully, and soon, Kid realized that, it was…

…not just only Saudi Arabian troopers, Turkish troopers also joined it. With him, the Saudis had nothing to fear off, but if they were the Turks, it would be a problem. Bigger problem.

And Kiddo's reaction, was captured by Milovan. The Serbian man took a look, seeing some Turkish tanks, he had found that, it was…

"Oh my oh my… STAND UP, GUYS!"

"WHAT?" Those Kurds and Armenians also looked as well. As soon as they had seen for, it was not just Saudi troops anymore. The Turks also joined as well. In asking for those Turkic fighters? Well, those Turkic had lost half of its men.

The leader of those Syrian Turkmen Brigade force here, Captain Ali Zaydine, seeing this, had screamed: "Stupid Arabs, they are nothing but bunch of cowards! Because of their bad leadership, we had to suffer half of losses. Anyway, let's get out of here, the Turkish Army will replace us clean those filths. Glory for Tengri soldiers!"

They decided to leave the battlefield…

As for the result, Kid warned that, not just artillery firing, but they might meet some airstrike if those Turks knew the village. Therefore, it forced Kid and Nikov, with whole gang, to make a total stand.

…

#####

Inside the Kurdish village, Haru just woke up. She just traveled from a nightmare, therefore, she didn't know what happened in the past.

She only surprised that she was in the bed, not in the forest like before…

"Huh?"

What just happened last night, she didn't really remember. Of course, because after she met a mysterious woman, she fell unconscious. She didn't even know who took her back successfully. However, she was quickly aware that, something was blown up!

"Oh my, I forgot something…"

Haru ran out, seeing Hanon, Rina, and the others, especially Mizuki and Mirai, and others were standing. But she was amazed with Reborn, the baby just stood, and watched entire of the clash.

Reborn had something to worrier than usual…

"So, it was outside of my expectation…"

His words made a concern in all of them, they asked: "What will happen? Is this over?" Reborn shook his head, meaning that, he had to turn back. And Haru's appearance, well, he had mentioned on it.

"So, you are back, Haru."

"Yes, but… Reborn, what happened?"

"You will know it soon. But right now, all of you girls must evacuate out from the village. Take everything belong to you, meanwhile I will go and check out."

"Why?" Haru wondered, but Rina told: "Don't ask anymore, Haru. You have to prepare everything. We will do the same! Go!"

"So…" Haru quickly realized why Reborn's face today turned calm but unhappy. So she ran out. Mizuki also realized, she shouted: "Girls! Girls! Let's get out of here by all costs!"

Those girls were really affected by Reborn, now hearing Haru, Mizuki and Rina did the same, they also prepared everything.

As for the result, Reborn jumped away…

…

#####

For God sake, Kid, Nikov and Tom, Jerry, Butch, both were armed with their best. Now, when those Turks and Saudis combined together, the only way for them, was fight to death!

"READY BOYS?" 

"YEAH!"

All put up guns, aimed… this time, they would face a real battle. Just like expected, bombardments came from the Turkish cannons. Many holes were made because of this. The Turks wanted to erase all the forest, and they wanna clean their eternal enemies, the Armenians and Kurds, as well. Only the word "Armenia" had become a subject for the Turks, as they still remembered the 1992-94 Karabakh war, the war which their brothers, the Azerbaijanis, were insulted by the Armenians.

" **Bir Ermeni ölüm, iki Ermeni ölümlerinin ve daha Ermeni ölümlerinin!** " ( _ **One Armenian death, two Armenian deaths, and more Armenian deaths!**_ )

It was worse than both imagined… because of this, battle of border, had officially…

…

…

…

"Aim…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **FIRE!** "

…begun!


	28. Battle (1)

Milovan, the Serbian mercenary of the Australian force, took a moment and watched…

"No no no… those Turks…"

He ordered all of his men be ready before the fight.

And finally…

…

…

…

…

…

When Kid warned all of them, they aimed. So be it…

…

"FIRE!"

Gun fires started! The Kurdish-Armenian-Australian combined force fired into the Turks and Saudis. Those Saudis, lacked confident, had to stay behind the Turks, as the Turks, with over 4 tanks, mostly brand new-based Altay, aimed into them. Kid soon realized that…

"ALTAY! WATCH OUT!"

They focused on the Turkish Altay tank. And it shot!

"BOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Mass explosion! Because of this, they had suffered huge casualties in the left flank. Over 4 were killed.

"Damn it! Turkish Army is not Saudi one! Focus on!"

Many abandoned Saudi vehicles in the ground. Some still could use, but those Turks realized it even faster than Saudis. However they didn't even touch on it.

They continued to stress the gang's force.

"(Those Altay tanks, no wonder. Korean's new truck wave, German-made cannon, damn… American-Korean brand new technology… it is worse than I thought.)"

Soon, Kid noticed about the Altay. Although he didn't hear anything about Altay, however Nikov's feeling had raised a total alarm!

"Damn it!"

Kid used his air gun, and shot into the tank. He had used his strongest strength to blow it…

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOM! And he shot…

…

…

…

"BLAM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

One Altay tank got destroyed. However, the Turks had advanced further. Fires from the alliance were not enough to prevent those Turks and Saudis. Soon, those Turkish-Saudi troopers quickly reached the line.

Why?

At that time, they also faced another Saudi military group, organized by the supports from Gen. al-Shamlani. They also brought vehicles as well, mostly most-modern fighting vehicles. Because the gang was not aware about that, they didn't mention on it.

Until those Armenians screamed, they soon realized.

…

Now, Nikov had to turn into a wolf again. This time, he decided to use Tabasco to save the others.

"(You wish, those Saudi stupid boys!)"

 _Talk about current situation:_

Dora-the-Kid himself was not the only person to aware over sudden change, however he didn't think their enemy would deploy a large troops like that. He only blamed, if he never lost the tracks of Ed, he would be still riding with his horse and fighting against those Turks and Saudis…

 _Talk about Dora-nikov_ : he always covers himself with a scarf, because he is half robot-cat and half werewolf. When he becomes a werewolf, he can attack anyone like a real wolf, and himself also has skills of Wolverine.

But when he uses Tabasco, he can fire from his mouth the fire, like a dragon releasing his fire. With his half wolf half dragon's mouth, one Tabasco is enough to burn alive over 10 people, like a flamethrower.

What about Tom, Jerry and Butch?

The trio, at first, they fought those Saudis, but those Saudis seemed not strong, so they quickly repulsed them. But strange that, even they were one of the first to discover the sudden change of the battle, but they were not ready for it. So when they found those Turks and Saudis coming together, they just put guns and fires.

But not enough time…

…

…

…

Meanwhile, Reborn had jumped up. He had seen that the Turks and Saudis, with assists from heavy vehicles, notably tanks, Reborn had something to worry…

"Altay. Colonnello's even afraid to talk about this tank."

He jumped into the battlefield, and soon, he discovered this was not normal. The Altay had fired, and it caused high casualties, with over more 15-20 men of their alliance killed. Reborn used his sniper gun and aimed into those Turkish troops…

"Damn…"

1, 2, 3! And he shot! This time, his skills proved useful for it…

One Turkish soldier tried to reach the line, but a bullet stroke right on his head. It crossed through his brain, and he quickly fell down later. Then, Reborn changed his move, and aiming into the other soldiers.

With the same style, he quickly caused huge casualties for those Turkish-Saudi troops. Over 10 Saudis and 6 Turks were killed by Reborn. And in Italian way as well.

Milovan, meanwhile, also proved that, he wasn't the shadow of the game. He fired his gun into the Turkish force. Arkady, in other way, also proved that "every Poles are fighters"! True, no wonder Casimir Pulaski and Thaddeus Kosciuszko were the only Slavs honored by the United States. Simple, Poles are best fighters.

They continued to fire. With them, this was the only way to prevent more Turkish and Saudi force…

…

Meanwhile, the Turks and Saudis fought crazily with the Kurds and the Armenians. Well, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov soon discovered, after the firing, they would face one of their biggest experience…

…since the Iraq war.


	29. Battle (2)

From then, a total battle between the Turkish-Saudi force and the Armenian-Kurdish force, plus Australian mercenary's assistants over Armenians and Kurds, had begun!

…

…

…

"BOOM!"

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"

"BOOOOOOOOM!"

"POOOOOOW!"

…

The fighting had started. Many of Armenians and Kurds had faced them. As for Kid, after destroying an Altay tank, he had to use his air gun to shoot the others, plus it almost exhausted his power.

Until Nikov came to rescue…

"(Are you sure you are okay with it?)"

"Yeah… I just repel a massive attack." Kid still smiled.

"(No time for a joke! Let's head on!)"

"Right!" Kid stood up and then he ran. Now, it had become to mass fighting when many of Armenian troopers fought against Turkish soldiers. Same as the Kurds. The Saudis, assisting the Turks, also suffered huge casualties.

"Attack them!"

However, with the help of other vehicles, they also managed to get into the line of the Armenians and Kurds! Hand-to-hand fight!

"YAAAAKK!"

#####

Meanwhile, Hanon took all of her stuffs, and she yelled: "Can we leave now?" All of others appeared. Later, a boy quickly appeared…

…oops, they had forgotten the boy… if they didn't want to say, the boy had been in shadow at the time the fighting outside happened.

"Naoto!"

Mizuki yelled, she soon realized that all the gang almost missed him outside, but finally his existence had secured that they would entirely joined the group! War on war, they must leave as soon as possible. Thinking that everyone could be killed in any moment, they decided to leave…

"私たちは残さなければならない！ ここから出ましょう！" ( _We must leave! Let's get out of here!_ )

Suddenly, Turkish artillery quickly reached the village. It bombed near their position, almost killed them. But none of them were injured. They were safe. But they realized that they must find a shelter before they could think about escaping from the village. They decided to run into a farm house!

"HERE!"

"Aoi, choose quickly!"

"I said outside here!"

She pointed to…

…

#####

For the gang fighting outside, there was a big war! A battle between them and the Turks!

Kid was firing into those Altay, but due to his strength declined, he couldn't destroy it. He had to fall back and defended by all costs. Nikov had assisted by using Tabasco.

"(Eat this fire!)"

He used his mouth and fired up! BOOM! Another Altay got destroyed. But only two of them. There were another three Altay, and both were better covered than the first two.

Arkadiusz soon discovered this situation, as he told all of his men prepare for a mass fall back! Milovan, meanwhile, were continuing his mass shooting. Shooting in order to keep them alive…

"Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!"

His fellow Slovene also fired the Turks as well…

"Milovan, I suggest you should let our men attack in front. Maybe we can confront them."

"It's too danger, Zareč. It is not my wish."

"Damn."

As for Reborn, he jumped into the gang. Taking weapons, he took a moment and looked in front…

"Not good. I must assist Kid and Nikov, now. In the others, I also hope a good way…"

He had seen that, even Nikov and Kid were fighting really well, but they really lacked aids. He decided to aim on their position first…

"Now, do it, Leon!"

As for the scene, at first, the gang used trees as their shield, and using their guerrilla skills as its advantages. It proved effectively…

"Ya!"

Mass shooting kept happened. Firing, fighting and killing, it was the only thing to describe, no one could realize what is truly happening…

…

…

…

David Hangbottom, this old man, still led his men on the fight. Even at the age that people couldn't go further or run faster, he still commanded them, just like a living evidence that nothing is impossible. He would do anything best.

"GATHER UP, ANZAC BOYS!"

He nicknamed those Slavic Australians "Anzac boys", because he believed that every of his men were true fighters, they got Anzac souls to fight. Farther more, he also believed on their good side, since most of his men were based with many criminal activities. And he could agree that he was right.

Now, they were proving useful in assisting the Kurds and Armenians. There were many clashing scenes…

"BOOM!"

As Turkish bombardments continued, more Turkish and Saudi troops entering in. They shot into them.

"Ermeniler ve Kürtler, kendi kaderine göreceksiniz!" ( _Armenians and Kurds, you will see your fate!_ )

The Armenians and Kurds still fired on. Now, not just hand-to-hand, also had backstabbing attacks too…

…

Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov had shot down many, so those Turks and Saudis had decided to hide themselves, and quickly fired into their position. They must run as well… About Tom, Jerry and Butch?

Oh, they were running. They thought they would be killed by tanks, but turning out, their lives were even stronger than that. Lol! If asking those men, must be Tom, Jerry and Butch the luckiest…

Because after a sudden blast, they just found that other comrades had died, but they suffered no injury.

They thought that they would be shot, but strange, their position was not noticed as much as Kid and Nikov. Because of this, they just fired, using their backstabbing skills. It made every survivors turned crazy!

"WHAT THE HELL?"

They just fired on those Turks and Saudis, which caused a ton of casualties as well. But even having large casualties, their actions were divided between clashing and talking…

…were they helping the gang fighting?

Kid, Nikov, after mass shooting, only saw death bodies in their line. It was too deadly… their faces had full of blood from it…

"Godness…"

"(It is even crazier and deadlier than I thought! DEAL WITH IT!)"

"By how? We are just destroyed two Altay tanks. The others, we had to spend our power to shoot those bastards…"

"(Well, maybe we must combine our power, in order to destroy more tanks… and vehicles…)"

"Can we do that?"

"(Yes.)"

"It depends on it."

From the scene, it could be seen that, many of dead bodies. Currently, it was due to the bombardments of the Turks. With them, the mass fighting between the armies of Turkey and Saudi Arabia vs. Armenians and Kurds, it had turned full of high tensions…

Kid and Nikov, they had put fire in arms. For them, it was a decisive moment to do. But they knew, if this still stalemate, they would face more Turkish-Saudi flood, it would become disadvantage for them…

Reborn just finally reached it…

#####

At the Turkish base, the battle seemed unlikely for Gen. Muraz. He didn't understand, as Gen. al-Shamlani sent over 5.000 Saudis to battle with, they still not manage to break the stalemate. Many Saudi-modern vehicles and Turkish battle tanks had been destroyed.

Seriously, he could not be happy at all.

#####

With David, his men had finally repulsed the first two attacks, but he lost 23 men. It was huge and disaster…

Most of them were future prominent mercenaries…

"Oh my… Hope the God will take care of their spirits…"

They decided to retreat, in order to keep his men alive. But the battle was not over yet.

As for Tom, Jerry and Butch, realizing that they were the only three remaining, they asked: "Uh oh, where are others?"

Butch screamed: "GET OUT OF HERE!" Thinking about something deadly, they thought it was true, so they ran up further into the uphill…

…

…

…

It was just the first moment of the full battle. But it seemed to have a change…

Definitely!


	30. Battle (3)

As for the gang…

…

"GET OUT! NOW!"

One of those mercenary fighters, Przemek Murawski, a Pole, decided that if they had to retreat, they must do. All of them took armed weapons…

Meanwhile, Victori Stănculescu, the Romanian of the mercenary group, requested for a big aid. Milovan sent two of his force in order to keep the battle balance. He realized, if the Turks managed a conquest, they would have no chance to hold.

So they decided that, they must hold off by any cost they could…

#####

As for Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, they had combined their arm fire. Nikov with his burning mouth, and Kid with his air gun. It might take a change…

"Ready… set… NOW!"

They blasted. And from the gun, the red fire and the blue oxy combined into a larger fire, which was later released by a mass explosion! They shot! Just like a thunder!

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They burnt everything they met, they ran out, just yelled: "KILL SOMETHING! ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" They couldn't control it…

…again, controlling a mass killing weapon, wasn't their favorite job.

"Damn it! How can I…" 

"(STOP MAKING SHIT, YOU…)"

"ME?"

Kid and Nikov were firing, under Kiddo's air gun. His gun had burnt another Altay, but it seemed to be more tanks were used as well. He soon realized that, Altay tanks, following the newcomers, were better advanced and highly better technologies. They had to use their strength in order to keep it continue…

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

#####

As for the Turks, seeing some of their tanks and Saudi vehicles burnt down, Firat couldn't understand it. He went to ask Gen. al-Shamlani.

"General, what is happening here?"

"I don't know! And I can't answer it!" Gen. al-Shamlani answered.

"Your men should be the first to be aware it! Damn you…"

"Why you blame me? It has nothing to do with."

"You Saudi fools don't even know what are you looking for, where the hell are you bravery?"

"You want it? Well why don't you test yourself? Idiot…"

"Shamlani, be thankful that our troops helped your motherfucker army. Without them, you will never win! LOOK TO YEMEN AND LEARN A LESSON!"

All of those Saudis had been shocked with the way the battle moved on. As for the result, Gen. al-Shamlani had decided that, he would do his operation by his own way. Then Firat turned his back…

…

…

…

"In Albanian, there is a word: ' _never be mercy with the stupid one_ '. And you will see this, al-Shamlani."

Firat himself had a direct link to Albania since he was half Albanian, therefore, he raised his knife, waiting for the chance. Just showing that, he could do anything he want.

And so like any Turks, or Albanians, they would not wait an Arab answer…

#####

"Hey, hey! Don't leave me here!"

"Finally… well, we should stay under those trees…"

Tom, Jerry and Butch just encountered a man – Endrit Beshami. Same as Firat Muraz, Endrit himself was Albanian, but he grew up in Swedish street and just returned to Tirana for two years, before convicted for criminals and being sentenced to jail. Now he also served under Hangbottom. The different was, when Firat was a devout muslim, Endrit was a Protestant Albanian.

Beshami fought under command of Arkadiusz, due to the fact that he had a negative view on Serbian people, especially to Milovan, the sniper's leader. Milovan also had a huge problem with him though.

"Now, I met you animals here?"

"Hey!" Butch shouted: "Let us go with! Our lives are not over yet!"

"Then follow me! Maybe you can meet Milovan there!"

They were running and firing back. Now, they felt like holding the line too hard for them. Both Firat and Endrit never encountered before.

However, they finally returned to Arkadiusz Puławski. However, Arkady seemed unlikely welcome Endrit. With Arkady, Endrit's actions were too far from his expect. Arkady screamed:

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ENTIRE OF SQUAD, SHIPTAR!"

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT…" Endrit said: "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW I WAS HERE WHEN YOU ORDERED A 50 METERS RETREAT!"

"LISTEN, I CALLED YOU, BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE, THEREFORE YOU ALMOST FORCED US TO SAVE YOU, BUT LUCKY THAT, THOSE CATS HAD SAVED YOUR LIVE, GET IT SHIPTAR?"

"YOU DUMB POLES KNEW NOTHING, THAT'S IT! I DON'T WANT ALL TO BE KILLED, BUT YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND…"

"Really?" Arkadiusz came and looked into Endrit's eyes, with a full warn, since he didn't trust Endrit: "If this were Kosovo, I would let you… getting bitten by the Serbs. You know we respect Serbia just like they respect us… understand it, Albanian?"

Tom, Jerry and Butch didn't understand fully, but one of them – Jackson, came out and reconciled them.

"Look, as a Croatian, I don't agree with any anti-Serbian or anti-Albanian comments. Even against Poles are unacceptable! Here, we are not just fighting one, but two armies that combined more than half of strength in the Middle East. Not even say, Turkey is one of the strongest army in NATO. You have to fight them, not fighting each others. Do you agree?"

The others nodded. Then, Arkadiusz and Endrit also nodded. Jackson noted: "Remember, we are no longer Bulgarian, Croatian, Greek, Polish, Serbian, Hungarian, Albanian, Ukrainian or Romanian… in ethnics. Instead, we are Australians! We are descendant of the prisoners, then the Anzacs. So be prepared!" Jackson Olažek's words totally showed effect. They soon returned to their job.

As they discovered those Saudis and Turks were coming more and more, their job, was to clear the area…

#####

The battle turned over 2 and a half. With this situation, Kid and Nikov had totally exhausted. But they burnt many vehicles and many soldiers. So many death things appeared in front of their eyes. Twice, and they did make more.

But Kid found that, he still failed in something…

…

…

…

"ATEŞ!" ( _FIRE!_ )

Oh no, the Turks fired. Now Kid and Nikov must run farther. They soon realized, it was not just only a myth, but they were also running for survival!

Kid quickly asked Nikov:

"Hey, remember the story in Ingushetia?"

"(Really?)" Nikov ran as well.

"Well, it did make sense. We fought muslim jihadists there."

"(Oh, old memory. At that day we helped Phin and Ferb.)"

"Yup. But today we will not see them. Instead, we will go and fight with your Reborn!"

"(More, we will have a new encounter. Vongola!)"

"SHUT YOUR VONGOLA AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Those robot-cats, those Doras, now had to run like nothing else behind…

As their running tracks continued to expand, Milovan and Reborn quickly captured their moves. They soon realized, the Armenians and Kurds, also retreating as well.

What just happened to them?

#####

Andranik and his men began his fierce resists, and it proved by heavy casualties, although the Turks and Saudis had been killed a lot. But to fighting enemy waves coming more and more, his Armenian force with Kurdish force were outnumbered, therefore, they started to retreat.

Its retreat might be the last way. But mass artillery bombardments from the Turks caused a lot of deaths in their own. Feeling that they couldn't hold much longer, they decided to retreat into the village and set up a defense here.

Milovan was firing gun, but nothing could be sure for all of them…

…

…

…

As for the Turks, they launched another attack. It was the third. Alongside with Saudi force as well…

But Gen. Firat came with a mass thinking. Then, he entered in and asked Park Bom. For a long notice he almost forgot Park.

"Park, we need you to check out, who has slaughtered a lot of our men down there."

"Damn." Park soon realized: "Them again. I will identify them as soon as possible!" This woman, with many of sense, might be unhappy with it. She soon decided that, to ensure that no more threat, she would finish it. So she decided to follow along…

The lost of Naoto was still a big pain for her plan though…

And she acted soon…

…

…

…

…

…

For sure, she wanted to end this quickly. Without facing Kid or Nikov, because they were far dangerous than she imagined. Especially Nikov. Something told her that, Dora-nikov had hidden something which if somebody were able to break it, he would release a total power from himself…

…

…

…

Battle!


	31. Talk battle

However, it changed even worse… talk short like:

Through time and time, more Turkish and Saudi troops came like flood. Even Gen. Firat Muraz called for sending air strikes, because of this, the gang had to retreat. Kid and Nikov had to run as well.

Even though, Kid soon realized the chance. Well, he once again marked a combination with Nikov, to create another power. And his fire proved. He blasted up and soon they quickly destroyed a French-made Turkish jet. The jet, a brand new Mirage-made for the Turkish Armed Forces, had soon got destroyed by a quick strike. But after that, Kid and Nikov all soon lost much of their strength, thus forcing them to get out of the fight.

But Nikov and Kid still felt that they wanted to do something more. However, Reborn had warned about their energy, so they had to leave. Reborn was right on it, because they used over three times to do, therefore, even they managed to destroy and kill a lot of the enemy force, but it was also taken many of their strength. They must leave until they could recover themselves.

In another case, Tom, Jerry, Butch followed Endrit and Arkadiusz in their way of retreating from the fight. As far as they concerned, due to Endrit's lack of understanding, also due to Arkady's suspicion towards Endrit, especially his background, they couldn't manage a good move. They were retreating as well.

The same to the Armenian and Kurdish force. Their bravery had been a major factor, but sadly, lack of modern weapons with too many Turks and Saudis, they had to leave. They lost over 500.

But their job was not done yet. At the fight, also there were so many good mercenaries never come back again. A heroic tragedy.

The war wasn't over.


	32. Battle (4)

She decided to spy something. Unlike yesterday, she didn't act. With Park, her mission was about hide and seek. She knew if she directly faced the others with an injury that she didn't completely healed, it would be very dangerous.

She was looking into the village where it was bombarded by the Turkish artillery…

…

…

…

…

…

Now, she realized that, majority of its population had left the village, but remaining fighters of both genders stayed back.

At least, she would realize the situation there. But she didn't know enough, because of mass retreat by the Armenian and Kurdish forces. The Australian forces also retreated as well, so she quickly recognized, the outnumbered Turkish-Saudi troops had totally taken the high field. Now, when those Kurdish-Armenian-Australian troops were leaving, it might have a big change. Telling that those troops, well…

"Hhhmmm, they are leaving, but their quality tells me that they would not stay here long. I have to tell Firat."

She quickly turned into a fox and got away…

#####

As for the gang, they were retreating slowly, because they still fired back, but the air strikes, and the bombardments, stopped them from standing further and further. Thus, retreating must be continued.

"MOVE! MOVE! FALL OUT, WE NEED TO KEEP OUR RESERVES!"

Many of those men had to leave. Too many dead bodies, they couldn't take the smells.

Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry and Butch did have to do so. They also left the battlefield: "Damn, we can't stand longer. More injuries and deaths, then what can we…"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Being like this situation, their only deal was to leave as soon as quickly. They went with a lot of problem. As soon as they continued to retreat, a lot of Turkish and Saudi troops also continued to attack them.

Meanwhile, Endrit Beshami, the Albanian mercenary of the Australian force, followed behind. He only saw a disappointment through its faces…

"How the hell is happening so bad?"

As far as he knew, he was among of the only 5 Albanians were released by Hangbottom, but now, he was one of the only two survivors. The last Albanian, was an Albanian of Georgian origin whom he didn't know the face.

He also faced a lot of problem, mainly due to his unfriendly attitude over other members. He didn't talk much, some considered him cold and unhappy, though he felt very hard to make friends. He also got opposed by Milovan because Milovan felt "don't want an Albanian who dislikes other members" like Endrit. Endrit itself also had a Serbophobia feeling.

Because of this, his conflicts with most of members would be understandable.

#####

Milovan and his men also retreated. He saw Reborn continued the fire, but when Reborn also moved, Reborn was aware with the situation. Even before the large offensive, Reborn had already known it.

"That's damn…"

He told others to fall down as soon as possible. He realized how important he must keep safety for all of his men. Their role at the mercenary group depended on its captain's reaction with it. David Hangbottom only commanded a small group as well, although he had a direct control to the Kurds and Armenians.

"MOVE! NOW!"

There were some concerns about the fact, but Milovan discussed that, if they escaped as fast as possible, they would not be threatened. Therefore, they must obey the order.

And just like that…

…

…

…

Kid, Nikov and the Tom, Jerry, Butch gang had to get out of the mess. They quickly discovered, only leaving the battle, they could make a longer step for the future. Plus, they also left the battlefield.

Some Georgians participated at the Australian mercenary felt unhappy at all. First, some of them disliked their Armenian counterparts, mainly due to Armenia's conflict with Georgia over Borchali region; second, the Georgians believed the Armenians are "nothing but killer servants, ready to serve Russia or anyone else". They noted "Russia" many times…

Those Bulgarians inside the mercenary just said: "Blab la, no one cares on Russia, can those dickheads get out of here?" Those Georgians quarreled back with the Bulgarians, but the Bulgarians only laughed: "You know Armenians are our brothers, they did more than you. Shame on you. Even one of the most wanted terrorists in the world is a Georgian."

While they were quarreling, they also left.

And just like that…

…

…

…

#####

Park Bom just came back, she told to Muraz that, those defenders would rather abandon the position than continued it. And many of them, some had modern weapons.

"What?"

"Yes, Firat. It is not clear how many of them, but they are more dangerous than I thought."

"So, they are very dangerous. Definitely, I have to test them one day. But those useless Saudis…"

"Don't worry about those Saudi troopers, they won't be in our file anymore."

"Hhhmmm…" Muraz took a moment, then, he put his sword. He only took a moment and…

…

…

…

"RIGHT!"

Something would change…


	33. A mystic song

At this time, they soon realized, majority of those Kurdish-Armenian force, had retreated out. And everything became unknown.

Many still running away from the battlefield, as the village was burnt. Kid, Nikov, Butch, Tom and Jerry also ran. Milovan and Reborn left. Arkadiusz left. Endrit also left away…

…the village was in fire…

They were all leaving, and just kept running…

…

…

…

"Hey! Is outside okay now?"

Suddenly, the voice came from Mirai. She looked at the scene when she saw Naoto and Mizuki, They just mentioned it…

"Impossible to go!"

"What?"

"We have to stay. Now, too many things were collapsed, but the fires…"

"Just don't do anything, okay? I get tired with this now!"

Naoto warned, they must stay. Of course, they seemed to be tired with the deadly battlefield. And then, when they just stayed behind…

…

…

…

"La, la la la, la la…"

Someone sang it. They soon turned their faces back, and it was from Hanon. Hanon was singing something…

" _Pray for the blue sky…_ "

…

"Hey, Hanon, she is… singing."

Rina saw Hanon. First, Rina didn't want to involve, but then, Hanon's courage gave strengths for the others. Other girls, and even Naoto, definitely wanted power to fight against the harsh conditions.

"… _getting far a way…_

… _from the seaside, to shade of green trees…_

… _Taking all of hands, touching to our hearts…_

…

…"

Suddenly, it soon became a spirit for them, cheering them at the hardest and most difficult moment, when they were stuck in Syria…

…

…

…

Yes, they were all together. Thanked Hanon… but talked about the song, it might be revealed in the next one, one day…


	34. Chapter 19

Well, just crossing over the song…

…

…

…

"WE ARE ALL HERE, AND WE LOST OVER 20!"

"SO? WHO KNOW NOW? WE ARE LEAVING THERE!"

Kid quarreled with David. Reborn had to stop them: "Calm down! This time, face it, the Turks and Saudis are far superior than us. Abandoning will allow us chance to survive."

They just looked the scene. Everything seemed to be worse. Nikov even knew that, Kid, himself also finding his horse, so Nikov urged Kid: "Stop it, Kiddo. What about Ed? You should think on your horse!"

"I know! Ed is missing! And I am finding! But getting stuck here…"

"Alright! Just stop it. Arkadiusz, let all the men out!" David ordered quickly. He knew, just staying here for a minute, they would be roasted by the Turkish artillery. But soon, Reborn noticed…

"Hold on, David! You and your men should leave first. I, Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry and Butch would stay."

"Huh?" David asked: "Why?"

Reborn then showed a calm but worried face. He looked. The baby was making everyone wondered…

…

"Do you know… where are the children?"

#####

Bari, Italy

In the beautiful city of Bari, many people were enjoying their day. Some went to the beach, some went visiting its neighbors…

…

But in this place, there are no party, no disco, no tourist destination. It is a hidden military base of the special U.S. Squad outside the United States. Most works over the Middle East and North Africa…

Of course, no U.S. flag is waved, in order to keep secret as well…

…

…

…

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY YOU ORDERED TO HAND THIS MAN FOR THE BRITISH?"

"I thought our High Command at the carrier accepted…"

"NO, IT ISN'T! THE UNITED STATES HAS CONDEMNED BRITAIN FOR NOT ASKING THEM ABOUT USING THEIR MEN!"

"Huh? I thought…"

"Now, they are working with the Georgian Central Command in Batumi and Armenian Special Forces in Yerevan. There are notable news over his existence together with Armenian and Kurdish forces, but not sure where is he! Happy now?"

"So how about the British…"

"We will deal with it… Wait, ahhh, General Taro Korigashvili and Hrayr Marakounian, they are here…"

"Well, okay, I will try…"

…

…

…

#####

Syria…

Realizing the fact, they quickly moved. But Reborn's question had forced some of them to stay. Milovan and Victori were ordered.

Then both separated. Together, the gang decided to go and find any place that they were here. The village was abandoned…

"Hello?"

"HEY!"

"Just come over here! No one will hurt you!"

"HEY! Americans here!"

"How about us? Italian, Russian, Serbian and Romanian?"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, they looked back! They saw a lot of Saudi troops had come…

"Oh s*t, damn it! Fire! Find anyway to hide!"

They had to run. Soon, they realized that, there was a warehouse, and also, the only farm in the village at all. This forced them to be ready for any case.

"Hey, get in. HIDE!"

"Come in!"

Tom and Butch yelled, since they were the first to discover it. The other quickly took a moment and hid inside together…

Yes, they just shouted: "WOW, crazy!"

"(This is not really funny at all. Damn the situation.)"

"What did you think more? Such a disgrace…" Victori put up his gun, while looking the other, especially his partner, Milovan. The Serbian man seemed to notice on his Romanian counterpart too.

Meanwhile, the others also took seats as well. They were too tired for a while. As the warehouse was bombarded too, they couldn't think what would come…

The bombardment was over, and yeah… they just looked to the ruined floor…

"What the hell we wait for, huh?"

Well…

Kid just tried to take a sit, then suddenly, he just saw another man here. He also sat with a gun…

Tom, Butch and Jerry! They could realize him…

"Ehhh, this is the Albanian guy of the mercenary!"

"What?" He looked. This man, tall, but quiet, and seemed separate to other. They looked to him…

"What's your name?"

Milovan and Victori turned back, and they soon realized too…

"Endrit! This guy is Endrit!"

#####

Firat left out, checked everything. He had a lot of associate with mysterious Park Bom, also, he wanted to discover the Diamond too. When the clash was happening, he also thought a lot about the Diamond…

Also, he went up, and looked into what happened. Death bodies, dead fighters, everything else. He even saw the dead foreigners, no Kurdish or Armenian. He soon realized…

"We have guests there."

Then, he looked up…

#####

After encountering with Endrit, they soon put him up. Endrit didn't say anything, but his eyes seemed not comfortable.

"You are kidding?"

"Really?" Kid asked: "What are you doing, Albanian man?"

"Just a part of the mercenary, nothing else. Any problem, American?" Endrit replied cold.

"Be careful with the way you talk. You know our country has supported your country, don't forget it." Kid encountered back with a cold answer as well. Endrit just looked around, and saw Milovan and Victori. Of course, he would get close with Victori, since he spoke some Romanian words, despite he spoke so bad: "Victori, and Milo too?"

"Ahhh, my Shiptar friend." Milovan thought on his mind. Whole life, he never met any Albanians would respect his Serbia. Of course, meanwhile Endrit also had the same feelings about the Serbs.

They both put up weapons and looked inside. Victori, as a Romanian, had to convince all to work. But they knew the time was not much… they must retreat…

…

"(Bad new: we have a lot of Turks and Saudis out there.)"

"WHAT?"

Nikov's report shocked them all. For the first time, they could have seen the appearance of the Turks and Saudis in the village. They just looked outside…

…a lot of Turkish and Saudi troops were checking. Even suffering a lot of casualties, their enemy still managed to capture the village. Only hope could help them.

…

Meanwhile, Reborn still checked inside the warehouse…

"Strange, behind those darkness was…"

He was facing something dark inside, and finally, he came in… And when he went…

…

…

"Guys, I want you to check out!"

"Huh?" All of them looked back, then, they soon saw…

A top of kids sleeping under ground. They were tired by something. But their faces…

"Oh my, Mizuki, why you led them here?"

They all realized the answer…


	35. Victori's next step

They just saw over two surprises: first, an Albanian who fought on the mercenary of David Hangbottom, now got stuck with them, especially Milovan, a Serb; second, was those kids staying inside…

Dora-the-Kid just stood there. Dora-nikov looked…

"(Are you really sure what you are doing?)"

"Who care or not! We are stuck there!"

…

"BLAM!" The gun fires! They soon realized that, the Turks and Saudis were trying to hunt the survivors. If they continued to stay, they would not survive for any longer.

This was why Reborn wanna warn.

"Okay, how do you suggest for an escape?"

"Escape? How a little man like you can understand? Mafia?" Kid seemed distrust the way Reborn told.

"Just calm, Kid. The only way, was to distract them, then…" Reborn didn't tell enough, suddenly "BLAM!" and all of them woke up. They realized that, the Turks and Saudis would "visit" their warehouse in any moment.

Nikov told something:

"(Should we use the Dokodemodoa/Magical Door for them?)"

"The door cannot carry a large people like that! What can we do? Only stay here and wait until they come. I will break the deadlock."

"(This is the way the Americans always think?)"

"This is not Japan, China, the U.S.A., or Russia. Think about it. This is damn Syria! Fighting between Assad's mices and the rebels!"

"(Well…)" Suddenly, Nikov mentioned something: "(Hey, Kid, how about… your two rebel friends?)"

Dora-the-Kid quickly remembered Ali Ahmed Khalabsi and his fellow, Mukhtar Yassine. Tom and Jerry then told to them: "Guys… look…" as the pointed to the "prison" of the Kurdish force. Kiddo, Nikov, Milovan, Victori, Butch and Endrit also focused, and recognized what happened…

It had turned into dusk, while only blood there…

Ali and Mukhtar had gone… all…

…

…

"They are all dead!" Kid confirmed, following by what he saw: "The bombardment hit the prison… Khalabsi…" As far as they knew, Kid had a little memory over Khalabsi, mainly because of his role at the Free Syrian Army, before being captured for almost "rape" Haru. With an American like Kid, he definitely needed that Tunisian man.

"But what can we do? After all, we are the homeless people, currently." Milovan noted: "But you Americans, you should feel something ashamed on your way dealing with other human beings."

"By what, Serboman?" Kid looked back: "You don't know anything, Milovan. You did tell me a lot, but then I realized, you know s*t on us!"

"(Kiddo, what he did say is right! Anything has its costs, but the Americans caused more, so they have to take responsibility larger.)" Nikov convinced Kid to accept more facts. Kid felt insulted…

"So technically, I have to listen it all?" Kid just bowed his head, near into the wall of the warehouse, which its roof broken.

"You don't have to listen all, but you have to listen what other people's saying. Most of Americans don't understand it, especially the way they talk to the French, Serbian, Russian, Iranian and Levantine peoples."

"Then the U.S. always stands on the wrong side? ARE YOU KIDDING?" Kid quarreled: "I know no one is perfect, but the United States has their own rights!"

However, Kiddo's yell quickly attracted the kids. They soon woke up, notably Aoi…

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Endrit just watched, and said: "What? What are they talking about?" The Albanian man seemed not interests on understanding other people much. But seeing them, Tom also felt worried. So did Jerry and Butch.

"大丈夫ありますか？" ( _Is there okay?_ ) Mirai wondered.

"You won't say…" Milovan argued about it. Suddenly, they heard Turkish and Saudi troopers talking something outside. They did not know Turkish or Arabic words, except for Kid, since Kid learned Turkish language many years ago.

Virtually, the Saudi troops asked by using gas, but the Turks denied. The Turkish Army wanna use a sudden strike inside. Victori, seeing this, he soon asked others:

"Guys, I think, we can't stand here much longer."

"Really?" Quickly enough, Butch surprised: "Then what can we do?"

They all just stood there. Nobody knew what would come. However, something said that, Reborn knew…

…

"Hey, I discovered those abandoned trucks. Why don't we use it?"

Endrit's words! So both Endrit and Reborn found it. With the Serbian man, Milovan, he also suggested the same idea: "Maybe you are right then. What can we do from those trucks?"

"We can use it, and then, take us and those kids away." Kid told.

"(They have already waken up. Lucky…)" Nikov smiled, when he saw Mizuki, Hanon, Haru, Rina, Mirai, Naoto… yes, they were standing too. Reborn nodded: "Finally…"

"But we need one of us to distract those soldiers!" Tom's request, and also Tom's thought, quickly affected on them…

"He's right." Reborn said: "I think, to do this, it definitely depends to one of us. And they have to deal with the fact, after this trip, they will never come back with us."

Reborn's quote did not surprise the others, excluding the kids. But Naoto hugged Mizuki in hope that, they would allow to escape. They all checked out for a while. The house did have nothing at all, plus, it had to carry many hungry people. It was nearly lunch time, currently. But not this place.

They showed up guns as well… Milovan then asked too:

"Okay, so who will volunteer?"

At that time, no one replied…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Surprisingly…

"I!"

The hand was raised, and when they lost a moment, they soon realized…

"Victori? Victori Stănculescu?"

"What can I do?" Stan said: "Well, I cannot stay any longer. As long as I still, I cannot guarantee other safety."

"You bet? Why?" Milovan itself didn't understand, because he trusted Victori so much: "Why you left?"

"I am the man who have no family at all. So I think, I can continue my journey. Who know? I may survive, and find a girl; but maybe, I won't, and stay there forever." Victori claimed: "So far, Milovan, you know, I am half Albanian through my ancestor. Sorry for not telling, but I respect you most, Milo."

"Victori, you will go? Well, I don't know…" Milovan, the Serbian man, also surprised that, his friend, Victori, was half Albanian. So, many years staying, talking with Victori, Milovan didn't know, he was siding with an Albanian at all. He did learn about ancient roots of Albanian and Romanian people, through Victori story, but now…

…

…

…

"Fii seif, fratele meu română." ( _Be safe, my Romanian brother._ )

"Се сећате, Милована, ми смо сви Аустралијанци, треба да бринеш за Ендрит као твој брат." ( _Remember, Milovan, we are all Australians, you should care for Endrit like your brother._ )

Endrit Beshami! So, Milovan and Endrit, a Serb and an Albanian, must co-exist together in order to survive. And in here, they would have to deal together. Kid and Nikov watched it, realized the time to do…

"You bet! Now, let's make ready, before those Turks and Saudis attack the warehouse!"

They soon put up everything… Victori also wrote a will and gave to Milovan, and Milovan carefully kept it. No one knew what he wrote, but something said he knew more…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"BAM!"

"Hey! Biri hala var!" ( _Hey! Someone's still there!_ )

Victori had gone out, fired gun to distract them. He had been chased. Meanwhile, the kids, with the helps, entered two trucks, as Kid drove one and Nikov drove one. They all escaped from the village successfully. Those children seemed not playing much role, just sitting here. Because of this, Kid and Nikov continued to think they "like a heavy stone" they had to carry on.

About Victori, he challenged and even jumped out. He managed to escape as his two last comrades: Milovan and Endrit, escaped as well. But Victori's escaping way wasn't like them, he had volunteered himself to distract the enemy.

So he would be killed in anytime, while his two friends ran safety on the trucks.

So be it…

…

…

…

"Funny, those bastards thought I would…"

When Victori didn't tell enough, suddenly, someone appeared in front of him, speaking some Albanian language. It looked like Tosk dialect…

"Habitur që ju jeni këtu." ( _Surprised that you're here._ )

Victori, seeing him, didn't fear at all:

"So, you are the Turkish Albanian General everyone in my place knows…"

"You are fast, my old friend." Victori smiled: "Let see, Firat Muraz, son of Adnan Muraz, origin from Durrës. So surprise…"

"You think so?" Firat laughed: "Victori, I remember the first day I met your father, a pseudo Orthodox Priest with brainless. Funny…"

"Firat, discovering someone's background is not funny at all. However, keep on, then I will respond." Victori seemed unhappy behind his smile…

"And then, you wanna attend to school. But he didn't have much money, so he had to depend on a friend, who gave you education in Japan. Fumizuki Academy, right?"

Victori still said nothing…

"In Fumizuki Academy, you learnt Japanese, you studied there. And you also knew about the Beasts, right? ISIS is looking for it, summoning the Beasts. And you may give a good advice." Firat laughed: "But you won't do it, right? And you don't speak Japanese after you left the Academy."

"What' ever, Firat. But don't worry about that. Maybe… you will encounter… our new students: Mizuki Himeji and Minami Shimada. They will give you, your ISIS army and your dream… the Beasts you'd like… to death!" Victori laughed as well: "My soul is Dacian, my body is Romanian, and I will not let you want to do anything you like. Summon it!" Victori put up his sword hidden inside.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

Then, following him was a small, but strong beast, like he said. But Firat was not slow. He used too and then…

…

…

…

…

…

"CZZZZZZZZZ…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

On the truck…

…

…

…

By taking and stealing some foods out there, they were alive. But only a minimal. Of course. Kid and Nikov also felt hungry too, but they ate a little bread.

On their road trip, Milovan remembered Victori's face…

…

…

…

This Serbian mercenary man also put up the will written by Victori. In here, it was written in English. And Milovan…

"Fumizuki Academy?"

He was hunted by the wish. Fumizuki, it gave Milo a lot. While the other ate breads and fruits grabbed during their escaping trip, Milovan still read…

…

…

"I see your wish, Victori. I will keep it."

And so, their battle, ended like this…


	36. Chapter 20

Getting with the fact, most of the gang had escaped, but Victori, well, something told them that, he would never come back anymore…

So, on their road, the two Doras, sitting in two trucks, driving out from the border, still running into an unknown destination. But they knew that, they would stay in Syria for a longer time…

…

As on their road, Dora-the-Kid still drove his truck. He wondered what happen to Ed though. Ed is the most beloved horse ever on his life, so he couldn't stand the fact that, Ed went missing. But on the truck, he had to stop thinking about that, as on their truck, he was sitting with Butch. Tom and Jerry sat with Nikov in the other one.

And they continued to drive…

…

…

…

…

…just for an unknown destination in Syria.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

When Kid and Nikov just drove, suddenly, under the heat of the ground and the destroyed street, Kid received a call. This time, was from Cyprus again.

"Damn, Britons. They never change at all!"

He put up, and replied to them…

…

"Blit! Blit! Blit!"

…

"Ahh, here we go, General." Kid welcomed the voice, cold and unfriendly this time: "What the hell did you want, again?"

"Saying something, American friend?" That General again. He did call to Kid before, Kid remembered his voice.

"Hah! You don't want to know what happen to us."

"I did hear from the TV. BBC branch in the region said that there is a big clash between the Turkish and Saudi Arabian forces against some local forces which might be confirmed as the Kurdish one. What the hell are you? And why you disconnected to me?"

"Can you tell your fuckin' BBC shut the mouth? I get tired with everything from those media: only lies, bastards and money-eaters." Kid yelled like he never got angrier than that…

"Alright then, so how about your CNN? Is this better?"

"RT, CNN, BBC, ABC… Jesus Christ! WHY DON'T YOU TEST YOURSELF IN REALITY?"

"Wow, never see you get angry so much like today, American. So, just to tell you that, you have to report to me what happened there, and how dangerous. Then we can airstrike."

"General, I respect the Royal Armed Forces, but I can't stand your low-minded and arrogance of majority those British commanders. I did meet and speak with you many hours ago, I still remembered. And if you want a good deal, then do it when I call. BUT NOT THIS TIME!"

Kid then shut it. The British General in Cyprus just shook his head: "Low-minded? You call Russians low-minded, and now you call Britons same. How surprise…"

After then, he sat… at the base in Cyprus.

#####

Cyprus…

Inside the military base, the British force still operating their mission to Syria. However, they suddenly received a message.

The General was walking to the operating room when the message was sent.

"GENERAL! WE HAVE A MESSAGE!"

"Huh?" He looked up: "What's wrong?"

"Somebody of the U.S. side said that we are using _him_ without their permission."

"Him? You mean…" The General quickly realized, so he had to ask back the U.S. Embassy in Jordan. He was surprised, because before that, the U.S. Embassy in Jordan, Lebanon and Egypt had signed a direction to use Kiddo before. But the others…

…

…

…

#####

Quite enough, Kid and Nikov continued to drive. At the madness of the sun, at noon, they were driving their truck into a new destination. To play with the heat, was not funny at all.

But at least, they could enter their way to go as soon as possible. Kid on the road, Nikov on the road, their eyes opened…

…but they still felt bored…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, maybe I should make something special though." Dora-the-Kid just mentioned about something he should do, worthy for it. Then, he suddenly used something inside…

…the hat. Yes, and he was about to use it. He used his special…

"Automatic gloves."

With those robot-cats like him, not so hard for him to control those hands. And then, he grabbed the guitar. Surprise that, he still kept that guitar safety…

And then, he whispered: "God, something should be played, to make everyone cross the scare."

…Dora-the-Kid, he played with the guitar…

* * *

…

"In 1814, we took a little trip  
Along with Colonel Jackson down the mighty Mississip'.  
We took a little bacon and we took a little beans  
And we caught the bloody British in a town in New Orleans…

When Kid played, he mentioned funny story behind the Battle of New Orleans. At that day, American force faced a lot of British troops in Louisiana, with only… an alligator and General Andrew Jackson were their commanders.

…We fired our guns and the British kept a-coming  
There wasn't nigh as many as there was a while ago.  
We fired once more, and they began to running,  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico…

The Americans: "FIRE!" and by somehow, those Brits were not as many as they expected. The British commander yelled: "RUN! RUN!" and the U.S. waved their flag: "HOORA!"

…We looked down the river and we see'd the British come  
and there musta' been a hundred of 'em beating on the drum.  
They stepped so high and they made their bugles ring  
We stood beside our cotton bales and didn't say a thing.

We fired our guns, and the British kept a-coming  
There wasn't nigh as many as there was a while ago.  
We fired once more and they began to running,  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico…

From the river, they saw a lot of British troops. They came slow but large and huge. The American force saw a lot of British troops! True! But they even put a squirrel to show that "no Americans fear you".

Hahahahahaha…

And again, American force fired…

…

…Ole Hickory said we could take 'em by surprise  
If we didn't fire our muskets 'till we look 'em in the eyes.  
We held our fire 'til we seen their faces swell  
Then we opened up our squirrel guns and really gave 'em... Well…

We fired our guns, and the British kept a-coming  
There wasn't nigh as many as there was a while ago.  
We fired once more and they began to running,  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico…

Talking about that, they were happily to join. They fired but even their horses also wanted to fire as well. No explain.

Kid sometimes reminded the scene, couldn't stop laughing. Even it had a bit of insult for the Britons…

Again, Mississippi river buried a lot of British troops…

…

…Well they ran through the briars, and they ran through the brambles  
And they ran through the bushes where a rabbit wouldn't go.  
They ran so fast that the hounds couldn't catch 'em  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico.

We fired our cannon 'til the barrel melted down  
So we grabbed an alligator and we fought another round.  
We filled his head with cannon balls and powdered his behind,  
And when we touched the powder off, the gator lost his mind…

They – the U.S. troops – were too brave!

Even the Britons had to run that even American hounds couldn't fast enough to follow.

Seeing the alligator, Jackson told that: "use this alligator". The poor alligator was put and then, American force…

…

"BOOM!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

…We fired our guns and the British kept a-coming  
There wasn't nigh as many as there was a while ago.  
We fired once more and they began to running,  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico.

Well they ran through the briars and they ran through the brambles  
And they ran through the bushes where a rabbit wouldn't go.  
They ran so fast that the hounds couldn't catch 'em  
On down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico…

This time, the laugh from the "alligator artillery" made them won the battle of New Orleans. And even in the New Orleans, still has alligators as well.

The British General, Sir Edward Pakenham, admitted: "What a disgrace!" They had failed to re-conquer the U.S.A. But not just only that, one day, the U.S. and A. would be no.1 sooner or later.

Yup.

…hup, two, three, four.  
sound, off, three, four.  
hup, two, three, four."

And everyone still loves this song, thanks Jimmy Horton.

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Dora-the-Kid quickly realized, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Nikov also loved to listen as well. They requested:

"Hey, Kid, do this again!"

"Really?"

"(Don't worry, I also did the same. Auto drive to keep us on road – by our tech.)"

"Hhhmmmm, you bet." Kid smiled: "Let's move on! SING IT AGAIN!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

And from here, Kid played guitar, many times. They sometimes repeated the old song, sometimes put the new one. It soon helped them to forget the hard and the heat of the sky.

It remained for over one and a half hour before they could reach the new place…

…

…

…

…

…

But who care? They had already had fun. Their journey, would continue.


	37. Latakia

They just drove their trucks like that…

…

…

Following with those foods they got, they managed to eat this and survived for few hours. They must head into a new place as well, since the Kurdish village was destroyed.

Still, inside the sitting place of the trucks, Milovan remembered from his memory, about the smile of Victori, the patience of Arkadiusz. Both were his good friend, but one volunteered himself, one followed the other to escape. Only him and Endrit. An Albanian and a Serb, sat on these trucks…

They just waited like that. Meanwhile, Reborn did not sit on the driving seats of both trucks, instead he joined Milovan. Simple like that.

Sometimes, Reborn wondered what happened to Victori, but of course, he knew that, Victori wouldn't return. However, Reborn and Milovan did notice something: when Victori pledged to go, he seemed to have been already telling something, but he didn't want to. It might be inside his will. Milovan did discover it, but he didn't tell right now.

They just kept their ways…

…

…

…

…

…

5:00 P.M.

Syria…

When Kid looked on the road again, this time, his automatic gloves had driven into an unknown village. He just woke up from a sleep, an empty dream inside. Nikov, however, did not feel the same.

"(You have awaken up, huh?)"

"What a surprise, my Russian friend."

"(What' ever. We should shut the power of our gloves down. We should keep battery in order to do something different.)"

"Definitely."

Kid and Nikov both shut the gloves, and they drove into an unknown village. This time, the village was near to the sea…

…no, it was not a village, it was…

"Hold on, there is a sign…"

Tom, Jerry, Butch both woke up as well. They also watched and they were really surprised…

"Huh?"

"This town is…"

"(No, not the town. It is a city…)" Nikov stated: "(And it was separated from the war. A few lucky cities in Syria…)"

Kid, Nikov, and Tom, Jerry, Butch would recognize their next destination…

…

…

…

"Latakia!"

With Nikov, it was like…

"(Welcome back to Latakia, Reborn. We shall need shelters there.)"

"Foods, weapons…" Tom admitted too: "I can't wait for that."

Finally, they reached the city of Latakia. And Latakia, was the site where Nikov started his journey. With Kiddo, it was the first time he visited eye-to-eye to the city of Latakia.

There are many people said, Latakia is not at war, because the city is protected by the three bells of the city. One bell, belong to a big Latin Catholic Church; one bell, belong to Greek Orthodox one; and the last, is on a minaret of a big mosque.

But Nikov knew more. This place was the site of a Russian military base operating there, the base of Latakia. This Russian base helped Syria from being attacked by the Islamists as well as the FSA forces. The United States and NATO knew the base, but they could do nothing except just trying to weaken the Islamic State.

Assad considered Latakia like their stronghold before the war, so he recruited a lot of security systems towards the city. And now, it seemed to have a good effect. As the gang was going in, they would see this, soon…

…

…

…

#####

Latakia, Syria

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov just stopped into a traffic parking in Latakia. From here, they could go and see what happened.

"Let's call the others." Butch told. Kid quickly approved. They would be there in no time. Until then…

…

"Wake up! We are in Latakia!"

"Huh? Latakia?" Reborn soon realized: "So, you have come into a Russian strategic position. You should be ready with their welcome."

Kid got surprised: "What?" When they were not ready to call the others, suddenly…

"STOP! HOLD YOUR HANDS UP!"

"HUH?" Kid totally surprised. A lot of patrol troopers, mostly Syrians, came into their parking place. They had already watched them before, and now, they operated an operation to get them into their circle.

"RAISE YOUR HANDS! THIS IS SYRIAN ARAB ARMY!" This Commander used his English to communicate, such another surprise. Many Syrian soldiers came and got them into their hands. They aimed with their AK-47 new models (Russian made 2012). Lights were pointed to them.

So be it, the commander of the special squad, he arrived:

…

"Ahhh, our foreign guests. Check out!"

"Who the hell are you?" Dora-the-Kid was raising both two hands, asked: "And what are you doing here, Arab?"

"Mr. American. Haizz, you never change. Why most of Americans always caused problems: first, in Serbia; second, in Chechnya; then Afghanistan, Iraq, Georgia,…" The commander seemed almost ignore what Kid want, until he revealed himself: "Well, my name is Lano Nabil. And I am an Assyrian."

"Chaldean? I don't understand Chaldeans… Assyrians… are they linked?" Kid didn't learn much about ethnic groups in the Middle East and North Africa, so it made him hard. Still, Lano claimed: "You should learn history. 'Chaldeans' is just another way to call we Assyrians. And we are fighting your dirty ISIS, American man."

"WE DON'T CAUSE ISIS! WHY EVERYBODY BLAMES AMERICA…" Kid shouted, but Nikov ordered him to calm. Then, Nikov registered his profile.

Because Dora-nikov is Kid's close friend, and from Russia, Lano would not make hard on them.

"So, you are friend with Dora-nikov. God, you know what, American man?" Lano smiled. This time, all of the others had awaken up, and seen what happened.

They were facing the Syrian Army. Not the FSA, but the SAA. And none of them knew what would make them better. However, it seemed to be depend on Dora-nikov.

Lano continued: "Most Americans don't realize the fact, you are against ISIS, but you are also against Assad. It means you are against radical Islam and Christians. But America can't do it together. If you fight Assad, ISIS will be stronger. And so against Baghdadi will give Assad's strength. You are cleaning Christians and Yazidis there, and now, you have seen why Christians support Assad. The U.S. policy has become a joke in this century."

Kid almost got mad, but soon, Lano explained:

"Seriously, my American friend. I am not against the people of the States, but I am against the White House. You know, I don't admire Putin too, but Russia is right for what they have done. They are helping us, against terrorists."

Then, Nikov came to Lano, whispered something on him. And Lano finally accepted: "Okay, so following with the fact that you and Nikov carried a lot of refugees, we will allow you to approach the ammunitions. You can find foods and drinks there."

This time, Kid could be happy. Over 20' standing with Nikov, the Tom and Jerry's gang, it almost exhausted their strength. It was 6:30 P.M. in Latakia, the time that allowed them for dinner.

Syrian patrols did make way for them…

…

…

* * *

So how about the others? Well, again, definitely, Mizuki, Haru, Mirai, Hanon and Rina, they wanna know… as well, when Milovan and Endrit also left too, with Reborn.

What would the Syrian Arab Army do? And how? Danger or not, it would follow on their eyes.


	38. (Reunite)

_**Let's follow by the eyes of other that joined their group…**_

 _ **Note: Italics mean other people, not the linked one in here.**_

* * *

 **Rina Toin POV:**

This is surprised. For the first time since our trip to find Kaito become a massive survival race, we could freely go into the street without any persecution. The people in here seemed to be very happy.

The man looked like a cat, Dora-the-Kid, told them: "Move faster and we will find foods there!"

With me, I thought, we could relax there. After too many scares and horrors, staying here looked like a dream for us.

"Hanon, let's follow me."

I called Hanon, and she quickly followed with us. Then, we entered to the city's square, where so many people. But they seemed not just local people only…

…and yes, some of them couldn't speak English too.

They just called us to buy some of them. But suddenly, someone came into Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov. He looked like…

…a Commander too…

 _"Ах, Ников. Рад встретиться с тобой." (Ah, Nikov. It is glad to meet you.)_

 _"(Да, полковник Андрей Максимович Головин. Этот человек мой американский друг.)" (Yes, Colonel Andrey Maksimovich Golovin. This man is my American friend.)_

…

Seriously, I couldn't speak Russian. But why I knew this was Russian? Then here…

Just a big Russian flag flying with Syrian flag, it explained all. Sometimes, I could also see the flag of the International Red Cross. Must be a lot of members…

…

Yes, they were on the road, we were on the road. We both felt hungry as well…

 **Mirai Kuriyama POV:**

Oh my, I also took some, notable creams and cereals into my bags. I thought it would help me a lot. But now, it seemed too heavy…

"Yyyyy…"

Nobody knew what would happen next, so I prepared everything I could. Even Hanon did the same too. Aoi? Yes, she did.

In here, I didn't care this was under whom, I just wanted to go away as well. But if Akihito still went missing, I couldn't sleep.

Overall, I could only see that coming from the deep of my controversy, out there. It's definitely a big but unhealthy place for me.

Well, I wouldn't say it now, until I felt I could have a chance…

 **Haru Miura POV:**

Reborn said I had to be with him for security and safety. Well, as myself stayed for sure, I was sure that I needed time to do, if I wanna be a future wife of a Mafioso.

Tom, Jerry and Butch: the Trio of their own gang. They did follow me as well. They were discussing about the time they would leave. Of course I understood what were they saying too.

They are typical Americans. They saw something fun, they joined. Even they laughed as well. I loved that scene, it gave me to remember somewhat Gokudera and Tsuna, with Hibari together. But looked about the current place, it seemed normal for me.

Latakia, I only heard from my father. Since my uncle did travel and work in Latakia a year before the broke out of the war, he posted some photos. But those days, I was still young… hihi.

Hahi!

And then, Milovan came: "Hey, Reborn, Haru, Thomas, Butch, may I go with?" I claimed: "Sure, why not? It is normal." Reborn said he praised Milovan, or sometimes called Milo, for his excellent skills and his treatments to the other people as well. With Milo, I always saw him, like another version of adult Gokudera.

Except he speaks Serbian, not Japanese.

Well, I just walked, buying something, might be meals and vegetables. Then I carried in. At the same time, I walked into the camp of the International Red Cross. So did the others, to receive some medical treatments.

And that would be so bored like that, until…

…

…

…

"Well, here we are. You can find some aids there. Do you feel better, Haru?" Reborn asked me.

"I feel okay with it." I claimed. And then, a nurse, she seemed just like Bianchi, except her orange hair and her… innocent nature (really?) captured my eyes. She came, and checked my health. Then she checked the other too.

"Okay!"

"Good, good!"

"Oh my, just need a little cure."

Her voice encouraged many, until she stood with Milo…

I had already seen that, Milo had a strange feeling when he met her. Somehow, he couldn't understand it all. I guessed it was his girlfriend…

…until she looked him back…

…

"Wait, you are…" Milovan told with a surprise.

"You are…" she also replied. And now, was their native language…

…

 _"Елена! Моја одавно изгубио сестра!" (Elena! My long lost sister!)_

 _"Брат Милована! Где си након што сте пуштени из затвора?" (Brother Milovan! Where are you after you were released from the prison?)_

 _"После 7 година, сада могу те опет видети. То је моја кривица тог дана, морао сам бити у затвору. Онда сам се ослободио од стране племица, а ја не могу да верујем бих се тамо." (After 7 years, now I can see you again. It is my fault at that day, I had to be in prison. Then I was freed by a nobleman, and I can't believe I would meet you there.)_

…

I didn't think, this could be the first unification, because there were some more…

…

 **Mizuki Kanzaki POV:**

There, I am walking with my sisters. Yup. They were all in here, in the city. Since we had been separated, the appearance of Naoto and other were helpful.

They didn't know currently where was Ichigo.

As for the result, we felt like we were guilty there. However, Endrit, the man followed us behind, was thinking about someone…

…he just put it first…

Meanwhile, I didn't see Endrit too seriously, because we were going to take medical care before we could go and eat…

…

But when we were coming in, Naoto was the first to be surprised. Why? I asked: "Naoto, what is wrong with you?"

"Hey, are they…" Naoto pointed into them. And… guess what? I also recognized them as well. They were just ours as well. They also looked on us… at that day. They…

"Huh! Naoto! Mizuki! Guys…" They also screamed and ran into us. They were…

…

"Ah! Hinaki! Sumire! Akari! You are still alive!"

They were! I could recognize them! How could I miss? Only Otome and Ichigo still went missing! This was a very good sign for us, but without Ichigo and Otome, I still had to worry.

Oh well, what could we do more…

…

…

…

"Alright, come to relax, girls! It is good that you reunite with your friends, but now, let's take care on your poor health first." A tall, white man walked in front of us. He wore a military uniform, and writing something. But I couldn't read the words. Dora-the-Kid then came and told to me…

"Ahhh, Valentin Alekseyev, Russian Captain of the Special Spetsnaz operating in Syria. Don't touch on him, he was really harsh a punishment. Japanese kids…" Dora-the-Kid's ending, well, funny that he seemed to insult us. But at least, we knew they were Russians. Thank you Russian flag.

But currently, we must enjoy our fun with Hinaki, Sumire and Akari first…

 **Mirai Kuriyama POV:**

Well, I did say "not talking right now" until I finished. And now, I finished it. At that time, I thought I could not carry it anymore, until I saw someone…

"Do you need help?"

I checked that, his voice looked like a very familiar voice, I might meet him somewhere… and yes, I looked into him…

His face. Wait, he looked like…

"Uh? You are…"

"Hey, you are…"

He recognized me and I recognized him too.

"Akihito-san!"

"Mirai!" He hugged me. I looked too small, according from him? I guessed so. But I was happy to reunite with him. Since he cared on me, I wouldn't leave him, anytime, if he needs help.

 **Hanon Hosho POV:**

I just walked into there, and I saw a lot of unification between our friends. What a surprise! I guess only Rina and me couldn't see this coming. Even for us. Where were Lucia and Kaito?

I felt upset so much…

…

…

"Don't worry, everything would come! Trust me!"

It was Endrit. After he watched them, he went to us. He shared condolence with us. Seemed like he's always good like that, might be?

"I know what are you feeling. I know that. Believe me, I got this story before. I'm not lucky like you, but I always believe for the others."

"Oh…" Rina just sat down like that. She was really upset too. I couldn't stand this fact. But I wanna cry, Rina didn't. Still, I didn't want to tell something… Seriously, within inside a city like that, I still felt happier than being stuck at the "border" before.

Then…

 **Mizuki Kanzaki POV:**

"Wow! Is she…"

"Wait, this person…"

Hey, I just heard about our sisters' stories, so I was glad that they were fine. But then, in outside, I heard a sound, like a helicopter. And it was landing…

 _"(Вертолет! Что сейчас произошло?)" (Helicopter! What just happened?)_

 _"Иван, сообщают к мне, что только что произошло так что теперь вы посадку здесь?"_ _(Ivan, report to me, what just happened so now you landed here?)_

…they were just telling something, I didn't understand. Later, they carried a girl, looked like a very heavily injured one. I heard Kiddo yelled: "Quick! It seems to have a problem! Faster!" I went out and saw…

…oh hey, was that girl linked to…

 **Rina Toin POV:**

Oh my…

I didn't want to see anymore. I was starting to cook something, then I saw a Corporal man carrying a girl. Even Endrit also got surprised too. What did the Russians just found?

Endrit opened it for us, and we were shocked…

"Lucia…"

"Lucia Nanami!"

Gosh, Lucia was injured heavily and badly. If they hadn't found her, she would have rested her life in the desert. But I didn't know where they found her, because when I wanna ask, nor a single Russian answer me.

So, we met Lucia like that… after being separated…

…

…

…

…

…


	39. Chapter 21

As for Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, they were in the situation when they saw Lucia Nanami, with blood on her emergency bed. Russian soldiers carried her and brought into emergency room.

Of course, in Latakia, Kiddo and Nikov were the "lucky ones" to see Lucia by eyes. Because her injury was really serious than they expected. Captain Valentin Alekseyev just walked through…

"Mamma, I can't believe it."

No matter what, they had to bring Lucia in, and when the troops closed the hospital, Kid and Nikov were out. They had done its mission.

The doctor, a Swede, ordered a surgery, and Kid with Nikov went out from this…

…

As for the other, Haru saw the scene. She couldn't hold the fact that she was too scared with it. But at least, she was not injured like her… except she didn't want to remember the time she was unconscious at the Kurdish village.

For those Thomas, Jerry and Butch?

They went to talk with some Russian officers. But they seemed to learn more about communicating with the others. They talked so bad.

However, having fun was a way to escape from what they just saw. It was too horrible for some weak souls. Definitely, they wouldn't want to see it.

Meanwhile, during this, Kiddo and Nikov went out. They saw what just Rina and Hanon react, they understood it all.

"Haizz, poor for them."

"(No more choice except doing this.)"

"We don't want to deal with it, but we have no choice. Besides, what could we do after all?"

They all sat down. They were really tired, from day to night, from the sunrise to sunset. That's why they didn't want to work anymore. They felt themselves being exhausted with the problem, although being at war, with them, were usual.

They also took responsibility on caring the girls, a boy as well. Then…

…

"Mr. Kid and Mr. Nikov…" talked in Japanese.

"Hah, Mirai Kuriyama. What do you want to talk?" Dora-the-Kid quickly recognized the voice.

"Well, the man behind me…" Mirai. It was her definitely. She just pointed to a boy behind her: "He… he is… can he join with our cruise?"

"So what make us to trust him?" Kid wondered. Nikov nodded as well.

"He is my… boyfriend… oops, my friend, only!" Mirai always caused a problem about lying something, and both two Doras noted it very well.

"So the boy is important for you. Yeah, we'll accept. As long as we still keep our ideology of protecting children like you, we'll do." Kiddo answered: "But remember, I cannot take responsibility if you come back to this place again."

Kid told and ordered the boy. And the boy? Yes, Akihito Kanbara, the boy Mirai was finding after getting lost in Syria. So the question was, why they were in Latakia when Nikov came back? When Nikov and Reborn were going to do their job, none of them stayed there.

Reborn was the first to ask the question, now in front of Colonel Andrey Golovin…

…

"So how exactly you found and you bring them back, Andrey?"

"Reborn, well, when we were using our helicopter, we just saw a group of children, they went unconscious in the desert. And so it was, we landed our helicopter and saved them."

"Surprise that you still found them in this situation."

"Military order. What can we do now? We just obey it."

"I see…"

…

After the talking, Reborn went out. And he thought that, Lucia must be the newest, rescued by the Russian Armed Forces in Syria. But according from Andrey, unlike Lucia, the first group was rescued very healthy, and non-injured.

Reborn just breathed: "Haizzz, God's decision." Poor this Italian assassin.

Russian and Syrian soldiers together in Latakia, alongside with a Serbian and an Albanian; the gang of Kid, Nikov with Tom and Jerry; the children as well. With the International Red Cross' doctors and nurses too. Well, a big cruise in this city, showed the fact that, Latakia has been very lucky to be outside of the war.

But they had to let it out of their heads…

…until then, they only focused on the dinner…

…

…

…

…and when the dinner was served, they ate, and then, they cleaned, and relaxed, finally…

…

…

…

…

…

How about Milovan and Endrit? Milovan was quickly talking and associating with the others. Endrit still made distance. It seemed the Albanian mercenary couldn't get well with the Russian troops, unlike his Serbian rival.

But Kid and Nikov had to urge both Endrit and Milovan learn to contact.

What' ever. At least today, the General, Vladimir Kostarov, had appeared in favor. He would invite everyone for a good meal. In Russian, he said "Khoroso". Kid laughed "Cyka blyat" while Nikov just said nothing.

They talked a lot of folk tales, even funny stories. Everyone laughed: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Later, Tom and Butch added more, they even laughed bigger.

"This is what those Macedonians make it looks like!"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…** "

Then, the new about Lucia's health, quickly captured Rina and Hanon. It was a good new, she would be okay, but they must wait until tomorrow.

(Not just have to mention, the United States Armed Forces had secretly sent those ammunitions to the Russian side, in order to keep cooperating over Middle Eastern question)

And well, it would be just that…

…

…

…until…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

10:25 P.M.

Latakia, Syria

During the time, Kid and Nikov sat down, near the beach. They still saw many of the U.S., British, Australian, French, Russian, even Italian, Canadian, Swedish and Spanish jets flying in the sky, bombing the Islamic State. Tom and Butch did sit as well.

They thought, those jets had ruined beautiful sky, since many stars appeared in front of them.

"Well, flying, flying… those steel birds…" Butch admitted: "I hate this so much. The sky in Latakia might be the most beautiful ever seen in Syria."

"Yes it is, Butch. But we can't deny that, Middle East is at war. No peace. Just like Latin America in 20th century." Tom continued to say.

"(You are wrong, Thomas. Latin America and the Caribbean has its own issues, but they did not spark into a war that make every countries in the region and the world to fight. Some like War of the Pacific between Chile and Peru-Bolivia; Peruvian-Ecuadorian war; Mexican Riots; Malvinas; Drug Wars in Colombia, Venezuela and Mexico; Haiti's problem; Cuban conflict… but it didn't make the world notice much. Might be the only one must be Cuban missile crisis.)" Nikov explained in a different way.

"Okay, okay! I am wrong, do you like it?" Tom was dissatisfied: "What the hell…"

"Nikov is right, Tom. Although I agree with you about the similarities, but it couldn't change the fact, different between Latin America + the Caribbean and MENA, is the position."

"Position?" Tom asked nervously.

"Yes, Tom. The position of MENA is more important than the Latin American one, maybe I should call CELAC region for sure. This is why you can hear from TV. Also, Israel, Iran… Saudi, Turkey… Pakistan, Egypt… yes, they also caused problem too." Kiddo gave a good answer for that. Nikov also agreed too.

Tom, Butch and Jerry just sat that, looking into the stars…

…

…

"Hahahahaha, nothing more to talk, huh?"

A voice! Dora-nikov quickly realized: "(Kostarov!)"

"Не так уж действительно удивил, не так ли?" ( _Not so really surprised, right?_ )

"Вы должны были приехать раньше, генерал." ( _You should have come earlier, General._ ) Kid expressed his view for a better situation.

"Довольно. Милован есть что-то, чтобы показать вам." ( _Fair enough. Milovan has something to show you._ )

General Kostarov came, following with Milovan Stevanović. The Serbian mercenary then told something:

"Guys, did you want to know, what would happen? It comes from…"

…

…

…

…

…

Nobody knew what was Milovan discussing, but only after hearing enough, Kiddo, Nikov, and the others, turned into a total worry.

…

…

…

"Islamic State…"

#####

Back to Park, the mysterious Fennec continued to find their way after she recovered from the wound. She continued to find the gang in any cost. Following the trucks' smells, she could discover it…

"Funny, those bastards came to…"

She realized, so she decided to turn herself into something, just like a warrior, and she followed into their…

…

…

…

Uh oh.


	40. A secret unveiled

So, the talking between Milovan, Kostarov, with the others, had ended with a fearful answer: "Islamic State". By how, and what?

It had to be…

…

…

…

…

…

Back to the site where they began to talk, Milovan started to tell something:

"Guys, you should read the will letter of Victori."

"Victori?" Kiddo and Nikov realized. Then, he just read something about that…

* * *

 _Dear everyone_

 _Well, what can I say? I am Victori Stănculescu, the homeless with no friend, no ally, no family. But I am still this life, thanked Saint Sava for defending me._

 _I was studying far, far from my homeland. I was in Fumizuki Academy, but I got nothing after I graduated. My life is like a struggling way to do. I hate to be close with many people, so I had to wait until I joined the mercenary. Well, thanks David._

 _But who know? I want to thank Milovan and Endrit as well. Without them, I might never have enough guts to talk and discuss. Soon, with them, I began to talk, laugh, and smile. We were together. We fell down, we swam, yes, even we ate, we shared together. But now?_

 _We are dying in Syria…_

 _Well, as my best wish, before I go and say goodbye, I want to tell, Fumizuki students, be careful with your fate in the future. I still watching you from out there, but the situation is getting worse by time. The other, be careful. ISIS is changing their way. Sooner or later, no one can be safe._

 _Be careful. Keep secret._

 _Victori Stănculescu_

* * *

Well, looking into the will, they could see Victori was not a good writer and studied literature very bad. But what he had said soon attracted the concerns of majority Russian military leaders there.

And Gen. Kostarov was not the only…

"I saw his message, however, the note over Fumizuki and ISIS has caused us to discover something about it."

"Damn! So how important?" Kid asked.

"Well, just say like this: the Russian Intelligence has reported about numerous ISIS special agents in China, Korea and Japan. Talking about Japan, I also heard about mysterious ISIS agents in this country."

"WHAT?" Kid surprised.

"Yes, my friend. Islamic State is using their knowledge in East Asia, maybe for operating a bigger war. If I am not wrong, they did spy the Fumizuki Academy!"

"Fuck it, how the hell those bastards…" Tom wondered…

"Few days ago, a Russian, disguising as a teacher of the school, had headed into the Academy, to ask a girl named Mizuki, and she said she had told about the rule of the Academy and the kind of game called… Beast War… to a mysterious man wearing black glasses and white costume. He identified this person as… Khalil al-Isfani, a former Shia who joined ISIS."

"Khalil al-Isfani?" Dora-the-Kid soon noticed on this man, since he never heard about him.

"Khalil has been put under notification of both CIA, FSB, and other international intelligences. But somehow, he came to Japan and ended up alleged with ISIS. It remains a question, because he holds a huge knowledge about others."

"Damn I know nothing about it…" Butch yelled.

"Also, there are some reports that ISIS is trying to study about fighting like a… Pretty Cure! And other, like controlling magic…"

"Kostarov, are you serious?" Kid worried. So far, still only Nikov took silent.

And then, he told something more…

"It is still unclear what ISIS would do. And who provide training for them is unknown. But I can be sure that the Russian Ministry of Defense had reported to other Ministries in the world. And now, they are aware with it."

"Then just think!" Dora-the-Kid admitted: "What if… ISIS achieved those things?"

Then, all of them looked each other. For the first time, they could see that coming. What was those jihadists looking for, it was nearly clear.

However, Nikov soon linked into another thing:

"(Calm down.)"

"Huh?" They looked to Nikov. For the first time, Dora-nikov opened mind. Because Reborn was absent, Nikov would take pleasure to speak:

"(I think, studying about Cure, Beasts… it might just the beginning of something bigger.)"

"How can you believe this can become a bigger plan if they had already studying this?" Kid, Tom, Butch and Vladimir wondered.

"(Because I see that, ISIS is not the only group. Some other stronger groups, but backing ISIS, are also funding this. And I am worrying that, our journey to Syria, had undoubtedly revealed some unknown forces that we never saw. They might use the masks of Al-Qaeda, Taliban, Al-Nusra, or even ISIS.)"

"Then by how?" Tom questioned a lot: "It should have a direct explain!"

"(Gen. Kostarov, I and Reborn did also talk about ' _is ISIS a proxy group?_ ' To answer, I had to bring up the question to some few notable Generals in the world. And this answer is based from John Abizaid, former U.S. General.)"

Nikov mentioned about Gen. Abizaid, one of the most notable former General of the U.S. Armed Forces. To talk with Abizaid, he had to use a laptop from the Russian High Command.

"So, technically, your answer is based from a retired one?" Kid suspected: "Can't you have a better one?"

"(Abizaid is an expert of this region. Far more than you think, Abizaid understands what happened and what he wanted to tell. Not to mention, he has his origin right in the region! And a man comes from here, sounds easier than an European one!)"

Now they had agreed…

"So, if Gen. Abizaid is right, something stronger, bigger, more dangerous, is behind al-Baghdadi and Islamic State, spying for new war plan. It is clear that, we cannot protect ourselves without perpetration." Kostarov answered: "Definitely, Abizaid never jokes with anyone. It is a huge problem for us."

"Oh my Gosh!"

"So it is. Just a willing letter from Victori, it explained all." Kiddo nodded while closing the eyes: "So what would be the next targets? And when?"

Nikov surprisingly shook his heads: "(I don't know.)"

About Milovan, he seemed just stand behind the situation, cause he gave them the letter, then saying nothing at all. However, since they got stuck in the answer, Milovan suddenly opened his voice:

"Guys, how about myself think about this?"

"Oh, Milo! We forgot you were here…"

"So, I will tell you, Victori was actually aware about the people he wanted to talk. But I think, in the others, I think you have to find your own answer. Do you want to know my answer?"

They all opened their eyes. Then, Milovan spoke about the answer, and following it, was a surprise…

…

"Damn, now, what will we do?"

…

…

…

…

…

" **I GOT AN IDEA! BUT WE HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL WE FINISHED IT!** "


	41. Endrit talk

After that, their talking turned into a deep confuse…

…

…

…

#####

Well, let's head into the story of two survived mercenaries. They were all from their rival nations, so they seemed to have problem. But Milovan was easier to speak since he always got ready. Endrit, in the other way, seemed closing his minds to everyone.

He just looked like that to Milo…

…

11:45 P.M.

Latakia, Syria

After dinner, Endrit just put a cigarette and smoked. He thought it would enable him to forget the last promise by Victori…

"Kjo është aq damn lodhur. Pse e ju bëni këtë, Stan?" ( _It is so damn tired._ _Why did you do that, Stan?_ )

He continued to smoke like that, until surprisingly, someone touched him behind…

"It has been a long time, Albanian friend."

"What do you want, Serb?" Endrit wondered. He knew it was Milovan's voice.

"Let's be respect, Endrit. I know you feel hard when stay close with me." Milovan admitted: "But we have to be. Besides, we are no more Serb or Albanian, we are Australians, by citizenship. If we come back, police will detain us."

"I should have come back and stay my life in the Swedish prison rather than meeting a Serbian or Polish retard!" Endrit argued deeply by his soul, showing his depression behind. Milovan then sat down, in the left from his back, talking to him.

"Listen, I know you don't like Serbia, but thanked Victori, we can communicate together. I am also having problem with Albania, but I am sure that, we have to work together. Now, listen, at the past, I also disliked Albania, but Victori helped me to take belief that, not all Albanians are bad."

"But then? What can we do? Nothing! The hatreds is forever, face it, Serboman! Your country caused troubles with Bulgaria, Croatia, Hungary, what else?"

"Then Albania is better? Your nation made problem with Macedonia, Bulgaria, Greece and Italy, what can you say? If you call me Serboman, I call you Shiptar, okay?"

Endrit felt insulted if his people were called "Shiptars", but since he called Milovan's people "Serbomans", he had to deal with it: "Then how?"

"The situation in Syria, and what we did train in Australia, is the glue for us. From here, I realized who we are. We have problems, but when we unite, we will be stronger. You should start thinking about it."

So far, Endrit never saw any Serbian who thought so deep like that. In the past, he only respected Croatia and Bulgaria. But if he looked deeper, he realized that, not everyone likes that.

So, he asked:

"What did Victori say?"

Coming to here, Milo reminded.

"Simply, he said:

… _when I recruit Endrit, a prisoner just like us, I always wondered, why our ancient Albanian brothers had lost too much of its identity, so now face discrimination from her neighbors. I realized, Albanian identity, developed by Enver Hoxha, was not finished enough to change the Albanians. He failed to prove Albanians are more secular. Now, many people in the Balkans, just talk about Albania, they only linked to Islam…_

… _it feels the same until Milovan arrived. He told that, I did meet Albanians in the other countries like Germany, Austria and Romania, and they seem to be normal. They don't hate non-muslims. They told that the Ottomans Islamized them, but today, they don't hate Turks. They also don't hate Serbs except Milošević's controversy. Milo wondered, might be one day possible, he could meet Endrit._

 _And so be it, I said "yes". And I told him "Please, one day, if there is a problem, I cannot handle Endrit. So you have to take care on him. He is your when I am not here. Teach him how to love, teach him how to respect, teach him to share condolence, teach him to feel like… a family…"_

…he said so, when he was near his last days."

"He wants me, to join… you?" Endrit surprised: "But why?"

"Here, Endrit! Fate is our! We cannot deny it, don't you?" Milovan asked: "So, what can you say? Will you join me, or not? If not, you can go by your own, I won't force you."

Milovan slowly stepped out from here, he just looked back to Endrit, smiled: "Hope you see the answer, my Albanian man." He walked away…

…

…

Later, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov came to Endrit, and asked him…

"So, what did Milo say to you?"

"Milo… he said he want me to join with him, continuing the journey."

"That's good!" Kiddo cheered: "You should be. The time for us isn't long. We are facing a whole new conflict that crossed in many levels."

"So, it could be…" Endrit opened his eyes: "I see this…"

At that time, Dora-the-Kid was just looking to Endrit, near the sea. And then, something dropped out from Dora-the-Kid's shirt. His American shirt is too lightly recognized.

A photo!

Endrit recognized the photo, thanked from the light of the Russian Air Base in Latakia. And then, he put it up. At first, he wasn't willing to recognize something inside: "Hey, American, is this your picture?"

Kid looked into his right hand, which carrying the photograph, and soon, he realized, he just dropped it down. Kid smiled: "Ahh, thanks for telling. Well…"

But Endrit soon noticed the photo, and when he looked, it was a family, and the 4-crossed bolnisi style flag on the picture! Soon, Endrit discovered…

"Wait, why do you have…"

Kid was surprised, but he kept listening: "What?"

"You… have the picture of Ranko Takirashvili?" Endrit got amazed. He knew that person must be familiar to him…

"Yes, he is Takirashvili… wait, why you called him 'Ranko'?" Kid believed Endrit must be close to Aziz before, but he didn't understand why Endrit called "Ranko".

"Ahhh, it just… before Ranko converted to Islam, he was a Georgian Orthodox believer. I am Catholic, but I knew him, before, when I was studying abroad, in Sweden."

"So, you are…"

"Well, one of my old friend. I can even recognize the woman, she was a student in our place as well. She met Ranko at the school, when Ranko was hopeless like me."

"Hopeless?" Kid got confused.

"Yes. But she soon cared on Ranko. First, Ranko didn't like her, since she was annoying. However, time to time, he began to trust her. And then… he fell in love."

"Ohh, this is… awesome, Endrit!" Kiddo smiled: "But why he became a muslim?"

"Ahh, it was because of the conflict. His parents divorced when he was just 8. His father is an Imam working for a local Turkish mosque in Batumi, while his mother is an Orthodox believer. His dad wanted Ranko 'leave the girl' since she was not a muslim. His mom encouraged him to do." Endrit said: "He told me about the family conflict, since he was living with his father, not his mother."

"And under pressure, he finally became a muslim?" Kiddo guessed.

"He didn't like his father, so after he decided to marry her, the Imam decided to kick him out of the house, saying that 'I don't need a son like you'. Ranko felt abandoned. And at the wedding, his father didn't attend." Endrit admitted: "Well, I heard about his story, and his marriage, I believe his father is too radical, but let's go back. After the wedding, he converted to Islam, in attempt to gain back respect from his father. But his father banned him, and told that he is a 'kafir'. Feeling insulted, he never talked anything about his dad again."

Kiddo and Nikov heard and understood it. Especially the Russian one. He knew meeting an Albanian was a right choice to understand Albanian people. He was the only one who did talk nothing.

Kid continued: "So be it… well, Endrit, I did meet Ranko, with his muslim name as Aziz. But… he had gone… forever." Talking to here, Kid felt himself too harsh…

Endrit shocked: "Wait… Ranko is dead? But… why? Why he came to Syria? He had a simple and peaceful life at Batumi…"

"I am sorry for make you shock, Endrit. I don't know you are his long time friend. But this is…" Kiddo didn't want to talk. However, Endrit understood, and then…

"It's okay. Ranko had talked to me that he would find his destiny. And he would go to Iraq, Syria, South East Asia, Colombia, Mexico, Libya, West Africa…" Endrit confirmed: "I know. But his live was too short…"

Kid, Nikov and Endrit both shared the same feelings together. Three men down there, and they both managed to talk a same story. Suddenly, Kiddo asked Endrit:

"Hey, can you… do this in Aziz… no, Ranko's favor?"

"Yes?"

"He wanted me to bring the photo and the flag to his house. He will always care and watch them from the sky. And you, as his friend, will you do this?"

Kiddo gave a question that, Endrit believed he could do. Dora-nikov advised him to do so, because it was an honor for their sacrificed brother. And Endrit…

"Yes, I agree. I will do this for Ranko."

They nodded, and finally, they left. Nikov told Endrit that, anytime he needed, he just worked with them. Endrit seemed to show his supports. First time he agreed with…

…

…

…

When they left…

"Hey, Endrit! Come and sleep, man!"

"Ahh, the cats." Endrit knew Tom and Butch called him, so he joined: "Alright, I will." He walked slowly, from the road, and going to the small European house, where he would stay with them and sleep…


	42. Chapter 22

As for the result, many went to sleep…

…

…

…

#####

But outside the city of Latakia, Park Bom – the Fennec – had been following their steps. She soon discovered that, they had rested in Latakia, and slept there…

"Hhhhmmm, funny, those bastards relaxed in Latakia. Damn…"

She still remembered the wound that Kiddo caused to her. It was really strong that, only a professional duelist could strike so fast like that. It was really a problem if she met him without any perpetration.

"This American dog keeps a special skill that I never watch before. If I attempt to make a close decision, I must be fast before he attacks."

She also feels worries that she might face Dora-nikov too. What had Dora-nikov done to her, she never forgot. She also remembered, she only saw this kind of attack at the ancient time…

"About that covered boy… I am not sure, but how could he fight like that, I must figure it out. He is not an easy opponent, same as that American."

Suddenly, she received something, which it came from her mind. Soon, she decided to make a request, following that…

She entered a mysterious message…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

And so be it, everything ended like that. But the funniest, where a party was ready, was about to begin. From here, some people might discover, what would they do…

Soon.


	43. Chapter 23

And it just came…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

4:00 A.M.

Latakia, Syria

Dora-nikov just woke up and he went out. He soon discovered, Dora-the-Kid and Reborn, were the first to wake up.

"(Hhhhmmm, definitely a training program is about to come, ha!)"

Nikov, the Russian man, went out, with his headscarf covering his mouth only. He went into outside the city and took pleasure to see…

…

Dora-the-Kid, with a katana on the left, and the cannon on the right. His air gun always prepared first, but the katana would be used on each occasions. Reborn praised Kid for his perpetration, despite some concern.

"Kiddo, definitely, you can be one of the most trusted fighters."

"Oh thanks. But the time isn't waiting for us." Kid noted: "We should get start."

Then, Kid got ready. From something inside, his katana blade up like a fire which he was ready to make up something. The fire, light-yellow, burning strong, showing no mercy but blessed by courage. Yup, Reborn referred it "the ANZAC fire", just like Kid had told.

Meanwhile, Nikov just appeared… and that…

…

…

"Hey! Take this!" Kid surprisingly turned behind, heading to Nikov. Dora-nikov, with his eyes, was fast enough to be out from being stabbed.

Nikov raised his claws. Just like the Wolverine…

"(Now, you want to kill me?)"

"Совершенно очевидно, что мы не могу допустить ему уйти. Давайте испытаем наши навыки, не так ли?" ( _It is clear that, we can't let it go. Let's test our skills, shall we?_ )

"(Я дам вам это желание.)" ( _I'll grant you that wish._ )

They both looked together. Reborn, standing here, watched their battle. Dora-the-Kid vs. Dora-nikov. They are not just only good at skills, their way to fight, might be helpful, if Reborn wanna teach Tsuna in the future.

Dora-the-Kid ran first. He used his air gun and fired to Nikov, really quick and fast. It blew up some rocks. But Nikov jumped, and his mouth turned fires!

He blew to the ground, with a very strong fire that Kiddo had to be amazed. But Kiddo changed his skills, he managed total blast, and he blasted to Nikov. But Nikov still escaped. Instead, Nikov covered up, and he crossed to Kiddo's fire. They were all jumping high at that moment.

"(Give up, Kiddo!)"

"Never, never will!"

Kid then used his disappearance skill, by blowing himself under the fog of the gun fire! Nikov found that Kiddo was gone…

…until…

"HYAAAAAA!" Dora-the-Kid suddenly raised his katana from behind. Dora-nikov had to take his body up, driving his feet and like running in the sky. When both two were fighting, blasts, blows, booms, and thunders were everywhere.

Those were the most awesome scenes, but not for the weak-hearted.

Of course, Nikov changed his skill, he used claws, but combining with chili. Then he burnt his… own claws! Kiddo soon realized that, those claws had become a very blazing weapon could kill anyone.

Those skills were being watched carefully by Reborn.

Kiddo managed to turn up the heat, by a total "ANZAC strike". He ran fast, like an ANZAC soldier ready for sacrifice. Everyone knew the ANZAC myth. Nikov moved up, his claws came on fires, and they headed to each other…

…and…

"BAM!"

"BLAM!"

"CZZZ!"

"SSSZZZZ!"

Wow, only those noises, but it soon heated the fight. Kid believed, he was fighting on the iron maiden condition. So to get escape, he had to prove. So he thumbed up. Nikov wasn't a fool as well, he also clashed.

They continued to clash. Nikov's strong claws, which was upgraded after going back to the school, have a good effect on countering the attack from Kiddo's katana. Kiddo's ANZAC fire seemed not working, because he was unable to break through.

Kid changed his fire: the SEAL storm! The SEAL storm is a kind of fire used for mass fighting in the unknown decision, and widely used by the Navy SEALs. When Kid turned himself, it turned blue, along with thunder surrounding him. It helps emerging his power to 150%.

Kid then crazily assaulted Nikov.

"HYA!"

Many rocks were hit, and hinted with a lot of scarves. But Nikov was not scared at all.

"(Let see what you got more, my old friend!)"

Nikov upgraded his fires into a whole new level! The fire turned into a blow heat, which only one touch could make you die without any perpetration. Kid was stronger, but Nikov's upgrade forced Kid to realize, Nikov wasn't easy at all.

They continued to clash. Only thunder and dragon fires. And it cost over nearly 2 hours…

…

5:45 A.M.

Kid and Nikov cut down even trees and making many nearby stuffs got burned. They were too crazy…

"(Give up, Kiddo! I am sure about that!)"

"Not this time, Nikov."

They were breathing, but they still felt strong enough to continue.

"Если мы не можем решить путем полномочий, давайте конец его одним ходом!" ( _If we can't decide by powers, let's end it by a single move!_ )

Kid shouted, as Nikov agreed: "(Давай сделаем это!)" ( _Let's do this!_ )

They aimed their weapon. Kid with a katana, Nikov with a claw. Both were failed to use long-range weapon like chili and air gun, since both were fast. So they would decide by a single strike. Only the braves would deal with it.

Reborn understood what happened. After for nearly 2 hours, his eyes seemed not tired.

The battle between two noblemen would go to end…

…

…

…

"URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kid raised his katana, Nikov used his claws. And they…

…

…

…

Reborn was watching…

…

…

…

…

…

Kid hit… nothing, but Nikov… his claws were down, to stab…

…

…

…

"Hhhmmmm, surprise…"

Nikov…

…

"Kid was okay! He had slipped his body… out from my range."

But Nikov also saw something more. It was… Dora-the-Kid, who had aimed his katana… and slipped… to the neck of Dora-nikov.

"What can you explain, my friend?" Kiddo laughed.

However, Kid's joy wasn't much. He suddenly realized, Nikov was not directly hitting on him, instead, he hit into Kid's air gun! Dora-nikov's way got a nod from Reborn: "Amazing!"

Dora-nikov did aim the air gun, with his right hand inside the gun. Kid looked down and he found this result…

…

It was a tie! Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov turned their eyes. An American and a Russian showdown, that attracted Reborn so much. Even being a professional assassin, Reborn seemed not going to watch the clash for fun. Nikov and Kid, they exchanged weapons later, and bowed their heads.

Since they had studied in Japan before, it is normal to do.

"Вы проделали очень хорошо, брат." ( _You have done really well, brother._ )

"(Так же ты, мой друг.)" ( _So_ _did_ _you_ _,_ _my_ _friend_ _._ )

Meanwhile, at the mean time, suddenly, Reborn, by somehow, he quickly voiced a call:

"Don't just look outside there, Haru. Come in!"

Huh?

Nikov and Kid soon found that, someone did watch them before. And Reborn, thanked for his voice, they knew it…

…why? Well, let's talk about the other tales…


	44. (Something has come)

It's surprised that Haru was here. But not just Haru, also Tom, Jerry and Butch came to here with cheers. Haru just lost a moment to step down.

Well, from here, it might come to theirs…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

 **Haru Miura POV:**

Wow, I just saw Kid and Nikov showed their master skills at fighting. Are you serious? They were more even stronger than Tsuna or Gokudera. I am not sure what would happen if they met Kyoya…

But I was busted… by Reborn. However, seeing both of them, I felt I love to be like them too. So I expressed first:

"Well… wow, you guys are awesome. I love it."

"Nahh, just a small practice between two of us. Usually, we did it in an isolated place." Kiddo answered, while he looked to Tom and Butch. How surprise. Tom and Butch then whispered something to Kid's ears.

I didn't know what they said to, but I believed they had a lot of thing to deal with. I just asked Reborn too: "What are they doing?" Reborn just gave a quick answer: "Just another dumb question." From the eyes of Reborn, I recognized it, so I looked to Tom and Butch. Soon…

…

"SLAP!" Nikov slapped on Tom and Butch's faces and calling them "stupid". Wow, Reborn was right, I should have told them that. But Tom and Butch are two lousy cats, I had to admit from inside. I like them for their cools, but sometimes, they went too far.

After all, when they took a moment, I asked:

"Dora-the-Kid, can I… learn your skills?"

"Uhhhh… me? Haru, are you serious?" Kid seemed surprised so much.

"Yes, yes I am." I showed interests: "No offense, but I think I need to learn it. After what Chrome could do…"

"No way, I am not a teacher!" Kid! He denied my offer: "I can't take responsibility for your live if you were killed."

"But I also wanted to help. I have promised to be wife of a Mafioso in the future…" I tried, but Dora-the-Kid just argued back: "Then why don't ask a mafia to teach you, damn it?"

But even I wasn't sure that would Reborn approve it. It seemed to be harder than I thought…

…

 **Milovan Stevanović POV:**

I just reunited with Elena yesterday, it was like… a memory had returned. Well, thanks St. Sava. Since the last day I met her at Subotica, I couldn't know where to go…

At that morning, I woke up early and took a moment, but I had to be surprised that, Endrit had been waiting me. Weird… according from Victori and Arkady, Endrit was a very lazy man, never wake up early.

So I got surprised too…

"Endrit, you make me amazed."

"The first time I feel like I wanna do something special…"

"Endy, you know what? This is a Russian military air base, you know their rule, right?"

"I know! I feel hard to stick with your brothers. Maybe the Russians are not like the Serbs but they are not really close for me."

"Then you have it. Well, I will teach you, to make step reconciling with the people here. My experience will aid you."

"Well then, where shall we start?"

Endrit seemed to be ready, but I wasn't sure…

…

 **Aoi Kiriya POV:**

Since I was brought to the base, I just soon realized that, this might be the most peaceful place in this country. People in here love dancing, playing sports, talking. Wow, they still live, even war in their country. Of course, with the people they called the "SAA" and the Russian troops there, they still felt safe.

But I didn't have much feeling on the SAA. Instead, I really admired the Russian soldiers. I doubted that, without them, this place might be collapsed.

Everyone just says Russians are "cold-hearted; bad", but that isn't really true at all. I still met a lot of good Russians. No one is perfect, guys.

"Hai!"

Oh, this voice was from Hinaki. Hinaki said that at the Sunday of this week, there would be a cultural festival in here.

I also got amazed: "Really?"

"Yes, Aoi. We are going to make a specific party to promote our Japanese culture to the people there, especially to the Syrian locals and the Russians."

"It is amazing too! But do we prepare anything?"

"I am thinking. There are lots of our friends here…"

They were… preparing, but not really much. Well, it could be hard…

…

"あなたはこのための助けが必要します。" ( _You will need help for this._ )

Huh! Who could speak a right and calm Nagoya dialect like that? I looked to a man, who stood behind Hinaki. He wore normal clothes…

"Sorry for making you surprised. My name is Magomedsalam." He gave a smile. He looked like a typical… Caucasian…, with a bit of Northern Chinese's face.

I was surprised as well…

"Oh, wow, how could you speak our language?"

"I was a student in a Japanese school in Sochi." He explained: "This is why I am speaking your language."

Wow, he must be very special. But then, Hinaki said that, I looked like his daughter. She whispered in my ear, so I had a bit of confuse that would he help me or not…

"Okay, okay, what do you want, Mr… Mago…"

Geez, what did he say about? I didn't even remember his name. Sounds too long for me…

But I quickly gave an answer: "Can you help us prepare for the festival?"

And so, he just put a knife. I almost thought that, he would do something evil, until…

…

…

"Let's grab some carrots, and we shall begin with it!"

…

 **Hanon Hosho POV:**

I just lost whole night thinking about Lucia, and we worried for her so much. But now, she was fine…

However, we were not allowed to wake her up until she crossed through the nightmare. We had to obey their orders.

"Rina, it is no use."

"This is typical way of the Russians." Rina told: "The Russians always prevent anyone visiting their patients until the person is healed enough."

"But at least, just let me visit Lucia for one…" Hanon tried to convince, but Rina said: "I don't think we can do it. Besides, they are military soldiers, we are civilians. Just accept it, maybe Lucia could find a calmer place."

Okay, Rina also agreed now? I really didn't understand it, at least, I wanted to know what happened to Lucia…

…

 **Mirai Kuriyama POV:**

I felt very happy to see back Akihito, but… sometimes, I feared I would lose Akihito-san again. This was why at the morning, I had to check on him.

And he was still there, with me.

Later, when I came out and started to find some papers and let me paint some pictures, to forget the harsh of the weather there, suddenly, I saw Akihito. He went in front of… me. What did he want?

"Mirai… do you… see what happened?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" I questioned him, but also myself too…

"I just saw a group of children, must be… 15 kids, both looked younger than each of us!"

What? I couldn't believe Akihito found that one. I never thought about any folk tale, but looked the way he talked, definitely it grew seriously. So I had to run with him…

"Over here!"

Akihito just pointed near to the sea, when some lost children, both hid under their frying tent. It looked big enough for 15 kids, just like what he said.

"So, how do we suppose to?"

I asked Akihito this question, but seemed like Akihito didn't know the answer though. However, he said that we should report it to someone who was in charge there, then they would have way to explain. And just like that, Akihito left to the square. Me?

I just tried to contact with those kids. I wondered, what were they doing…

…

 **Haru Miura POV:**

I sought some supports from the others, especially Reborn. But it seemed…

Kiddo still tried to avoid my request, so I took a moment…

"Hhhhmmm, if you don't want, then, let me ask, you feared woman?"

It seemed make a big impact. Dora-the-Kid took a moment. He was surprised…

"Am I scare? NO!"

"Yes you are! You don't want to teach me, you showed that you are afraid of girls."

I just hit directly on his mind, and Dora-nikov seemed understand what I meant. Of course, Reborn recognized about that.

I continued to attack Kid:

"Face it! You're scare of girls! You don't want because you fear us!"

Kid got confused, and I changed to continue my forward strike: "As for the result, well, I will take my body out of here. But don't worry, your story "afraid of girls" will be spreaded out. Be prepare for it."

This time, Dora-the-Kid, just lost a moment, while I walked out from their ground…

…

…

"Hold on!" Suddenly, Kid spoke.

"Really?" I changed my face back. Of course somebody thought I was crazy, but I believed, this was my only way to be the next wife of a Mafioso.

And Kiddo…

"Haru, get close to me. I will tell you something."

…

 **Mizuki Kanzaki POV:**

Asking for me? Well, I just looked to a surprise scene! A top of Syrians with armed weapons came up with many kids, and even Mirai with a boy. But Mirai did explain the boy is her close friends.

About the children…

"Mirai, I know the boy with you. But… who are those children?"

"I don't know, but I think…"

Well, as far as I was concerning, suddenly, I saw Dora-nikov. Dora-nikov, seeing those children, had quickly come to ask the soldiers. The soldiers said in Russian and Syrian… no no, I heard Syrians also speak Arabic, so I would tell that they spoke Russian and Arabic. Nikov watched enough…

…and I believed, this might lead us to a whole new story.


	45. Chapter 24

Well, it might be…

…

Checking on the post, Dora-nikov soon discovered their identities. So he ran out and talked to the others. He headed to Tom and Butch, who, just going to buy some bottles after watching Kid trained Haru.

"(Hey, dumbass!)"

"Huh? We are not dumbass!" Tom yelled. At the moment, Jerry was behind him. Since they were in here, Jerry realized, they should do something for fun.

Another bad plan from the little mouse…

Meanwhile, Nikov demanded: "(Come over here, I have some job for you!)" Both Tom and Butch saw the call as a disturbing act, but they had to deal with it.

Their tails, geez…

…

Nikov led them into a camp where over 15 children staying. Tom and Butch both got surprised with this, but soon they gained back their confidence… actually, they just tried to smile, when seeing them. Baby sitting?

"(Here we go, boys!)"

"Baby… sitting?" Butch wondered in worry.

"(Nearly, but we just discovered those kids. Their origins were not confirmed, however were believed to have tried entering Europe, with helps from somebody.)"

"Human trafficking!" Tom guessed: "Only human trafficking, nothing else."

"(You heard it. I also agree, Thomas. But we are not sure what made it, so now, the Russian Armed Forces is contacting. Anyway, here is your job: take care of those kids and don't let them run too far.)"

"HUH?" Butch disappointed: "That's it?"

"(They are just 7. Be careful.)" Nikov left as the job was given to the two cats, and now, their problem, was to control the children, whom… definitely looked younger than any bunch of kids they met before. 7-8 years old, true.

However, suddenly, they did see something…

"Huh?"

…

…

…

"BOOM!" They all shocked, they turned back, and then…

…no smokes! No fires! Nothing was exploded! So… Tom and Butch looked down and…

"BOOM!"

Chinese firework! And both of them soon realized who, so they ran out, shouted: "AHHHHH, get that mouse!" From here, the children were forbidden, again. Haizz…

…

On the mean time, the Russian Colonel, Andrey Golovin just stepped up and smoked some cigarette. He seemed to be interested with it, the Latakia's Festival. On the time Syria in chaos, a festival like this, is a dream come true.

"Я хотел бы видеть, как люди здесь наслаждаясь фестиваль." ( _I'd love to see people there enjoying festival._ )

Now, he was sitting with Nikov. Dora-nikov also agreed…

…

About Dora-the-Kid…

"BLAM!"

Kid just used his fires to fire on Haru, but seemed Haru had a bit of confused. Kid therefore shook his head: "No, no, let me help you something." Of course, Reborn never thought Haru would ask a non-mafia assassin to teach her.

But Reborn also worried:

"She can be a good house wife, but wanna fight like a wife of a Mafioso then it would be different…"

Changing into another subject, Dora-the-Kid also asked Haru that, she had to control herself if she wanna use some weapons. Kid took his katana and showed it…

"Look for a moment, and…"

Kid closed his eyes, definitely to focus all over 100% to the sword. Suddenly it burned to fire! The blue fire, but have a violence feeling: the Philip Sheridan's fire! It is one of Kiddo's favorite fires.

"Be patient, and you will succeed."

"On my way!" Haru seemed confident, while still carried a kind of big knife borrowed by Thomas. Kid then gave a task and went out.

But Reborn had the answer. Just one minute…

…

…

…

Dora-the-Kid saw Haru still standing here, only touched to his head: "Oh dear, it is crazier than I thought."

…

Rina and Hanon came to meet Mizuki…

"Mizuki, do you think what would you do?"

"You know, in this Sunday would have a notable festival, right?"

"Sunday?" Rina amazed: "But we didn't prepare anything…"

"Well, you shouldn't be worried. I have some plans. Here!" Mizuki told to Hanon and Rina, then Rina realized: "That's brilliant, Mizuki."

"No problem!" Mizuki smiled: "I am glad I can help."

It was Friday morning, therefore, they had been preparing for everything belong to the festival. They knew they wanna do the best for everyone. Yup. And there, they would finish it.

They prepared balloons as well. Such a very good reputation. Meanwhile, Russian and Syrian troops, like usual, patrolling the city together. Somehow…

Back to Reborn, he just realized that Haru need more than just that. She was really bad. Sometimes, Kid quarreled with Reborn about letting Haru back home, because he hates to train somebody. He isn't a trainer at all. But Nikov replaced Kid to test Haru for a while…

And Nikov soon discovered her weakness, after putting a pistol.

"(Kiddo, call me Reborn here.)"

"Me?" Dora-the-Kid almost got startled, but he soon asked Reborn. Reborn saw and he went to Nikov. Dora-nikov spent a moment and whispered to Reborn, while Kid went out and relax…

They just looked and then, Reborn stood up:

"Haru, I think I will make you better this time."

"Really?"

"Let's move on, Haru." Reborn smiled and then, Haru took back… her pistol…

"I'm ready."

…

…

…

Meanwhile, Aoi just came to the tent, where she suddenly saw over 15 kids. All were cute, white but they were too… tiny. Just like 7-8 years old.

Wow, Aoi was surprised, so she went out and report. And her report would open a new story…


	46. The children

Those kids were reported by Aoi that no one took care of them, caused Nikov, who was teaching Haru together with Reborn, had to delay for a while. Dora-the-Kid, just spent a moment to read an English version of a Lebanese newspaper, was forced to go check out.

"Damn…"

But when he was going to check out, a "small" blow happened: "BOOM!" It happened near the sea coast, so Kid and Aoi had to run out…

…and they found what happened.

"Ahhh, my dear Thomas and Butch… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Hhhhmmmm, interesting fact: Tom and Butch were just clashing with Jerry. Just like their old natures, Tom and Butch claimed Jerry "jokes" forced them to chase with him. Sometimes Kid wondered, why didn't they eat Jerry? Of course two cats, two black faces because of the massive explosion.

"Ha-ha-ha, funny…"

Kid decided to take them on, and bring them to Nikov. Both Butch and Tom had to take responsibility for not caring the children. Tom and Butch denied the fact and claimed that it was a mistaken order, however, looking to their un-cleaned faces, Kid and Nikov couldn't trust them…

…

Coming to Milovan and Endrit, Milovan was cutting some trees' boughs, and showing to his unlikely Albanian counterpart to do the same. But Endrit seemed not really prepared…

"Really? By just a big knife?"

"This is called butcher, Endrit! But currently I am cutting trees, not meats. Well, why don't you try it, Endy?"

"Me? Why? What make I have to do this?"

"Listen, Albanian guy, you are not staying here for doing nothing. In Sunday night there will be a festival of the local people in Latakia. So we should be prepared."

Endrit was disappointed, he seemed still have problem on gathering with Milovan, so when Endrit tried to cut, he wasn't successful. Only a minimal part, comparing to Milovan's…

And Milovan just touched his head: "Oh dear, again…"

…

Latakia sounds quiet and beautiful, comparing to the messes in Syria currently. But behind the silence, was something dark. Kid and Nikov had to force them take care the kids. However, the scene inside the children's tent had a big new.

When Kid, Nikov, Tom and Butch returned, they were surprised that, together with the children, was Gen. Kostarov and an unknown man, looking like an Arab from the Gulf. He was under Kostarov…

"Okay, Gen. Kostarov, except the naughty kids… who is he?" Kid asked.

"Ahhh, this bastard…" Kostarov pointed to the black man of Arab origin: "Well, we just captured him for illegal human trafficking. He is about to be detained soon."

"Wait, trafficking? So you mean those kids…" Kid soon understood some parts…

"You are right. Well, 15 children, age from 6-10, were sent to this coast, ready for a 'tourist trip' to Europe, leading by this man. But I doubt when he came back, he didn't found them, so he tried, and fell into our hands. Thanks Salman." Kostarov said, while thanked a Syrian soldier, Salman, for helping him. Salman nodded and went out.

When Tom and Butch, even Jerry behind, couldn't hide their surprise about the fact, Kid and Nikov got interested…

"Hhhmm, such a bastard he is. Okay, capturing a human seller, this is such good. How much to sell him again, you should ask him that."

Kiddo's word definitely would be like a tactic to ruin the Arab man's dream of trafficking human beings. Kostarov soon understood it, so he kicked the Arab's ass: "GET OUT, WE HAVE A JOB FOR YOU!"

That was quite easy folks…

…

…

…

However, with Aoi, and soon, the other girls, they believed, their meetings with the children, would be very special…

#####

Park Bom gathered a gang of mysterious men covering faces in black…

"I have been trying to use a boy, but when it was not ready, those scums had stolen from me. So I ordered you, boys, do not let me down. Spy all the city for me."

They nodded their heads, while putting some weapons.

That would be a "welcome"…


	47. The children of Homs (1)

_**So, to understand those parts, maybe, it will be viewed through their eyes…**_

* * *

#####

 **Aoi Kiriya POV:**

OMG! I really love children. From 6-10? Well, I had thought about them. Many of them, their faces looked white, having both boys and girls on those children. Most of them looked still lovely.

According from Sumire, she said local Syrians always said they are descendants of European and being Arabicized, so they have a typical European looks. I wondered if I could put them into anime…

Okay, back with the fact, I told to Mizuki, asking her to play with those children. At first, she wasn't ready yet, but later, when I led her go with me, she was surprised with their cuteness.

"Wow…"

"I know, sis!"

"Thanks Aoi, but what can we do?"

Oh, I should think about that…

…

 **Mirai Kuriyama POV:**

I was afraid that something went wrong, but then I realized that, it was just some of my friend gathered inside a tent. But I found that interesting, so I guessed I should go in with.

And when I entered, I was shocked. Not just only Mizuki and Aoi anymore, but also a lot of girls from their Academy looked to something. I tried to make way, but I soon found that…

…they were children.

"Okay, so… what does exactly happen?"

"Look at this!" One of them pointed to me, and I got surprised: a group of beautiful children attracted them. I believed they were younger than anyone of us.

And really, they fell in love with them! I also wanted to see and touch my feeling with too. However, I soon noticed that they were just rescued by someone, so I believed they must be feelings strange with us. Yeah…

Also, they should remember, they couldn't speak our language at all.

…

 **Rina Toin POV:**

I do think, the meeting with those children was special. So I suggested anyone of our friends should take charge to one of them. And they did agree with it. And I would hear…

"I take this girl!"

"I take this boy!"

"Here!"

They both had white feature, that's amazing. They looked cute too. I believed Syrians are the people blessed by God. I did hear about the Levant, through my father, under the sea.

However, all of them, only one would remain. And definitely, this might be the most controversial person I ever met…

…

…

…

After all of my sisters carried those children, only one remained to me. He just stood in the corner. Looking at him, he must be the oldest of all. Since those children were believed to be 6-10, not 7-8, he must be 10, or more, but not 13 or 14. And then, I tried to touch on his hand…

…

…

But he refused. I tried again, but he even cried: "Leave me alone!" The word got attracted to me: "You know English?"

"I learnt English when I was 5. So what's your problem, madam?"

I couldn't believe he was too… sassy like that. Nobody taught him before? Wow, he should learn respect somebody.

"Listen, I don't want to make you pain, but…"

"How can you understand? In fact, all of you cannot understand my feeling at all. My whole life, my tale, my adventure, you will never understand it!"

He just tried to be like that, he didn't accept any kind of my helps. Why was he so conservative? So I sat down…

…and turning out, it could be my first ever real view over a story that I might always keep in mind…

…

 **Andrey** **Golovin** **POV** **:**

"Не думаете ли вы, что это слишком глупо?" ( _Don't you think this is too stupid?_ )

Ahh, I just talked with some of my fellow friends from my I-Pad. Of course, before Nikov and his friends came, we only sat here, and bored. But now, their arrival created a whole new wind.

And of course, I would tell: "Baikonur, we have a problem!"

Why? Because Nikov's friends were not just the only ones could speak English or Russian, but also the flood came from Japanese language. And none of we Russian troopers could speak Japanese. Damn!

Really, I don't like but not hate the Japanese, I just said that, they were the most controversial people on Earth. They restricted themselves from their laws, such as kimono, even having law opening the door; or even talking have to keep words; bowing heads… restricting so much!

No, I am not against Japanese culture, but they might be too… naturally restricted themselves.

Before I traveled to Syria, I met a Japanese businessman in Volgograd, and he made me disappointed a lot. Too restricted! Otherwise I love anime, manga, Japanese tea.

Geez… and now our comrades would have to deal with Japanese as well. And yeah, none of we Russians spoke Japanese language… except for Dora-nikov.

Later, I was surprised that, a Spetsnaz commander, Magomedsalam Zlatev, standing and talking with those girls very well. So I got surprised. After the girls spent times to play with those Syrian children, I decided to call him:

"Магомедсалам! Иди ко мне!" ( _Magomedsalam! Come to me!_ )

"Что случилось, Андрей?" ( _What happen, Andrey?_ )

I asked him: "Where did you learn Japanese?" Magomedsalam explained that, he did attend to a Japanese school in Moscow. No wonder he spoke Japanese so good. I wondered why the Russian Embassy in Tokyo didn't use him at first.

Myself has partial Italian descent from my great-grandfather, Angelo Maccaresse, was a Hussar soldier of the Russian Army. He always told to me that Japan "a very interested country". He served until 1870 when he came back to Italy, but many of us still remained in Russia. I didn't understand what is interesting inside Japan…

Suddenly, I thought in my head: Magomedsalam might be become our translator…

…

 **Haru Miura POV:**

I just got a training lesson… thanked for Reborn's…

"Is this really… too surprise?"

"I thought you want to be…" Reborn almost asked, but soon I explained: "No, in a different way, I think I never see this before."

I meant that he never told me about just using a hand to fire myself. However, Reborn did point that, when I get jealous over anyone get close to Tsuna, I always burn fire. And… didn't I do that to Chrome before? My answer is: yes.

So I had to summon my fire first. But I really didn't know how would I do that…

I suggested myself to focus on my zone…

"Ksssss…"

…

…

…

…

…

Wow, I felt tired, but I failed to do so. Even so, Reborn told to his chameleon, Leon, to do something. Weird…

"Let's turn into a gun, shall we?"

Hhhmmm, definitely, he was about to do something… unless…

"You know, Haru, I think… I never believe I would train a girl again. But now I doubt you need a stunt."

Stunt! He aimed his gun to my hands, and he… shot! He shot directly to my hands, and…

…I felt like…

…

 **Dora-the-Kid POV:**

God damn, let me tell like this: "SUCK!" I expressed my disappointment when I talked about helping Haru Miura. What did she do? She is a weak girl!

I knew her during in a bar, I knew! I respected her for defending her friend, but I would not tell back about that.

Well, I am a part of The Doraemons, which made me traveling through. We got more skills were easy to understand. But we didn't associate with Mafia. I did have problem with the Bee Hive before! So I wouldn't be stuck again!

Besides, I am an American! I knew Japanese, I speak Japanese, but I didn't associate with them! My favorite baseball and soccer teams are New York Yankees and L.A. Galaxy, that's all.

However, when I was returning, I saw that…

…what the…

"Huh? Who was flying to…"

OMG! DAMN! I had to bow my body down when I saw someone blowing the road of mine! I looked up and then…

…s*t…

"HARU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING…"

But I had to hide again! She continued to blow! Bullshit, what was the heck happening?

…

…

…

After few minutes, I came to ask Reborn:

"What on Earth are you doing, man?"

"Well, I am trying to release her strength. And I saw that her power was huge!"

"WHAT?" I had to think about it…

…

 **Hanon Hosho POV:**

Well, we played with those children, and it marked our days…


	48. The children of Homs (2)

_**Let's continue with it…**_

* * *

#####

 **Hanon Hosho POV:**

I had to tell you that I loved those children so much.

Those kids playing very fun, they seemed to be close with us. But by somehow, I found that, Rina wasn't here…

Suddenly, Russian troops patrolling this place scared me…

I always feared that those children would be lost its way, but they seemed to have an innocent nature. Why would I leave them? Never! No way! They were too cute for me…

Until…

…

 **Haru Miura POV:**

…

…

…

"Wow! I can't believe I release a bunch of fire like that…"

Even I had to express it to myself! I always believed that I would need time, but definitely, Reborn just helped me… wait, I am not the kind of depending girl. Just like Kyoko, I would do this by my own!

So I decided to stop it. I looked back to my hands…

"So… I have my power, but I never use it before…"

"Of course." Reborn told: "I shot you, to help you explore your real power inside. And I can see why you wish to be a wife of a Mafioso."

"Wow… so, I…" I was amazed with it, but… someone was…

"This? Are you serious?" Dora-the-Kid again! He quarreled with Reborn… but somehow, Reborn kept smiling. Kiddo seemed unfavorably in front of me…

But then, I heard someone called: "Hey Haru! Go and play with those children." Oh, so I looked up. It was really funny that those children… wait, I didn't know much about them, so I decided to go up first…

And I got a surprise…

…

…

Wow, over a group of children, they went and played with all of us. It must be like…

…

"Wow…"

They played in the square, after I left the empty isolated sand ground near Latakia. From here, I could see those children…

It was true…

…

 **Rina Toin POV:**

I convinced the boy many times, but he didn't listen. Then, I stood up and said:

"If you don't want, I won't touch on you!"

"Just leave! I don't need a stranger!"

Wow, he must be very hard to cure… Even looking on his face, I could realize that, he had something deep, and painful inside, but I wouldn't be sure about that at all.

"Just get away from me!" The boy continued to force me out! I saw him and his behavior, I thought: "just leave there". Might be it would give him air…

…

 **Haru Miura POV:**

Well, come back to me…

…

…

I didn't know why so many children there. If it were large enough, I could only count over to 10. But here was more than 10.

I guessed… 20… no no, let me pointed first. 1, 2, 3…

…hhhmmm, over 14 of them. It was funny…

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

I tried to understand it, however I found it was difficult to think. Even so, the children looked so small and just playing like kittens, good. Geez, I won't ask or make a task about it. No request please.

…

Yeah, everything would just cross like that…

…

…

"Haru!"

"Huh?" Someone called me…

"Can you help me resolve it?" Huh, this request came from Rina. Well, what did Rina want, I really didn't know. But suddenly, thinking about resolving some problem, I remembered to Kyoko.

I quickly took back a moment, and asked: "Okay, so, what's your problem?" Rina didn't talk much, she pointed to a small tent out there. It wasn't far from the main market of the city, near the sea coast. But with what I just saw… geez, definitely, something might be waiting me.

So be it, I would go in…

…

 **Endrit Beshami POV:**

Well, during my home trip back to Albania before I went to prison for drug smuggling, my old uncle did say that: "Russians, Greeks, Poles, Slovaks, Macedonians, Serbs and Hungarians are all same roots. They don't treat other like their friends, instead they hate them and wanna kill them for favor". However, I never saw much of them in my experience, actually, although many Albanians shared the same view with him.

It almost became right when Arkadiusz, the Polish commander, insulted us and called me "Shiptar". However, I had to keep my head calm; at least Milovan is given to me a different example. Maybe not all of them are bad…

"Well, Milo, here…"

After various unsuccessful attempts to break down the trees' boughs by my butcher, finally I did cut one of them successfully.

"Here!"

"I know you can do it." Milo cheered me, but I didn't have any feeling at all. I didn't regard him as a friend, but just a close partner, currently.

"So what do you want me to do next?"

"Hhhmmmm…" Milo wondered, until he saw a ton of kids running out there. He got surprised, but he had to focus on. I also saw the children too. Wow, I supposed they were local kids.

But I had to continue with it. I told Milovan: "Dude, I am asking about our next job…" Suddenly Milo told me: "You just need to make rice. I will go and check out!" Huh?

What was he doing exactly?

…

* * *

 _Well, those children would be a new opening…_


	49. The children of Homs (3)

They had heard about them. They did. And they heard it…

…

The children and those girls playing with each other. It made everyone viewed it like a symbol of friendly and union at that time. However, people in here viewed it like a way to cross through the hardship of the conflict.

Yup, they still played with the kids. Of course, those kids looked cute… for them. Even Mirai was encouraged to cheer them as well…

…

…

…

"Haha!"

"Wow, don't run!"

"Wait please!"

Wow, those kids just like their innocent nature. Although none of those girls like Aoi to Mirai could speak any Arabic words, they still followed them. The city of Latakia was now funnier with the existence of those children…

…except for the trafficker, now would be detained.

For some reasons, those children were lovely…

…

…

But inside a police station, which was also used by the Syrian and Russian troops, they occupied some documents talking about those children. Some sources, transferred from the war zone to Latakia, had become the main subject.

"Hhhmmm, those children, both are from Homs?"

"I don't know, Vlad. But it seems to be controversial."

"What the hell did this trafficker want to?"

…

Back to the main cause, seemed like the children and the girls, with some boys were playing happily ever. Good work for them.

Might be so…

However, Haru Miura just walked to the tent where Rina Toin pointed in. Haru wondered, how was the boy look like. She never met him, of course, Rina Toin's experience would be a step for her to understand the boy.

Rina told that he looked like the oldest of all kids, but might be not older than her or Haru. Rina even warned Haru that, he wasn't a nice kid, and she should take care on it. Haru knew and she hoped she could resolve it…

…and here, she came in…

…

…

…

"Wow…"

Well, he looked like a charming kid. Yellow-haired, a bit of style like Zinedine Zidane, he was a very charming boy. Wow, if Haru compared him to Tsuna, he must be better than Tsuna.

And she really surprised, comparing to what Rina said about him…

…however, to make sure that she was right, or wrong, Haru managed a slow approach…

"Hi! Hahi…"

"So what, sis?" He must be really disliking this.

"I am just coming here for a while. I really don't know what you want from me."

"You should leave before wanna tell me something." He made a statement from his corner: "I'll not answer anything from you."

"I am not going here to ask." Haru told: "Please, do you… have any problem?"

From this question, something windy flew on…

…

…

…

…

…

Children… Homs…


	50. The children of Homs (4)

Dora-the-Kid came up.

Well, he talked with Reborn, and his talking, seemed a bit of longer than usual…

"Really think, Haru for training isn't a safety choice."

"But she wants, and you accepted. You should have thought about some situation as well."

"By?"

"Well, just get over it."

Then, Reborn turned face. Seeing Haru came out, he soon realized…

"Kid, we have another job to do."

#####

Commander of the Syrian troops, Lano Nabil, ordered:

"إستعجال فوق، لا يكون في وقت متأخر!" ( _Hurry up, don't be late!_ )

Many Syrian troops joined. About the festival, which to be held in Sunday, their mission was to protect innocents inside Latakia. Since many of Syrian battalions were departed into other positions fighting over Kurdish, opposition and Islamist forces, it was clear that they were one of the few strategic elite troops defending people in here. Latakia, in the other way, was also very important as well.

…

…

"Is there any problem, Lano?"

"No, thanks."

"Good! Keep holding!"

Lano repeated to some of Russian Spetsnaz soldiers…

#####

Haru faced the boy. He looked like Zidane with yellow hair. They said that, in the ancient time, Syrians were descended from the Parthians, Phoenicians, Assyrians, Armenians and Athenians, with Roman influence too. So they got European features.

Haru really got impressed by that…

"You are so charming too. But what make you isolate yourself?"

"What?" he surprised: "You know nothing, okay? You know shit about us."

"Don't talk so bad like that. Everyone has its own way." Haru explained: "You know, I am not perfect too. So please be quiet."

"Who the hell are kind of person like you? Wanna listen to an unknown madam? Never!" He seemed not approve the appearance of Haru as well. However, unlike Rina, Haru believed, she might do something for him. Since he was just a 10 years old boy comparing to a 15 years old girl like her, she managed to make a surprise.

Despite how much he prevented himself, Haru suddenly…

"C'mon!"

She grabbed his hand, and took him out. The boy, who looked older in character than his age, couldn't believe it…

"Hey! Let me out…"

"Trust me, go outside, it is fun!"

Haru grabbed and took him out…

…

Meanwhile, those children's nature was unchanged: still being innocent like that. "Cute" was the only word other girls described about those kids. Some little Syrian kids, two girls, one boys, even were just 5.

But somehow, controlling them was a different job…

They ran too much, even they played many dangerous games, such as putting knife. Sometimes, Spetsnaz soldiers had to hide their pistols from those children.

Aoi even almost lost her head because one of them put an Ottoman sword, only stopped when Nikov used strength to control their hand. They seemed to be very hard…

But those children…

…

…

…

About Kiddo, he just soon realized Haru had not in training. However, looking for what just inside here, seemed like… Reborn knew the answer.

He focused into the place where many of them were…

…oh yes, children! Damn this base…

"Really?"

"I don't suggest her to do that." Reborn claimed.

"Then why don't we call her back? Damn that s*t." Kid was dissatisfied. Tom and Butch, meanwhile, also talked about the children, so they just thought: let them go.

Meanwhile, Nikov, after going back from the square, told about some memories in Iraq, Afghanistan and Chechnya. Both of them spent a moment…

…

Back to the scene, some children played very happy, except for the boy looked like Zidane under yellow-hair. He didn't understand why Haru got a lot of interests on him…

"Let me go!"

"Just stay here!" Haru smiled, while she grabbed a ball. She did really love playing volleyball. Then, she threw up and…

"Get it, brother!"

"Huh?" He was ill-prepared, therefore, the ball hit direct his face! Ouch! Haru was surprised with it…

"I suppose you have to prepare…"

"No way!" He argued when lying on the ground. He was being stunned by the smash. Haru had to grab him up…

…

About Mizuki, she gathered some two to three children, and asked the others to let them see some newest things into their eyes.

She put up a knife…

"Well said, so, what are you going to do in the future?"

But they didn't understand English, neither their native Japanese as well. A Russian officer laughed: "Why do those girls be dumb?"

Lack of communication and also, different in language, would cause them another problem: who could translate for them? They couldn't understand the children's demands though…

So, when Mizuki tried to show them how to cut some cucumbers, communication… failed. The kids thought Mizuki was trying to kill them, so they scared. Lack of knowledge in language also prevented them from understanding the children's wishes.

Gen. Kostarov, when he came out, had turned disappointment…

"Я должен был сказать им, что они сирийские детьми, и нам нужен арабский переводчик." ( _I should have told them that they are Syrian children, and we needed an Arab translator._ )

…

For Haru, she didn't really notice about Mizuki and some children running away. However, through the voices, the Syrian 10 years old boy realized…

"Oh my, are you Japanese?"

"Yes, so?" Haru wondered, but the boy really understood what happened: "Take a look, you need a translator."

"Oh!" Haru quickly took action: "So how about you? You are a pure Arab kid! You can help!"

"Yes, so?" The boy seemed not interested: "Why should I help you?"

"Please, just do this…" Haru encouraged him: "You know, first time meeting, it is hard. But after few days, you will get over it."

Haru's smile, by somehow, caught into the eyes of the Syrian boy. The boy, for some reason, he shook his head, like a way to forget it…

But Haru still wanted him to do something…

…

…

…

As Tom and Butch found themselves useless, they decided to put chess and play…

"Horse in action!"

"Shut your mouth, black cat!"

After the massive clashes with Jerry, which caused problems, they had to stop for a while. Now, this was their 8th match.

Tom laughed…

"Trapped! I win!"

"HEY!" Butch yelled: "That's cheating!"

"Hahahahahahaha dream on!"

"Bitch, play it back!"

"Never!" Tom condemned Butch: "Why did you play cheat before?"

"Give it to ME!" Butch jumped up, and he used his hand. Tom believed Butch wanna fight, so they went on and clashed! Wow, even they fought each other…

"BASTARD!"

Jeez…

#####

Meanwhile, far from here, Park, while trying to search any new about the Diamond, since she lost much of her power, still managed to meet Firat. Gen. Firat Muraz had left the military base, giving to Colonel Aslan Canlı to command the base.

He looked up…

"So Latakia is the fortress of the Russian and Assad's forces. Those junky trashes are very lucky…"

"We will assault them. Not using by force, instead, we shall use ninja!" Park smiled: "I will make a spy on it."

"Be sure about that." Firat put his binoculars down, while Park had turned herself into a fennec… again…


	51. The children of Homs (5)

As the time kept running, well… they could have more things to do…

…

…

…

…

…

In the deep inside, seeing what happened like that, the boy changed. He came up. Yup, the boy who's forced by Haru before, now he came up. Of course, Haru also surprised about it…

"Please, they don't understand your language."

Mizuki and other girls looked. They were all surprised that, some of them wondered who. Haru and Rina were the first to know who, so they seemed to realize it. But Rina remained calm…

…about Haru, she had already known…

"I guess I should ask him to help the children."

…

"Rina, do you know who was speaking English?" Aoi asked, but Rina then pointed: "Look at the boy who is getting closer to us. You know the answer."

They all looked to him. Well, the boy, who was coming into them, definitely must be him, not anyone else. He was just walking slowly, calm and quite speaking English. That boy, watched by Haru behind, Rina already knew too.

"That's him. I did encounter him, he spoke English very well."

"Him?" Aoi noticed him carefully. He seemed to not going over 10 years old. But his height and his way got to eyes that he might be the oldest kid of those Syrian children.

And yes, he arrived too.

"You barely can't understand them. You have no idea what are you facing."

"What did you mean?" Mizuki wondered: "Why?"

"Well said, sister. You know what? I am talking about something… over the kids there. Maybe I forgive you, because of communication problem, but you should know more about them. And I keep that." He said to them, and now, they soon found that, to understand children, might be only locals knew…

About Haru, she got a total respect for him as well. Nice.

#####

Kiddo and Nikov just sat down. After a bit of argument with Reborn, Kid realized, he achieved nothing at all.

Kid turned bored while talking…

"So, what do you think?"

"(Maybe. This deal is about Russia and the West.)"

"Haizzzzz…" Kid breathed long, opening his mouth, expressing his disappointment. However, suddenly, they heard the clash between…

"Huh?" Kid and Nikov looked up, they found that Tom and Butch went to fight because of the chess. Again, chess fight. And same as usual, after Thomas achieved a win…

Kid and Nikov came out, seeing two cats on the fight. Soon, Reborn questioned himself: "What on Earth are they doing?" About Kid and Nikov, the only thing they knew, were…

"Alright, STOP IT! What happened?"

Tom and Butch stopped, each one was trying to hurt the other.

"He made it! He cheated whole game!"

"No I didn't! This bastard wanna play again many times. He didn't accept the fact."

"No you're! A fucked loser!"

"Cheater in my dick, you idiot dickhead who cannot accept the truth."

Kid and Nikov then came, and pulled two aside. Kid and Nikov told to them: "Alright, bring back the chess, and replay the game. Who win, who lose, decide from this match, now!" They had to bring up their chess…

…

Inside, Haru knew that the boy had something special. Even the Syrian boy still remained a cold face, she started to believe she could help the boy.

As for Rina, the boy seemed having an impressive move.

"He is a very good boy. Just younger than us, but he has a vast intelligence."

"You don't need to…" Aoi seemed confused. However, she also found that, the boy wasn't really bad at all.

The boy then yelled:

"اجمعوا، والأطفال! لدي شيئا ما يقوله!" ( _Gather up, kids! I have something to tell!_ )

"Yalla!" Those kids ran into the boy, and they just listened to what did he say. He said in Arabic, which only locals could understand. Mizuki, Aoi, to Haru, Mirai… they were all foreigners. After all, the children came out, and they stood nicely. No more noise.

Then, he smiled to the girls. He said: "Well, I did tell those kids that, they must respect the older sisters. They are older than them. It is clear now?"

* * *

 _From now, the real story, would be revealed…_


	52. (Outside story) (2)

_**From this time, the old story arrived…**_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

#####

 **Dora-nikov POV:**

Staying from then, through the night, I quickly went to a doubt that, my perpetration for the festival, seemed not too hard. So I supposed to be lazy for a while…

…

…

…

Until, I surprisingly remembered the story of…

…the Blood Diamond…

Ahhhhh, I remembered, back to the time those jihadists attacked Paris, I encountered to someone, who swore to find out the Diamond before he was killed. Then I suddenly suggested that, Park Bom's power was not totally revived.

I soon thought about it. However, because the information of the Red Diamond had been long lost, how could I know what would come?

I did read back a newspaper, which talked about the Paris attack. But none of them knew the existence. Might be it was still in safety, but nobody knows how it long.

I tried to bring back any memories about the meeting with a Pecheneg Chieftain in Siberia, where I did have permission to face before. The Pechenegs were a Turkic people, but since the Russian Tsardom, they had become loyal to Russia and many of them got Slavicized. And they did aid the Polish King, John Sobieski, before…

…

…

…

" _Знаете ли вы, время демон возвращается, не далеко?"_ _(Do you know, the time demon comes back, isn't far?)_

" _(Не знаю, но я еще не готов…)"_ _(I don't know, but I am not ready yet…)_

" _Мы нуждаемся чтобы ты была рядом, и может быть, последний печенежский волк, для остановки этого демона. Вы_ _не_ _должны_ _убить_ _,_ _в_ _противном_ _случае_ _нет_ _больше_ _выбора_ _." (We need you to be the next, and might be, the last Pecheneg wolf, to stop that demon. You must kill, otherwise no more choice.)_

" _(_ _Но как?_ _)" (But how?)_

…

…

…

I was a bit of surprise… but after he gave me information, including an ancient picture painting about her, I had to believe, a new threat was coming. And it was still coming…

Before I went to Syria, I had prayed in the Orthodox Church of Yakutia, where I stood under the snows. It fell heavily, but I believed, praying under this weather, would help me on encouraging power to trust, to fight, and to win. I hoped I could discover more about Park Bom. The Chieftain only gave me a single note: "Park is dangerous".

I know, and I knew…

…

#####

 **Dora-the-Kid POV:**

Suddenly, I sat down with Nikov. After a tired day, when the moon rose, I decided to spend the night with him.

So what happened before the sunset?

Yes, after I forced Tom and Butch to replay, finally, Tom registered victory. Yet, Butch refused, but when Reborn judged, he said Tom didn't cheat, therefore, Tom won!

Butch and Tom later almost when to shooting until Reborn used his technique. Being small like a baby, he still smashed all two down easily. Wow, I had to rethink about Reborn much.

Talking about others?

Yes, Haru just played with a boy… something… that boy seemed not respect anyone, even the Russians, or Syrians. But he still cared for those children younger than him. That's good.

But I did not like his character.

There! The girls kept following those kids, but thanked for the boy, it was easier than in the early morning.

Yup, I saw it, I saw it.

But tell me something: I didn't seek problem with them at all. In fact, I managed to stay out of their story. Of course, back to Haru, she did practice again in the afternoon, but the result was not better at all. I found that, the fire during the morning, was just the result that Reborn believed her power was unleashed. LOL!

Yes yes, I supposed…

…

However, when I sat with Nikov, Nikov seemed to notice something more important than my expectation…

#####

 **Dora-nikov POV:**

I found that Kid sat together with me. But I didn't think he would understand my story. So the best thing was, not telling anything. Might be he knew, but his knowledge for this was too minimal for us.

So I did say nothing at all.

Not have any bad words on him, but sorry, no is no.

…

#####

 **Dora-the-Kid POV:**

I didn't understand what the hell was Nikov thinking. But I told you, seriously, that: no way!

Dude, I asked Nikov to tell something, but he didn't. He covered his face. I knew that!

But damn, what could I do? Lol! That deeply cursed me though…

#####

 **Milovan Stevanović POV:**

I went to ask Endrit again, but Endrit, man, that Albanian should never come here without my permission…

"The most fucked thing… Endrit…"

Why? Ahh, he just entered to the local prison, to ask about the people in here. I didn't understand what was he doing though…

Was he crazy?

Endrit, you had to grow up, you made us feel shame on you…

#####

 **Andrey Golovin POV:**

Lol, Lano Nabil was a dumbass. What the hell was he thinking?

Only one guard patrol? He thought his troops were ninjas? Samurais? LOL!

I quarreled with him about patrolling, but that Assyrian was so dumb to realize my main demand. Therefore, I suggested that, we need machine guns for all of them. Damn it!

I thought so…

…

…

…

#####

 **Dora-nikov POV:**

I kept in my mind that, the Diamond must be destroyed. But I might be the only who could do it.

However, I believed, something must be finished before the controversial conflict between us and ISIS might continue. So I came up, and asked Kid: "(Have we prepared for dinner?)"

"Oh, we should be!" Dora-the-Kid smiled: "Let's go bro." From the sunrise to sunset, all happened very fast…

Thanks though.


	53. (Outside story) (3)

_**Let's back with it…**_

* * *

#####

 **Dora-nikov POV:**

I wouldn't say much, so I left. And then, we enjoyed dinner…

…

…

…

7:50 P.M.

Yes, I enjoyed it, with my other Russian comrades. I felt like I was just wasting time for nothing.

But sometimes, the Diamond still haunted me…

…

…

…

" _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _I am coming…"_

…

" _KILL THEM!"_

…

…

" _Long live the King! Long live John Sobieski…"_

 _The feelings soon turned into…_

…

…

…

"Hey!" Tom noticed: "What's wrong?"

"(Nothing!)" I continued to eat…

#####

 **Jerry Mouse POV:**

I wondered what happened to Dora-nikov though. After all, I thought I could speak with him.

However, I should know that, Tom and Butch still angered because of my tricks that caused a cat and mouse chase… Anyway, having them to play with me was good though.

I scared that, they might not enjoy it again.

…

…

…

Anyway, I checked Dora-nikov. I soon knew that, his face seemed had changed from enjoying, into a calm and worrying face. I should have known this earlier. But when he was in the dinner, I should wait until no more arrived.

Of course it was.

I had been ready. What would be the difference? No way, lol! You should be the first to know it. I wasn't joking, bro!

But I didn't spend enough to understand them at all…

#####

 **Tom Cat POV:**

Jerry and Butch were both fucking bastards, they caused problem for all of us. Why did I blame them? Here! First, Jerry's prank almost killed us, Butch argued with me over chess, went into conflicts. Gosh, I got mad with them.

So I decided to go out after dinner…

…

…

…

What were they thinking? Funny? Definitely NOT!

#####

 **Endrit Beshami POV:**

Well… no comment, please…

…

…

…

…

…

Quite boring for me…

#####

 **Butch Cat POV:**

Okay, you told about this right? This was the most fucked part for me. Because of Kid, I must recognize Thomas as a winner.

However, it seemed like, I should have noticed about Nikov too. He looked like hiding something. So I asked Tom. But hey, Thomas just left, he didn't even leave a message. LMAO!

So I had to follow him too. God damn!

…

…

…

#####

 **Dora-the-Kid POV:**

Is that it? Only that? OH C'MON…


	54. Talk short

Nobody knew what would come, right?

Of course…

But to be honest, there was nothing to confirm currently…

…

…

…

Sometimes, they should be ready…

…here, it comes…


	55. Continue

Well, let's jump on…

Milovan spent times and times, meeting with Endrit, then talking about his sister to Endrit too.

Haru, Mirai, Mizuki also spent times with the children. But with the boy, it was Aoi who took charge in convincing.

…

Kid and Nikov spent whole night to talk about something behind. They started to re-worry about the story of the Blood Diamond, although the story was unproven. Not sure what were they talkin'…

But if we could check on, they were mentioning about more than just that…

…

Tom, Butch and Jerry sat with Reborn together. Now their mission was to focus on what would be the next scenario of a total conflict. Because they caused mass problems, they had to take responsibility a lot.

But they had to deal with it.

…

There were also many other Syrian and Russian, even might be Iranian military advisors. And no one knew what would come…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

And it would continue…


	56. Chapter 25

And everything, continued…

…

…

…

At the same time, Haru came up to meet the boy again. In another side, she watched the boy. The 10 years old just sat down near the beach and he didn't care on anything.

For some reason, she felt the boy had more than that. Suddenly, Haru remembered that, she had to ask the boy's name. So she came to him again…

This time…

"Hey!"

"It's you again?"

He looked quite unhappy. Even so, he accepted to let Haru sit with him. The boy, he quite looked to Haru, simply, he was thinking to something…

It was hinted inside…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, what's your name?"

Haru quickly asked the boy. The boy, startled for a moment, had quickly seen something. But he still replied:

"I am Hassan. Just call me Hass."

"Hassan. Wow, you must have a wonderful life, don't you?" Haru tried to ask this, even she knew the current…

"Yes, I was. Now, not anymore." He just made a small talk, while he looked to the sky. Sometimes, he looked on it, just to think about the old time…

…it was vandalized, but some parts still existed from his memory…

…

…

…

 _There, when Hassan was just 6, he had shown to be older than his age. Even 6 years old, he understood many stories like a 60 years old man. And he lived in a village, where no soldiers attacked or bombed it…_

…

" _انت دوما من هذا القبيل، أليس كذلك؟"_ _(You are always like that, don't you?)_

 _The voice, was from a girl. She didn't cover her head, she didn't wear hijab. She had something that definitely looked same to Haru…_

" _شقيقة، من فضلك لا القزم لي_ _._ _لدى مشكلة يكفي مع تلك دجاج"_ _(Sister, please don't troll me. I have enough problem with those chickens.)_

" _لماذا يجب ان نكتة؟ على كل، وأنت تماما مثل الجد_ _." (Why should I joke? After all, you are exactly like grandfather.)_

 _Yes, she was Hassan's sister. Their origin was from Homs, and they did go to Homs sometimes, before moving near the border with Lebanon. They were a bit of talking fun story._

 _And yes, their life always crossing like that peacefully…_

…

…

…

 _And at that day, his sister always made him laugh…_

…

…

…

…

…

 _The boy still remembered. Well, he was learning English and Arabic together, but he seemed to be quite cheerful than current. And from then, he played with his sister. His sister, who was older than him, she was 13 years old, and would be 14 by next month. She looked to him with a respect. Hassan also cared on her sister._

 _Quite enough, their relationship was like family. They lived with their grandfather and grandmother, since their parents had divorced. Inside, Hassan's sister and Hassan together made some Internet joke. They always took a computer into their hands._

 _And they happily chatted with their friends as well. Most of them were not in Syria anymore._

…

…

…

 _Until that day…_

…

…

…

Hassan looked to Haru. Haru's eyes, Haru's hair, Haru's smile, why did it look too familiar to his sister? Was she reborn? No, it couldn't be. But Hassan had shook his head, and continued:

"The war had taken everything. I lost all. None of us, only me. And I lost my way from then, until I was taken to here."

Haru seemed to be touched with it. She was quite respecting Hassan a lot. She believed that, Hassan was totally a good child. She calmed her face, and told something:

"I know, Hassan. But if you think that your journey is over, then you are wrong. There are a lot of miracles in this planet."

"It is lost!" Hassan denied: "It is useless now. I don't want to talk anymore. It has all gone!" He then stood up, turned his back and went out. However, Haru suddenly asked:

"Then, who is the person you love the most?"

In that term, Hassan stopped. He never thought, he would be asked about this. For that reason, he slowly turned his mind…

…

…

"So, if you want to know?"

…

…

…

#####

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov all sat with Tom, Jerry and Butch to talk about the situation. Since the festival would be played in Sunday, they had to prepare for everything. And they talked in a dark room, as Reborn would be in the neutral side.

"Remember folks, we are going to leave. After the festival."

"I heard if the air strike occurred in Sunday, they would leave it to Tuesday."

"There are thousand of U.S. and Russian troops maintain in Syria. And we will need them to protect us. Damn, nothing else!"

"Do you want to expect that there is another problem?"

"Park? We have to bring them first, then we will encounter her."

"(Be careful with what are you talking and looking. It's quite harder than I mention.)"

"Let's guess, you still not found the deadlock?"

Because it was in the darkroom so no one knew whose voices came from. All of them, usually, they would have to debate which plan would be necessary.

And they had to decide.

#####

Over and over, it was Mizuki who came unconscious with it. She had enough suffering from a practice.

"It is too… classy…"

Aoi took her and they spent a moment after all. It was 10:00 P.M. in the Middle East, but they had to work on it.

"We want to perform, but we didn't have anything much. We didn't have kimonos as well."

"Our friends are finishing the last parts. We will finish it all. Sis, please continue."

"Let me take a break." Mizuki for some reasons, had to leave while she wasn't ready enough. However, by somehow, she felt like having a big stress on her.

She remembered something…

…but she didn't want to mention it back.

As for Aoi, and so were other girls, they wished that Otome and Ichigo would be safe from the situation. The war in Syria, Iraq, now it was spoiling from times to times…

#####

Meanwhile, the Russian and Syria military staff gathered again. Now they discussed about war in Syria and how many mujahideen there. Even they put a profile about Hezbollah.

They were talking something, but seemed like after throwing a picture of a noble Arab man, they found that, they had no choice.

…

…

…

…

…

Cyprus…

The British military base in Cyprus was concerning about the situation in Syria and Iraq…

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU WANT, BUT IT WILL NOT ACHIEVE!"

"I think you understand wrong meaning…"

"No, I am not! If it did, then by how? When? Huh? I'm General here! We are facing problem from our American fellows, got it?"

"Alright, so what's your plan, Sir?"

They seemed to be dissatisfied…

"My plan is…"

…

#####

Back to Haru, she heard all of the story. Then, she hugged Hassan, and said something. She only whispered:

"Don't worry, I believe you. Be strong, Hass."

He pulled Haru and left. Haru just looked back… before they went to sleep. However, for some reason, Haru had realized that, she should start to do something. Well, she just took a photo and looked it back.

For somehow, she remembered to someone…

…

…

…

Might be, very far, long time…

#####

Milovan and Endrit met again. This time, Endrit put a big sword.

"I wonder how we deal with it, Milo."

"Depends on how you view on. So, I just found that you followed my sister at night. How does the meeting?"

"Cool, I like to meet her more."

"You wish." Milovan whispered: "Oh, and one more thing, you should not come for joking."

"Sure."

They all laughed. For a few moment, it might be the first time a Serb and an Albanian laughed together…

#####

Just let's be honest, another day ended, but curiously?

No one knew what would continue…


	57. Chapter 26

At night

" _You don't have to deal with it …"_

…

…

…

" _I served for a long time, I have to know what is happening! Don't lie me!"_

" _I don't lie you …"_

…

…

…

…

…

" _WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT?"_

…

" _GET OUT! OUT!"_

…

…

…

" _DON'T DO THIS …"_

…

…

…

"Hah?" Dora-the-Kid opened up his eyes when he was on table. All the room was empty, except him and Dora-nikov. Tom, Jerry and Butch slept out there in order to guard the insiders.

Dora-the-Kid remembered that, his Australian pal, Doraroos, gave them some photos about Syria. Doraroos now, he had left Syria and returned back to Australia. However, from the memory of Doraroos, it was horrible and deadly. He couldn't stand off, it was too deadly.

And then, he saw that, it was 3:00 A.M. in Syria. Suddenly, the Syrian boy quickly came back. It was the oldest of those kids, Hassan, or he is called, Hass. Hass came and asked Kid:

"Sir, where is she?"

"She who?"

Dora-the-Kid couldn't understand much, however, Hass wondered why …

"I mean the girl who followed you …"

"What girl? Tell me! I am carrying over 20 of them!" Kid yelled for a while, but quickly, one stepped out. It was Haru!

"Hass! Why do you …"

"I … want to talk privately, sis." Hass bowed his head down. Kid saw that, it was Haru. Haru came here because of the Syrian boy. Haru also wanted to go practice as well, so she said: "Kid, please stay here."

Hass thought Haru told him: "Me?"

"No no, not you. Him, Dora-the-Kid, I talk to him." Haru explained slowly, but warm. Kid then just said: "Quickly, go out and let me sleep." In the city of Latakia, it was simply to understand the reason of bad situation there. So might be Hass want a special talk.

Haru went out and stayed for a while. Kid, meanwhile, came to sleep again.

…

Haru and Hassan walked out. Like a sister, Haru looked Hass like a young brother. She knew it because she was dealing the same with her friends, and her experiences were used for a bit:

"I am sorry for what happened … and my distance …"

"It's fine. I don't hate anyone, even you." Haru smiled: "I don't understand why a beautiful land like this was destroyed …"

Haru felt sympathy for Syria and this country. Hass felt warm with it. Hassan then started to talk:

"Do you like Syria?"

"My father tells about the Middle East, especially Levantine nations. Syria, for me, is the land between East and West. You are so cheerful like Westerners, but always traditions like Easterners."

"Wow, I suppose you to have a huge knowledge. Say … are you Korean? Or Japanese? Your name is like from Eastern Asia."

"I am from: the land of blossom." Haru smiled: "You are very smart, don't you?"

"Ahhh…" Hassan understood …

…

…

…

For them, they were together, happily and cheerful. Hass had mentioned much and he said that, he would love to go to homeland Homs …

"Homs, it is my city."

"Your city?"

"Yes. Because you are far from here, you don't know much. But Syria is so beautiful before the mess we have today."

"I know. I am sorry." Haru shared: "I am so sorry."

"The time can only answer once Syrian War went over." He said: "Homs today is no longer like over 10 years ago."

"I feel the same too …"

Inside Haru's heart, she had something that stronger than just her outfit. It was noticed by Reborn when he found that Haru and Hassan was on the walk. He wasn't really sleepy at all.

…

For some short story, the new one started …


	58. Chapter 27

What did they say at night?

Well, through the eyes of Haru, she told that, Haru felt Hass is a close boy. Hassan also looked Haru like a big sister. For Hass, Haru is the sister he wanna seek. He never felt himself stranger when she appeared.

When they were talking, it was like …

…

"Haru, what did you think?" Hass gave the picture of his family.

"You have a very nice family. I love it."

"I know. What about you? Your life in Japan must be awesome, right?"

"Well, I am willing to do with it." Haru just smiled: "My family is small, traditional but I love it. I don't restrict myself from the life."

"Really?" Hass mentioned: "I love it. Maybe I will move to Japan. But … will they accept me?"

"They do. But the immigration law in Japan is very tie. Only few people are accepted there."

"What about me?"

"Depend." Haru told it. She expressed a fact that he could be a citizen there. However, Hass suddenly talked: "Well, thanks. However, I think I should start my beginning outside Syria. I will go to Sweden. Or Norway."

"I see. I share condolence to you."

"Well, in my case, did … I say sorry to you about what happened before? My cold view?"

"You did. By talking to me. I show my respect." Haru smiled. The taller one looked the 10 years old boy. She smiled. And so, it progressed.

Like a good sister caring for her brother. They were walking near the beach together. Of course, it was the Mediterranean beach, nothing elsewhere. But that's good. They better got started with.

Hilariously, Reborn watched it. But he said nothing. When the sun rose, he would deal with it …

* * *

#####

Next days …

Those children, from Homs, just participating on the festival just to make party and enjoy. Yes, they were. However, for Kid and Nikov, they looked them with suspects. Mainly they didn't know what to do with them next as well.

They simply looked them, a bit sympathetic, but worried.

Meanwhile, for those girls, Mirai seemed to be interested on them. She really, really liked them and somewhat wanna hug them. Mirai really loved them.

Meanwhile, according from other, they were impressed with those children. They saw that they worked hard, did much and always smiled bigger than usual. They seemed to work hard with Russian soldiers there. Also Syrian troops and people there worked with them very well. Despite lack of understanding languages, their helps were amazing though.

Meanwhile, for Haru …

"Haru, come to me."

It was someone calling her. And Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry and Butch never felt different on it: "Hah, the answer is clear."

For them, it seemed like they should focus on their own job instead.

…

…

…

#####

Meanwhile, far from here, someone else also watched it. But this voice was definitely not Park Bom.

"Strange, when those scums have arrived here so far. What did Syria give them? The real journey is just started."

"Maybe that wild bitch Park Bom …"

"Don't talk about her name. We will deal with her, soon! But not there!"

"What about those scums you mentioned?"

"I have heard about them. But it is still unclear why my grandfather warned them. He told many times before he passed away."

Definitely, he had something to be worried about.

"Those dogs whom I am worried are those Cures, but when those mustards like them are still hunted my mind, then I cannot let it go. However, Park Bom will prevent us. So leave there!"

"Boss …" they asked, but he ordered all to leave …

#####

After the mess, the U.S. Embassy in Amman had reconnected to the Pentagon.

"Dora-the-Kid is not a really right choice. Why did you trust him?"

"Depend. But I believe him, so?"

"Be careful with your wish. He is still being affected with a dark past. Sometimes, war could devastate human beings. We are going to elect a new President, so we need to be hurry."

"You have already deeply mentioned about working with those Russians once the Mogul won it. A brilliant plan, but not so sure how long."

"I hope."

"Kid will help us, but he might also ruin much. He knows that he is not just rescuing, but to investigate them."

"I feel like, he might make us into a deeper and deadlier game. Actually, I am wishing that the Mogul to win, so we can leave this s*thole. It has been a mess now. Let the Russians or the Chinese to finish it."

"Hhhmmm …"

Something was about to change …


	59. The children of Homs (6)

Haru, meanwhile, received a call from Reborn. As for the result, Dora-the-Kid decided to follow behind. Dora-nikov understood it as well. He decided to leave those Homs kids for Hassan.

"(Kid, call Hassan over here. Tell that I give him 'recipe'.)"

"Really?"

"(Sure, lol.)"

"I'm in." Kid called: "Hey, little Hassan!" Kid yelled, while the boy, Hass, was organizing a game for the kids. Hass was telling something, then suddenly, he received it. He told those kids to remain, while he met Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov. Haizz …

"Listen, Hassan, please don't let those kids go and prank somewhere. I have a ton of job to deal with. Make sure nothing bad gonna happens."

"I'm not surprised with you at all." Hass told: "Anyway, let me deal by my own."

"Hhhmmm …"

…

For some reasons, Tom and Butch gathered to play chess again. This time was Chinese chess. However, who gave them this game, no one knew. And so Tom and Butch couldn't understand Chinese letter there. A bit confusing for them.

"Go ahead! I can't even read it!"

"Then?"

"I would say, get out of this chess."

While all of them still quarreling, Jerry smiled …

…

Hassan came back to those kids and gave a smile, said:

"Boys and girls, dear my friends, do you want something special?"

They nodded, despite they didn't understand English like Hass. Hassan has a strength of a brother for all of them. He has a huge influence. From the eyes of Mizuki and Aoi, definitely Hass had prepared for it. Hass did more than they ever imagined.

And he earned respects from them. Huge respects. That's the different.

Yes, it is the different.

Hass started:

"الآن، دعونا جعل على هذا البالون لديهم الجناح!" ( _Now, let's make this balloon have a wing!_ )

He suddenly blew up the balloon. And surprisingly, inside the balloon, a pigeon appeared and flew over those kids' faces. Many of them were just 6-7 years old, some were eight. Like they knew, Hass is the oldest and he would gonna be 11 next month.

Those children were so amazed from Hassan. They yelled: "Do it! Do it! Big brother!" Hass continued:

"لقد ترك حمامة ذبابة بعيدا. الآن، وسوف الاستعادة البالون كسر ظهر بالون عادي!" ( _I have let a pigeon fly away. Now, I will restore the broken balloon back to a normal balloon!_ )

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Those kids seemed to be very happy as well …

…

But in the place of Haru, Kid and Nikov just came. Kid told:

"It seems like, Haru Miura, little girl from Namimori, unprepared huh?"

"Huh?" Haru seemed not willing for it.

Dora-the-Kid, quick enough, put up his air gun, and made an aim: "Take this!" He fired. Dora-nikov was surprised, but Reborn told Nikov to let Kid act only. Then they would see how Haru react.

Haru reacted by running to the left. From her fact, Kid realized that, they still had a ton of job to do. So after then, Dora-the-Kid decided to put another, and aimed again. This time, Dora-the-Kid made a message from the eyes. Nikov and Reborn agreed. Kid said:

"Girl, girl and girl! You are still needing more lessons!"

"Kid, what the hell … are you … doing?" Haru breathed: "I don't know …"

Kid put his gun down, then he stated that, Haru Miura needed a better performance. She did well before, but not today. Dora-the-Kid came close, and touched on Haru, whispered a word.

Haru lost a moment to understand, then, she asked: "What does it mean?"

Kid smiled: "This is in Persian language. Interesting, but you'll understand. Just like your own _Zawsze in love_." Kid said: "Come with me. I will help you."

…

Back to those Homs' children.

Hass kept making surprises. It was his fifth magic tricks, and also his last one. He heard from Mirai to help them. However, he needed to finish it once for all.

And so, he asked: "What do you want, my friends?"

…

Tom and Butch were playing chess. But it was their real chess, not Chinese chess. Butch was on the verge of a big loss.

"Check-mate." Tom laughed.

"Cscscscscscscs …" Butch yelled: "Really?"

Butch tried to smile. But even his smile couldn't even hide his disappointment. He would lose anytime soon. Tom would gain the trophy anytime. Trophy? Yes, ton of special Dutch milks.

They were watching the chess game. Tom cheered: "I will win, no problem. Hahaha …" Quickly enough, something strange happened. Tom looked on his chess, and found that …

"Huh? Where is the King?" Tom was surprised. The White King on the chess had gone. Butch quickly declared himself as a winner: "Hah! You lost the King! No more game!" Tom yelled: "You idiot! Not fair! You stole my King huh?"

Didn't let it go, Tom grabbed Butch and then, they started fighting again. Two cats fought again all because of the chess.

…

Dora-the-Kid reminded back to Haru with old and simple rule. Then, he said: "First up, make your eyes' wise. I think your eyes are not wise enough." Kid performed by his changes on his katana, from a normal, into a burning desert fire. It lost just only 5-10 seconds for him. The fire was the ANZAC fire.

He told: "You didn't prepare anything even you have gotten the first training lesson. So now, I think I will deal that again."

"Maybe." Haru looked a bit.

"Let's deal, Haru. Your test started!" Kid smiled.

…

Nikov just listened music from some people on his Instagram. It was a performance from Evgenia Medvedeva. And he was not the only one to be surprised.

"(Алан Дзагоев могло бы быть самым удивлен одним.)" ( _Alan Dzagoev might be the most surprised one._ )

Evgenia shared that she had been learning over Sailor Moon's skating, no doubt for this. Haha, Nikov was a surprised one as well. As well as many Russians told to Nikov a lot of stories about it, he couldn't stop cheering for Medvedeva. In Japanese, it is more than just a performance.

For many Americans, he would love to admit this to many Americans about her. And so he posted it. In Instagram as well. Otherwise, he kept contacts to Arturo Vidal.

"(Артуро Видаль настолько спорно!)" ( _Arturo Vidal is so controversial!_ )

Dora-the-Kid, meanwhile, saw that Haru slowly created it. However, it turned off so fast, disappointed him.

"Haizz …"

Kid then touched on her hand and said: "Focus! Just one time! Only one second!" He made his hands itself, and it had success: blue fires. Now for Haru's turn …

… but turning out, it was harder than they thought. She did before, but now she …

…

…

…

Hass kept those Homs' kids in roll. He told something for them:

"Okay! Now let's move on! I will make some fun for you!"

And so, those kids' stories continued …


	60. A normal day in Latakia

Russian troops maintained controls over the city. They, along with Syrian troops, guarding to keep the city safe.

Those kids in there started to make something. First, they started to make some perpetrations over the festival. They decided to make their own performance over it. But unfortunately, without Hassan, they were not successful.

Meanwhile, in compare to the other, they would need time to do.

As for Aoi, she was impressed. So even she didn't know any Arabic, she assisted the kids to ensure that they could perform better. Hassan, after returning back, had given some recipes.

"Alright, kids, listen to me!"

"YES!"

"Now, one, two, three …"

…

Tom and Butch, after a clash, had been stopped by two older women. Both of them were 65.

"نت الاطفال أبدا يكبر!" ( _You kids never grow up!_ )

"Huh? No way!"

They were confronted by two old ladies, as their hands were punished by wood and wood. Ouch! Not like that, Tom and Butch? Jerry was just laughing, since no one saw him. Tom and Butch just suffered it, no cry, but disappointed.

"Really? Damn old women!"

Those women, through couldn't understand English, seemed to understand both two behaviors. They continued: "المرة القادمة لا نقاتل أو ماما وذاهب أن يعلمك!" ( _Next time, do not fight or mama is gonna teach you!_ ) Tom and Butch looked: "Oh great …"

In the mean time …

…

…

…

"Bu piçlerin hayatta kalması garip!" ( _It's strange that those bastards can still survive!_ )

"You could have deal with it sooner. But once they still have them, it is impossible."

The time was waiting for them to attack. Festival was near, and they needed to do it now. However, Park smelt about the other's appearance. Might be someone who feel hungry like her as well. She said:

"Wait here! We have companies!"

She changed her current form into something different. And she flew away like a thunder hunter. It was really darkness inside. True.

…

Haru, in the other side, was still trying to emerge her power again. She needed more times. Kid impressed over her hard-working, but disappointed on her skills. He noted:

"Make your hands and your body feel like you need a blow. Find something from you!"

"But it is a bit hard …" Haru felt unconfident …

"Just control your emotion. You wish to be a wife of a Mafioso, you will!"

"Huh?" Haru was a bit nervous again. Nikov now found Haru's real problem, but looked on Reborn's face, he also guessed about his feeling.

It seemed like Kiddo needed more than that. His disappointment grew from here.

"No, no, no, no, no … Haizzz …"

Haru needed a stun, but not in a right time …

But it is understandable. Dora-the-Kid is a long time veteran, experiencing himself from many wars and he established himself in the game of skills. His level is the same as Nikov and Reborn. Totally different to Haru. Haru Miura is just a high school girl, living with Reborn much but no fighting experience.

Kid then quickly put his hand, touched on Haru. Kid slowly noted:

"Show that, you have a potential, please …"

Haru saw Kiddo's action, felt weird. But from the voice, she knew what did Kid really want from her …

…

Mirai Kuriyama cooked some foods to make sure it is good for health. She cooked not bad at all.

"Here. Get a breath."

"Okay then …"

Akihito grabbed a bit of soup and drank it again. Now, Akihito still loved to enjoy it.

For Endrit and Milovan, they were stuck in some old tales. Endrit told some Albanian fairytales, Milovan replied with Serbian folk stories. They looked happy and loved enjoying it. Elena, the younger sister of Milovan Stevanović, served both two men some cakes and snacks.

"Хвала, драга!" ( _Thank you, dear!_ )

They wondered much.

For Hanon Hosho, and others, they didn't know what was the festival going to be held in Latakia.

"Rina, is this true?"

"Hanon, grow up! Just like I said! Meanwhile, what's going on to Lucia, I am waiting."

Suddenly, they remembered to Lucia. They asked about Lucia's fate. So they came back. Lucia was still laying there, her eyes still closed. She still breathes but she needed more than that. She needed a hug.

…

…

…

For Dora-the-Kid, Haru was still on training, but not good. He criticized Haru so much.

"Damn, you disappointed me. I am out!"

Kid went disappointed with Haru Miura's performance. However, when he left, Nikov and Reborn still stayed. They saw Haru looked down, as she wanted to tell something:

"I … I …"

…

Nobody knew what would Hass and those kids were doing. But like Hassan had said: help the others. They came up. However, because they were too little, the others told them to leave. They appreciated but they feared them to be injured so they didn't give them a chance at all. Haizzz, adults …

Hassan didn't blame them at all.

Well, everything went like that. Perpetrations for it, was ongoing.

…

For some other like Hanon and Rina, Lucia's health was improving. But not yet now. Until then …

…

…

…

Milovan and Endrit continued to discuss, as Endrit was now making better than time. Thanked for Milo's helps a lot. A few example of help between a Serb and an Albanian. While two nations are still fighting over Kosovo, Endrit seemed to get a better look. Elena, in the other side, helped Endrit. Endrit felt warm from her.

"Thanks, Elena."

"You are welcome!" Elena smiled. Milovan took a moment, and asked: "Hold on, what are you gonna do?"

"My private tale, Milo."

"Hahaha, Endrit, I know you have a feeling. Face it!" Milo laughed, as he put up some big Arabic sword, and cut the trees again: "If you love her, I don't know …"

Endrit then left for a while. He just bowed his head down …


	61. Homs' children are fun

About the kids from Homs … it was a very special part of them.

* * *

Yes, they continued to prepare everything. However, just after an hour, they felt tired and went relax. Chorus? Calm? Fun? They tried everything! But not yet success.

However, in spite of this, they still had some fun moment. It all came during the relax …

…

…

…

As Tom and Butch later found the King, Tom still refused to apologize, because he found it near Butch position. Well? Butch didn't need it at all, he felt that he had nothing to apologize. What an American excuse.

However, one of those kids, came to them. They looked on the chess. Tom and Butch felt surprised at all …

"What do you want? Get out of here."

Unfortunately, the boy didn't speak English. Tom and Butch, in contract, couldn't speak Arabic too. Fail!

"What the hell you want, kid?"

Of course, Dora-the-Kid, was now, on a big challenge. He just explored something. But not his story. It was Tom and Butch's deal.

"Can anybody understand? Why just he looks on us? Huh?"

"Like you watch over Adrian Mutu, Yevgeni Plushenko or Donald Trump? The Apprentice? Or Bill Clinton? Or Joshua Kennedy? LOL!"

"Does it happen?" Tom asked: "That's stupid, but awesome!"

"No shit!" Butch quarreled.

They turned their heads and talked to each other, but didn't know that the little boy had taken the chess away …

…

…

…

"رفاق! أود فقط انتزاع هذا. ما هذا؟" ( _Guys! I just grab this. What is this?_ )

The little boy brought to all of them, and other kids looked on. They were too small to know, but one of them showed itself to be a "little Professor": "وهذا ما يسمى "الشطرنج"" ( _This is called 'Chess'_ ) Other kids were surprised, but for the boy, he said it was from his grandfather.

"طارق، وكيفية اللعب؟" ( _Tarek, how to play it?_ )

"انا لا اعرف. أنا فقط استيلاء على أنها. و هذا كل شيء." ( _I don't know. I just grab it. And that's all._ )

Let's mention: _after Tom and Butch clashed, they dropped many of chessmen, which forced them to grab. Finally, when they found the White King behind Butch's chair, they restarted the game. But because of Tarek, they lost focus and only chatted from then …_

 _Tarek just grabbed it like a naughty kid._

"طارق إرساله مرة أخرى. وهذه ليست الأشياء الخاصة بك أيضا." ( _Tarek, send it back. This is not your stuff either._ )

A little girl demanded Tarek to restore it. She has blue hair, as she admired Cure Princess. Lol. And she was just same age like Tarek.

"نايرا، وأنا فقط أتساءل. ما هو الخطأ؟" ( _Naira, I am just wondering. What's wrong?_ ) Tarek declined. He thought it was nothing harm, so he wanted to know.

Quickly enough, some boys came and asked: "مهلا، يمكنك اللعب؟" ( _Hey, can you play it?_ ) The other girls felt that they couldn't convince those naughty boys at all. 64 rounds, black and white; 32 chessmen. That's funny.

The girls didn't care anymore. The boys played. Hassan, in the other side, just came back. Now he came back with Milovan as well. Endrit, meanwhile, looked on those Syrian kids, felt amazed on them.

He wondered so much. He saw the kids played chess but they didn't even know how to play. Endrit clearly knew better than them, so he just said:

"Kid, let me tell you how to play."

Unfortunately the kids couldn't understand him. Meanwhile, Hass soon realized that, those girls and boys were playing in two different ways. He just slapped his face: "Oh dear."

It didn't last long. Later, Hanon found that the children were playing very fun. Because she loved fun, so she participated as well. It was seen as an act of happiness towards other people.

"Hey, let me play with!"

Well, those children were fun. The girls played some cheeky game like skating, using some old skates they found. Some of them grabbed Barbie dolls. All the others just laughed.

But who cared on it anyway? They loved it!

The kids were together playing. The boys played chess. At first, Endrit mentioned them. But lack of understanding language forced him to make some change. It quickly grabbed influences. As Endrit is not a Muslim, he was not learning Arabic as well.

He couldn't.

But he still played with them. He knew they were his only choice to believe on. He loved them like his sons.

"Here. Let's take a move."

Of course, those kids couldn't understand anything he said, but they just looked on the chess, they slowly learned …

…

But as Tom and Butch soon stopped discussion, they said:

"Hey, Thomas! It is over!"

"Ahh …" Tom woke up: "Right. What the hell? Is there any debate about Donald Trump and the Republicans like Ted Cruz or …"

"Oh shut up! Go back and play chess."

"Right, right! I'm coming!"

Tom and Butch returned to the table, and played. But soon, when they touched every chessmen … in …

"Eh, wait, wait, …" Tom found that.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! OUR CHESS? WHERE?" Butch yelled. Both two now tried to seek again …

That's harsh.

…

Endrit still taught them.

"The horse goes 'L'. And the Queen can go anywhere!"

Still, Endrit found it was hard. Of course Milovan shared the same feeling for him. Milovan continued to cut woods while Elena took care on the others. He worked with his sister well.

But those boys didn't know what to do with the chess.

"ما زلت لا احصل عليه. طارق، كنت الاستيلاء عليها، يجب عليك أن تخبرني ما مدى للعب." ( _I still don't get it. Tarek, you grab it, you must tell me how to play._ )

"إنني لا أفهم ما يقولون؟" ( _I don't understand what are they saying?_ )

He even asked it to himself as well. He couldn't speak English. That's true. For them, they failed to achieve further. But some could understand the moves.

"مهلا، أنا أعرف كيف للعب!" ( _Hey, I know how to play!_ )

But this wasn't long. Endrit, while playing, suddenly saw the angers of Tom and Butch, he just smiled: "I gotta go. Well, it seems like you need to learn to respect the elders, okay?" He just sat there …

Meanwhile Hanon kept joking on them. Enjoying fun was her happiest thing.

"You are correct!"

"Hahaha …"

While Lano Nabil would continue his business with Syrian soldiers as the Russian force also gathered for helps, those kids continued to make some fun on it. But with chess?

…

…

Not anymore.

Tom and Butch recollected it. No violence. But they put it back to the ground. Tarek was blamed for every cause.

"طيفة بعمل، طارق. فقدنا متعة الآن." ( _Nice job, Tarek. We've lost fun now._ )

"محمد، لا تكون مفاجأة بذلك. بعد كل شيء، يمكننا الخدعة على آخرين." ( _Mohammed, don't be so upset. After all, we can trick the others._ )

"Hey, trick!" Those boys yelled: "Let's fight!" Uh oh, they did mention about tricky game, so they decided to fight on each other. It made everyone a bit disappointment on them. Even Hass as well.

…

…

…

Jerry just laughed too. Now, he looked on Dora-the-Kid, saw how hard he tried to react with it …


	62. Chapter 28

About the kids from Homs … it was a very special part of them.

* * *

Yes, they continued to prepare everything. However, just after an hour, they felt tired and went relax. Chorus? Calm? Fun? They tried everything! But not yet success.

However, in spite of this, they still had some fun moment. It all came during the relax …

…

…

…

As Tom and Butch later found the King, Tom still refused to apologize, because he found it near Butch position. Well? Butch didn't need it at all, he felt that he had nothing to apologize. What an American excuse.

However, one of those kids, came to them. They looked on the chess. Tom and Butch felt surprised at all …

"What do you want? Get out of here."

Unfortunately, the boy didn't speak English. Tom and Butch, in contract, couldn't speak Arabic too. Fail!

"What the hell you want, kid?"

Of course, Dora-the-Kid, was now, on a big challenge. He just explored something. But not his story. It was Tom and Butch's deal.

"Can anybody understand? Why just he looks on us? Huh?"

"Like you watch over Adrian Mutu, Yevgeni Plushenko or Donald Trump? The Apprentice? Or Bill Clinton? Or Joshua Kennedy? LOL!"

"Does it happen?" Tom asked: "That's stupid, but awesome!"

"No shit!" Butch quarreled.

They turned their heads and talked to each other, but didn't know that the little boy had taken the chess away …

…

…

…

"رفاق! أود فقط انتزاع هذا. ما هذا؟" ( _Guys! I just grab this. What is this?_ )

The little boy brought to all of them, and other kids looked on. They were too small to know, but one of them showed itself to be a "little Professor": "وهذا ما يسمى "الشطرنج"" ( _This is called 'Chess'_ ) Other kids were surprised, but for the boy, he said it was from his grandfather.

"طارق، وكيفية اللعب؟" ( _Tarek, how to play it?_ )

"انا لا اعرف. أنا فقط استيلاء على أنها. و هذا كل شيء." ( _I don't know. I just grab it. And that's all._ )

Let's mention: _after Tom and Butch clashed, they dropped many of chessmen, which forced them to grab. Finally, when they found the White King behind Butch's chair, they restarted the game. But because of Tarek, they lost focus and only chatted from then …_

 _Tarek just grabbed it like a naughty kid._

"طارق إرساله مرة أخرى. وهذه ليست الأشياء الخاصة بك أيضا." ( _Tarek, send it back. This is not your stuff either._ )

A little girl demanded Tarek to restore it. She has blue hair, as she admired Cure Princess. Lol. And she was just same age like Tarek.

"نايرا، وأنا فقط أتساءل. ما هو الخطأ؟" ( _Naira, I am just wondering. What's wrong?_ ) Tarek declined. He thought it was nothing harm, so he wanted to know.

Quickly enough, some boys came and asked: "مهلا، يمكنك اللعب؟" ( _Hey, can you play it?_ ) The other girls felt that they couldn't convince those naughty boys at all. 64 rounds, black and white; 32 chessmen. That's funny.

The girls didn't care anymore. The boys played. Hassan, in the other side, just came back. Now he came back with Milovan as well. Endrit, meanwhile, looked on those Syrian kids, felt amazed on them.

He wondered so much. He saw the kids played chess but they didn't even know how to play. Endrit clearly knew better than them, so he just said:

"Kid, let me tell you how to play."

Unfortunately the kids couldn't understand him. Meanwhile, Hass soon realized that, those girls and boys were playing in two different ways. He just slapped his face: "Oh dear."

It didn't last long. Later, Hanon found that the children were playing very fun. Because she loved fun, so she participated as well. It was seen as an act of happiness towards other people.

"Hey, let me play with!"

Well, those children were fun. The girls played some cheeky game like skating, using some old skates they found. Some of them grabbed Barbie dolls. All the others just laughed.

But who cared on it anyway? They loved it!

The kids were together playing. The boys played chess. At first, Endrit mentioned them. But lack of understanding language forced him to make some change. It quickly grabbed influences. As Endrit is not a Muslim, he was not learning Arabic as well.

He couldn't.

But he still played with them. He knew they were his only choice to believe on. He loved them like his sons.

"Here. Let's take a move."

Of course, those kids couldn't understand anything he said, but they just looked on the chess, they slowly learned …

…

But as Tom and Butch soon stopped discussion, they said:

"Hey, Thomas! It is over!"

"Ahh …" Tom woke up: "Right. What the hell? Is there any debate about Donald Trump and the Republicans like Ted Cruz or …"

"Oh shut up! Go back and play chess."

"Right, right! I'm coming!"

Tom and Butch returned to the table, and played. But soon, when they touched every chessmen … in …

"Eh, wait, wait, …" Tom found that.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! OUR CHESS? WHERE?" Butch yelled. Both two now tried to seek again …

That's harsh.

…

Endrit still taught them.

"The horse goes 'L'. And the Queen can go anywhere!"

Still, Endrit found it was hard. Of course Milovan shared the same feeling for him. Milovan continued to cut woods while Elena took care on the others. He worked with his sister well.

But those boys didn't know what to do with the chess.

"ما زلت لا احصل عليه. طارق، كنت الاستيلاء عليها، يجب عليك أن تخبرني ما مدى للعب." ( _I still don't get it. Tarek, you grab it, you must tell me how to play._ )

"إنني لا أفهم ما يقولون؟" ( _I don't understand what are they saying?_ )

He even asked it to himself as well. He couldn't speak English. That's true. For them, they failed to achieve further. But some could understand the moves.

"مهلا، أنا أعرف كيف للعب!" ( _Hey, I know how to play!_ )

But this wasn't long. Endrit, while playing, suddenly saw the angers of Tom and Butch, he just smiled: "I gotta go. Well, it seems like you need to learn to respect the elders, okay?" He just sat there …

Meanwhile Hanon kept joking on them. Enjoying fun was her happiest thing.

"You are correct!"

"Hahaha …"

While Lano Nabil would continue his business with Syrian soldiers as the Russian force also gathered for helps, those kids continued to make some fun on it. But with chess?

…

…

Not anymore.

Tom and Butch recollected it. No violence. But they put it back to the ground. Tarek was blamed for every cause.

"طيفة بعمل، طارق. فقدنا متعة الآن." ( _Nice job, Tarek. We've lost fun now._ )

"محمد، لا تكون مفاجأة بذلك. بعد كل شيء، يمكننا الخدعة على آخرين." ( _Mohammed, don't be so upset. After all, we can trick the others._ )

"Hey, trick!" Those boys yelled: "Let's fight!" Uh oh, they did mention about tricky game, so they decided to fight on each other. It made everyone a bit disappointment on them. Even Hass as well.

…

…

…

Jerry just laughed too. Now, he looked on Dora-the-Kid, saw how hard he tried to react with it …


	63. Chapter 29

Once, at the night before festival, Hassan, the oldest of those kids, went out or a while. Mirai now went out.

Haru, after a hard time again. Now might have learnt some basic parts. But not yet to be count as a good fighting girl. Kid and Nikov went out with it. They watched Yuri Plisetsky's performance. For them, it was great. Great though.

Tom, Butch and Jerry also watched it too. They were enjoying it.

…

And also, in this moment, Hass also mentioned some parts of a novel he loved to read …

…

…

…

" _Let there be spaces in your togetherness, And let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another but make not a bond of love: Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup. Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone, Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping. For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts. And stand together, yet not too near together: For the pillars of the temple stand apart, And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow._ "

…

" _You pray in your distress and in your need; would that you might pray also in the fullness of your joy and in your days of abundance._ "

…

" _And a woman spoke, saying, "Tell us of Pain."_ _  
_ _And he said: Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses your understanding._ _  
_ _Even as the stone of the fruit must break, that its heart may stand in the sun, so must you know pain._ _  
_ _And could you keep your heart in wonder at the daily miracles of your life, your pain would not seem less wondrous than your joy;_ _  
_ _And you would accept the seasons of your heart, even as you have always accepted the seasons that pass over your fields._ _  
_ _And you would watch with serenity through the winters of your grief._ _  
_ _Much of your pain is self-chosen._ _  
_ _It is the bitter potion by which the physician within you heals your sick self._ _  
_ _Therefore trust the physician, and drink his remedy in silence and tranquillity:_ _  
_ _For his hand, though heavy and hard, is guided by the tender hand of the Unseen,_ _  
_ _And the cup he brings, though it burn your lips, has been fashioned of the clay which the_ _  
_ _Potter has moistened with His own sacred tears._ "

…

" _We wanderers, ever seeking the lonelier way, begin no day where we have ended another day; and no sunrise finds us where sunset left us. Even while the earth sleeps we travel. We are the seeds of the tenacious plant, and it is in our ripeness and our fullness of heart that we are given to the wind and are scattered._ "

…

" _You have been told that, even like a chain, you are as weak as your weakest link._ _  
_ _This is but half the truth._ _  
_ _You are also as strong as your strongest link._ _  
_ _To measure you by your smallest deed is to reckon the power of the ocean_ _  
_ _by the frailty of its foam._ _  
_ _To judge you by your failures is to cast blame upon the seasons for their inconstancy._ "

…

" _No man can reveal to you aught but that which already lies half asleep in the dawning of your knowledge._ _  
_ _The teacher who walks in the shadow of the temple, among his followers, gives not of his wisdom but rather of his faith and his lovingness._ _  
_ _If he is indeed wise he does not bid you enter the house of his wisdom, but rather leads you to the threshold of your own mind._ "

…

" _In the sweetness of friendship let there be laughter, and sharing of pleasures. For in the dew of little things, does the heart find its morning and is refreshed._ "

…

" _When love beckons to you, follow him,_ _  
_ _Though his ways are hard and steep._ _  
_ _And When his wings enfold you yield to him,_ _  
_ _Though the sword hidden among his pinions may wound you._ _  
_ _And When he speaks to you believe in him,_ _  
_ _Though his voice may shatter your dreams as the north wind lays waste the garden..._ __

 _But if in your fear you would seek only love's peace and love's pleasure,_ _  
_ _Then it is better for you that you cover your nakedness and pass out of_ _  
_ _love's threshing-floor,_ _  
_ _Into the seasonless world where you shall laugh, but not all of your laughter,_ _  
_ _and weep, but not all of your tears..._ __

 _But if you love and must needs have desires, let these be your desires:_ _  
_ _To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night._ _  
_ _To know the pain of too much tenderness._ _  
_ _To be wounded by your own understanding of love;_ _  
_ _And to bleed willingly and joyfully._ "

…

Sometimes, Hass tended to speak, just to ignore the dark situation. He kept a faith about the future, when Syria would unite and becoming peace again.

Mirai also felt the same. But not all of them kept that positive feelings.

Dora-the-Kid, to forget, had played some parts of Irish Brigade, a famous song related to the American Civil War. And it became a symbol for him though. It cheered him in somewhat f*ked moment like this one.

For the others?

They were waiting too … to tomorrow …


	64. Chapter 30

The time had changed …

… let's get pass through …

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

In the next day, the people began to tell about the celebrations. As the days went on, Dora-nikov looked on. He was impressed with the rise of newby star, Yuri Plisetsky.

"(Well, Yuri Plisetsky. Impressive dance on the ice, again.)"

Nicknamed "Russian punk", he was dancing on the ice. His skating skills took the hearts of many people, including young high school girls. Yuri Plisetsky also showed up with a charming attitude.

Dora-nikov was watching from the iPhone to know something about it. It was live. Live in an ice rink in Milan, Italy.

Dora-the-Kid later also joined to watch. It was a very different days. Now, everything went around and around crazily. All because of this. Yuri Plisetsky. Also, his fan group, Yuri Angels, cheered him madly.

For those Doras, staying in Syria were their duties, but sometimes, the ice skating gave them powers a lot.

…

As long, Tom, Butch and Jerry today didn't play chess. Instead, they looked on the ground. The market opened and people came with cheers. The girls went out while Thomas, Jerry and Butch looked on.

Inside there, Milovan and Endrit finally got friendlier in term. Might be a little, but cool. Serb and Albanian in the same seat.

Girls were there as well. They seemed to be interested on their duties in Latakia. They did, actually. And they loved it. Nothing to tell much about it at all.

…

And it was fun as well. The festival of Latakia might be the few bright lights on the darkest era of Syrian history. They seemed to be happy with it. Inside that Russian military base, nobody knew what would gonna go with. They just enjoyed it.

…

…

…

"لا تجاهل أكثر من اللازم." ( _Never ignore too much._ )

Hass confronted those kids happily as well …

The day the festival began, everyone wore some traditional Syrian and Arabic clothes. Nikov and Kid spent time to watch Yuri Plisetsky's performance, following with the performances of other notable figures like Ján Jenko (Slovakia), Michael McGreat (U.S.A.), Mikhail Korush (Russia), Pranab Prajit (India), Joshua Arnolds (UK), Dave Khalifa (Australia), Zhang Li (China) and more. Notably were the debuts of some famous skaters which come from those countries lack of ice sport traditions like Pranab Prajit from India, Dave Khalifa from Australia and Javier Meguet from Colombia.

Nikov and Kid checked the festival while also noticed the news from their iPhone.

For the girls, they were just running around and around, it was it. That's all for their duties. They kept the kids, and they worked with locals. Despite language barrier, Dora-the-Kid was able to help them a bit, even he could only speak a broken Arabic.

And that's fit enough for him.

…

…

…

…

…

Nobody knew. However, in outside the city, someone had prepared. They went on secret discussion which only they could know …


	65. Chapter 31

_And finally, the festival arrived …_

* * *

#####

After the air strike, the festival began with massive parties from the locals. Quite interesting that, Latakia was the only safe place right now in a war-torn country like Syria.

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov were no surprised from it.

Both Kid and Nikov were too busy on the skating contest right now. After the first compete, there had a change.

They were, surely, making points.

Tom, Butch and Jerry, on the other side, tried to calm everything down and the hungry kids who were taking breads and, coffees, teas and Coca-Cola.

In the United States, these stories like this aren't rare. But such in a very war-torn country like Syria, such stories like that really touched on their minds. They understood that Syria is not in peace and not so sure for their future at all. Thus this gave them important feeling on Syrian people, especially in a city where out of the warzone like Latakia.

"Very well written, isn't it Butch?"

"Yes, I think so."

Tom and Butch both just looked. Guarding with armed weapons …

…

Fireworks! Fireworks! The time was the funniest. Those girls prepared to make some dances and folks. Some of the festival's traditions had to be reduced due to security concerns. Russian troops moved around the city just for some sake on it.

But at least, their appearance also kept the city safe …

Meanwhile, as for it, the gang was ready. For everything. They're doing it, now.

…

…

…

Dora-the-Kid just looked on those girls' kimonos. He just remembered the time in Italy. During the time in Venice, Kiddo had spent time with an Italian girl there, Marcela. Marcela is a cute teenage girl with a huge desire to join the CIA. Her mother was also saying the same on her young age, before she got dispatched to Afghanistan and Pakistan. But after then, Marcela's mother hadn't returned.

Marcela swore to follow her mother's path, and she is doing it.

She is doing it now …

…

…

…

…

…

Dora-the-Kid still remembered it.

Kid had left the United States for this trip in Syria. On the other side, Dora-nikov did not make any side of it. He simply tried to ignore some of nonsense stories.

Just like themselves trying not to get too close on it, they seemed to be fine with those people in Latakia. In another way, they are quite safe a bit on there.

The Albanian, Endrit, came to Nikov and Kid. He also said something for them:

"I like what you have done, Sirs."

"Not at all, but it has to be. For everyone there."

"Hahahahaha …"

"(That's quite funny, Endrit.)"

The United States flag was still being held by Dora-the-Kid, and sometimes he and Nikov thought about it, a little. An American flag would have raised suspicious for locals, because most of them were blaming the U.S. for the war. Just with an American flag?

Might be a little ridiculous.

Kid took a smoke and he threw his cigarette for a moment. He spoke a little Russian to his partner. Considering that Kid is fluent in Russian, nothing hard to understand what did he want.

Just with some little chunk of vodka and Lousitania wines though. Adding with some elements like hamburgers and cheeses. On the same time, Kiddo just did it.

…

Meanwhile, Mirai opened up for something. She was still too shy …

"Do … do you want … to join …"

"Mirai, what's wrong?"

"I, I …"

Mirai was a little nervous … nervous because she was unable to control it for a while. Thus, her face, well, not really excited at all. On some reasons? Might be so, might be …

Haru seemed more excited than Mirai. Haru quickly adopted and she made everyone feel fun on it. She made herself by acting like a little bunny girl, much for people to laugh together. Quite that, it even attracts those who didn't care, or, the soldiers.

"Хахаха, это хорошо." ( _Hahaha, this is good._ )

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov just looked on. Tom came towards them, and gave something. A cheesecake. And that's finished. Kid just cut through.

The festival was simplified because they didn't have enough resources. They had more concerns over the war so they would not make it loud. No one would make it too big because they understood their fellow Syrians who are dying on the battlefield for nonsense war.

The Russians have been told? Could be much.

…

…

…

Back to those girls then, they were enjoying the festival in different methods.

"I think you should be calmer then. You're too nervous!"

"Oh …"

They didn't have much to offer, might be? But in Syria, that's much for everyone. People there had a memoir that the life in Syria was very hard though. That's how it went for. A little bit.

Considering the fires in every corners in this country, they had their rights though. Kiddo and Nikov took another cigarettes and they smoked again.

"Not likely enough, but that's hell deep."

"(Unlikely enough, true. But even though, having safe ground is better than letting everything in trouble.)"

On the girls, they are still having trouble on making everyone into one group together. Even now. They still tried to make something more impressive. Of course not really in hara-kiri way, especially in front of Russian soldiers there. Those Russians seemed to be hesitate on an answer from them? Could be so.

"No, not like …"

They didn't think it would have something prepared for a latter scale. Thus, they just gave a single skip on and on. That's quite funny a little but that could be fine for it …

…

…

…

"Oh dear!"

Being hara-kiri? It was more problem though.

…

…

…

But then, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov smelt something strange. They seemed to be curious for a little. They soon found something outside. Something.

Kid and Nikov looked for a moment when he saw someone around. They didn't know, but they were aware with it. Something …

"(Hold on! Something is going on!)"

…

Meanwhile, Haru and Mirai with their clothes, just asked others: "Are you finishing?"

"Not now, but I think it is gonna be better and better."

"Really Haru? I never thought about it."

"Not sure with your opinion, though, sis."

"Really again? I don't think …"

Meanwhile, the girls were ready for their real performance. After some dance in traditional Japanese folklores (which might be a little boring for others), they finally grabbed some.

On the other side, Kiddo and Nikov looked on and on. As Tom, Butch and Jerry were busy on keeping on everything around, they needed to do it fast. However, during their run, Kiddo and Nikov discovered that there was something strange. Really strange.

"Weird. What the hell …"

"(I don't know. Why?)"

"Hahahahahaha, how do you think about this?"

"(Wait!)"

Both Nikov and Kid went silent for a while, they walked into an abandoned house, where it is used as a patrol post since. They looked into there. Not a single warning, they kicked it.

"Hey!"

But inside, it was a dead body. And the person there was …

"Reborn?"

Reborn had found something …

…

For another, they didn't know what's going on now …


	66. The warning

"It was you!"

…

…

…

So, they just found Reborn. But behind the small baby was a dead body. Kid and Nikov soon realized – it was an ISIS member. However, according from what happened, the man was just killed by Reborn 10 minutes ago. Hence, no wonder why the smell still fresh.

"I can't believe it. What a surprise."

"You should've to be there earlier. I have a sense of danger. What about Haru?"

"You mean her? She has nothing much for us to offer." Kid replied, like a soulless person: "She has to be there with them. The girls are more fit."

"Kid, I think you should be more careful. I ask this, but in further, I am worrying for …"

Dora-nikov after listened to there soon understood what's going on. If an ISIS member were killed there just 10 minutes before, it must be a group of suicidal attack by Daesh. And that was not what they want in a peaceful city out of conflict like Latakia. On the other side, Dora-the-Kid took a moment, then he reported to the U.S. Embasy in Amman, Jordan. However, there was still in wait.

Dora-nikov whispered to Kid and Kid took a while until Dora-the-Kid opened up. From then, they soon tracked the trace of the death ISIS soldier, to seek the truth behind.

Meanwhile, when Kid looked on, he …

…

…

…

* * *

#####

"انظروا، أولئك الأميركيين القذرة!" ( _Look, those filthy Americans!_ )

…

Dora-the-Kid went back on the time in Iraq, 2007. Those days, he was together, with a group of American SEAL squad, hunting Abu Zayad, a militant of a Sunni-aligned Al-Qaeda group. Kevin Perañense was the captain of the squad. Himself was a descendant of a Yazidi who emigrated to Venezuela before moved to the U.S.

Abu was a very handsome gentleman but he didn't look so beautiful in his soul. He had a similar look like David Beckham, but he wasn't Beckham at all.

They were assaulted by Abu's men.

"LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT!"

Kiddo went to shoot some of them. His skills proved to be effective a lot, by killing many of them. Abu Zayad put this as his suicide mission, since he had nowhere to go. Even so, Kid and his SEAL team still eliminated all threats after 30 minutes. Only Abu was the last.

They came out of every building. Only two injured. None were killed in action. They went into a corner outside an unknown village near Jordanian-Iraqi border. They looked on and found Abu, but this time, Abu was ready to say something. In Arabic.

"لذلك كنت وجدت لي." ( _So you found me._ )

Dora-the-Kid could only speak a broken Arabic comparing to more fluent Turkish of him, but he still understood what had he talked. Kevin didn't speak Arabic, and not many of SEAL soldiers spoke Arabic, so Kid had to become the translator:

"أبو زايد، آخر موهيكان، أليس كذلك؟" ( _Abu Zayed, the last Mohican, right?_ )

"انكم مدعوون، ولكن لا شيء إلى الأبد." ( _You're welcome, but nothing is forever._ )

"مثيرة جدا للاهتمام أن أراك مرة أخرى، والآن مع العلم الأسود." ( _Very interesting to see you again, now with a black flag._ )

"فما هي وجهة نظركم؟ أنا نزيف الآن." ( _So what's your point? I am bleeding now._ )

Abu was dying. He had decided to bomb them, however, due to a mistake, he caught himself in the explosion. Now, he lied there, waiting his journey to God.

Kiddo smiled: "Sometimes, Abu. I may know nothing. But, I guess you know what're you referring to. On the black flag, is this something bigger you're hiding?"

"Not now, but maybe in the future." Abu breathed for the last moment: "It is the dream … but I guess it was a mad dream … the Caliphate … but … it hides something behind … behind the Caliphate … brother …"

"So what's that thing Al-Qaeda trying to hide?"

"More powerful than even Bin Laden … stronger, more cruel … deadlier … it must be … If you can stop them … maybe … Insha'allah … May Allah … end this cursed life … and bring me … to another world … I think the fate … lies on you now …"

In turn, Abu was a terrorist, but after he'd listened a mysterious dark plan, he tried to end the terror, but failed. He organized the attack against, might be, to end his life there.

"Don't waste time … boys … it is … the beginning … you must stop it … it's not late now …"

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Today …

Latakia, Syria

The death of Abu Zayed and his warn to them still haunted their mind. Thus now, even with his current Arabic skills, …

Kid went up! He yelled quickly:

"Oh my … ISIS! They must be surrounding the city! We must alarm all of them!"

"(Damn it! Hurry up!)"

Kid's sense was not wrong at all. Reborn confirmed it. And all of them found they must deal as soon as possible before they could launch an attack. People were enjoying festival, and an attack would be very deadly. So they headed back, when the people were still having a big cheer …

…

…

…

#####

"It seems like we will gain the goal, totally."

"Well, well, well, what did we get, we all know …"


	67. Red strike (1)

They found themselves in somewhat … a very unlikely situation. Surrounding the city, there had some mysterious men with armed, and acted, jumped with a bit, ninjas, reminded Kiddo, Reborn and Nikov to be careful. They soon returned back to the city as they found something they were wondering.

They came and they asked what ever happening, and the people seemed unaware with the fact. What Kid and Nikov asked was not directly, but just something outside avoiding it. Of course people knew danger anytime, but the war right now, had been seen as enough. For them.

Thus, they had to go back to their old mates. Kid and Nikov went to talk to Tom and Butch after seeing them stop playing chess.

"Hey, prepare your weapons!"

"Huh? What's going on? The hell?"

"No one knows, but our agent said a group of special guests are coming. And this time, no mercy."

"Huh? What do you mean about that?"

"It depends."

Kid and Nikov urged them to take arms and finally they accepted it. Both understood the time would be very hurry up for them. Going on and on, Kid, Nikov, Tom and Butch, with all armed, looked on the city.

…

…

…

They were waiting for something they could not expect from the first time. All of them carefully walked over and over Latakia, where they smelt something. Not new but they had a sense on it.

"They are …"

In the mean time, Kid just stood out, and looked carefully on the other buildings. They were watching any corners that could be targets for them. Armed with guns, their main priority. They walked through the street just to search some of terrorists or, someone whom they felt very unsecure.

#####

Meanwhile, towards the mind of Mizuki Kanzaki, her nightmare over the execution still existed …

The blood still happened on her memory even it didn't exist right now. She was too scared, too worried and … too naïve.

Nuff said.

The memoir of the execution still existed somewhere in her mind. And that was how she felt. After went silent, the execution, once again, appeared …

"Ichigo!"

She looked up when people were dancing. Their yutaka dance might be over, but Mizuki still kept her sadness hidden.

Mirai, however, had a sense of threat quickly. She soon viewed that the more they stay, the more they found something unknown. They must go back to home before something bad to happen.

"I don't know, Aki …"

"What's wrong now, Mirai?"

"I think …"

…

Endrit became closer to Milovan. Their relations developed following Endrit's attraction to Milovan's sister. A former Serbian prisoner, and a former Albanian criminal, from two countries that dislike each other, now became friends. That would be a serious break over on the time when Serbia and Albania are having serious tensions.

"Oh well, Endrit, you did it!"

"I doubt so."

"For a long time, both Serbs and Albanians live together in peace and harmony. Until the Turks came, and, wrong nationalist ideology. It was a mistake among Serbs and Albanians."

"Indeed."

"But now, thanks for Kosovo, the more trouble between us, right?"

Then, they saw Kid, Nikov, Tom and Butch went with arms, they found that something was gonna to happen. Must be serious! So Milovan told to Endrit to take arms.

"Take arms, now!"

"What, what happened?"

"Just get over it! Now!"

Their warning was not a joke, but it was taken seriously.

#####

On the other side, some Islamic State's fighters secretly entered. They just waited the festival, and ready to assault.

"إن شاء الله، الوقت أقرب الآن." ( _Inshallah, the time is closer now._ )

"الله على القاضي." ( _For Allah to judge._ )

They were getting closer and closer, just to prepare on something dark behind. On the other side, Madame Park seemed to prepare for any occasions overall.

"They had done it. Now, we just need to leave this place and let them die there. Those idiots!"

"Well said."

"Let's go dear. We have better jobs to do."

"Yup."

They all left away after all ISIS fighters went to Latakia.

#####

For the Doras, and Tom, Butch and Jerry gang, they looked into a floor, and heading from the window to a roof of a house. Then, Kid saw someone up there.

"God damn it!"

Following from his binoculars, he found a sniper of ISIS. Their black clothes and traditional words of Allah there proved all. From the opposite, the sniper didn't know he was discovered.

Kid and Nikov both had a sense of worry. And this was true. As Kid was still finding Ed, his horse, they needed to leave after festival. And that could be …

…

…

…

"Hurry up! Our business … we must continue. It is just one of a larger game! QUICK!"

Tom and Butch pushed their arms, while Kid and Nikov went out, ready to …

…

Into the festival, people were still enjoying, but … Mizuki didn't trust much. She still felt scared …

…

…

…

What was waiting them … well then …

…

…

…

…

…

"Hold on!"

Kid saw someone, and he took his sword, ready to do something, very, very fast …

… and as for it, Tom and Butch also aimed to …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **BLAM!** "


	68. Red strike (2)

And …

…

…

…

A blam! The gun fired and one thing for sure: the clash had started. So many people heard the gunshot, and all of them felt worried. A woman yelled:

"داعش هنا! يركض!" ( _Daesh is here! Run!_ )

"What?" Akihito heard something, he yelled: "Girls! We have troubles! Now let's run away from there!"

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov heard it! Tom, Butch and Jerry heard it! They found the situation! They began to search something over, from their roofs. The ISIS fighters found themselves being revealed, had turned angry.

"الحصول على الجحيم خارجا! دعونا النار! نحن في مهب!" ( _Get the hell out! Let's fire! We are blown!_ )

They jumped on. Mizuki saw someone wearing black clothes and covering their faces, she soon yelled: "ISIS!" Her worries soon spread into other girls as the festival became a mess. People started to run away as Russian troops put their guns. They found the clash had started.

Kid, on the other side, told to Tom, Butch and Jerry:

"Stay there!"

"Why?"

"STAY! I have a sense someone are very …"

Nikov found the fact, some ISIS were ninjas. So he told Kid. Kid quickly took his sword, ready for a clash. Nikov also ordered them to sit there and shoot any ISIS assaulting there as much as they could. Tom and Butch obeyed, Jerry pointed for them. Kid and Nikov went out.

After that, they were right …

…

…

…

Some ISIS fighters used their guns, but of course it couldn't compare to some Russian soldiers, as they were illiterate and underprepared for war. Hence they were shot down very fast.

However the panic didn't stop. People were still running away from being killed and shot. Kid and Nikov soon realized, the ninjas, had appeared. ISIS's ninjas!

Ninjas? First time ISIS had ninjas! It must be something very innormal and that would be a different. They had never heard about ISIS's ninja brigade from the beginning. It must be something that they found new. Kid had a little surprise: "Ninja brigade! First time Daesh employed such a brigade like that!"

"(I doubt it must have 20 of them. Or 30.)"

"God damn it!"

"(Now! Let's handle this thing out!)"

Nikov and Kid began when some Russian and Syrian soldiers got a sudden assault by ISIS ninjas!

"من أنت؟" ( _Who are you?_ )

They soon used the swords and …

… only the red water …

…

Meanwhile, people were running from the curse they suffered from ISIS attacks. Some were shot. Even blood as well. They were not safe. The girls had to hide. Haru came and she carried some children out of there. Most of them, she could not control so she had to depend on Hassan. Hass did well better than Haru.

"Leave! Quickly!"

He called the kids. Meanwhile Mirai Kuriyama, too afraid to fight, had refused to go out. Haru was not really prepared over it. She wasn't ready.

She was trained a little, but somehow her skills weren't completed as she was just still on her weakest form. She wasn't ready. Some Daesh members tried to aim on anyone they found, even her.

She saw them … while still carrying a Syrian kid …

"You …"

"I'll take your head!" That jihadi tried to use his knife, but then …

… a blam! And later only him lied down, didn't move anymore. It was Kid who shot him. All entire of Latakia citizens ran crazily.

She went out, and she just looked on Kid. Kid yelled:

"Why didn't you leave this hell? Let the professional do their work!"

"I still want to contribute something for …"

"Then get your hell out! Help others evacuate first then talk! NOW!"

"… Yes …"

Kid went with swords. Right now. He had began …

… he danced among so many swordsmen. He moved and quickly made fun in front of them. He remembered that, the time didn't wait for him. He jumped, then, his swords easily became his rope. An invisible rope which, anyone who let it touch on, would die without any excuse.

Nikov was more cruel. He used his fire to burn ISIS fighters down …

…

Tom and Butch meanwhile used their sniping gun to shift into ISIS fighters. They just watched it carefully …

"One, two and …"

Another shot! And another Daesh jihadist down. They were very successful right now. But among the wave of so many panic people, they had to do it fast. Enough!

"Get the fact right Thomas! We can't just sit there only!"

"Yes yes yes, I'm doing it now!"

They stilled firing …

…

In contract, towards Kiddo and Nikov, they were dancing in the clash. They killed some ISIS fighters as well, by both gun, claws, sword and fire. Kid and Nikov have been veterans, hence they knew what would be the first to target over.

"(Well done, my American friend.)"

"Indeed brat."

They continued to help some. Some soldiers had fallen down in defending Latakia. Kid and Nikov both had hard time to fight. Of course those ISIS ninjas didn't have anyone command them, simply because they worked under someone. Hence, Kid and Nikov found that they would go suicide.

Some Daesh gunners also shot crazily.

The battle was fierce. It had gone for over 15 minutes and Haru was the last to enter in shelter. However, she quickly noted that there existed also two other mercenaries, a Serb and an Albanian. Milo and Endrit! She saw they were also in combat, only this time, deep in hidden.

Mizuki and Aoi kept others in safety check.

They were all running as fast as possible from being killed or shot. Soldiers still fell down, even number of ISIS jihadists killed by them was more. That could be the result of bad military training among Syrian troops, and the Russian sacrifice.

It was a battle. And Kid even threw an ISIS jihadi into a house.

"Dog …"

"(They are worse than dogs. They are whores. But ISIS doesn't have soul, so being whores are the only way.)"

"Yeah, at least dogs still have feeling."

Kid shot someone in front. And then …

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"What the hell …"

"BLAM!"

…

OMG! A jihadist attempted to stab Kid behind, only to be found lying on the ground. Guess what?

"You should be more careful."

"Funny Reborn!"

It was Reborn who saved Kid's live. And they continued to on fighting track. Kid yelled: "C'MON! KEEP FIGHTING!"

Kiddo's broken Arabic was also used for it, along with his fluent Russian. The clash remained as both Kid, Reborn, with Tom, Butch, Milovan and Endrit assisted them from other building. They tried to break down.

The attack was serious, because it occurred in a peaceful city amidst the civil war like Latakia. The attack, despite disorganized, affected others heavily. People hid in their home or in safe house, soldiers fired into everywhere.

Kid and Nikov had a hard time …

…

…

…

Haru, on the other side, talked to Mirai:

"Can you handle it?"

"Why?"

"Just give me a moment … a while …"

She ran out for a while and she tried to look on what happened … it was time …


	69. Red strike (3)

The clash happened. There had so many gun fires from both side. Dora-the-Kid was the first to jump on and he quickly managed to take down one by his katana. Following was Nikov.

"Not bad."

"(You may ask me again, Kiddo.)"

"It is much simple to end those bastards as soon as possible."

"(Indeed.)"

Kid and Nikov just tried to handle those ISIS fighters which armed like ninjas. Meanwhile Tom and Butch kept making a chase about how many ISIS fighters killed by their sniping guns.

"5!"

"6!"

Butch was ahead Thomas …

…

For the girls, they sought a safe house and hid inside. While the battle remained heavily relied on weapons, they soon knew those ISIS this time were not normal jihadists. They were …

… jumping, moving, carefully assaulting and even threw darts. Even they acted more mature, well-organized. This was like a professional army. Mirai worried. Haru wasn't there anymore, she tried to seek something, someone, to help.

Kiddo and Nikov went and shot down some enemies. But the battle had escalated into a fierce level. More and more intense fighting gonna to happen. Kid fired gun, but it couldn't halt the advance of them. Lucky for him, Nikov saved him to keep all the battle scene in balance. What a strike!

"(C'mon, Kiddo.)"

"I doubt it. If you are mentioning on the fight, then I am here."

"(Is this a typical way those Daesh opt to fight? I don't think so. It is seriously, different.)"

"The time for this is different. I think they have prepared for something weird, isn't it?"

"(I think this is like that. ISIS seems to have … oh, damn it!)"

Kid and Nikov found that there were someone trying to attack them. But Kid took sword and stabbed a Daesh ninja. Then Kid continued. Nikov saw something too.

…

…

…

Wonder why? Haru was there! She was caring many of those kids along with little Hass and they entered inside a building. The house was damaged because of intense fighting. There were many bodies fallen into the ground, both soldiers, ISIS fighters, and civilians. Poor people. Kid and Nikov meanwhile were fighting.

Tom and Butch kept using their guns. Sniping skills gave them advantage. They killed many of jihadis.

"YEAH!"

"I shot them down again! 19!" Butch yelled.

"I killed 20!" Tom yelled back.

"Wait, what?"

Meanwhile, Jerry pointed someone to attempt to kill them from behind. It was a surprising moment when Tom and Butch were busy to hunt and kill some Daesh fighters. Jerry tried to tell Tom from behind, but he didn't respond. Jerry decided to do.

He jumped on Tom's neck. Of course Jerry is small, so he didn't have trouble holding it. He then opened his mouth, got ready …

"Sorry Tom."

And …

…

…

…

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Tom yelled, turned the gun back and shot immediately. Quickly enough, they found someone fell down from a house. It was …

"Uhhhh …"

So the story was, an ISIS sniper attempted to kill them after he discovered Tom and Butch firing from the house. Hence he tried to kill both of them behind. He did'nt know Jerry's appearance at the first place due to Jerry being small enough get away from the binocular.

But Jerry knew him and so, it happened.

…

The clash was ongoing. There were more Syrian soldiers deployed there. They were neither fighting alone. The Russians retreated into their fortress and started firing madly. It was a typical Russian style of war. And it affected damages serious way.

"Перераспределите войска как можно больше. Иди в угол! Идите в угол, окружите их!" ( _Redeploy troops as much as possible. Go corner! Go corner, make surround them!_ )

The fighting escalated heavily as more ISIS fighters came. Meanwhile Kid and Nikov were fighting. For them, they didn't need to worry over.

"Our experience give us much as possible."

Kid and Nikov just simply danced and jumped over, while they managed to take down more and more. More Daesh bodies fell and never woke up again. But in down there, Haru told the children to be careful.

However when she was trying to do, suddenly someone came close. This man wore black all body, and he took a knife …

"ههه! وسوف تأخذ هذا الرأس كسعر!" ( _Hah! I will take this head as a price!_ )

"What the …" Haru was a bit scared. Her face turned weird. She couldn't …

The jihadi came close. She was bit consciousness, but her feeling eroded significantly because of it. She was not willing to let herself being captured. After all, they both knew how evil ISIS could do. She was unarmed and her skills were poor. Kid and Nikov were too far …

"Please, don't … don't …"

She tried to get through, but the jihadi was going too close on her. She was attempting to resist it, but it was difficult to say what to deal with.

And, what would happen? He was taking, and Haru …

…

Endrit and Milo took on face to face over. They threw grenades on the ground.

"That's cool Endy."

"You can count on me if you need."

They continued their gun exploitation on the battlefield. Frankly, Russian troops took every major causes to defend the positions. Syrians also did the same. They all tried to hide and some fought against those Daesh.

And when Endrit was enjoying the fire bouncing with Milovan, they …

…

…

…

…

…

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" **BOOM!** "

What a blast! A surprise was the blast happened when they were firing. Kid and Nikov lost a moment, while Reborn also witnessed a surprise. Tom, Jerry and Butch lost a moment to realize what was the explosion.

"WTF?"

"Militarily, is this a troll?"

"No."

And … they witnessed the house near the square. It was a French-type building, and the explosion happened at first floor. Both of them went surprised a bit.

"If you are talking something, than that is a damn focker."

It was …


	70. Red strike (4)

Virginia, United States

 _The Pentagon…_

Inside the Pentagon, the United States Department of Defense …

…

Whole the U.S. had received a significant warning over and over about the military encroachment of Daesh and its allies, citing that ISIS, despite being weakened, wasn't collapsing.

"So how does the hell ISIS manage to launch an attack?"

"My apology. The Russians think that they are handling it alone."

"Russia or ISIS doesn't matter! What I'm matter is, why after 2 years bombing Daesh, they didn't vanish?"

"There are numerous sources of jihadists as well as its loyalists. However on the same time, we are on a significant research of a group of Japanese citizens too."

"What the hell is that again? Why Japanese?"

"There is a problem. Japanese officials reported the missing of a group of its citizens, mostly long energetic girls, somewhere around Lebanon-Syria. In request, our Government and the Congress approved to let a special squadron of Rangers to find out where are they."

"Why didn't they report it for me?"

"Because it is sensitive. Few months ago, China had tried to put a mission to rescue its own citizens in Iraq but due to wrong information and being discovered, the hostages had been taken into another custody while they lost 3 men."

"Jackson, Chinese mission there doesn't have any relationship with our own mission. Our only deal is to bomb that shit called Daesh, and over."

"How about Russia's reaction?"

"Russia is not clear. They have accepted, but how long?"

"Well … I think Russia has grown a significant arrogance there …"

…

…

…

"Mr. Secretary! You should see this!"

"What?"

A video was shown in front of the United States Department, which took scene in Latakia. This was taken with a significant blow alongside some firing scenes too. They went surprised a bit as they kept watching on …

#####

Syria

On the other side, …

Kid and Nikov looked down, as they saw entire of a wall of a house collapsed. It was followed with the deaths of many ISIS fighters.

"(What a surprise indeed.)"

"I would be hesitate to decide who and who first. Now let's look down."

They both wondered, closely. They tried to understand who had such ability to make such damages. Then …

…

On the other side, massive gun shooting continued.

Russian armed personnel with their Syrian allies tried to persuade the people about their ability. It seemed like they were doing it all cost and that should be admired for it.

"Держи свое оружие и не падай!" ( _Keep your weapons and don't drop down!_ )

The firing continued, only now, the Russians and Syrians were more confident than usual. After a shocking strike, they soon retook what they needed.

…

Kid and Nikov went amazed …

"You? Har … Haru?"

"What?"

…

Tom, Butch and Jerry after a moment of getting scared had returned to their shooting skills again.

"Now is the time of bounty guilty!"

"Gain it!"

…

The blast was known as the "Red Strike"! And Kiddo with Nikov both felt a significant surprise overall. This was a surprise as Reborn found it interestingly, a progress of Haru.

Kid and Nikov chose to remain silent, but after 1 minute, they soon asked …

"Haru, what the hell you just …"

"I don't know! I just unleashed something and, and, and …"

"Don't joke us again! It is something that you should learn to control over."

Kiddo warned Haru to control since Nikov warned Kid about her ability would be very dangerous. It seemed like she had grown her skill, although it was unclear how much she progress. Reborn agreed with this, citing that Kiddo and Nikov that she could demolish more things than they expected.

Heck, they had to continue the fight, and they fought against the ISIS fighters madnessly. Battle scene soon became much bloodshed.

Haru, on her side, just wondered how much strength she could get on. She found her hand totally burned up like she just got something very powerful. But she didn't want to get panic, so she called the kids.

"Hass, are you there? Hass?"

…

…

…

But Hass and most kids were not there anymore …

#####

On the other battle scene, more ISIS fighters coming ended as mostly became butchered by gunfires. Nikov and Kid also proved their veteran fighting skills well.

The Russians and Syrians fought hard and hard enough. Latakia, some place went burnt in fire. However after 30 minutes of intense clash, the situation changed in favor for the defenders against ISIS attackers. Probably, thanked for mass larger weapons, as well as Kid and Nikov's assistances, majority.

"ISIS is losing! DRIVE THEM ALL!"

Endrit and Milovan kept firing guns. Their position, inside a safe house, guaranteed them undiscovered while could manage to shoot Daesh's soldiers.

"Nice job Milo. I never know you could be able to do such thing."

"My apology. But I like your attitude, Endy. Be proud of it."

In a typical way, yes. Balkaners finally got an agreement together.

…

The clash remained very bloody. Many fallens. Including soldiers and jihadis. But the more Daesh entered, the more they got butchered by many people. Russian force, Syrian force, and then the others. The time went out and it was nearly an hour.

Battle went, battle headed to …

…

Haru, on her side, started to feel worry. Hass and those kids were not there, and it might threaten them a lot.

#####

Virginia, United States

 _The Pentagon…_

The Generals watching the video taken by a satellite either went out with surprise.

"So, it is a planned attack by ISIS force, attempting to overrun Russia-heavily guarded garrison in Latakia. Wow."

"The Russians keep up their benefits in Latakia for such reason. However letting Daesh controls will never be a point. I agree with it."

"Hence the Russians just helped to clean up the mess in Latakia, but indeed they suffered heavy casualties."

"It is still a question whatever how many Daesh force recently. Our airstrikes together had limited the size of ISIS' territory. But that doesn't mean it has ended."

"Should we tell the Israeli Mossad to send their special agent to Syria?"

"Are you mad? Those Mossad men had created more troubles than we even imagined! I don't give a fuss on it!"

"Do you think about it? Generally …"

"Whatever! It will never be approved. Israeli business is none of our!"

"When you have typically gallant towards your own girls then they have different business. LOL!"

…

However, some asked about the fate of those Rangers squad in Syria, which was deployed in secret. Nobody knew.

"My apology, but, how could you handle it? The Rangers …"

"Rangers? What is going on to them?"

They went noticed with the fate of Rangers. Then, they just found that, the Rangers had just begun to enter into Syrian territory … And they lost contact for a moment.

#####

Latakia, Syria

Meanwhile, the situation witnessed an end. Haru, she tried to test her Red Strike once more.

"Now, it is time for …"

She used it just in attempt to seek the children. And then, she made another blow up.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA …"

So, it was something to know, how did she do this? It was a surprise, because when she was surrounded by the jihadi before. Too scared, she pushed entire of her power into her hands, which quickly created a fire power on. The jihadist found something, but when she raised her hands, it was too late for him.

Simply, she pushed power in, adding with the fear she didn't want to handover. It vandalized and soon became the mights that lead to the blast. The jihadist was killed. But she was too scared to do that again.

…

And this time, she caused another blow up again! Now, she tried to look on and she knew that, they had …

…

…

…

The mass shooting seemed to have come to end. They finally ended the fight when most jihadists retreated. Kid and Nikov soon knew that it was the change.

"Mate … they have left …"

They breathed. One hour insane ended with the retreat of ISIS fighters. Quickly, Russian troops yelled:

"Все кончено! ИСИС отступил!" ( _It is over! ISIS has retreated!_ )

"URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA …"

The mess went over after they saw most of them dealt to the conflict with ISIS jihadist force. The madness went over … just like the Red Strike. Bloody hell, Kid used "Red Strike" to name after the clash in Latakia.

…

…

…

#####

Meanwhile, a group of U.S. Rangers had arrived to Syria. They put arms, weapons and they persuaded that they had finally reached the country.

"Sir, we have finally, entered to Syria.

…

Yes, we will obey it."

There was something …


	71. Chapter 32

After the clash, Lucia just looked up. She was shocked that the clash had happened. It was her first reaction after the wound.

She just looked why. However, other girls had realized Lucia's action. They were …

…

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov were among the most tired ones. They fought so hard, and significantly burdened themselves due to the fight. They were so tired since.

"God … are you kidding me?"

"(I think I would have to obtain another passport now.)"

"Ya think?"

"(I think so.)"

They just sat down. On the other side, they soon listened the Russians …

"ВЕРОЯТСЯ!" ( _THE ENEMY HAS DIED!_ )

" **URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Yes, a chill of victory aftermath. All soldiers yelled following the victory that they achieved. Yes, but also, with a lot of casualties. They didn't want to tell about it anymore. Neither!

And that was when they became silent. All of them. In mourning for the fallen heroes, too. Tom, Jerry and Butch both understood such feelings, as in the U.S., it is usual too. For so many fallen Americans in Afghanistan and Iraq. It is deserved.

"Yeah, our men had fallen. Now is the time for us to say the same, for our Ruskie allies."

"Hahahahaha …"

"Yeah yeah, Butch Butcher!"

"Lmao! Kys …"

They just viewed on and on and on … and somehow, they forgot somebody …

…

…

#####

 _Somewhere in Syria …_

A group of troops were crossing through the desert. They were directly, the U.S. Rangers who were deployed to Syria. These soldiers were arriving in Syrian soil, trying to gain backup from the others. They began to contact …

"Report! Report! I want order!"

"Roger that!"

"I am reporting to the situation. Deal with it!"

"How many jihadists are there? Can we handle it?"

"Zero. But as long as we walk into their soil, I found that there would be more dangerous."

"Can you report position for an air strike."

"I believe that. I will report immediately."

These Rangers were armed to teeth. Definitely they would be much stronger and they were worth to battle with. Hence it would be a deal, overall.

…

#####

Latakia, Syria

Realizing the security concern, Nikov and Kid agreed that Latakia would not be safe anymore. They must leave. So they began to convince some others. They talked to Butch, Tom and Jerry, that, they must leave immediately because as long as they remained in Latakia, they would never find out the fox.

"I guess we must leave. We cannot stay there! It is ridiculous to remain!"

"Hold on." Tom wondered: "How much does it cost? Entire of people there were just suffered an attack. Without us, how able are those troopers?"

"They are armed to teeth. So let they deal with them." Kid told: "Besides, our mission isn't staying in Latakia."

"God damn it!" Butch said: "We need to leave soon!"

"That's right." Kid repeated: "No staying. Who stay, don't ask."

"How about the girls?" Tom asked.

"Let them stay. We will bring no girls! NO MORE! This is our only business!"

Nikov took an alarm that if anything bad happened, then all of them must take responsibility. Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid carefully got hands on:

"If this were Ahmad Shah Massoud, we could go together. But none of the girls were. Isn't it true?"

Kid tended to ask, but in fact he had already known the answer. All of the gang found it might be true. At least if they had heard about Ahmad Shah Massoud during Afghan War.

In memory, Kid remembered the story of Ahmad Shah Massoud, at the year of 2011, in a Tajik folklore. Massoud himself was a Tajik so he knew well.

However, as the time went, they decided to get back to the bed. The festival ended in blood, caused a big fear. People didn't want to celebrate anything overall. Regard on it, they soon entered in.

…

The girls were happy with Lucia.

"Oh my … where have you been?"

"I … don't know. Why?"

The girls hugged Lucia and claimed that Lucia deserved a big hug. They found that there were more things to talk together among them.

"You are okay now. You just survived from a mass attack!"

"What?"

Lucia was truly lucky. However it didn't last long much. Kid, Nikov, and the Tom, Jerry, Butch gang had come to make decision. They soon came to them …

"Alright. You seem happy a lot. But I want to tell something." Tom took words first.

"Huh? You just … what did you mean?" Mizuki questioned: "Why?"

"Do you want to face it?" Kid warned: "Because I don't want to waste time, so here is a thing …"

…

Haru just found that Hassan and the other kids were running away. Using the fighting escalate, they quickly ran out. Haru, who stayed in entire of the city until no more clash, yelled:

"Hass! Where're you going?"

"I am looking to another destination. This is not safe! And so most of the kids!"

"But how?"

"Well … long short story sis … but you should not follow. It will risk everything …"

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Naples, Italy

The British council in Nicosia blamed the U.S. for not telling about the existence of some American agents which had caused them to delay some bombing missions. That was why the personnel went mad.

"Damn it! Have to inform too?"

"For my understanding, it seems like the Government could not wait, so they deploy a special Rangers squad into Syria now."

"What? How did this happen?"

"The Secretary of Defense is too disappointed with the level of our mission, so he decided to do it. The Rangers squad from Lebanon had entered to Syrian soil now."

"Oh shit …"


	72. True cry

In this war-torn Syria, after all, Kiddo and Nikov, alongside Butch, Tom and Jerry, had convinced the kids to stay. Kid took one reason: it was too dangerous and there would be a suicide to bring more and more people. The best choice was to remain in the base.

"Huh?"

"We don't want to be there. We can't speak language like them …" Mizuki added, but …

"You will. But I think you must need time to remain. It is not easy at all. There are no safer places than this area." Butch warned.

"He is just asking you to remain." Reborn, the silent hero of the clash, admitted: "He is right. Remaining will keep you out of losing your heads."

"Okay, so … when we will go back home?" Aoi asked too: "We are too scared to remain, but we have something to finish in there."

"Then stay here! And don't go anywhere. Russian troops will keep you safe!" Kid slammed any attempt to join them: "Don't create damage for me. Stay safe, or die!"

Kid's strong words ended any hope to go. They also agreed that they didn't want to be executed by ISIS. And they did agree.

But, Reborn smelt someone was missing …

…

#####

Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Pakistan

Someone had been there. It was strange, but something warned them that, there existed something growing as a direct threat against their will.

The region was the poorest in all Pakistan. In fact, entire of Western factors of this country, Balochistan and Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, were, and still marred with terrorism, corruption. Behind the valley under the sudden snow, those tribal leaders, led by a person named Walid Hussain Hamdani, an unknown person who never revealed face, but being rewarded by China for attempting to create mass bombings in Ili before. Both China, Pakistan, Afghanistan and India want him die. Especially China.

Under a house, he appeared with mask, under shadow darkness, discussed in Pashto. The photo of Park Bom appeared on his desk.

"نو دا ګوتې راغلې دي. په ځانګړې توګه دا کتیا!" ( _So those rats have come. Especially that bitch!_ )

"هغه بیرته دی؟ څنګه؟ ما فکر کاوه چې هغه په ځانګړي خونه کې بندي شوی دی." ( _She is back? How? I thought she is being imprisoned in a special dungeon!_ )

"حتی بن لادن د هغه څخه نفرت وکړ هغه یو لوی ګوزار دی چې هڅه یې کوله د لوی اسلامي تمدن رڼا غلا کړي." ( _Even Bin Laden hated her! She is a bigot who tried to steal the light of great Islamic revival for her own army!_ )

"انشاالله، لومړی د امریکایانو، اوس د هغو افغانانو، پنجابیان، هند او د چین د. اوس موږ يو بل مېلمه لري. نو حیرانتیا." ( _Inshallah, first the Americans, now those Afghans, Punjabis, Indians and Chinese. Now we have another guest. So surprise._ )

…

Meanwhile, TV quickly reported about the sudden attack in Latakia, and also, they witnessed medias reporting from the Pentagon, Virginia.

"The United States Government claims that this mission is underway and they are taking measure to rescue a group of lost students. People believed they are Japanese nationality, although the Pentagon refuses to talk about its nationality. We'll talk with Mr. Dan Welbeck, chief staff of the Rangers …

 **Dan Welbeck:** I disagree. I don't know are they Japanese or not. But the U.S. Rangers are doing the best to rescue them.

 **Patrick O'Callahan:** Do you think they will be back to their homeland? I don't understand the motive at all.

 **Dan Welbeck:** It's complicated, but someone requested us to do, so we need to do. Other opinions we will discuss later. But remember, only children game will never surpass the eyes of big men. The Russians have done its best, but we have our business to do. Not related.

…

It quickly came to the minds of those leaders of a mysterious militant group in Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, where Walid was in charge. Walid suddenly …

… mentioned one. One thing:

…

…

"ولې موږ هڅه نه کوو چې د هغې او د هغې لاسونو څخه ځان وژغورئ، … د امریکایانو، او متحدینو په کارولو سره؟" ( _Why don't we try to get rid of her and her bandits, by … using the Americans, and, its allies?_ )

#####

Syria

Haru had convinced Hass not to go anywhere. She sought to support him all cost.

"Please don't, Hass!"

"But what? There is no hope! If you don't want, then we must flee by our own! Not like you, we have our own destiny!"

"You will not stay alive with it soon. Don't be ridiculous." Haru warned: "You should not flee until you found your chance. There are someone protecting you until it's safe."

"No, there is no more opportunity in this dead land! I must leave. You don't understand the feeling of refugees like us, Haru."

"But please, don't …" Haru didn't want everything bad, but it went zero. Heck, Hass tried to take some place but, … they found that the ship wrecked down.

It also came faster than they imagined. The ship they just discovered, found when they escaped from Latakia's battlefield, had turned to dust. All had gone. The ship they found, had a serious breaks that found under the ship. Those holes are too big, must be because of someone destroying it. In order to prevent further escapees.

"It can't be …"

In tears, Hassan went angry. He couldn't believe it. All had turned gone for Hassan. This had affected him too much. He found that, even Allah didn't side to him anymore.

"No, no, no … now, why? Homs, and now, Syria, all destroyed, by what? Why? WHY?"

He cried out. In his memoir, he missed his own Homs. Like those group of children, Hass was too painful. No hope, no place to go. All ended with blood, losses that never recovered.

And when Haru looked on his face, she just realized …

… he, now, became a lone child. An orphan. Along with other kids.

"لماذا حمص؟ لماذا سوريا؟ لماذا ا؟" ( _Why Homs? Why Syria? WHY?_ )

All vanished … from the mind, following the tears of Hass …


	73. Kidnap and lost

As Hassan went down, all of the other children couldn't stand it, cried. Haru didn't know how to talk or handover.

Speaking on behalf, Hass started to miss his home. Homs was his city where he grew. He remembered the old slum of Homs, which was his great home and where family members lived together. They were poor, yes.

He missed so many people. For a Syrian boy, everything went gone. All had lost. He lost most of his family's members, some died, some disappeared. No one knew where to go. In anger, he yelled:

"لماذا حدث هذا؟ الله، لماذا؟" ( _Why did this happen? Allah, why?_ )

The pain went through. And after that, very soon, Hass ran away. The children, which were too scared without Hassan, did run as well: "Wait, big brother! Please don't leave us alone!" Haru went scared:

"Don't do this!"

"Stay away from me!" Hassan shouted: "There's nothing now, okay happy sister?"

"Wait! I think … we have other chances …" Haru ran behind, and they both ran. Hass and the kid just wanted to ran out from Haru as far as possible, while Haru didn't want him to leave.

…

Kid, Nikov, Butch, Tom and Jerry took arms and they left. Soon after, they slowly left the place. At nightfall after the attack, it was 00:30 A.M. and people were not aware with their departure.

However, Reborn smelt the missing of someone. So he approached to them, once more.

"Guys, before you leave, I have a question."

"What's now, Reb?" Kid wondered. He was not aware on it once, but, after Reborn came and talked on someone, he soon realized.

"Wait, doesn't it mean …"

"She is lost. She had run while we're fighting. After the clash ended, she didn't return. Where? And even worse, a group of children too."

Reborn's words quickly touched to Butch. Butch wasn't happy anyway, so he screwed up: "God damn it, now we will have to pay attention to a lost sheep? And who know what the hell the others are doing? Syria is now the current international shithole!"

"Take that to the Union Station." Tom smiled but not like smile: "We are sick to get them again!"

Armed with weaponry, they would have to leave. Leave as soon as possible. Then, Kid reminded to Reborn:

"Hey … can you?"

"May I?"

"May you help Miroslav and Endrit to get back their hometown. We don't want more and more deadly messes. Side with them."

"My opportunity. I promise that."

After then, Kid and Reborn shook hands, and Kiddo got over. All ammunitions were fueled.

…

The U.S. Rangers in Syria were there. They were still going on a hunt.

"Could be much worse isn't it?"

"Not likely Andrew. I don't know where are they doing nor what would have to end."

"Then who know except us?"

"Keep running. Maybe we will find out something overall."

They went on. Prior to their running, they just discovered a mysterious base, supposed to be operated under Daesh, was there. However, due to uncertain security, they did not enter in to keep in check.

…

Meanwhile, Kid, Nikov, Butch, Tom and Jerry both said goodbye. No longer remained, they must take another long journey since they didn't have any car like usual. Simple reason: their trucks were destroyed. No more hope, no more choice.

They soon put their feet again.

…

…

…

"Never tell the others about it, again!"

"Damn, so she had just put herself in danger. And those kids too!"

Butch and Kid showed their disappointment, while they found that the time had also changed to darker night and they must be quick.

"No pleasure without labor." Kid resembled back an old Afghan words, as Kiddo also speaks some little Pashto. In the same time, Dora-the-Kid began to play some Afghan traditional song. Instrumental song only.

He couldn't remember all songs he had listened in Afghanistan before, but he remembered the most, was "the Sun of Durrani" and "Pashtun Agape". Kid was much influenced with the methods of Afghanistan, prior to his re-convert to Christianity after his journey with Islam.

When he played the song, on the same time, he just walked out away. Syria was somewhat appeared on his mind like another Afghanistan. It was reminded with the same track of journey as Kiddo and Nikov wanted to embrace the fire and light. Yes, it was, it is, it will.

They walked on the sand, again and again.

And again, they walked on the same desert. The sand of Syria …

…

…

…

Meanwhile Haru Miura didn't see Hassan anymore. Hass wasn't there.

She screamed: "Hass! Where are you? Please don't let anyone behind there! I'm too alone …"

They had lost contact overall. Haru felt …

"Huh? What is going on?"

In the thunder of sand, Haru just realized she was facing someone … coming closer and closer to her. In her mind, she went to a dream, again. The …

* * *

…

…

…

" _Who are you?_ "

She dreamed. Haru went to meet two people. They were …

Hold on, they were. Haru first wanted to see them, but only then stayed in calm, she soon discovered something horribly. They both came, but they were …

"You, you carry, wait, are those …"

"I want to get what I want … and I want …"

They all carried their … heads. And they are girls at similar age to Haru. All of them were executed, and now they came to ask for another live taken by someone.

"I want your head!"

Haru then, just … screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

The screaming totally …

…

…

…

* * *

Hold on, she went unconscious. Someone took to her, and spotted into her body something. An … anesthetic drug! By an unknown person.

"إن شاء الله، وأخيرا، فإنه يجب أن يأتي. وصلنا آخر، والآن جلب لها حتى!" ( _Inshallah, finally, it has to come. We got another, now bring her up!_ )

Haru was taken by someone. She was carried like someone took over a doll, away.

…

Hassan felt strange because Haru didn't chase him anymore. In fact, he had lost contact. So he was …

"Huh? Haru? Where're you?"

The other kids didn't know how to explain anymore … and now, worse, they even got lost … more.

…

…

…

…

Wait, what's going on? Someone, dark, was coming … oh minnie …

…

Kid, Nikov, Butch, Tom and Jerry all walked together on the desert. They did listen much at all, thanked Afghan music. A great pride.

"In this, it is Dostum's words." Kid reminded one thing.

"It's wonderful. I'm amazed with Afghans. They are awesome." Jerry agreed.

"Indeed."

Kid laughed. It was 00:55 A.M. and the moon was on its peak. Nikov, who less speaks, took a serious question:

"(Seriously, where are we going?)"

They all went silent … Kiddo also felt the similar sense as well: "Yeah … I agree. It is … strange."

However, Thomas heard something loud. He came out a while and he said:

"We have a party, guys!"

Huh? What was happening?


	74. Gunshot

The time changed fast. Much for the people to get a total understanding about it.

…

…

…

…

…

Kid and Nikov both supposed there was someone running around and around, and that was when some others had come.

"Funny, I heard it is a kind of …"

"Do not talk about it now. Look on it." Butch pointed out that there was something, and they went into the story. Kid began to mention about that.

He hadn't had a close idea about what was just going on before, however he claimed that there was something different on here. Thus, he tried to get closer.

And they just got with armed guns, and that is the way they always prepare. The typical style of the gang with weapons.

"Alright boys, let's move."

They ran as fast as possible, to seek out what just happened like they believed to be. With arms, weapons, they would have zero problem.

They just crossed through and through. Jumping through the desert at night was not easy. The situation remained complicated.

There was zero. All the ground, indeed. With guns. Of course, on this place, there was no one except themselves, friends or foes. All of them were not really caring about what's happened.

It was dark, again. Under moon.

…

…

…

Then, they came to an oasis out there. They went surprised.

"Wait, wait, what the heck is there?"

The loud and Thomas' suspicious feeling confirmed! Tom must have listened about the yelling, but it was a happy yell of a group of mysterious masked person. They all covered their faces, and spoke Arabic. Kid could understand a little Arabic.

"Hold on! They are holding a party, over …"

"(Shit!)"

Dora-nikov just went silent after this word. He saw not just one, but must be a group. Over 15 fighters! 15 jihadists! But Kid believed it was higher. As the oasis isn't huge, they had to hide behind some desert palm trees.

Weapons in hand, completed.

They just looked on …

… and on …

…

…

…

…

"Stop! We should lie there. Don't go closer! It is too dangerous! They have all armed guns. They have more ammunition! It is not helpful for us to combat directly. Wait and see." Kid ordered.

"Roger that." Jerry said so. All of them got ready and even well-prepared to battle if they were discovered. Nothing to see at all, as they saw those jihadists.

They just watched carefully. Those jihadists were on celebration. They were enjoying late drinking and they made all of them went happy. So many Arabic shouts: "هذا هو متعة! الله يبارك لنا!" ( _This is fun! Allah bless us!_ )

All of them, indeed. No more else to talk about weaponry.

On an extent, they were totally unaware with the existence of the gang behind. Those jihadists were just still enjoying their own and own party. Not being too harsh to mention over, and it was given for it.

Tom wondered what would have to happen as well.

"When will they ever stop celebrating it?"

"I dunno, again." Butch answered.

"Bullshit enough Carl!" Tom mocked.

"Carl? Are you undermining me?" Butch showed his disappointment. Of course, they need to keep silent because it was not a good option, as the clash would occur once their loud mouths started to bark.

They didn't forget that.

…

When those jihadists went drunk enough, the gang soon took weapons, ready to shoot jihadists. Tom, Jerry, Butch, Nikov and Kid, five men, five arms, grabbed weapons and ready to kill over all them. They found that, those jihadists, had something that they must be so …

"Wait, is this …"

Suddenly, when they almost got the chance, a car came over. They drove to the oasis. And there were even …

"تستيقظ! ليس لدينا شيء أكثر لمناقشة حول! لنتحرك!" ( _Wake up! We have nothing more to discuss about! Let's move!_ )

All 5 were shocked to know about that. Someone came had quickly caused them to stop moving. They went to hide again.

"Damn this!" Butch insulted: "This is the biggest shit I ever tasted!"

"(Calm down, boy. We will talk after we know what are they doing.)"

Nikov was very calm. He didn't let problem to take over, due to the importance. He was quick enough to know this. So did last 4.

Those jihadists, as they knew, woke up. And there were discussion among them.

"هليل، لماذا هو سريع جدا؟ يمكننا أن ندعه يذهب غدا!" ( _Halil, why is so fast? We can let it go tomorrow!_ )

"أبو، لدينا جائزة! هل تريده؟" ( _Abu, we have a prize! Do you want it?_ )

The all-black Halil convinced Abu and some of his jihadi comrades, while opened the car. The car, which was a Hyundai 9-seated H 1 with a door opened from the right of the car, soon made them interested.

"يا! لذلك هذا هو هدية!" ( _Oh! So this is a gift!_ )

"هذا لطيف! وأريد أن مرة أخرى. يحضر!" ( _This is cute! And I want that again. Bring on!_ )

Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Butch, Tom and Jerry were all surprised. Never knew they would be so interested. In contract, Jerry volunteered himself to discover, since he is the smallest among them, and, a mouse.

"Let me check."

Jerry went from the palm trees, entered into them, until when he found that …

…

…

…

"Oh my …"

Jerry was shocked. He ran back very fast, and he whispered into the ears of all the gang's members. After that, Kiddo and Nikov went on: "What?"

"It is …"

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov looked a brief until they knew that … Tom and Butch were also surprised as well …

…

In another oasis, Hass yelled:

"HARU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He screamed. In English. But nobody responded. He and all the kids now, felt guilty for letting Haru behind. They went to cry, seriously. Their tears went from eyes of these kids together.

They missed her so much.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu …"

Crying a lot …

They missed the time she tried to play prank with them.

They missed when she acted like a mature mother for them.

They loved how she went clumsy. It was also herself, right?

They wanted to see her appearance again.

And it was …

…

…

…

"OAAAAAAAAAAAAAA … I couldn't stand it! Do you agree with me?" Hass turned to Arabic with the children, who also cried a lot time and time.

He just wanted to clean out of it …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Are you okay?"

Hass soon turned his head up, where he discovered a group of tall men, with weapons, looked them. They were …

"Who … are … you?"

…

"Damn!"

Kid didn't believe what had seen. All the gang too. A girl, in her uniform, was captured in, and she was tied. Her mouth was silenced in the same way when someone used a dry towel to keep her mouth. Nikov found the same thing.

"(No wonder. It must be Haru!)"

"How did they get her?" Butch couldn't believe it too.

"I think there is a problem around." Kid reminded something: "They are rapists. We already know this. On the other side, we also lost the moves, of the kids that Haru often played with."

"What? You mean …" Tom reminded.

"I believe the problem is this: the kids and Haru must have some problem, so they split and quick enough, one of them must attempt to find the others. I think in this case, Haru tried to find them more than they tried to find her, since the leader of the kids, Hassan, is independent. But she might encounter those jihadists instead so they got her."

"(Damn, so they had finally beaten her down and kidnapped her?)"

"I would doubt it, Nikov. This is even worse than Russian Roulette."

"(Не сказать, это ублюдок, только Дэш. Это все джихадисты исламского государства, не вопрос.)" ( _Not to say, it is a bastard move by Daesh only._ _They are all Islamic State's jihadists, no question._ )

"Indeed. Often kidnapping children is also the game ISIS does. For forced marriage and, to sell women."

"But she is neither Yazidi, Arab or …" Jerry asked: "So, how …"

"They would force convert first. Go to Islam or die." Kiddo explained: "I know this when I was a muslim. Now no longer be, I tend to say that Islam is going backward. It'll take long run to reform."

"So don't go to Islam, by ISIS, means death?" Jerry, Tom and Butch turned out: "Oh shit, how could they …"

"Many ways to execute. They can throw from the roof, stone to death, beat to death, and even, behead." Explained by Kid: "It is clear, and I must ratify about it. That's why all the world hates them."

"(Those bastards are inhuman! We have witnessed it once, and I will never welcome it again. This shit must stop!)" Nikov pushed angry. Both Kid and Nikov knew the execution before by ISIS troops, so they were seriously worried.

Kid also remembered Mizuki's talk. Although he didn't want to say, Mizuki's dream about two of her classmates, younger than Mizuki, were executed and they carried to demand the heads had lost, affected Kid's emotion.

That was sad …

…

…

…

…

"حسنا، دعونا ننتقل! فيصل، كنت تأخذ تهمة السيارة. يا الله!" ( _Alright, let's move! Faisal, you take charge the car. Ya Allah!_ )

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

The shouts quickly noted by the ears of the 5. The gang kept on and watched those jihadists' movement. They found insecure overall.

"Damn, where will they go?"

"How about go and steal a car?" Tom wondered: "It is better to save Haru then."

"(Do it!)" Nikov had begun to pressure: "(Don't let this chance fade away!)"

"Huh?" Tom asked: "Isn't it …"

Some were reluctant to do it. Because they feared it would trigger a much more equipped ISIS force to attack them. It was the reason why Tom and Butch were not willing to do. Kiddo was ready for this. Nikov pressured more.

"(Steal a car! Steal this truck! Damn it!)"

"Steal this truck?"

As Tom, Butch, Nikov and Kid went on, Jerry reminded them in a scary way: "Guys, they're leaving. We only have two last trucks remain …"

However, as the time went, one had left. The last also prepared. On this moment, feeling that they could not wait, Nikov quickly yelled:

"ARGHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU …"

It is the wolf's scream. Nikov is half-wolf, so his scream meant, Tom must act. Tom was shocked, but then he went out. He screamed:

"TAKE THIS!"

" **BLAM! BLAM!** "

Kid had opened gun fire. Nikov did too. Tom and Butch fired as well, and the madness went with some Daesh fighters had been killed in the clash, had created an alert. Those ISIS fighters felt that they were threatened.

"عليك اللعنة! شخص ما قادم!" ( _Damn it! Someone is coming!_ )

"هناك الكثير من الفئران الأمريكية والغربية! اخرج! علينا أن نترك!" ( _There are a lot of American and Western rats! Move out! We have to leave!_ )

And after Kiddo, Nikov, Tom, Jerry and Butch took the truck, here go the chase …


	75. A surprise capture

They took the car. The truck, taken by the gang, used to drive from now and a running game began.

"Get over it!"

Kid and Nikov asked Tom, Butch and Jerry went into the driving seat, while Kid and Nikov could jump on and took the machine gun. However later, Nikov went to the seat with … Thomas, while Kiddo and Butch would station in the roof truck.

"Take arms! Take arms!"

They went on. As the truck's key remained on, they could start to drive. Nikov, with old experience, could handle it very easily. He speeded up: "(Let's move!)"

"Aye!" Kid shouted: "There's no more land, isn't it?"

They all drove. The chase began …

…

…

…

On the chase in the desert, at 01:05 A.M., when people were sleeping mostly in Syria, Dora-the-Kid reminded into a story while he reloaded the MG …

…

…

* * *

#####

2009

Herat Province, Afghanistan

Dora-the-Kid had put a meeting with the former Afghan warlord in an unknown location of Herat province. He has a large bear, and a typical China doll-looking. Such looking like this reminded to _The Kite Runner_ 's Hassan. He is mostly bald, too.

"Boy, you are so surprising. Isn't it?"

"I am surprised too. A regard for you, Abdul Rashid Dostum."

Kid put a warm opening before going into the house where A. R. Dostum, a former warlord during Afghan War, invited him. Dostum then opened his word in his native Uzbek language:

"O'zbek madaniyati, siz har doim choy bo'ladi." ( _In Uzbek culture, you will always have tea._ )

"What are these words all about?" Kid was amazed.

"Uzbek culture always welcomes guests with tea. Being native Uzbek, I'm proud of such heritage."

"Perfect."

They sat down and together drank some coffees, and teas as well. The beautiful part of it was, women. Dostum talked about some old Bukharan poetries, and that enjoyed Kiddo in large. And then …

Kid soon turned back. He knew that Dostum has a significant charisma, but A. R.'s selfishness is the reason Kiddo felt unlovely. Kid did remember how Dostum almost betrayed Ahmad Shah Massoud, according from a former officer worked with the late Afghan Tajik leader.

"Dostum, if you were allowed to have a group of 100 men, with 10 trucks to fight the Taliban, what would you do?"

"100 men, with trucks?"

"Yes, Abdul. What would ya do?"

Of course Kiddo knew Dostum's behavior …

"I would allow 95 to go back to barrack, and put only 5 men with one truck, and drive to Taliban zone and create a massacre."

"5 men, one truck, with you, to kill all the Talibans?"

"95 could stay nothing. It would create a massacre for us. In here, I would rather massacre entire others. ISAF sucks, and if I went to power I would piss on those dirty Taliban scums in just 6 months."

"Lol …"

Dora-the-Kid would always remember this answer. With the face of a man who is prideful, arrogant, brave, bastardized and a great daredevil, then it must be A. R. Dostum.

…

* * *

#####

Today

Syria

Dora-the-Kid soon asked Butch to be ready. He just smiled to Butch: "Do you know what I have remembered before?"

"I dunno." Butch felt pity but fun: "I'd love to know that."

"One man had said to me: 'I put only 5 men with one truck, and drive to Taliban zone and create a massacre.'"

"What a surprise." Butch was surprised too, but he believed who said that must be badass.

Dora-the-Kid had agreed. And he just praised Butch for this, while he laughed as well. Now, he just smiled:

"Dostum, watch!"

…

Those Daesh jihadis felt that they were threatened, had ordered their men to strike back on the gang.

"لا تقف هنا، أنت الحمقى! اطلاق النار عليهم قبل أن يطلقوا النار علينا!" ( _Don't just stand here, you fools! Shoot them before they shoot us!_ )

"تراجع! تراجع!" ( _Turn back! Turn back!_ )

Those terrorists attempted to down the gang, however, they didn't expect Kiddo was waiting for this. So, it went to …

" **اقتلهم جميعا** **!** " ( _ **KILL THEM ALL!**_ )

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kiddo surprisingly opened fire. He began to shoot.

"Hahi, hahahaha! Get over it boyz! Slaughter them, Butch!"

"I'm sure it is!"

Kid and Butch began to open fire by their MG, and just for a few moment, they butchered one truck. The shooting also killed over a group of jihadists in a truck.

The others fired back, but Kid and Butch were okay. They asked Nikov, Tom and Jerry, and all three replied to be fine. Thanked for this effort, Butch and Kiddo could continue: " **BOOM!** "

They fired again, this time, is to the second truck. Those jihadis, just like in the first one, was not prepared for the slaughter. Any attempt to use weapons such as AK47 to Russian MG would end with only more bodies fell into the ground with more red water bleeding …

They did the same to the third one. And the fourth one. All suffered similar fate once Kid and Butch aimed to others. Nikov was also a good driver too, since he kept in control over the fire.

"(You can count on me.)"

Meanwhile, the captain of those jihadists started to scare. His face turned dark and worried. He slammed them for not ready for such attack, and asked to use bazooka.

"افعلها! افعلها! الاستيلاء على بازوكا قبل أن جزار لنا!" ( _Do it! Do it! Grab the bazooka before they butcher us!_ )

…

Kiddo and Butch, meanwhile, continued the butcher. They slaughtered a lot of ISIS terrorists and made up so many explosions.

"Yes! I love it!"

They had destroyed 7 trucks, stolen 1. And this was the time the pointed to the main Hyundai 9-seated one. Even they knew there were still 6 other trucks, there was no sense of fears on them.

"Kill joy, get it?"

"Same!"

Kid and Butch almost started their next wave of killing, however, on the other side, when Dora-nikov was driving, he soon noticed that, from the broken window behind the Hyundai, someone was putting something and pointed direct to their vehicle. Nikov startled: "(Oh my! This is … Thomas, report to them!)"

"You mean?" Tom went to know …

"(It's bazooka!)"

In the desert, still has bazooka! Tom then shouted: "GUYS! THIS 9-SEATED HAS A BAZOOKA! **BAZOOKA! THEY ARE FIRING TO US!** "

"What da hell? It is dangerous? Oh my … HOLD ON!" Kid soon stopped enjoying when he knew that the Hyundai car had bazooka. Kid and Butch went scared.

"Oh no oh no oh no! NOW!"

Nikov began to realize, it had been … blown. The bazooka …

…

…

…

"BAZOOKA! BAZOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA …"

Nikov, with limited choice, turned the steering wheel immediately, which resulted as both 5 suffered a big shock. They were shaken when Nikov turned left, which helped them escape from the sudden blow by bazooka's missile. But of course, it wasn't gonna stop soon.

"BOOM!"

Kid yelled: "FASTER!" as the time went. They soon turned gun point to other trucks. Butch turned mad and started to wipe other trucks.

" **AAAARRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …** "

Butch destroyed two other trucks, which gave Tom to call him " _Butch Butcher_ ", although Kid and Butch had together used the MG. And then, another bazooka fire.

"Here go another bazooka!"

"(Hhhhmmmmm …)"

Nikov soon turned into the right. Again, they escaped, but it was seriously sick.

…

After two failed shots, Halil, the top leader of those jihadists, went mad.

"حثالة!" ( _Scum!_ )

"تهدئة، هاليل، ونحن سوف الانتهاء منها قريبا." ( _Calm down, Halil, we will finish them soon._ ) Those jihadists responded. Halil didn't feel pleaded with it, so he asked what to end this messing story. He feared to be captured as well. Those jihadists didn't know how to end, but they said it must be questioned to Allah.

But …

… wait! Halil had seen something inside that neither of them noticed before. He began to say something:

"انتظر لحظة، لدي فكرة." ( _Wait a moment, I've an idea._ )

…

Kid realized they were getting closer to the Hyundai 9-seated, so he said to Nikov:

"Bro, are you okay?"

"(I'm fine. What're you doing?)"

"I'll make a jump into the car. Can you make the distance closer a bit?"

"(Jump? Is this possible when there still has a number of vehicles ISIS jihadis are holding?)"

"That's what we can do." Kid showed his grateful: "Don't worry, I'm ready now."

"(Okay.)" Nikov said: "(I'm heading …)"

Their truck was getting closer to ISIS-held vehicle. Their Toyota vehicle was not far away anyway, and they wondered how close right then.

Their truck was only 5 meters behind, cool enough for Kid to do. Kiddo quickly grabbed the opportunity. Tumbleweed! Yay!

"I'm ready to jump."

He ran into the roof of the driving seat, and he began to jump from it:

"GERONIMO!"

His jump went direct into the Hyundai. On the mean time, while Nikov was driving, he soon discovered, an ISIS jihadi took a bag and … he was …

…

… raiding!

"(Raid?)"

"Wait wait!" Tom shocked: "Aren't they raiding …"

One ISIS jihadist was slowly throwing into the sand …

…

…

…

…

…

"NAILS!" Tom and Jerry yelled. Which mean their truck's tires would be affected. Nikov didn't tell, but his eyes opened even bigger, and it was the reason why they had to …

Nikov found that he had to jump to find a new oath. So he went to tell Tom and Jerry.

"(Listen, I think that Kid will get into trouble. So you guys must take care for yourself. We'll seek way to return as soon as possible. Okay? Good.)"

Tom and Jerry agreed. Then Dora-nikov opened the truck's door, since the raid happened too close to their truck. He jumped on …

"(See ya!)"

And then, the tires began to get hit from the nails, and it was the time the Russian guy jumped. Behind his scarf, he had left the truck.

So be it.

…

…

Kiddo just went up to the car, he soon discovered someone was in there too. Kid soon found that …

"Nikov?"

"(Kid, they raid the nails! This is why our truck was stopped.)"

"No offense, but I must have to know that. It is my fault." Kid said: "I think the reason is under prepared problem."

Meanwhile, there was only last truck following the Hyundai. As Kiddo and Nikov had destroyed majority and left only one, they found that the threat was no more. But the fact they must accept that, they had left their truck …

… and Tom, Jerry, Butch behind …

"Sorry, guys …" Kid said: "My bad … our bad …"

…

Tom, Jerry and Butch just looked into the ground when they saw the truck's tires. They just went down, after the truck totally went out from the nails' ground. The tires were totally … exhausted.

"Man, really?" Butch angered.

"Damn, damn, damn. What is the reason behind it?" Tom wondered: "A typical Paki style?"

"You mean Pakistani?" Jerry went surprised: "Why?"

They just looked on …

… sad.

#####

Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Pakistan

Walid Hussain Hamdani talked about that for something.

"نوموړې په سوریه کې دی. ما وړاندوینه چې." ( _She is in Syria. I could predict that._ )

"څنګه موږ کولای شو د هغې سره معامله؟" ( _How can we deal with her?_ )

"د هغو الخال مږې امریکایانو کرکه، خو موږ بايد د متحده ايالاتو د باور سره چې خواښې چلند وکړي. تاسو پوهیږئ چې ساتنه وکړئ، یو څه." ( _Hate those smelly vermin Americans, but we have to trust the U.S. to deal with that bitch. You know, to keep up, something._ )

Suddenly, someone arrived to there. It was …

…

…

Walid ordered all of them to halt on because he knew the sound. The car must be from an officer of Pakistani Army. He soon stepped up, and opened the door.

Indeed. This man wore Pakistani green uniform, with the banner of Pakistan Armed Forces, wearing black glasses and a tall man. He often smoked if he like.

"لہذا، ہم وہاں پہنچے ہیں. بہت دور. ہم کیوں اس کے بارے میں بات کرنا شروع نہیں کرتے؟" ( _So, we have arrived there. Very far. Why don't we start to talk about it?_ )

"Salaam. Let's start it."

#####

Syria

Kid and Nikov attempted to crash down, and Kid used his katana to deal.

Halil started to feel scared. He began to cry loud: "لا، لا، لا تهاجم لنا!" ( _Don't, don't, don't attack us!_ )

Kid reached on. Nikov's claws also quickly cut off the roof of the car, and they surrounded them. Only two men, two Doras, against 5-7 jihadists, yet the Doras were upper hand. Kid turned to Arabic:

" **التخلي، الآن** **!** " ( _ **GIVE UP, NOW!**_ )

Then, Kid and Nikov totally on upper hand. When they would eventually, rescue Haru from there, surprisingly, someone had arrived. But …

…

…

"It is you who have to give up, little rats."

Kid and Nikov turned back. They realized that, a person had been there. It was …

… a woman.

And they weren't strange at all …

"Park! You!"

"So, we are here again. But I think, I won." She smiled. Her sneaky smile reminded to a snake, something both Kid and Nikov startled. And it was just the start. A group of all-black force, armed typical with grenades, AK47, bombs, came and pointed to them. They were …

"ISIS force." Dora-the-Kid didn't seem to like it at all. Nikov agreed too, since they were … trapped. Oh dear …

Park Bom requested them to lay down their weapons, which they refuted. However, after the refusal, quick enough, Park came to the vehicle, went near to Haru's unconscious body, ready to breathe.

"I would poison her. Before, you have stolen my chance with your Kurdish bastard dogs. Now is my payback."

"What?" Kid turned over.

"But I'll let her stay, if … you give up, and go with us." Park mentioned: "I give you 10 seconds, okay?"

"(Huh? Don't do that!)"

"10, 9, 8 …" Park didn't care. She would do unless they disarmed. So, Nikov and Kid …

"… 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 …"

…

…

…

…

…

"… 2 …" Park continued to count as her lip started to do something. And then …

"… 1 …"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"ALRIGHT! LET HER STAY! On the mean time, take us away!" Kid had to give up in order to keep the survival for innocent people. So he threw his air gun, and his katana, out. Again, he lost it. Nikov also found no choice, and so …

"Very well." Park smiled, and then, her fox eyes looked on with an order: "Get them."

Poor the Doras … in the cold desert. It was 01:30 A.M.

…

Tom, Jerry and Butch were fixing the tires. They were left behind so they didn't know what was happening to Kid and Nikov.

"Damn …" disappointed Jerry.

"We had so many shits there." Upset Thomas claimed.

"Really?" Butch said: "It's even worse than I thought. It is early morning, the moon still there, and we still stuck here."

And then, someone had come over. They soon discovered someone there. Very surprise …

"Huh?" Butch asked: "Who're you?"

…

…

…

Under the night, something had to happen …


	76. Brutality (1)

In a strange place, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, all went to see something very surprisingly, all came to …

…

…

Afghanistan!

In Afghanistan, Kiddo went to see someone from here. It was a memoir of the past, where it was seriously dark and unknown. Kid had been there, of course, not any different but being, a special officer.

"ARGH! ARGH! ARGH!"

It was a torture! Kid was with entire of the squadron of the CIA's specific agents, co-operated with the U.S. Military stationing in Afghanistan. A prison in Kandahar, Afghanistan, it is, when Lewis McMichael, officer of the CIA in Afghanistan, beat a terrorist there.

"اھماد کُجا ھاسھيم اِنت؟ آ کُجا اِنت؟" ( _Where is Ahmad Hashim? Where is he?_ )

"… من نہ زاناں! من نہ زاناں! پلعاسع" ( _I don't know! I don't know! Please …_ )

He was burned by hot chump of water. All of these were mostly hot oils and it was seriously truly burnt, dangerously. The captive, a man from Balochistan, Pakistan but lived in Afghanistan since 7, Badir Waseem Murtuza, 26, was truly a problem. He had a close relations with most of Al-Qaeda warlords in Balochistan and Afghanistan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

The burning! Burning! Burning! It was truly burning! And Kid smelt it.

"Where is Hashim?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

The continuous torture by the CIA to an Al-Qaeda's member, had a great effect on the mind. When most body of Badir was totally turned red, Badir finally agreed to talk:

"He is … is … is in Yemen! He left Gwadar few days ago! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

The brutal torture was a significant impact, because later after informing the new, Badir Waseem Murtuza was sentenced to death, due to the past, Badir helped Al-Qaeda assaulted and murdered a numerous U.S. Marines as well as Afghan troops. Although Iranian Government wanted to extradite him to Tehran for execution, Iran seemed quietly agreed with the death sentence, since Badir also killed a number of Iranian soldiers.

Kid watched the execution too. Before the death, Badir warned that there was a larger terrorist plot which they must prevent, and cited that it would not be easy like before. Kid knew it.

…

…

…

And, Badir, he was hanged … in Kandahar … by the U.S. and Afghan forces.

…

…

…

And just a week after the execution of Badir Waseem Murtuza, Ahmad Hashim was killed in a drone strike …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Today

Homs, Syria

"HUH?" Dora-the-Kid looked up, where he totally went through night. It was … 10:00 A.M., and the sun heated the sky again …

However, around him, only 4 walls surrounded. He just gave a brief understanding. After being captured, he and Nikov were totally exhausted and they were imprisoned by ISIS in an unknown dungeon, in Homs.

In here, he soon looked on. No weapons, no arms, where to go? Nikov suggested him to use other gadgets in their 4D pocket, 4D hat and 4D scarf, but Kiddo quickly reminded Dora-nikov that, due to ongoing threats by terrorists after many modern gadgets were taken, the Time Police had announced total restriction, and that anyone who wanted to use this must register, or this person would be punished and imprisoned; and their 4D stuffs would be disabled. Do it more than 2 times would be forever disabled.

That was why Kid and Nikov had no choice. If they used, they would definitely be imprisoned, no matter what. And then, when they looked on, they soon …

"Wait! Aren't they …"

"(Huh? I see it!)"

Nikov and Kid looked on the opposite prison, where they realized two girls here. They just mentioned about the girls in another way. They all wore blue uniforms, and they lied down for a while. Considering their feet's length, Kid and Nikov both agreed, they are girls nonetheless.

"Who the hell are you?"

One of them, realized the voice was not typically like the others, quickly looked up and asked a question: "Who are you?"

Kid and Nikov slowly realized one face. This face had a look like … ginger hair and vermillion eyes. With two buns to mention as well. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov quickly remembered that Mizuki had told about her two lost members. They must be the last two.

"出身はどちらですか？あなたの名前は何ですか？" ( _Where are you from? What's your name?_ )

She was surprised because Kid spoke Japanese. Kiddo proved his Japanese that perfectly impressed the girl. She soon revealed herself …

"私は…有栖川 おとめ。 私も…日本人です。" ( _I'm … Otome Arisugawa. I am … Japanese too._ )

"(Fun enough, she has unveiled herself. Kid, it's time to know what's going on.)" Nikov urged Kid to ask a serious question about her. Kid soon turned to a big talk: "Now, since you are also Japanese, you just meet an American here. And a Russian too."

"American and Russian there? Two of you?" serious Otome.

"I don't know how to discuss, but indeed we're here and since we are also prisoners, we would love to know what's going on too."

"Today … is execution, Misters." Otome cried: "I and she will be executed at 3 o'clock this afternoon."

This shocked Nikov and Kid. Both of them then understood how inhuman ISIS was going to. It is out of control, and they must deal with it. Kiddo questioned again:

"How did you get captured by those guys?"

"I'd followed with a group of many of my friends, until when we decided to go to this place. We don't know, but we heard on TV so we attempted to make ourselves as a peace-maker group for the people in here." Otome confessed.

"Shit, why did you do that? This place is saying 'no' to every dancers like you." Kid rebuked: "Never go to this place unless you love to place your head into your grave."

"We were attacked first, and many of us were separated. I don't know so I and she both ran and we lost way. Somehow, we got lost and finally … went there. We are scared!" Otome cried: "Please don't abandon us!"

"I promise. I will." Kid promised: "I won't let you to be killed."

"Thank you." Otome's tears went from her eyes and fell into the ground. Kid and Nikov didn't argue at all, since they found them to be their last hopes.

…

…

…

Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was 11:00 A.M. in Homs. And this man … yep.

"لذلك كنت قد كل شيء هناك. المهووسون النموذجيون. نحن رحيم جدا لإبقاء لكم حثالة على قيد الحياة. هنا هو طعامك. استمتع." ( _So you have all been there. Typical nerds. We're very merciful to keep you scum alive. Here is your food. Enjoy._ )

He threw some chicken and some soups into them. Chickens for the Doras, and soups for the girls. They were all prisoners, so why should those Daeshs treat them good. After all, a brutal execution favored their plan.

This guard soon switched to English: "No worry, the execution is today. And all of you, will die."

After that, when he stepped to the door, quick enough, Kiddo questioned immediately: "Where is the girl? The other one, not those in prison!"

"Oh, she?" He did know about it: "Well, you can ask our Captain … oops, you're our prisoners. You are nothing, fools!"

"So how will you do? Try to kill us by execution?" Kid made a laugh: "C'mon, coward! Behind the mask for what?"

"Actually, we would blow all you two up. And we'll."

His deadly response quickly eroded Kid and Nikov's faces: they would be tied with belts of bombs, and they would be destroyed soon. That's why it could explain it …

…

Park Bom, on the other side, soon unveiled her foxy appearance. She was the truly Firefox.

"So those god damn have been there. That's good, isn't it?"

"Madame, I can assure that, they are all here." One jihadist confirmed, as the others were working.

"Keep in touch. We'll deal with it soon." She went out as she flew to somewhere …

…

As like the ISIS guard said, Halil was keeping Haru in. Haru woke up being found herself tied by ropes, as she was handled by Daesh. Halil, a blood thirsty and a rapist, who spent time to have been beating many girls in the past, yelled in Arabic:

"أنا أحبك كثيرا يا عزيزي. أنت لي وفقط! اسمحوا لي أن يكون الوحيد للمس!" ( _I love you so much, dear. You are mine and only! Let me be the only to touch!_ )

Said like this but acted not the same. This is typical nature of terrorists, especially who linked to Islamism. Haru soon knew it as she watched about them in the TV a lot. She soon screamed: "You … you bastard … let me alone! Let me alone! Go away you animal … filthy animal! Get out for me … LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Haru tried to escape but the ropes tied her so tight, that she couldn't run or escape. Halil, on the same time, touched his hands, and then, he began to …

… oh dear …

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

"NO! LET ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …** "

…

Meanwhile, Tom, Jerry and Butch all together walked. They just surprised to know that those guys they met yesterday, where …

"U.S. Rangers! We're lucky! From the Hills of Montezuma!" Butch shouted loud.

"Yes. God bless the U.S.A.!" Tom welcomed it: "Thank you Rangers!"

The Rangers composed over 10-12 soldiers, mostly battle-hardened. They were deployed by the Pentagon in order to rescue some hostages. They might have been deployed due to lack of response from Dora-the-Kid.

"Thanks for your kindness." Alexander, a soldier of the Rangers squad, had agreed. However, Andrew, a soldier of the U.S. Rangers, had waved his hand by put it straight to the sky. All of them went stopped. Andrew had asked all of them to beware with the noise. Andrew has the ears of eagle, which allowed him to listen much better than most of others.

"What have just you listened, Andrew?" Alexander quite went silent, but the voice, later, got them closer. They soon discovered …

"What have you just listened again, Andrew?"

"It's … a calling help! A rape! Must be someone being raped. It is an attack, a rape. The voice of a girl can be recognized!"

"Jesus Christ!" Alexander wondered when Andrew, the guy with the hair and face resembled to Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter, spoke about it.

"You should be alarmed by this. But the distance isn't far away." Andrew reported as he ran. Tom, Jerry and Butch both listened the same, so they agreed it must be a rape.

"Alexander, isn't it …" a Rangers, which looked like Asian, asked. Alexander then agreed the same, and he said:

"Alright! Tony, Andrew, Jorge, guys, all Rangers, we have a problem. It is in the West, over 10-12 miles! Good job Andrew!" Alexander was the leader of the Rangers, so they both ran into the West, where they listened it. In long run, they decided to manage to take the truck that repaired for Tom, Jerry and Butch. All of them joined the truck, hopefully to manage to reach it. It was 11:50 A.M.

And how about the kids?

Hassan, yes, and the children were all found by Rangers. The Rangers asked them where to go, and they sought to go back Homs. As the Rangers felt Homs was dangerous, they tried to convince the kids not to go. However Hassan refused demand and he wanted to come back, just for something.

Finally, to finalize, they decided an U.S. helicopter would carry those kids into the ruins of Homs, and they would stay there to find something. As the noon rose, the helicopter would return to take them. Hass agreed.

So they had come to Homs again …

…

Yes, the time went …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It was 1:25 P.M. now, and quite surprisingly, the ISIS guard returned back. This time, he came with a total expression.

"Oh boy, boy and boy. Girl, girl and girl. We've a new, shall we?"

"What new? I'm waiting for it." Kid showed no fear at all.

"Well, we must begin our execution. It's time now." His response, again, made Nikov surprised. So was Kiddo.

"You said 3 o'clock, and now? Really?"

"That's just a distraction. In reality we're ready to make yourself suffered. GATHER OUT!" He soon called entire of those ISIS jihadis to come. At least 5 under his call: "وقت التنفيذ! عجلوا!" ( _Time for execution! Hurry up!_ )

" **BASTARDS!** " Kid was unarmed. Nikov was unarmed. If they used their 4D their weapons would be severally disabled since they had no license. Then they had to go with. What could they do? Kid just screamed desperately: "YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE SOON! AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAIN …"

Even so, those jihadis weren't fools, they kept their bomb belts, and they quickly tied them. One Dora, one belt. And the guard held the button.

They also took Otome and the last girl from the prison, which could be predicted by Kiddo, must be the ring leader. And then, they were taken, later, for a brutal death.

On the same time, all the ground was cleaned. No more else except Daesh force around. Park had left this dungeon, as she was doing something.

Otome and the last girl, which Otome had told about her name for Kid before …

… was Ichigo.

…

…

…

They're taken to outside. Under the heavy heat of the sun, the hot soon became critical for the execution. Halil must have ordered this, while enjoyed raping Haru.

Kid and Nikov were taken into there, and they felt that, they would get a kaboom. In fact, these bombing belts were running, over 7 minutes.

Otome and Ichigo were taken into the execution ground, where two executioners were here. They just waited for this moment:

"جميلة!" ( _Beautiful!_ )

Oh my …

…

The U.S. Rangers quickly found a facilities building, turned to be an ISIS prison. They found that it was a Daesh-controlled prison, and the scream, which turned weaker, came from there. It is the same as any prison in Europe, just with Arabic sign and Koran's Allahu Akbar words.

"So, it is where we found. An ISIS-operated prison. Never see this again."

"We must enter in! So many Daesh troops are going inside, it must be something strange inside as well." Jorge suggested.

"Let's do it!" Butch said: "No waiting, I think they must be there. Kid, Nikov, hope you're there, we are coming to rescue you."

"How about Haru?" Jerry reminded: "You forget the girl."

"Oh …" Butch felt ugly a bit, but they decided to go in. They soon went into the backing door of the building, as there was only one jihadist there. All of them carried silencers, so one Range took part off: "Now!"

"PS!"

"Huh?" A Daesh soldier ran down but before he could realize something, he was suddenly taken down. Tom ran and checked: "Death! All of them!"

"Good! Go in! We must prepare!" Alexander warned as all of them went up …

…

Kid and Nikov were near the execution. They were forced to watch or they would die.

On the other side, Ichigo and Otome both had to pray. They hoped they'd not die uselessly. Ichigo and Otome were facing the real death cult – the bloody executioners. One of them informed in Arabic language about the "Islamic law".

"هنا، استولينا على مجموعة من الكفار، هم جميعا ضد حكم الإسلام، حكم النبي. في هذه اللحظة، ونحن جنود الله والدولة الإسلامية، وبالتأكيد إنهاء حياة هؤلاء الكفار، ولاستعادة الجمال النقي للإسلام، في أقرب وقت ممكن. لذلك، فإن هؤلاء الفتيات سوف يكون … قطع رأسه." ( _In here, we captured a group of infidels, they are all against the rule of Islam, the rule of prophet. In this moment, we, the soldiers of Allah and the Islamic State, will definitely end the lives of these infidels, and to restore to pure beauty of Islam, as soon as possible. So, those girls will be … beheaded._ )

"NO!" Kid yelled: "What the hell …"

"No wary, friends. In just 1 minute after their deaths, you will be … kaboom! Enjoy!" that ISIS guard again, now he even showed his ugly smell when talking. The all-black guard, with the hiding identity, just took in, and ready for it.

"(Well, is this …)" Nikov was wondering if this would be their end, but when he looked up, he saw something, but it wasn't clear: "(Huh? Is this …)"

Meanwhile, those fat executioners took their swords, swore in the name of Allah and Islam, to take in.

"Bismillah …"

…

…

…

…

…

Otome and Ichigo together prayed. With both were tied, they could resist nothing at all. They just hoped …

"Will my body … be carried?"

…

…

…

…

…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

…

…

…

And blood came to the Doras' … and all of them were …

…

…

…


	77. Brutality (2)

The bloods all flew into Kid and Nikov's faces, and touched into the clothes of others. Both of them.

…

…

…

…

…

The silence remained, until two bodies … went down … together …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Huh?"

Two down, but, they were all …

…

…

…

"Huh?"

It was … Ichigo's voice. The yellow haired girl didn't know but she knew when she was speaking, she was still alive. Someone put bullets into their heads. Ichigo and Otome, now all blinded because someone tied their eyes, realized that, they were …

… rescued.

"بحق الجحيم؟ من يقف وراء …" (What the hell? Who is behind …)

Suddenly, other shots arrived. Just few seconds, two other jihadis were taken down by someone else that might be identified as enemies of Daesh. They were taking Kid and Nikov, and they were … down. The guard yelled:

"هناك دخل! هانت لهم!" ( _THERE ARE INTRUDERS! HUNT THEM!_ )

All the prison went mad after the attack by someone else, and they began to start alarming entire of the prison's force. The guard decided to explode Kid and Nikov immediately: "اللعنة، يجب أن أفجرهم …" ( _Damn it, I must blow them up …_ )

However, it was his last. Another bullet arrived quickly before he could click the red button. And when his thumb was getting closer into this button, the bullet hit into his neck. It resulted with red waters from his neck, as he didn't imagine this to come. He quickly fell, only put the thumb near the red button in his remote. So the bombs only exploded when the time was over.

Kid and Nikov tried to break the belts.

"Hurry on! Nikov, you're wolf, do it!"

"(Right on.)" Nikov's claws once again were used to cut the belt. Their abilities were quickly proven. The bombs would explode after 10 seconds, and Nikov cut it out.

…

"YEAH! Shoot them now!"

So in the up floors of the prison, it was surrounded by Rangers squad, with Tom, Butch and Jerry on the same side too. They began their firing into the ISIS force. All ISIS force inside was put to alert after being assaulted.

Alexander praised Tony for his ability: "Good job Tony. We'll be grateful on it."

In a Crusade-built castle now turned prison by ISIS, their battle continued. This time, the U.S. Rangers went on their right track. Tom and Butch fired too.

"FIRE!"

"Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!"

The gunfires started to flame the situation. Some ISIS jihadis tried to reach had been shot down by Rangers after a clash. Some of them went to blow up some positions held by Daesh.

"Yeah party on! Show them our power!"

Tom and Butch quickly shot the others. Jerry pointed some other positions believed to be ISIS jihadists. They continued to shoot down them.

"YES! BULLSEYE!"

On the others, the firing also heavily affected to them. They knew the clash was happening very fierce after ISIS lost their ground. ISIS force soon came around, which forced them to fire more and more.

"DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!"

They shot down some other jihadists as well. Their battle remained tense. Both of them had taken advantages by standing in the up floors of the prison, so they less suffered damages. But those ISIS jihadis also started to know their positions, and they fired.

Behind the bricks, it was crazy and going nasty.

"Boom! Blam!"

The gun fires again …

"WE NEED TOTAL SUPPORT! HOLD THIS FLANK, I THINK ISIS IS COMING THERE!"

"Right on, Cal. Move!" Andrew called: "MOVE OUT! WE HAVE TO RESOLVE IT!"

The battle continued, until they listened that …

…

…

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** "

The blow …

…

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov had cut it down, and after that, it exploded …

…

…

…

But they were not exploded! Kiddo, after realized only 5 seconds left, had thrown into the gate where ISIS used to reinforce protecting its prison. That Crusader gate, and when some Daesh force came, the bomb exploded and killed all of them.

Realizing Kid and Nikov were no longer being held, those jihadists yelled: "اطلق النار عليهم! أطلق النار!" ( _SHOOT THEM! SHOOT!_ )

"Not today." Kid quickly threw a table into those Daesh troops attempting to shoot Kid and Nikov. The table flied very fast and it hit to 5 jihadists.

"K.O.!" Dora-the-Kid bowed down, as Dora-nikov, after seeing the circle mirror, turned as a wolf and attacked ISIS troops. Nikov now became exactly like Wolverine.

"لا! لا! لا …" ( _No! No! Don't …_ ) ISIS troops were not ready for this. Nikov's silence had made him unnoticed unlike Kiddo, so when he turned as wolf, all of them fired crazily, but neither could kill Nikov. Instead, Nikov started to stab on them by his claws, and bit the others.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …** "

Now was the scream of those ISIS, they got what they didn't expect. And Nikov attacked the others.

…

Tom and Butch were much confident over it, but even they had to be surprised with Nikov's wolf ability. " _The Wolverine's cousin_ " – that's what Jerry gave to Nikov.

The U.S. Rangers had received from Kiddo's scream: "DON'T KILL THE WOLF, HE IS OUR FRIEND!" Alexander sought a little suspicious:

"How can I believe this?"

"I can assure that." Kiddo claimed, as he ran inside the castle. Alexander, after all, opened mind: "Move move move! We have no time to wary! Is this mini square clear?"

"Clear!" a Rangers claimed: "All are clear! Let's move!"

"Enter in!" Alexander ordered while Tom, Butch and Jerry quickly moved down.

On the other side, Ichigo and Otome were rescued by Kid and Nikov. Both were freed and Nikov took them into a safe corner. After that, both two girls went so scared:

"I'm scared …"

The bloody battle, with so many deaths, mainly those people wearing blacks or covering their faces with AK47, put them to sit together. But Jerry made an alarm:

"Girls, are you okay?"

"Hey … you are …" Otome looked on little Jerry down there. She covered by taking two hands keeping her feet while sitting down, turned her like a ball. Same as Ichigo.

"There's no time to discuss! Move!" Butch put on pressure. Tom quickly took the girls, and pushed them to leave immediately. Their costumes, which resembled to students from Star Academy, made them easily become innocents.

Okay, Tom, Jerry and Butch took Ichigo and Otome out from the castle/prison … Nikov followed them behind …

…

Dora-the-Kid went on into the wine cellar's roads, where he sought to leave as fast as possible. However, he knew he must find out his weapons, the air gun and his katana. He was empty.

He walked slowly while he carefully watched from both sides. He just went on …

… and when he was walking, suddenly, …

"BISMILLAH ALLAHU AKBAR!"

A mad jihadi, looked like 21 years old, had large beard like a typical Albanian Muslim, no covering face, tried to hit Kiddo, but Kiddo leaned his body back, while his left arm held the AK47. Soon, Kid took him out and then, he looked direct to his eyes.

"لا نقلل من رجل عجوز." ( _Never underestimate an old man._ )

"هاه؟ ماذا …" ( _Huh? What the …_ )

No tolerance, Kid punched into his face. He punched the jihadi crazily, until the jihadi's mouth had blood bleeding from his mouth and the face went purple, and Kid turned him and aimed the AK47 to the upcoming Daesh reinforcement. Kid yelled:

"COME AND MAKE A PARTY!"

Kid fired crazily, and it all hit entire of those reinforced troops. They got butchered by Kid. Neither of them, running in a Grenada-styled tunnel, escaped the bullets of Kid. Over 8 jihadis were slaughtered.

And later, 3 others got butchered by the same person.

Later, Kid looked on the 21-years old jihadi, and smiled: "You do not know about my ability, isn't it?" while taking from the jihadi's bag, a knife. And Kid laughed.

"Maybe I am blood thirsty, but for you, I'm still nothing. This is the beginning to butcher."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …" The jihadist screamed, but the scream went slower after Kid stabbed into the chest. Kid then left the place, and ran as soon as possible. He still knew that, Haru must be somewhere, so he had to take her as well.

…

Rangers and the gang shot down more and more jihadists, the killing continued.

"One down! I recorded!"

"I even killed three of them!"

They were all running out, however, they soon noticed the scream, sounds weak but loud enough to let them hear. Andrew soon pointed out.

"The watch tower!"

Andrew pointed out the watch tower nearby. It was not far from the gate where troops could move out.

Tom, Jerry, Nikov and Butch, who arrived later, reunited with the Rangers then looked up there. Butch asked Thomas to enter in. Tom tried to deny every times, but it didn't end in favor when all voted that Tom must be in.

No one knew Jerry had requested that, and it was Jerry who wanted Tom in.

…

Kid just realized the watch tower near the gate was the last place neither had ever watched. The watch tower, located near the citadel's gate, was once a tower that to watch the Islamic force. But after the retreat of Crusaders, the Muslims converted it into a minaret.

"The sounds. No doubt what's going on, I'm correct!"

Tom entered in, which Kid had realized. Dora-the-Kid had no choice since Thomas had walked on very far now. All of them went together, but Kid followed behind Tom. Both didn't know that Jerry was there too.

…

…

…

After climbed to the highest, they soon found the door was locked. Kid had no air gun, but Tom had weapon. He had a shotgun.

"Why don't you shoot?" Kid's words surprised Thomas. Tom looked back and went amazed: "Why are you here?"

"Because I need to be. Now shoot it!" Kid told Tom to aim into the lock, because if the lock were disabled, they would be able to get in. Thomas then took his gun and aimed directly. He marked: "3, 2, 1 …" and …

… "BLAM!" The lock was disabled, and they got what they needed. But Kid and Tom, when they tried to go in, had been surprised that, no matter what, they couldn't get in. So, both found that, behind the door must be tons of stuffs put as a barrier against their intervention. Halil was not a fool at all.

"DAMN IT!" Kid shouted: "I've no gun, no swords, what can I do?"

"Maybe … you should ask entire squadron … of Rangers …" Tom suggested. Jerry, after realized this, had soon remembered a weapon that could make the change. He decided to unlock it.

"Oh no you don't!" Jerry still remembered! He ran into the tail of Thomas. As Tom was heading directly to the door, it was a very good opportunity for Jerry.

And … Jerry had …

…

…

…

…

…

"KSSSSSSSSS!"

Tom's face turned shock. Actually, entire Thomas' body was shocked. Something … had stalled Tom on talking with Kid. Kid was also surprised to see the situation change, but realized Tom's mouth might be …

"Oh shit … don't tell that …"

Kid ran down, and Tom had …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA …** "

All of them had been shocked when they heard a scream. It is one of Tom's most secret weapons, actually, the most dangerous weapon. The scream – made by Tom. It was why Dora-the-Kid had to get down and cover his ears.

Effect? The scream had totally erupted into the door. It totally blew up all the stuffs used as barrier. Never mention this kind of scream before. It was huge.

Even those U.S. Rangers were seriously scared after the scream. They could have never expected to wonder it. A big scream …

That was such dangerous. Thanked for Jerry's bite.

…

…

…

"Really?" Kid looked on, as he was surprised: "Why don't you use it in the beginning?"

"Not my business Sir!" Tom was scared: "I don't think …"

"Well done, Tom. I will soon decorate you." Kid went inside, while Tom decided to get close. As well as it walked over, Tom realized that, something wasn't fine. Even Kid as well. Both felt the same.

…

…

…

…

…

"TAKE THIS, KAFIRS!"

"BANG!"

Dora-the-Kid was shocked to know that, Halil – then naked mostly, only still wearing his under pant, with a hammer, had assaulted him surprisingly behind a wall. It was where … Kid's weapons, the air gun and katana, were here.

"أنا لن تدع أحدا أن تلمس! أكل مطرقة بلدي!" ( _I'll let no one to touch on! Eat my hammer!_ )

He continued to use the hammer to smash Kiddo. He didn't even care on Thomas' appearance. Kid, surprised with the weapon, had gotten a hit. It hit right on the face, which had caused fatal injury. Something poured from Kid's mouth, although not serious.

"Oil blood … dog! You won't escape anyway!"

Kid looked on. His oils had slowly bled from his mouth, while Halil, now owned two hammers, gave a big laugh:

"القليل الحثالة. لقد شهدت بالفعل مع زوجتي، وأنا لن تدع أي شخص للمس على عملي." ( _Little scum. I have already experienced with my wife, and I won't let anyone to touch on my business._ )

"No one cares your shits. You can get anything for your filthy dream, but in the end you will get a gun point into your head!"

Kid's response marked the start of the fight. Halil, with superior weapon, brought Kiddo into run and jump a lot. Of course, Kiddo could use his martial arts to combat it, but his hammers somehow caused serious concerns.

But Tom Cat realized before Halil got his hands on him, he must get in there, and he was …

… shocked.

"Oh dear …"

Tom realized that, it was … Haru. Thomas found that she was naked, as the result of brutal rape by Halil. She was lying in the bed, still had some tears and pains. Tom understood it is physical torture, so he had decided to calm her fear:

"I'm here. Don't worry, I will take you out!"

But Thomas also reminded him that … he must find Kid's weapons, as soon as possible …

…

Kid and Halil continued fighting.

"فارغة، وتبقى فارغة. كيف مثير للشفقة كنت القذرة الأمريكية الوغد!" ( _Empty, and remain empty. How pathetic you dirty American bastard!_ )

The advantage of having hammers was proved a lot for Halil. Later, Halil took Kid into the corner. Then, Halil just smiled, as his face changed …

"Now, kill yourself, filthy American! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

"BANG!" what a smoke …

…

…

…

"Huh?" Halil was shocked, however, he realized, Kid had run near to his chest, before he could take the hammers in. Then, Kid spoke Arabic to him, just one word:

"لا شيء مثالي، وهكذا أنت." ( _Nothing is perfect, and so do you._ )

"HUH?"

Halil wasn't ready for this. Then Kiddo started to punch on his stomach. Kiddo realized he wasn't really good on keeping this, so he increased punching this position. He felt the pain.

On the other side, Tom began to search for Haru's clothes, but her uniform was totally … vanished. It must be Halil who tore her clothes apart. Tom had, again, problems facing naked person like her.

However, the window was also broken as well, so the scene of fighting was noticed by both the Rangers. The team tried to aim to the window, but they must have someone to appear too. Alexander shouted:

"I need someone to identify who's there! DO IT!"

"Thomas, we want you to show the person in there. Who's there?" Butch shouted as well.

Tom listened it, so he came to the window, where he responded: "We have a jihadi and Dora-the-Kid there. Two other men fighting. And a naked girl."

"NAKED GIRL?" Andrew went surprised: "Then take her out! We need to shoot the target, the jihadi one."

Nikov went surprised to know Kid was there too, so he guessed Kiddo was fighting with a jihadist …

…

Indeed, now Kid punched Halil angrily.

"I will respond to what you have done. EAT!"

He fell down after got a sickened beat from Kid. But he wasn't weak at all, so Kid realized that, only a rope could kill him.

Meanwhile, Tom found something under the bed …

"Huh? Aren't these …"

Kid used the rope, when Halil was just standing up after the punch, Kid was just trying to use the rope. Halil soon found that, the only way, was to take the hammers back. This time, he took the hammer and he started to …

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

He jumped to Kiddo and …

…

…

…

…

…

Dora-the-Kid, surprisingly, jumped. When he jumped, the rope was shaped to the word "U". As Kiddo jumped, Halil's neck headed right on position for Kid's.

"Finally …"

Kid soon took the rope and it quickly …

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rope hit the neck and Kid took him into the window. Realizing that someone needed to identify the jihadi, he found the opportunity. But to do that, he needed Tom to hold Halil's feet. So he shouted:

"Aren't your boys needing someone to identify for a sniping shot?"

"Yes I guess." Tom said, taking from the hands a katana and an air gun, was not aware: "But, how?"

"HOLD HIS FEET!" yelled Kid: " **NOW!** "

Thomas quickly ran into Halil. As Kiddo had tied his neck near the window, Tom quickly jumped and kept Halil's feet. Jerry, in order, also came to Halil's feet and …

"AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jerry bit Halil's feet and Tom held it. Tom then shouted: "THE TARGET IS NEAR YOUR NOW! DO IT!"

…

Andrew received the response, and he with his comrades finally realized, a naked man and standing very hard near the window of the minaret/watch tower. Andrew aimed:

"Now is my time …"

…

…

…

"BLAM!"

…

The bullet flied fast and it just took a moment to the …

"ماذا تفعل؟ نذل الأميركيين!" ( _What are you doing? Bastard Americans!_ ) Halil's words, termed with angers, were last. While he was trying to breathe, the bullet had …

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS …"

Something red flied into both. In the shadow, Halil's body got something hit through his … head. After that, Halil fell down, and no more words to talk over …

Both Kid, Tom and Jerry got hit from it …


	78. Pain

Tom, Jerry and Kid both looked back after all. They were seriously, tired, and shocked with all the situation.

"What a mess …"

Tom's scream totally beat out all. After the attack, Thomas and Kiddo mentioned about the death body of Halil.

"It's the result of brutality. By both, and from both." Tom claimed.

"Yeah." Said Kiddo: "Also, your scream is, again, terrible. But that's good in this case."

"Thanks." Tom said, as he delivered back to Kid: "Here are your stuffs. The katana and the air gun are found. He seemed to keep it for his own."

"That's it. I'll not stay with this shit. Now this stinky blood is here, and … wait, how about the girl?"

"I see!" Tom pointed out, but he admitted: "She … suffered significant injuries. You must take care of her now."

"Shit!" Dora-the-Kid soon went to the bed, where he found that, Haru was … naked. Tom couldn't find any clothes to cover for her, as he claimed. Now they believed what Halil had done.

It turned to Kid's a big anger and some tears. He tried to see what's going on, but he couldn't believe it …

In Haru's body, so many scars and there was amount of significant tortures by Halil. Kiddo couldn't imagine how ISIS be like, but obviously, it was an animal act.

In there, Haru, although was seriously weakened, took a breath, and cried towards Kiddo …

"それは…あまりにも残酷だ！ 私は立つことができません…彼…" ( _It's … too cruel! I can't stand … him …_ )

Haru could not stop crying. She was treated like animal … no, even worse than animal. Kiddo showed his condolences: "知っている！ それは私のせいです、私は再びあなたが一人ではできません。" ( _I know! It's my fault, I will not let you alone again._ )

Kid wondered was that he faced when he first met Mizuki before. Now, it was the second. Kid went seriously, and yelled: "TAKE SOMETHING TO COVER FOR HER INSTEAD! I'll recollect her tore clothes, and I will ask Nikov.

"Okay okay! I'm doing it!" Tom obeyed very fast, and he soon took charge on it. He took a long towel, covering Haru's body. All of them stepped down, but Haru's tears would haunt Dora-the-Kid for a long time …

Especially when Kiddo had himself, been to the similar war scenes …

…

Nikov, Butch and entire the U.S. Rangers would have been shocked to see Kid, now got his gun, katana, walked out with so many bloody feeling, and Thomas, now carrying Haru Miura from behind. Seeing the towel covering Haru, Nikov had understood what just happened before.

"(Я не могу поверить в то, что видел. Но теперь я это знаю.)" ( _I can't believe what I've seen. But I know it now._ )

Ichigo and Otome, as both the same girls, were too shocked. They couldn't believe this situation to explain over and over again. They looked on and they had to hold their emotions. It was too evil …

"It's worse, Dora-nikov." Kid felt tired while responding to Nikov, but he had been shocked: "I say, we must leave before Daesh's reinforcement may arrive."

"Reinforcement?" Alexander got a wary: "Damn, why don't you say earlier?"

"There will have some military force by ISIS sent to this prison in anytime. ISIS operates a system which attempt to control their region zone. They always put a strong garrison in every region they took control. This is adapted by recent terrorist groups, mostly Islamic terrorists." Kid explained: "I saw on Halil's table. Just 10 minutes later, the reinforcement would arrive."

"Then leave!" Alexander ordered: "MOVE! TAKE THE CARS IN THEIR GARRAGE!"

"Roger that." All others went to jobs. They soon took cars and trucks of there. However, outside the damaged prison, someone also came to here, with a welcome.

…

…

"Do you want to get a ride?"

So, this person was …

…

Oh yes, Reborn. He had followed them here. He knew about Haru's disappearance so he quietly left Latakia for the similar reason.

"I am not surprised when I heard you told about a missing person. But I'm shocked to see what's happened."

"You know fast, gangster." Kid argued: "I have to agree with you this."

"It might be worse to know when she was raped. In here, she was raped while you were in the lock." Reborn showed his tolerance: "I see this is what should have been remembered. Don't be ignorance bliss."

"I doubt it." Kiddo said: "But we've to leave. We only have 7 seconds."

"Alexander!" a Rangers named Tucker arrived, with his total wary expression: "We have only had one last truck. All of these facilities seemed to be destroyed because of Daesh's attempt."

"Shit!" Alexander went unhappy: "What are we doing now?"

"Then you got my advise." Reborn surprisingly opened this, as he showed that, some cars there, had been driven there. At least 2 of it. The Rangers were happy after all.

"Oh my!" Alexander said: "Let's move!" As the cars have some few people, they could enter in. Mizuki, who drove one of it, was the happiest: she had finally reunited with Otome and Ichigo. The reunification completed. But the reunification was also marred with a dark story after Tom took Haru on. She wasn't dead, of course, but she was …

Mizuki had known what happened, and she deeply saddened.

Anyway, after the last truck was taken, Kid, Nikov, Butch, Tom and Jerry jumped in. The two remaining cars, both were 6-seated, were for the others, including those U.S. troopers.

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Adana, Turkey

 _Incirlik Air Base …_

Yes, an American air base hosted in Turkey. It was written in both Turkish and English as "highly-sensitive area" and "no permission, no entry". And it got something.

…

"What? A Turkish high-command General was found to have detected to ISIS?" an U.S. high-ranking General asked.

"He was found to have detected to Daesh before. This man had worked with us in Incirlik prior to his defection."

"Damn. There is nothing to teach them?" After this, the General confessed an old story: "You know, my mother side is a person from the country which its people were butchered by those Turks during 1918. And that always makes me to remember that the Turks are what alike. And now, becoming high-ranked General of the world's most battle-hardened U.S. military, training those Turks, they still found some reason."

"There has a significant portion of Turkish citizens go to Syria and Iraq, joining ISIS. So I think we need to have serious look on it." The Corporal said: "I know about your family, but it's better to show your support for the Turkish Government to end terrors in this country."

"Who know?" The General asked: "And no one knows. I think we need some reports. Tell the commander staff, identify that Turkish General immediately, and locate his location, soon as much as possible."

"Roger!" He walked out, while the General, looked on the newspaper in Turkey, the _**Turkish New Sun**_ , a private press in Adana in English which opposed current Government, had written over it. On headline:

" _A Turkish General has been found to have defected to ISIS. Why did it happen? What's going on with Turkish military?_ "

The General closely watched it …

…

#####

Those ISIS force looked to the prison where he saw total destruction. No one was found alive at all. Some were even bitten to death, which scared ISIS commanders as well.

"الذين نظموا الهجوم يجب أن تكون ذكية جدا!" ( _Who organized the attack must be very clever!_ )

They even saw so many stabbing, and firing. It was the worst thing ever what those ISIS force'd ever found.

And when the ISIS commander went to the minaret, he had realized Halil, lying on the ground, and wearing under pant only. He soon found that, before his death, someone hanged his head to the window, because later he found a bullet too.

Only that, Daesh commander, another unknown mysterious man, got mad:

"نجيب! هناك بعض الكفار نتن هناك! يجب علينا القضاء على تلك الكفار نجس، من الآن!" ( _Najib! There are some stinky infidels there! We must eliminate those impure infidels, from now!_ )

…

All three vehicles were moving in the road. No clue what were they doing, but Mizuki showed most. Mizuki had seen a pain amongst the girls as well.

"Don't worry, we'll help you, Haru."

The U.S. force, drove parallel with the truck Nikov was driving, had been very silent overall … Nikov carried the tore clothes and he accepted to fix it soon.

All of them quietly, had been going to …

…

…

…

… Homs.

…

#####

Homs, Syria

Inside the ruined city, they stopped. All of them were amazed to see this. Dora-the-Kid must have sensed something …

"Homs, the ruined city. Not far from the prison. Just … 6 miles from it."

Yup. They just headed to the center of the city. The castle outside was just a part of larger metropolitan area of Homs. But, the biggest shock was …

"Milovan, Endrit?" Kid was surprised.

"Yes, we have taken those kids into one vehicle. A truck. After I heard from Reborn about something might happen, he told us to go to Homs." Milo explained: "I think it is a pleasure."

"Fine. If you say so." Kid said: "Go take a rest. Here are U.S. special squad, the Rangers. You can have some discussion."

"I'm fine, thanks. But I need my own area, so, no." The silent came frequently …

…

Meanwhile, there also appeared …

"(The girls?)" Nikov saw it as he was taking a painful Haru out of the car. The girls, notably Lucia Nanami, shocked the most: "What's happened?"

"Who know?" Aoi explained: "But in this situation, let's show at least a sense of sisterhood."

"Well done. I admire your ability." Reborn claimed: "But you should all do it together."

"May I ask shortly: who are these tall guys?" Naoto wondered. He was the calmest and most quiet among all due to his absence from the trouble. In fact, he successfully distanced himself from violence. In Latakia, he had created good relations with all people, while preventing to be poisoned by ISIS.

"They're American military soldiers." Kid explained: "So you should trust them. They can keep you alive."

On the other side, the girls began to handle it. Naoto looked on, as Ichigo finally hugged him. She was alive overall:

"I'll not make mistake again …"

"Sure, Ichigo. I think so … don't be trapped, okay?"

"Thanks …" Ichigo cried so much after that. After taking Haru in, Nikov began to help curing Haru's pains …

…

Tom, Jerry and Butch overall, had just visited a ruined mosque, where they saw … Hassan and the children. All of them had been back, because of it. The mosque now had no people around except them and Tom, Jerry and Butch.

However, looking for it, something arrived on. Hass had a tear. But that was something bigger to see …

So they decided not to take seriously until something had to happen.

…

Kiddo had seen all. Nikov and the girls, with some boys (Akihito and Naoto), helped to cure Haru. The U.S. Rangers came in guard, Tom, Jerry and Butch went to see on some ruins. Both reminded a beautiful Homs that they loved to see before. It was so sad.

And Kiddo could not even handle this either. He soon stood in a ruined building. A French-style house which was destroyed after the Syrian Arab Army and FSA fought in Homs. Kiddo didn't know how to speak, but just remembered back to …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

October, 1993

Sarajevo, Bosnia

"POTEZ! OVO JE NAPADOM!" ( _MOVE! THIS IS AN ASSAULT!_ )

A group of Croatian brigade was forced to flee after being assaulted by mujahideen army. The Croats had sought to control Sarajevo, but they weren't successful.

Kid was the man in this fighting. He was evacuating Catholic population from the mess of Sarajevo. But all these things haunted from that, was the deaths of many children.

Even Kid saw a Bosniak Muslim kid …

"Želim … hranu …" ( _I want … food …_ )

He was too starved. Kid tried to help him by taking him into a closest bread store. But when he arrived, no one wanted to bring any bread since he was a Muslim. Kiddo appealed, but it was rejected. Kid did know nothing on Bosnian, Croatian or Serbian those days, he could not help. Later, the boy died from starving … The boy was beaten, and forced starving, in the case …

Such memories haunted Kid since …

…

…

#####

January, 1997

Dushanbe, Tajikistan

"Лутфан, моро танҳо тарк накунед!" ( _Please don't leave us alone!_ )

A young Tajik mother begged in Tajik language to Kid, about her son and her seeking refuge. Later Kid was incapable to understand. She was illiterate, due to her zero knowledge on Russian.

They were refugees from Afghanistan, where Afghanistan was divided between Taliban and Northern Alliance. Kid then was forced to leave. He couldn't believe it to go …

Tajikistan and Afghanistan both were suffering war, neither was able to help. Kid did not know, so he had no option.

…

And that's it. Just a day after Kid's departure, the mother and the son died. Because of the similar story like in Bosnia. Before that, she sold herself for a rapist from Afghanistan …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Now

Syria

"AHH!" Kid was too shocked to remember. It was too much. Lost too much. His emotion of these wars, people died in hunger, people starved each others. Why?

He just sought no reason left at all. But to talk about it, he had never wanted to be again. But the fate didn't let him go …

It was … Dawning Light. Of the pain …

The United States' flag was flying on the city proved something? Nothing much, because Homs was an abandoned city. They would leave soon, after Alexander Jakus, commander of the Rangers, announced that the U.S. helicopter would come to Homs tomorrow. No waiting. So they must be hurry. The sun was being set down, and the moon was going up. It was 06:00 P.M. in Syria.

Kid just looked …

…

…

… with tears …

…

Meanwhile, Nikov and other girls were helping Haru to fix her body. And finally, Nikov breathed …

"(All is fine. She still needs to be hospitalize, but I believe she will be fine after 2 weeks.)"

Naoto seemed to be happy after Nikov said it was a success. But in some reason, Nikov also felt that, Kiddo had a sense of guilty … and he knew Kid's feeling right now …

It didn't disappear easily …

Meanwhile, Reborn saw that from Kid's face, as he also came to the same building.

Tom, Jerry and Butch, guarded the children, had also witnessed some feeling could affect their minds in the future. They went out as they saw Kid, in a collapsed French building, had put a tear. Something … like that …

However, neither of them could be able to understand all Kid's story … in there, in the ruins of Homs …


	79. Chapter 33

Virginia, United States

 _The Pentagon …_

They were carefully receiving the news via. high-tech reports. Some of it seemed to have a bit surprise.

"The Rangers reported that they've found a prison held by Daesh and participated in an ambush. They also rescued hostages successfully."

"Where are they now?"

"They even send picture there."

"Heck, I anticipate its ability before. Those Rangers are definitely what would be our best Rangers I've trained."

"Indeed but we need not too hailing them so far."

They soon reopened their large TV scale, which connected to the satellite and showed a picture about the scene of Homs. As all the U.S. Army Rangers have connection with the Pentagon, their safety is obviously one of it.

But, what they'd seen would be …

"Huh?"

"Why're so many people there?

"And even more … they're mostly … like high-school students …"

All of them looked on each others …

…

Washington D.C., United States

 _United States Capitol …_

The Congress had been debating what'ever that sending men to Syria is eligible if the opposition requested helps. However neither of these Senators was able to get what they want to debate on the War on Terror.

"I ask the Democrats one question: if we leave Afghanistan and Pakistan, how can we trust Iran?" Republican Senator, Tab McHall, a tall young man, asked.

"Iran is a good choice to keep Pakistan in check!" Jeffery Thapa, the Democrat Senator who has a Gurkha looking (just on his name he is already partly Nepalese): "Pakistan is known for being world's terrorist exporter. Look what they have done on Afghanistan! On the other side, the number of terror groups Iran has supported is less to 5, cannot compare to over 20 terrorist armies Pakistan is funding!"

"I don't understand what are these idiots willing for. Iran is just another terrorist country, just they are more resilient comparing to most of those open-terrorist backers like Qatar, Pakistan and Saudi Arabia!" David Wart, a Green Party Senator debated.

"It's like you're asking a gringo to move into the U.S. and then demanding them to blow up themselves isn't it?" Josue Márquez, a Senator from New Mexico who has just been in the Republican side a year, gave a big laugh: "They should invite those gringos to come to the U.S. much in masse!"

"Hahahahahahaha …"

Thapa's devout support for Iran and advocating for a better Iranian-American relations faced some problems from the opposite Republicans and anti-Iranian force. However Thapa didn't change his mind at all.

"I would say that Pakistan's sponsoring terrorist movement can't be ended, because why? China will never want it end." Thapa claimed: "Unless China really wants peace in Afghanistan? No. Remember China had covertly supported Taliban before, as Pakistan also backed Taliban. Pakistan is China's biggest ally, so the matter to end Afghan's terror haunt is to ask China to settle down, not Pakistan. But we all know what's China doing. That's why I want Iran to replace Pakistan's role, because Iran is more willing!"

"We all know China's role, but talk with China is like talking to an ignorant!" Josue and his compatriot, Ashwin, cited: "China'll only care what's the best for themselves. By a way, Iran is China's ally. What could be different? Just another scum."

"Iran isn't totally ally of China." Jack Mannermann, a Senator from Oregon and a Democrat, pointed out: "I've already met a group of Iranian Senators, 6 of them, who came to Oregon before. While the U.S. and Iran do not have official embassy since 1979, they said that they really wish Iran and the U.S. can be ally again. They want to make role on the War on Terror, as part of our side. Iran's role in Afghanistan is significant, so Thapa is right."

After that, entire of the Congress went on a word war. The Vice President, whom himself had to come and convince for a policy regard to the future of War on Terror, totally disappointed. He took his right hands to the head, the thumb and 4 other fingers raised to "V".

"Oh dear …"

…

…

…

" _Vice President! We have a report!_ " suddenly, the Vice President received a message from a Senator who was not in the Congress due to his meeting with the Secretary of Defense. The Vice President saw it, so he took a decision into the Congress:

"Alright, if you have anything else to debate, please continue. I'll leave because of something more important. Paul Ryan will take charge the last."

All the Congress went a surprise after Vice President announced to take Paul in charge the last. Paul is a Republican, heck?

"Thank you Vice President." Paul smiled: "I'll handle it."

…

#####

Night

Homs, Syria

The nightfall in Syria went with Nikov's watching over his iPhone. He saw Yuri Plisetsky continuing to play overall.

Yuri Plisetsky was dancing on the ice …

"(Boy, you make me proud, Yuri Plisetsky. Don't stop, please)"

Most of these soldiers carried foods from the trucks. The Rangers must have a very hard job overall. Guarding to keep safe for the cure, Nikov proved himself to be a very skilled doctor, best.

The Rangers took charge by kept eating some chickens, while Thomas, Butch and Jerry shared some. However, Tom didn't want Jerry to eat all because he wanted to keep for himself only. Neither Jerry approved it. So Jerry jumped into Tom's foot.

"AW!"

Tom got Jerry and then he kicked him out. Butch felt that Tom wanted to take all, but himself also didn't want Jerry so he demanded Thomas to share. Tom refuted and so they fought.

Their madness continued.

Meanwhile, on the fire of night, Kid took charge to Hassan and the children. Kid managed to ask a serious question about Hass, but Hassan then, feared Kiddo, had sided closer to Mirai.

Hassan, after realized what had happened, blamed that for not listening to Haru earlier. On the same side, it seemed like the Captain of U.S. Army Rangers, Alexander, wondered why Kid ate less.

"Mate, what's going on?"

"That's much to talk, right Alex?" Kid looked on. His eyes seemed to show something like a guy with weird feeling. It sounds awkward.

"I think I just ask a question for you. Not trying to interfere on anything of you." Alexander claimed: "Besides, why do you look unhappy so much?"

Kid went silent because of so many troubles that haunted him inside. Nikov soon warned Alexander that, Kid wasn't happy so just let him alone. The only thing that convinced Kid was the U.S. flag flying in Homs as a sign.

Tom, Jerry and Butch, after a mess they fought over and over, soon realized Kid's face heading to the U.S. flag pole that put into the ground and flying U.S. flag. Tom, Jerry and Butch were amazed to know that the flag was there too.

"Hey, Kid is looking on our flag. But never know there has such a flag there." Butch surprised.

All stopped the fighting and they arrived into the business as Kid was sitting here. They soon gathered and asked Kiddo:

"The flag … why is it there?"

"Just a sign." Kid explained: "It is the way to identify our location clearer and clearer. Since tomorrow there will be a number of helicopters would arrive to the ruined place to carry all of us, leaving this land."

"Oh …" Jerry just stopped talking overall.

…

…

…

"(Kid, I must tell something. But remember, only us to know.)"

Nikov interfered. He had a feeling that the story they faced, might be …

… anyway, Dora-the-Kid accepted the offer, and they both came and sat in a remote area. It wasn't far from the ruin near the city's square where the kids and the Rangers were there. Together, they talked in secret.

"(Do you know that Park Bom is still on our hunt?)"

"I know. But she has something she keeps in secret. I can't predict what is she doing."

"(I have a sense that she is doing something bigger. And our confrontation in Syria, I guess, is about …)"

"So, how?"

"(It is not normal.)"

"She owns her magic and power ability, which is why we must start to deal and report about her in the future. She is doing something that could affect on entire of the future of people."

"(You should have to agree with it earlier.)"

…

After that, Haru just took something to eat. With someone gave her clothes like Naoto, she felt a bit warm. But the memoir of brutal sexual attack still there.

Even, if she were guarded with a group of armed men with the U.S. flag in their arms. She was still too scared.

Mizuki had to take care on, while Reborn watched her closely, carefully. In some case, he had always stepped up to cure Haru by some Italian songs. Of course he wasn't a singer, but at least he was like a father who care on every daughters there.

It had reduced the pressures for all. Those troopers, after all, had stood up. They tried to communicate, in English:

"Is there anyone here speak English?"

"Here!" Mizuki said: "I do."

"Good. We will take in charge. Keep yourself safe, okay? It is 09:00 P.M. there, so don't go around until it is safe." Alexander said then called his parties: "Let's move!"

"彼らは今夜ここの地位を守るだろう。 だから我々は早く眠りに開始する必要があります。" ( _They will guard the position here tonight. So we should start to sleep early._ )

…

Well, on something in Nikov's mind, he also saw the alarm and he knew they must prepare for a bigger threat. He believed, it wasn't over.

…

"So, they have finally escaped. I would not be surprised over it."

Outside Homs over 100 kilometers, there was something big. The person who informed the new left the blue tent, which was the largest amongst all tents there. All knew that …

Park Bom seemed no worry, although she knew the new. She and her Turkish counterpart, the General who defected to Daesh, had seen all of these. Who else could defect except it was Firat Muraz? It was him, no one else but him.

"It is even worse enough, dear."

"Those bastards have something reminded to the past. It seemed like … they are not sending here for fun. Rather, they would do something …"

Inside, Park Bom showed a little wary because she knew Kid and Nikov's abilities. Both are battle-hardened, so their survival proved a very high level of war skills. Especially, she worried about Nikov's existence. But why, was a secret.

"Can I handle them for you?" Firat wondered: "I have my secret weapons for it. And I will do." The hands of Firat burned in red fire, but it was his fire. It proved that Firat was not an easy opponent too.

"Honey, it is dangerous to do it now with no attention." Park convinced, as she showed the map of Homs: "At afternoon tomorrow, we will bomb them. They will get buried, together."

While she was saying so, Firat agreed, as they both walked out and saw that …

…

…

… a large battalion, of ISIS, was moving …

… no, it must be …

…

…

…

"A large squadron, combined by total Islamists in around the world. Divided into 15 brigades, and they are heading to Homs as a great army. All under night and no one knows, even Russians, Americans, Iranians, or other forces." Firat said. However, he wondered: "So how can you cover them?"

"I have created a chip which it could definitely distract all the satellites, just using it, tied into their vehicles and, yeah, it would take zero risk."

"Brilliant!" Firaz was happy, while he yelled in Arabic. Turning out, he spoke Arabic very well, but he tended to hide it:

" **جنود الجيش الإسلامي المقدس** **!** **دعونا ننتقل إلى المدينة حيث يقيم الكفار** **!** **ونحن سوف ذبح لهم غدا** **!** **لذلك دعونا الحصول على استعداد** **!** " ( _ **Soldiers of Holy Islamic Army! Let's move to the city where the infidels are staying! We will slay them tomorrow! So let's get ready!**_ )

" **ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR!** **ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR! …** "

The repeated by those ISIS mujahideen had given a signal. They would come and there would be zero mercy on it …

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Pakistan

"زه ډیر حیران یم که چیرې ویاړ ښځه دا نه پېژني." ( _I would be very surprised if that whore woman did not start it._ )

"زه ګورم. نو څنګه سره د عمومي نتيجه په غونډه ده؟" ( _I see. So how's the meeting with the General result?_ )

"هغه د هغې په اړه پوهېده، او هغه وویل موږ باید مخکې له دې چې یو څه وکړي کولی شو په هغې کې واخلو." ( _He knew about her, and he said we should take over it before she can do something._ )

"د حق په خپل وخت." ( _Right on time._ )

…

#####

10:00 P.M.

Homs, Syria

At night, when Nikov and Kid looked on together, they realized the girls and boys were playing. Of course some were very old game, but it reminded that, in war still had love.

"(See this?)"

"They're playing."

"(Indeed. For veterans like us, it is a happiness to be ourselves, again. It did take a lot of time to reconcile to the society.)"

"We're all veterans. Those Rangers too. And now we got Tom, Jerry and Butch as our loyal friends. But I miss Ed. Don't know where is Ed now."

"(Everything will go and return. So will Ed be.)"

"Thanks for cheering." Kid turned in something. He just wondered, why all this had to do …

…

Haru just got over from the fears, but Mizuki's cheer, with Ichigo and Otome's care, and Reborn's looking after, she felt safer.

Didn't expect from that.

Meanwhile, those Rangers were in their business. Guarding it, they saw nothing threatening at all. In fact, they still had a sense of safety and that was a good cure.

Lucia, Hanon and Rina stood side by side a bit when they were asked to sing. Hassan and the kids enjoyed playing football, or called soccer in North America and Australia.

The night there, was not really bad at all …

…

…

…

#####

Naples, Italy

"The Pentagon requested us to prepare for an airstrike in the next day?"

"I don't know but …"

"Get a life. Let's prepare it tomorrow."

"But …"

#####

Washington D.C., United States

 _White House …_

In the White House, a man, might be a special officer from the Pentagon, informed the President an analyst.

The President was surprised to know this, so he decided to make a request:

"How can we do it?"

"We're waiting for your order, but I think it should pass through the Secretary of State …"

"Don't talk to the Secretary something, because he will approve it anyway. I know that."

"So we can do it now?"

"I'll need to count on the time difference from the new. In Syria, it is nightfall, but in the U.S., we were yet to go to sleep."

"I see. But I have a concern. Our men are there, but they are yet leaving Syria …"

"Then let's wait until they evacuate all of them."

…

…

…

Something was coming closer and closer …


	80. Chapter 34

On the same side, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov just went with a lot of thoughts they'd kept on their mind.

It was a weird feeling, but indeed, with Tom, Jerry and Butch together, they shared something that they felt to be the same.

That could be very good since they had been departing together and fighting in a similar ground. That's why they could talk and made something overall. Nikov showed from the iPhone about Yuri Plisetsky's performance …

…

* * *

#####

Ottawa, Canada

"And again, in Canada, Yuri Plisetsky, from Russia, had won another gold medal, after defeating the fierce rival from Ukraine, Leonid Kharchenko, by a stunning jumping finish!"

"We all thought Yuri Plisetsky lost his balance, since his Ukrainian rival, Leonid, has put a very impressive performance. But again, Yuri Plisetsky won it. It could be very sad for Leonid, since Leonid declared he would win the gold medal to decorate for Ukrainian soldiers fighting against the rebels in Donetsk and Luhansk. Rebels from these zones are thought to be supplied by Russia, home of Yuri Plisetsky."

"And yes, Ukraine and Russia, old folk but unhappy story, again …"

"The bronze medalist is Jonas Truck, from the UK. Now we are heading to another performance, and this time, is for the girls …"

* * *

#####

Homs, Syria

"AWESOME! Damn, this boy is madness!" Tom said: "I have voted for him."

"(You bet!)"

They all sat down and looked into the sky. It was a silent night, now with a lot of stars. By the local myths, Syria is known for having a lot of night stars in the Middle East. They looked on it, and thanked for wild weather, this time it was clean.

They had lied down later, and just that …

…

…

…

Meanwhile, the girls and the boys, along with the children, spent time to see the sky.

"STARS! STARS!"

Hassan just looked on, he just found what was one of his memoir: a whistle. While he was a 5 years old boy, his mother gave him the whistle. He began to play around and around.

Realizing this, he had a lot of thing to remember. He had promised, never let it disappear again, and he hoped to reunite with all of his parents, which were unknown since the war.

For Haru, she had to sleep to get over the fear.

For Aoi, Otome and Ichigo, they slept together with Haru. Their sisterhood would be very strong after that painful incident. For Haru, she realized she wasn't potential enough.

Reborn slept too!

Milovan and Endrit, who had also spent time, had asked to become Marines of the U.S. Armed Forces as well … and those Rangers answered they should "naturalize" themselves like Americans.

That's cool …

#####

Linxia, China

When the sun would rise in Linxia, a man, who was sleeping there, slowly listened to the pray from a nearby mosque.

Linxia City, the Chinese city with full of Islamic feeling, could be seen with so many mosques, Imams and people walking on the street. Even women wore hijabs too.

This man was in his house. He was 40, unmarried and still lived a normal life. Then, he soon received a call …

"Raaaang …"

He took his phone, and responded in English: "Hello?"

"Ah! Ibrahim, I've been waiting for it. Did you carry what I want few days ago?"

"Yes. Indeed. We've enough weapons for it."

"Very well. We are waiting you in the door."

"Oh, I will come."

He walked out from his bed, went to the door, opened and saw two men. Both were younger than him a bit, but they were not far different to him. They were having same thing: Muslims. Who were they?

"I'd lost a day to finally reach out these. I hope it won't disappoint you."

"Nuff said."

Ibrahim gave two men a box, and he asked: "What would you do next?"

"You'll know it, soon."

…

…

…

#####

Virginia, United States

The Pentagon had been carefully watching all these actions from what the Rangers collected. However, it seemed like whole place was safe.

"They're safe. All of them are identified. I can even realize our former veteran, Dora-the-Kid."

"A veteran, many men with arms, girls and boys. How could it have happened?"

"CARL? Can you collect all of these?"

"Yes, Sir! I think I'm analyzing …"

"I suggest that you should deliver this to the President."

"No need. I'll take for the President."

Someone had surprisingly arrived to the Pentagon's dark room. This person was …

…

…

"Mr. Vice President?"

#####

All of these things went with it, and no one knew what would have gone later …


	81. Surprise? (1)

08:00 A.M.

Homs, Syria

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey! Wake up!"

Someone was talking over, and over. However, Dora-the-Kid just quietly replied that he would wake at 15 minutes later. Then, this person soon showed up and …

"(Wake up, Kiddo!)"

He pointed into Kid's nose, much for Kid dismay. Kiddo didn't breathe, heck he had to open his eyes up suddenly. It quickly involved with the alert sign from Dora-nikov: "(Come here! I must tell you something!)"

"Huh? What the …" Kid woke up only after received the signal from Nikov. Dora-nikov quickly went out, and whispered to Kid. After that, Kid was surprised: "What?"

They all went out from here, when they soon looked on entire of the situation right now. Nikov and Kid still saw a bright sun overall, and the ruins of Homs in the desert. But, in an extent, Nikov didn't see a feeling of safety, anymore.

"(If there is something that crossed over the sand of the water, Homs is on this list.)"

"What did it mean?"

"(An unknown quote during 16th century of the city. Old days, the Ottomans were in at its largest expansion. It was rising. Well, one Turkish scholar, whom his identity was unknown, had quoted it.)"

"Why did you say like that again?"

"(I doubt it. However I have a sense, this time, a big storm is coming closer to the city.)"

"How much?" Kiddo wondered.

"(ISIS! They're moving its military force. They will head to Homs. I do sense this since the problem went far back must be something among us.)"

"Damn it! Never wonder it before. But I think you're right."

"(They're not heading here yet. But in this afternoon, they would be there. So we must get ready.)"

"How do you know?"

"(They're armed to teeth. They are under Madame Fox. Who know, but during the time we were in Latakia, I was informed a secret new: there is a technology stolen by someone who expected to be agent of Daesh and they stole a device of the Russian military – invisibility chip.)"

"Invisibility chip?"

"(If it is used in a large-scale situation, it can easily cover and hide the existence of vehicles, as well as security techs, from satellite and the media.)"

"Damn! You must have informed this earlier!"

"(This tech is dangerous because no one has ever invented. It is Russian military secret, and still in testing.)"

"Testing?"

"(Yes, but I feel Park might have stood behind this.)"

"I can't confirm totally, but we have limited choice now."

"(That's why we must be fast. Let's call the other men up. We have a job to do.)"

"Roger that."

#####

Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Pakistan

After they got total information from what's going on, they finally got a total agreement. As well as they were watching, they soon realized something …

"نو، دا هغه څه دي چې غواړي." ( _So, this is what she looking for._ )

"ښه، موږ کولای شو د هغې لپاره نازل ځان. موږ باید ژر تر ژره عمل وکړو." ( _Well, we can make her revealed herself. We must act soon._ )

"والید! موږ د لیدلو لپاره یو څه لرو!" ( _Walid! We have something to see!_ )

Walid soon returned, and he realized, the person who got his new, had finally begun to do it. They just needed to wait …

#####

Washington D.C., United States

In there, the Pentagon soon received the new, at the night rains.

"Well, I think you should see this!"

"What just we got?"

"I tend not to say directly, but … the situation is, someone had teleported that, ISIS armies are moving in large scale. They might be deployed to somewhere surround Syria and Iraq. It is encouraging its further branches, their tentacles, to prepare for some major Islamic uprising for terrorism. I cannot confirm it, but they seemed to be issued by one person. They even claim those Daesh forces are moving to Homs."

"Al-Baghdadi, no more talking! But to kill him is another job!"

"But how can we deal with it?"

"We need to watch their move. By a way, why did they choose Homs, a city now largely abandoned?"

"I am not sure either … but, in their accounts, they confirm they have found hostages, and they need U.S. helicopters, deliver all of them from the war zone. They even confirmed their nationalities too."

"Let's me see. Alright Leandro, you can move now."

"Yes Sir!"

Entire of the United States' Pentagon staff went silent to know something. This meant they would have to prepare …

#####

Homs, Syria

But, there was another quite … problem story as well …

"EHHH? It is …"

Kiddo and Nikov found that the girls were asking for specific clothes. Clothes for dancing and jumping.

"Why did you ask this?"

Some U.S. Rangers went with surprises! They sought to give a big laugh: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA …"

On the other side, Ichigo, who had explained that they needed to make a different change for themselves, wanted to make a greater performance that could impress all people in there, and also, to showed their voices in the darkest moment.

"I think it is honest way to help the painful people in Syria there … so I decided to do it. We were interrupted by so many attacks, but we won't give up this idea." Ichigo insisted: "Please, let us, if we can, remove the sorrow there."

"You want suicide?" Kid criticized immediately: "You are an idiot! You are trying to make another suicide mission. Are you thinking you're Hollywood actor? All of you?"

"I think on the similar case, Ichi. Don't do this." Aoi convinced: "It's not a good opinion."

"I say the same too." Lucia claimed: "Besides, we also have a girl in trouble. And a group of many innocent lives as well. They are the only armed people, so we will have to wait until someone saved us from there."

"How about doing something differently?" Dora-the-Kid smiled, then his attitude turned as a shout: "GO BACK TO KITCHEN OR WAIT HELICOPTERS!"

Kid disagreed with the idea, Tom, Jerry and Butch also joined hands, and both Tom and Butch viewed this idea ridiculous. Only Jerry showed sympathy and supportive for it.

Meanwhile, the other girls like Mirai also voiced no support because she felt that it was too dangerous to stay. However, Akihito didn't understand why Mirai refused to join, citing that she had ability of being a hunter. She declined, saying that she was too wary to ready for everything related to it.

The situation went on that way, again.

Neither Kid allowed. Nikov didn't intervene. No supports. Even in which occasions. The U.S. Rangers laughed. Tom and Butch showed bias for this, saying it "ridiculous and brainless" and asked Ichigo "depict her head instead".

Ichigo found herself so lonely. But she believed, if she gave up, there would have been even worse. So she tried to get some supports. Her energetic charisma got affection from Rina Toin. Rina claimed that she would change her idea, and she viewed that it wasn't impossible at all.

At least, Jerry and Rina showed it.

It was 10:35 A.M. and under the heat of the sun in Homs, and Ichigo was still in quarrel. Kid refuted all attempts, and the majority of girls, with the absence of Mizuki, had been reluctant on it.

Nikov just wondered a bit, by whispering to Kid:

"(Are you sure?)"

"Yes, there is zero opinion. No concert, no danger! They need to be safe! SAFETY FIRST!"

"(Well then.)"

Dora-the-Kid was not hesitate at all. When Ichigo found no place to get over, they believed all must be decided by another person. However, somehow, Mizuki had come …

In an aspect, Mizuki, she had come, slowly. She had listened all of these, and she might have a different perspective. Indeed, her face showed something that very, surprisingly, opposite.

…

…

…

…

…

"Why don't we try to do it, at least, once?"


	82. Last perpetration

The time had come …

…

…

…

#####

Naples, Italy

In this Southern Italian city, someone had talked to the others. Of course, in Italian:

"C'è sempre stato questo nuovo? Gli Stati Uniti faranno un attacco?" ( _There has always been about this new? Will the U.S. make an attack?_ )

"Devono iniziare prima che l'altro si stanchi. Ovviamente non sono un fan di questa situazione di succhiamento." ( _They should start it before the other gets tired with. Obviously, I'm no fan of this sucking situation._ )

Indeed, it was a military base that the Italians and Americans are together using it. That base, the Air Base. The United States' command squadron in Italy had addressed to the allies about a significant air strike from Italian soil.

"I've seen about it. But why?"

"…"

"I see. So, at afternoon?"

"…"

"Good. Now let's report it. In afternoon, at 4:00 P.M."

…

There was something about it …

#####

Homs, Syria

Dora-nikov, meanwhile, remembered something about Park. Of course, he had a lot of thing that to remind about the past, the past, where, Park Bom existed …

…

* * *

#####

"I WILL KILL YOU …"

"NOT TODAY!"

… it was full of blood and killing field …

… so horrible …

"SLAUGHTER THEM …"

… then, when she tried, someone had …

…

…

"From now on, you will never be allowed …"

… allowed … allowed …

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Today

Homs, Syria

"Hey!" Kid wondered: "What the hell are you thinking?"

Nikov just woke up. Then, he realized Kid and some girls were disputed over and over the plan to build up a music concert in the city. Kid cited that war situation would take their lives, however Ichigo stated that if she could not send a message no one would know about the other lives losing here, and she wanted peace so she tried to do it, to issue someone.

The Rangers were firmly on Kid's side. Tom and Butch voiced the same. The girls were reluctant. However, it got a big strike when Mizuki claimed the same support … for Ichigo.

"We can do that! If you grant us a chance, we can make all the people to know there are still hopes in there!"

"So how did it cost?" Kid challenged immediately: "If you want to lose your lives, maybe?"

"It's better to do something instead of sitting for nothing." Mizuki said: "I won't stay out here."

"I won't take responsibility that if you lose your head." Kid warned it soon: "Don't be silly, dear."

As far as they began to know, there would be something strange among it. The idea of making a concert in a ruined city as a message, somehow, created a rift. But Kiddo had explained that he would not take responsibility if their show were ruined, and that would never be his responsibility.

Due to the significant rift, Mizuki asked the girls. She told that they must stop dividing themselves and together side on the same side. She believed on it.

Kid stood there, and he hoped all of them would carefully re-decide their decision. It would not be a good reason to stay remain, whatever it had to be.

The girls, overall, after a while of discussion …

…

…

"Alright. I can guarantee you. If we fail, we will seek our way. On the other hand, if we can do, what will you explain?" Mizuki challenged Kid.

Kiddo lost a moment, when he realized that Mizuki had challenged him. Mizuki Kanzaki had given Kiddo a sense that, no matter how hard, it would have to do.

Even though, Kiddo had also witnessed a change. He had to decide what ever to go. Mizuki, after got approaching with all different girls there, had finally come and looked on Kid. She just wished Kid to approve it anyway.

Dora-the-Kid looked on and on … Mizuki's eyes didn't change at all.

…

…

…

…

…

"What's he doing?" Butch wondered. Even Tom thought as well. No one knew why. And then …

…

…

…

"Alright. Since you have insisted so far, I have to put a choice: if you can do, remember it." Kid had finally put an agreement, not in paper, but by action: "Listen to me, carefully."

Soon after, Kiddo stated, in both … Japanese, Spanish and English. He is fluent in these languages:

"あなたが成功するなら、あなたは出ることができます！ それが悲惨に終わるなら、私を責めないでください。 ˗ Si vas con éxito, puede dejar! Si termina desastrosamente, no me culpes. ˗ If you go successful, you can leave! If it ends disastrously, don't blame me."

Mizuki had been surprised to know that Kiddo could speak even so many different languages. But even more to know, he used Spanish to convince those Hispanic U.S. Rangers to make clear zero mistake overall.

It was to apply a bit. But after all, Mizuki understood what was Kiddo telling to her. Of course, she knew that, to win Kid, she must prove it by all. Ichigo, on the other side, had no word but only felt grateful for the supports from Mizuki Kanzaki. Indeed, after that, Ichigo came and she said something over: "Thanks … sis …"

"You're welcome." Mizuki claimed: "We have to prove by all cost. On this moment, until afternoon, when helicopters arrive, we must make a surprise."

"But, I think he is also correct in some reasons." Ichigo showed her wary: "We have nothing much to offer. We don't have clothes changing. We don't have stage. How can we do?"

"Oh …" Mizuki also noted about it. This was why the girls were reluctant, and turning out, it had reasons to do.

But, Jerry surprisingly came out with an idea. He jumped up and said: "Why don't we ask Dora-nikov? He may help?"

Surprisingly, but true. Dora-nikov, a Russian, was very silent on it. But interesting fact that, Nikov seemed hiddenly …

"(Well, if you have already asked it, I may …)"

#####

On the other side, in the same place, Daesh forces were moving. They were getting closer and closer to Homs. Just 1 hour later, they would enter to the city. Thanked for the hiding chip, they could move without being discovered by the satellites of every coalition countries, including Russian and American ones.

"التحرك، الأولاد. وسوف نستمتع الغداء في نفس الوقت قصفها." ( _Move on, boys. We will enjoy lunch on the same time bombing them._ )

All of them were on their run. They must be gathering a lot of troops right now, in preparing for a total escalation of conflict against the gang. No one knew what were they doing, but, Park Bom was the first to have a sense. She seemed to grab something for it, yes.

And she was doing something …

… something …

… something …

From the bell she was keeping, she had finally confirmed that, it was the time to get ready. As the sky was cleaned, it was clear, no one ever knew about their existence, and that affected on the Air Force.

A good position to do.

…

Nikov helped to change by his special camera. It must be pointed out that was the only way to create the influence. He changed the girls' clothes, very fast. But which one he designed? Reborn also helped his hands although they were no designers.

It might be …

…

…

…

Kid and the others were installing a defensive line. They knew that entire of these buildings, must be their only weapons to hold them out. Kid didn't know would those ISIS force arrive or not, so he just said them to prepare bunkers as well.

It had to be because they were forced to do. Thus, they had limited choice, but they had to choose where to go.

…

All of these things combined, would definitely mark a very unlikely afternoon …

…

…

…

…

…

But, they had to enjoy lunch first.


	83. (Outside story) (4)

_**No one knew what would happen, but indeed, they were gathering together. How about let the position on the girls' eyes?**_

#####

 **Ichigo Hoshimiya POV:**

I'd been surprised to know that the time was going on time. Thankfully, Dora-nikov helped us changing our clothes. Due to Kid's protest over their plan to set up a music concert over there, in the land where war was destroying over, I could see it a lot.

I was not meaning to create a funny moment. Rather, my real appeal on it, was to say that, please "say the children". I had even put my hashtag #savesyria and #savechildren there. But somehow I felt reluctant, after the rescue by Kid, Nikov and their men.

Those guys, arming with heavy lethal guns, made me scared a bit. But at least, they weren't all black, meant we were all safe.

Dora-the-Kid, well, he was asking for total buildup of a confrontation, since he said he felt about attack by terrorists, mostly … ISIS. Geez, I didn't know them until the kidnap. Thanks.

"Are you sure about this?" It's Mizuki's voice. I would be glad to know that. Of course I didn't like the story either, but I had dealt with it, I'd do it.

"We're fine, sister. I hope we can finish it before total massacre." I showed my confidence, but mixed behind the face was a total fearful over. I could not say anything else. Yup, it was dangerous, but what to do?

And that's it. We simply prepared for our plan.

 **Mirai Kuriyama POV:**

I was seriously silent, but I felt about Haru's story was shocking. Much, to remember over and over. I could not explain how, and why.

Akihito was there too. He was there! Even Naoto. I felt happy over a bit.

On the time we were there, I saw Akihito and I always asked what would happen. This place was seriously dangerous. On my opinion, I believed holding a show was not a good option.

I didn't think this should be. Why? I didn't know.

 **Lucia Nanami POV:**

I was a bit surprised to know that our fellow friends decided to make a concert show there. It was, indeed, my respect, but not really a good opinion.

I felt that it would be seriously in trouble. I had just survived from this case, and I thought about it a lot. Didn't want to know but … how could they manage to do that?

I would love to know. So I went on and asked over:

"Wait, so you're doing the … concert?"

"Have some trusts, I think you should be more positive." Yes, it was Ichigo's voice. She claimed it was her idea, so she must be very confident on it.

"How do you think it could be …"

I had hoped to see something but I doubted there was a big mess overall. I didn't believe that would go well. Neither. But for somewhat …

 **Ichigo Hoshimiya POV:**

I'd said, and I would take responsibility for it. I insisted that there should be more of us to join. But after all, they were really, really … ignorant.

I couldn't know what would have to go later. I thought about it. Basically I didn't want to use it for private money for me. I wanted to donate it, for anyone suffering the massacre outside the region. I believed on the rights of every people. So? Why discriminated it?

Sorry, I wasn't angry. I was just disappointed.

"Are you ready?"

I didn't think about it much more, it might deteriorate the energy of the team. We must be together, and I still had faith. Dora-the-Kid could criticize anytime he wanted to do, but I must do it, all cost.

…

…

…

"Kid, I won't give up. Believe me, I'll finish it."

Indeed, but something much larger for …


	84. (Outside story) (5)

**Ichigo Hoshimiya POV:**

Alright, I thought this would be denied a lot. And it turned out … not really. However, they're reluctant about joining or no joining. Some of them worried about being killed again, since the last moment, they almost got butchered. So was I. I didn't have a lot of thing to mention over.

That was much to mention over as well. Overall, we gathered our stuffs, prepared to get what we needed and … started to deal with it. We placed our headphones, our cameras, and tried to seek any helps as quick as it should be. First, our lights, and second, our electric connection. I wasn't sure about it.

For some reason, I was reluctant as well. But, if I had said the same thing, I must have to do it.

 **Hanon Hosho POV:**

I was still thinking about the realistic of it, pointing out that the situation there wasn't supporting us overall. As Dora-the-Kid and his friends were arming together with lethal weapons, they were the only few who had capabilities to do.

That's suck, but for our sake of freedom, I believed we must have to get challenge with it, in no time. Like someone had mentioned this was "the most troublesome business to do", when I was there, under the sea.

I missed the romantic moment when I first heard about Enrique Iglesias' songs, a lot. Bailamos! Geez …

 **Mizuki Kanzaki POV:**

Heck, I backed Ichigo, and I had to prove it. That's all.

And I didn't think it was a crime. And it has never been a crime. In fact, if they had their rights to do, then let it go. We didn't want something ridiculous anymore. I believed it could be finished prior too late.

It was an opportunity. But also, I knew Kid and his friends were not going to let this happen. I respected their opinions, as if you looked on their faces, you'd realize that, they were mostly battle-hardened people who had fought in so many dangers. This was why they stood still, until now.

Personality I owned my respect this as a debt as they had saved me. They were the only who still dare to stand still and they must be very proud of it.

Sometimes, war produced many different peoples. As one of my friend, whose his father was a war veteran of the U.S. Armed Forces (he is Japanese American), he noted that, his dad once said " _no one understands war than the soldiers, no matter dead or alive_ ". Indeed.

I must retell that. Otherwise, we tried to own what could be the best to make an awesome performance to make the day more important.

Also, I noted them about the children. Haru knew Hassan, as she'd told me about the boy who was 10 years old. I felt myself need to take care of him since Haru was yet to cross over the hurt of being … abused. Geez.

#####

 _ **And now, it came to the soldiers …**_

…

 **Dora-the-Kid POV:**

I'm not a joker. And I've never been a joker except if there is no war business. You see, I'd been to Afghanistan and Iraq, I know a lot of it. I'd always been in frontier long and long ago.

The United States is the country I pledged my allegiance, as I'd stated once prior to my trip participating on _Operation Iraqi Freedom_. Killing Saddam Hussein, however, was my most emotional feeling.

Fun fact: although I speak Arabic in many reasons and also one of my friends is an Arab from Saudi Arabia, I only began seriously focusing on Arabic when I arrived to Iraq. Opposite to Arabic, I was totally suck in Pashto and Persian Dari.

I speak more than trilingual languages: I do speak Spanish, Turkish, Italian, Portuguese and Arabic. Hah!

Alright, go back on it, I had a sense that the girls were willing to do it more and more. They did say that, they wanted it. What should I do? I didn't know. I just set up a fortress and even, some bunkers from collapsed houses. There was zero inhabitants in Homs, prior to our arrival.

Twat!

I could not understand why was Nikov so interested on the girls. I just asked my men to keep up. Milo and Endrit were ready, for a party we set up long.

I doubted it. It was like … chess game.

 **Alexander Cachcart POV:**

Hi, my name is Alex Cachcart, well said. I'm a Ranger of the United States Army, and I have been serving for the U.S. Army two years ago.

Well, I am not reluctant overall. I have decided for it and that is my destiny. I had a chance to meet the Secretary of Defense, and he had praised me and my ability for doing a lot of stuff in the conflict. That was an honor.

Indeed, it was a surprise. But I hope I could serve longer and longer. Time was running out, and we had to go.

 **Jorge Maraquetta POV:**

Interesting fact, well I served in the U.S. Army Rangers for years now. Although I didn't go fast like Alex.

So, well, I was there. I was in Syria for a rescue mission. We eventually did it. But not so sure.

I am a descendant of a Basque family and distinctly, Italian origin, which had emigrated to the United States due to the Civil War at 1937. Well, we came from low-level family, as we are poor. All my dad and mom, same. They divorced and later no one knew where were they, but they sure did one thing: left me behind. Thus I decided to join the military, hopefully, to change my life. Knowing that the best way is knowledge, I had to learn by all cost, even, attending to some schools.

A citizen in Boston, I felt my duty was clear. And it is clear, still.

Serving long, die in honor and dignity.

 **Dora-nikov POV:**

I could not understand why the girls wanted to do it a lot. But I would disagree with Kid's idea either. If this were for people, let it happen.

However, it would be uncertain since there was no one to guard for their safety except few of us. Militarily, asking the U.S., the NATO and Russia adding with Turkey, Iran and Israel would be a plan. I also proposed to put India as an alternative player to help us escape from Syria, citing that India was a great opportunity to deal with.

I had also telegrammed to the Indian military to solve the problem by adding an opportunity, but I still believed it would be better to see the U.S. sent its force to help us.

Also, I needed to watch the girls. The girls were not really safe, however.

 **Tom Cat POV:**

I could mention about that. Nikov had to be honest, keeping girls were a hard job. Hard hard hard! FACT!

I did know my ability to keep safety for the people in the conflict. But, meh! I thought it deserved a significant assist, right?

I didn't know this one? But I would not tell something.

Geez! Please, I would never, ever, add something that did not benefit me at all. Oh, and my parties too.

But never mentioned that Jerry had bit my tail before. I always wondered to eat him, if I wanted …

…

…

…

#####

 _ **And so the girls …**_

…

What would have to happen?


	85. Duel

_**Back to main story …**_

* * *

And when they were all prepared, they all witnessed something coming. This must be …

"I can't claim something, but there is … a …" Dora-the-Kid witnessed something. The sand was changing mean that, it must be …

"(Kiddo, I guess it is coming.)" Nikov wondered: "(It's damn. Dangerous. Something …)"

"They'll come." Reborn marked his words. He was quite resilient and rarely put words. But he had marked: "They have techs, they have weapons. They have much larger advantages. Even we got more, our only choice is to hold up until a direct air strike come from. Luckily, we have that choice."

"This is why I'm talking about bunker-building. It's not just only bunkers, but to fend off the threat until we can do it. Otherwise, miracle?" Kid said.

"(Don't forget the girls are opting to perform in the ruins. And the kids. Hassan. You should have to tell them ready to seek a hide out.)"

"How can we protect them?" Kid asked: "Can we? We need to have a registered device."

"(I do have some. I registered it. But we can only use it in some portions. Remember it.)"

"Nailed it." Kid claimed: "Your time is now, mate. Do it."

They were discussing over. On the other side, Tom, Jerry and Butch just guarded there. They didn't see much overall.

"Interesting. What do you think they are doing overall?" Tom wondered.

"Being dumb but not stupid, a good opportunity though." Jerry mentioned: "I feel something bad is coming …"

"Same here." Butch said: "I dunno, what would have gone later? Who deal with it? I guess so."

"No one knows. Let it happen in somewhere, soon." Tom wondered overall.

All of them, they went silence. And no one knew why …


	86. Ready

Just moving around, the gang of two Doras, along with Tom, Jerry, Butch and the Rangers of the U.S. Army, were on holding line. They had reported about the situation, and they both smelt something coming closer and closer. The time was closer and closer.

"I don't think our force could stand long, without assists." Kid worried.

"(I know. But if we can hold them as long as possible, the Daesh will have no chance to create damage.)"

"But regardless, we are yet to have much large power. Those Daesh force might be over 500-1000. It will be a hard fought match."

"I do not think this is a problem." Alex stated: "There always have amazing stories. Remember how Cao Cao, with 40.000 men, defeated Yuan Shao's 140.000 troops at Guandu, and marked the beginning of Three Kingdoms."

"Interesting." Kid mentioned: "But I do not forget this battle. Of course, dirty but clever, Cao Cao used Yuan Shao's suspicious understanding, to wreck Yuan's army."

"We can do that again." Alexander believed on it.

"We'll have a very busy time, hey!" Thomas "Tom" Cat mentioned while speaking: "I can't understand how long can we hold it on."

"Some U.S. Rangers will be very carefully prepared for the last clash. This is not a deal. It is the large fighting in Homs." Butch warned: "It is not easy. Hope we can hold them on."

#####

Washington D.C., United States

On the same time, the U.S. intelligence had reported something. Someone had told this to the President.

"Our agent in Syria had reported about a large scale in the desert. Kid, our man, has also been here too. He might have reported it."

"Damn. It should have been there earlier. Why doesn't he …"

"We lost contact in Syria after he entered in. Something that …"

"Enough is enough. Prepare for strike! Now."

"Yes President …"

It was time …

#####

Homs, Syria

The children in here didn't believe on anything else except for survival. They were near the time. It was 01:00 P.M. in Syria, and the moment was tense. The children kept playing, but their playing ground must be behind the line of defense.

All of them were not ready to talk over and over on this conflict. They just tried to do something they didn't want to mention about.

"It could be some reasons …"

"Conflict … conflict. What damn we're waiting?" Jorge wondered. Same for Jerry to feel.

"We don't know what are we waiting for …

…

For the girls?

They just went silent. They all prepared, kept in check-point and they didn't let everything go too far. They surely knew what would have to happen. As the time went out, they didn't feel anything more.

"Can we really fend off them?"

"I do think about it."

"Well, let's chill out."

Yes, they were feeling …

…

…

…

…

…

What was coming? Who know …


	87. Set

And then …

"Tik tok, tik tok, tik tok …"

All the clocks came very, very silently.

Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry and Butch remained very silent. Reborn acted the same.

All the U.S. Rangers stood out. With such poor bunkers, but many damaged buildings, they knew only Thee would stand with them.

Haru just fell down again. But now she fell asleep. The girls would go to watch after. Mizuki was the most sympathetic to the cause.

The other girls were wary that another military confrontation happened, as they were planning their scene, to make music, dance, jumping. Nikov, with some of few registered tools, could build up few of them only. So they knew they could do it or not, depended on their efforts.

Kid, meanwhile, had taken a Bible. For a man who lived with three religions, first Catholic, later Islam, and now Orthodoxy, he still kept the Bible, for the faith.

"Alright, have you all pledged to God?"

"We do. We did it all alone."

"Very well. The enemy is nearer and nearer. It's time for us to get ready for the messiah."

"Death or survive."

"God bless the free men, who fight for freedom. Truth shall prevail!"

The Holy words had come …

…

…

…

…

…

Was there … something else?


	88. Chapter 35

Tick … tock … tick … tock …

All of them, the gang, listened carefully. With some brief of foods, and fast foods, as well, they together hanged out of this.

The clock was moving from time, waiting the gang.

Daesh, on the other side, was coming closer and closer.

They were just preparing.

All of them were very resilient.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	89. Final moment

And in here, they finally found that …

…

…

…

#####

02:00 P.M.

Homs, Syria

In there, the Rangers slept. The people were sleeping. Of course.

However, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov didn't sleep like any others. They just watched on and on, didn't expect anything else but total survival. Their game had officially started?

"I dunno, mate. It has something to be with, isn't it?"

"(You should ask this to God.)"

"Just like that, simply."

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov kept calm and they took a moment to check over and over again. Meanwhile, Jorge, a Ranger, went out to check what just happened in the sand. While he was relaxing his problem, suddenly, he listened something from the ground that he had never seen before.

This tendency led him to a belief: something was coming.

He decided to look further, and then he saw …

…

…

"Oh shit … damn it, I must report it now!"

Jorge finished his relaxing and then ran back to position. In that case, a total fear had come. Jorge ran as fast as possible, to tell and yell for the people in here:

"ENEMY IS COMING! ENEMY IS COMING!"

"What?" Dora-the-Kid realized: "What's happening?"

"(It is …)"

Jorge's yell quickly approached the others' ears. And this tendency meant, the threat had come. Not waiting long, all of them armed their weapons. Tom was aware with that.

"HURRY HURRY! WE HAVE TROUBLE!"

"NOW, NOW, NOW AND NOW!"

They were running. Came closer and nearer to their bunkers. Kiddo and Nikov began to chill up. The more they came, then, Dora-the-Kid just quickly took a clear response. He gathered all of them, all men with arms. They were ready for the fight.

Kid stood up. He knew those Daesh was moving their force. In that case, he had no reason to talk, except these …

"Do you have any other choices outside taking your M-16?"

"No. Any question, sire?"

"You bet it now." Dora-the-Kid showed up his air gun, and he responded to all the soldiers, the Rangers: "NOW, IT'S TIME FOR A PARTY! LET'S CELEBRATE, OKAY?"

"AYE!"

"LET'S PARTY ON! WE WILL WASH THESE BLACK DAESH BASTARDS, A LESSON! C'MON MEN!"

"ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

What a chant. What a ready. Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch, with all Rangers, no one feared, anymore …


	90. Last battle (1)

2:30 P.M.

Homs, Syria

…

…

…

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov slept while Tom, Jerry and Butch took out of charge. Then, Nikov woke up. This time, he sensed the danger.

"(Wait, wait, is this …)"

…

…

Yes, the report had arrived to their ears. They heard it.

In Syria, nothing is safe. Only few things could be classified: less dangerous, dangerous, too dangerous and, deadly. Kiddo and Nikov classified the situation as …

…

"Deadly."

The voice was from Alexander.

"I suggest we must prepare our time, before our reinforcement airlifts all of these people away." Kid later stated.

"Only five dollars can change everything. Daesh fights only for their own money make." Alex marked.

"I can't understand what make these guys so madly believing on the so-called 'Caliphate'. However, deep inside, I can even guarantee it is very bad sense, anyway."

"Told so."

"(Perhaps we will need to spend more times to be aware with it.)"

"So it is like the time we fought Saddam Hussein's army in Kuwait?" Kid wondered.

"(Believe me, no one loves Saddam. Deal with it.)"

"You won't think about it now."

…

All of them looked on the desert, where the army of ISIS was walking in the wake of everyone's holding Homs. Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry, Butch and the U.S. Rangers, held on. The army …

"We have a party!"

"Let's make it fun!"

They were holding the ground, waiting nobody. They clearly knew exactly what would they need to do with. It is Syria, not Iraq, no matter how close between two. And Kiddo paid all fate for this battle.

"Hassan! Go back to the girls, and holding in here! Do not do anything! Take an underground shelter! NOW!"

Meanwhile, the Daesh force arrived on the right time. They just witnessed a serious change of the force defending the city.

"Hahahaha, so these American fools believe they can stand against 1.000 ISIS soldiers?"

"Do not underestimate them, especially when the two bastards are still alive. They may have reunited with them." Park slammed the Daesh Captain.

"Madam, I'm not meaning to …"

"Keep quiet! We will prepare for the conflict."

"Sure Madam!"

"Very fair now."

The mysterious fox woman just went on and she noticed what could have been the first, and the most realistic encounter between her and the gang. Meanwhile, with only nearly 15 men, Kid suddenly showed up on the roof. It made all Daesh troops to believe he was the leader.

"I'm here, you nasty filthy bastard sand monkeys!"

Kid used Arabic to speak, but Kid's Arabic seemed to be mixed up with American English accent. The few commanders of Daesh force marching to Homs gave a big laugh as well:

"Hahahahahahahahahaha, so pitiful idiot, you think you can do anything against us?"

"Give up, fool. You'll all be killed anyway."

On the other side, Nikov, who silently stood behind Kid, had realized that his feeling was right. The chips were stolen by her and it was used to hide the vehicles marching to the desert. Developed by the Russian, Ukrainian and Armenian militaries, the chip has an ability to turn all vehicles into invisible. It was the military secret that Moscow never wanted to tell over.

Park Bom had stolen it. But how? Nikov felt wary over it.

Meanwhile, Kid's mission was to harass and mock the ISIS troops as long as possible.

"Keep laughing silly ISIS boys. We can thrash your filthy faces if we want."

Meanwhile, Park slowly walked through the eyes of Kid. From a tank! She arrived, and finally, she made up her words:

"So, you are the leader there, isn't it?"

Kid quickly noted about Nikov's warning. He knew Park was the main leader of whole ISIS force. For a mere long time, they finally met each other, once more time. But it might decide the future of the relationship between them – the clash of the warriors.

"So, we finally gather up in here. Why don't we try?" Park smiled.

"An offer? Ahahaha …" Kid laughed: "I will not make a lot of it, but I thought you know a little of your own … Jurchen traditions."

"I think? You think?" Park was not the first to raise this, it seemed that, Kid and Nikov, perhaps, knew something from this. But it remained mystery.

"It is quite weird, isn't it?" Kid smiled: "Like how you listen from Charlie Puth."

"So you must have subjected a lot about me and the others. Perhaps your common sense angered me more than anyone to remind over."

"Likely. But anyway, let's nail with it. Madam, will you ever think about dealing with us one day?"

"FINE! DO IT!" Park yelled. It was a bit hilarious.

"So be it." Kid didn't speak more, but he insisted that she should throw all troops so he could battle them all. As Nikov just looked up to Kiddo, he reminded Kid that, Park's case was not that simple, and he wanted Kid to beware with her behavior. On the same time, Kid seemed to be carefully moved over.

As well as Park went back, she told to Firat. Firat seemed to understand what was going on.

Kid, on the same side, reminded them not to forget what they would have to deal. All of them agreed that the time would change and they must be ready.

"Alright, time for party to begin, babe!"

Nikov remained silent. He knew it wasn't that simple like how he warned. And he quickly regarded it by arming all. Meanwhile, Kid armed himself with an air gun, aimed to the ground where those Daesh was regrouping its force to assault them. From a ruin of a high building, Kid gave a small advice:

"Folks, you'll have a big taste!"

Nikov realized, so he said to all of these guys to stand behind, while Kid would perform his weapon. Just one few thing, Dora-the-Kid would make it ruthlessly.

"I doubt it, bro."

Kid and Nikov both stationed, while the others looked on and on. At last …

From the air gun, Kid had summoned a large chum of power. All of these oxygen went to his gun, just to be pointed out that he would blast up all of these things. Kid assembled it very well, especially for an American.

"Make my day, boys!"

And Kid might have a gift to do …


	91. Last battle (2)

Kid's bullet went through the sky and it quickly managed to fly into the ground of the ISIS military force stationing outside Homs. After this, everything went mad.

It flied slowly and slowly and then suddenly it ran like thunder and finally it hit a bunch of ISIS troops standing there and it killed a significant number of it. Of course, those ISIS troops were aware that something shiny arrived to them, but too late to react against it.

Firat saw this as an insult. Meanwhile, for the same reason, Park saw this the same. But of course, Firat showed it up, Madam Park hid it.

Kid considered this act as a good perpetration to deal with them once and for all. The best way to resolve all problems, and just like that.

"And so once again, I get my hand first."

"You do read about the death of an innocent secretary right?" Alex mocked.

"Yes I do." Kid laughed: "And I handle it now."

Kid laughed while Nikov took out his coat, telling others to put arms. Tom, Jerry and Butch were fast enough to understand their goal. They all armed themselves and be ready.

"Time to go to boys!"

They got all of these things while Park just pointed into their position. Park didn't hesitate to put up a serious decision in which could affect the whole conflict sooner or later.

Park's finger pointed into the city.

…

…

…

Firat understood, and he turned the order. All of these ISIS commanders witnessed the move, surely pushed themselves in touch.

"In the name of Allah! MOVE!"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

Just like the gang expected, when nearly 15 men battled a bunch of 1.000 Daesh, they would have a lot of thing to do. They must prepare for everything they would face off.

"So they really requested for a party." Jerry confirmed.

"(I doubt it highly.)" Nikov stated over: "(Now, what would be the matter anyway?)"

"That's my question as well. How about checking it?" Kid smiled: "Besides, we have our party to finish."

"Sure. Let's go with it!" Butch yelled: "KILL THEM ALL, please!"

All of them had attempted to seize the time, ready to unleash its main power. Their game was just begun and all of them were aware that, this could be the battle that seal their fates.

But none of them were afraid at all. No one.

"On three, man!"

"One!"

"Two!"

" **THREE!** "

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	92. Last battle: a surprise (1)

Above all, they heard the voice. All of ISIS troops marched up. They approached to the territory held by the gang. On the same time, Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry and Butch began to deal with it. Meanwhile, whole U.S. Rangers also started to feel the pressure.

They started the battle by their own way to deal with it.

"TO ARM, BOYS! HERE THEY ARRIVE!"

"Roger that, mate!"

They went into their bunkers and their trenches. The collapsed buildings became their shields. They soon turned into its own opportunity, seeking goals to defeat their enemy. Meanwhile, ISIS force marched closer and closer. They went on, chanting a bunch of Arabic words. Kid quite knew that well.

But not all understood.

"(What are they chanting, Kiddo?)"

"Kind of … mad prophecy and their illusion belief on supreme power of Islamism, I guess."

"Can we deal with it?"

"Certainly."

Dora-the-Kid pushed up his arms, ready for a big deal. They all went back to their bunkers, as those Daesh force marched on. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov pleased while Tom, Jerry and Butch took arms. As they arrived with large number, the sooner they knew, they were outnumbered. They had been aware with it and they had zero afraid overall.

"HERE'S PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY …"

Butch shouted loud as the fire began to embark on the same times. With only nearly over at least, largest to 20 men, fighting 1.000 men, it became a David vs. Goliath clash, in which they started to ambush. A mass firing started.

Now, Daesh madly encouraged its force to move forward. The first frontier soldiers became shield for the second one. Perhaps, they wanted a total attack and no mercy there. All of the gang was aware, thus they understood that merciless was the only way to win. Because ISIS didn't believe in mercy and peace anyway.

Alexander and the Rangers soon showed up their skills of battling the ISIS. It is no surprise that the U.S. Rangers is a very effective military force in the U.S. Armed Forces overall.

They ran through, quickly ambushed ISIS troops running through. Seriously, a gun battle happened. The Rangers ambushed ISIS troops. Unlike those untrained ISIS force, the Rangers were capable to holding them for a very long time. This was the reason Kid believed a lot, and it was proven.

They stamped out from the war zone and planned themselves to ambush them in different areas. Daesh force entered and moved faster and faster, they ran crazily forward.

"ALLAH!"

With a mad religious faith among Daesh, they thought they were fighting in the name of Allah. They just entered up like fireflies no matter how much the gang had trapped.

But of course, Dora-the-Kid understood that, being outnumbered, they could not stand long without a prosper plan. So he asked Nikov to plan a breakthrough. They planned to call for several destruction.

Daesh was sending its first force so they knew their fates would be the only way – to hold as long as possible. Meanwhile, on the background, …

…

…

…

…

…

"They've come?"

"Yes, they've come."

"Alright, let's play it and turn it into a battleground. No waiting, sis!"

"Of course."

…

…

…

"BOOM!"

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov fired most of their bullets. Their advantages comparing to other fellow men of the U.S. Rangers is their air gun which allowed them unlimited ammos. Thus, as the first wave, the number of troops weren't large, they won. They butchered many of them by their gun fires while managed to suffer zero casualty.

On the other side, those patrols did very well. They were well-trained, making them capable to handle. As long as they withstood, those Daesh force of this wave, mostly poorly trained, went defeated on their hand.

The first wave ended with the gang's victory, but they soon witnessed the second. This wave was more aggressive.

"Oh damn …"

"You witnessed?"

"It is more in number."

"(Guess what? Prepare for it!)"

They saw now those Daesh even waged a larger facility of war, which meant the only way to hold was to deal by own. To handle was a very serious question based on how ability they could.

"Now, we need to aim our guns, this time is not a joke anymore! DO IT!"

…

…

…

…

…

And then, they surprisingly listened that there was a beat. No, wasn't their beat. But something around. Around them …

…

"Huh?"

"I failed to get it. What's that?"

…

…

…

The music! They never heard about that … It was Hassan who raised this. So were the kids. They went out and …

…

…

Meanwhile, from the sand of desert, someone received the new. Upon hearing this, they finally knew what was happening. They got it as a message and one of them, those mysterious people, pointed to the place where lights appeared. They knew it …

"MOVE!"

"Ready for now!"

"I see."

…

…

…

All of them were surprised. And then, there were a lot of thing about. The Pentagon seemed to be …

… something was happening.


	93. Last battle: a surprise (2)

The U.S. troops and the gang encountered. They knew ISIS force had become more aggressive. It was time to test their brain.

Meanwhile, the music …

"One, two, three, …"

The music! There was music and the girls …

…

…

…

#####

 _The Pentagon…_

Back to the United States, they were being reported about some suspicious activities in Syria. Military intelligence was required to do much more than just waiting, in which, somehow didn't satisfy the command.

"Huh? Have you read this?"

The whole Department, had been increasingly tense since the start of the conflict in Syria and their problems with Russia, went out from times and times to check over.

They had been deeply and deeply in trouble for several years due to the unnatural of Middle East, with wars in Afghanistan, Somalia and Iraq as examples. Now, with the spread of Libya, Yemen and Syria wars, with conflicts through Mali, Egypt, Chad, Sudan, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, Bahrain and Lebanon adding with instability of Israel-Palestine, Turkey and Algeria, the worsening conditions seemed to have to happen.

However …

"REPORT! REPORT! REPORT!"

He ran into the door and he fell down after being too tired. It was a specific profile they recorded from Al-Udeid Base in Doha, Qatar. And in there, they quickly realized something going on.

"Huh?"

"Damn it!"

"How about connecting to satellite TV and watch what's going on?"

"Do it!"

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Homs, Syria

Kid, Nikov and the Rangers listened to the music. They quickly realized something that's not happened before but was going on right now.

A stage with full of rainbow. This area had been turned into a hollow of something.

…

…

…

"What the hell is this?" Dora-the-Kid looked back, he saw the stage turned bright. He claimed it rubbish and lavishly unnecessary.

"I don't think it can be ruled out." Alexander expressed concerns: "Why such happens?"

"Then let's take it!" Kid showed his similar view.

They began to start to drift back into some of collapsing buildings. In here, they could demonstrate how good were their urban guerillas, which had been untested in the past. Both Kid, Nikov, the Rangers, Tom, Jerry and Butch, they all wanted to see the outcome.

…

Meanwhile, the kids had hidden themselves under the ground. They did know that if they tried to go out then they would be killed all.

Hass took care on them. He saw only a scared to scratch Haru hiding together with him. Haru was put away under Reborn's protection. Reborn found that although Haru might have improved, it wasn't too much useful. He bet too much.

Unlike Kid and Nikov, who have already been veterans, as they developed many skills during each wars in Iraq, Kuwait, Bosnia, Chechnya, Turkey, Tajikistan, Pakistan and Afghanistan, Haru Miura was a new recruit there, of course. Hence Hassan, the oldest among the kids, had even to take charge a big sister.

Due to Kid and Nikov's roles were to holding them as long as possible, Reborn took care of Haru. The music started to chant because of the girls, possibly from Ichigo and perhaps because of her.

Some ISIS terrorists found the music to be seriously annoying. In fact, majority of them sensed the same. It was gonna become a mess.

…

Frankly, it was.

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov started their clashes. But due to too outnumbered, they didn't have much time before they had to play urban fighting. They knew it would be just a matter of time if those Daesh could occupy, so the best was …

"Gang, how long could we hold?"

"I don't know. But I can say, at least for 30 minutes." Alex discussed.

"(Why should we have to wary about? Overall, die together is a good option.)" Nikov pushed a serious vow: "(The old day is gone now, sons.)"

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

The whole staff was surprised when they heard that. They started to screen the whole situation. They didn't know what was going on in the city, but their cautious approaches were notable.

"How do you think that will work anyway?"

"I don't know. Just phoned to the U.S. Embassy's staff in Amman, they said they were taken by surprise either."

"Jordan is our closest ally in the region, and their contribution is worth to deal with. Jordan should assist us."

"The problem is Khaled Al-Otalwi, the chief minister of Jordanian intelligence, said he also didn't know it."

"Can we trust others?"

"The President's secret decree with the CIA states that Pakistan, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Bahrain, Mauritania and Libya should not be fully trusted, as he insists they might have some dark hands outside. His adviser, a Bangladeshi who moved to the U.S. following the liberation war of 1971, was the first to raise such issue."

"Bangladeshi? I guess why Pakistan is listed on this." A man appeared. In his badge, it was …

A man, bald-headed, walked in and wearing a very significant military costume, which proved that he had a very good military personal record in the past. It explained why he was confident.

He then looked into his fellow Generals, and talked:

"I understand why Pakistan is. Of course, I won't blame the people of Bangladesh, I believe it's our fault. As a man who enrolled and grew in the United States, both in educational and military career, and a Pakistani American, I may have few things to share. After this time, I will depart to Amman where I will have some duties."

"Who're you?"

"Well …"

…

On the mean time, the whole staff became increasingly surprised that something was turning rainbow in Homs. Their satellites, in many phrases, could not confirm that because they were unclear was it real or fake.

Whatever it took, it must have a background …

#####

Homs, Syria

The girls started to jump.

"1, 2, 3, we are Stile!"

…

Meanwhile, the Ranger troops had played hide-and-seek in order. Kid and Nikov were holding. Thanked for the complex significantly caused hardship in the city, large tanks and vehicles had to try to get in in different ways. Hence it made them capable.

Also, the Rangers, occupied such more modern weapons made them get hopes to fill it.

"Let's smash these motherfuckers down."

Quickly enough, they soon showed up. They pointed the bazookas. It …

BOOM!

Tom, Jerry and Butch used hard strikes to blow some of their small vehicles and then slowly retreated.

Kid and Nikov put some surprising fires. With air cannons, they had done more than just one tank. But of course they were aware with their inferiority so they slowly pulled back after they killed some of them.

The streets were filled with rocks and collapsing bricks. Daesh force proved to be very capable as well. They assaulted in some aspects and caused the gang's hardships. Even so, they got that the Rangers were better.

Of course, it was just temporary, but no one knew …

…

…

…

…

…

Suddenly …

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"

"What the …"

Both were surprised, but they were aware that, some of ISIS vehicles and some of their forces were annihilated quickly. Fast enough, Kid and Nikov soon turned upon and …

…

…

…

…

…


	94. Welcome back, comrades

On the surprising appearance, there was something behind …

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov looked back and the Rangers …

They just …

…

…

…

"Wait, wait, you're …"

Kid, Nikov, Tom, Jerry and Butch could not be surprised, they just realized …

…

…

…

The situation was gonna become a big bomb in the region. These guys, a massive of men gathered behind them and they found themselves a significant …

… if not say …

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

After this, and the scene they took from the big screen of the Pentagon's special video room, they could not be more surprised.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't understand it. How could it have become such things anyway?"

"Do we? Are we aware with such things either?"

"I don't know either!"

They had been surprised. They saw something ridiculously shining in the ruins of Homs. Homs was totally ravaged by war, and there was no military station at all. How did it happen? Even … music?

They were …

"Alright, take it live there! We will watch and wait for military actions!"

#####

Homs, Syria

Nikov just made a speech, as he soon knew …

"(So, you have returned …)"


	95. Fight to end

The groups, Kid, Nikov and Tom, Jerry, Butch were the first to be aware. They knew these guys, they knew them.

These men, behind them, they were the soldiers whom had fought together with the gang. For the Rangers, they were all strange, but for the gang, they knew them so well.

It was a crucial moment because they knew that, the battle was gonna be tense. These guys' efforts from the Northern part of Syria back to the city was amazing for both of them. Kid went on and he could not stand more, he stated:

"Our Australian brothers!"

The Rangers were also surprised too. These mercenaries, wearing exactly as any mercenaries do, armed with specific equipments and combated skills in the desert, their Australian nationalities impressed them the most.

"Brothers from the south!"

"Huh? Are you Rangers?"

"Yes!"

"Just okay, sit and stay! No one will take words and talk within!"

Look at all of them, especially the old man, the true leader of these mercenaries, an Australian, that old friend of Kiddo:

"David Hangbottom!"

"I recruited myself back when seeing you guys risked your lives saving several others. We will accompany you and fight till the end."

"Geez." Kid laughed: "And look how many personnel you've brought!" Both Kid, Nikov, even Tom, Jerry, Butch, and the Rangers were amazed with such a large number of the soldiers behind them. Over 300 fighters, and boosting with 300 professional Kurdish fighters as well, they formed a nearly thousand of men fighting with the last of remaining mercenaries. To battle over a thousand of ISIS troops arriving to the city, such numbers were totally needed.

"You arrive with more men. I am amazed."

"Indeed." David laughed: "We won't tolerate the enemy this time. Deal with it!"

…

Meanwhile, with sudden attacks inside, and a large number of fighters pouring into the city but seemed to oppose Daesh, Park was shocked from times as she witnessed the change here. She knew that it was meant their battle would not go on as usual.

"Damn it!"

Firat was requested to attack by throwing all force into the city. And without a doubt, Muraz didn't hesitate in his decision.

"Send the troops, and crush them all!"

Being ravaged with the fact they had been surprisingly shelled on the city, there was no more decision but to ravage entire of the city. For that reason, they decided to push onward and invaded the city. All weapons were thrown into the clash. Therefore, Homs would become a nothing else but a must-win battle for all of Daesh soldiers.

…

Meanwhile …

"You come right on time. Just destroyed some tanks, but this isn't over." Kid addressed: "David, our jobs will continue."

"Then let's handle it! Arkadiusz!"

The voice came from David made Kiddo to remember Arkadiusz, the Polish fighter among mercenaries of the Australian formed group. As they were all long criminal history, their experiences were worthy for it when Kid regarded. Nikov also addressed no suspicion on them as well.

"(We need to prepare for the death game. On the other side, music is ongoing, perhaps the girls knew their s*t doing is right.)"

"So, just let it go?"

"Not now, mates." Alex suggested them to look into the frontier, where he found a massive strong Daesh troops were entering. This time, would be a total bloodshed: "They're coming, this time, in en-large!"

"Really?" Tom wondered: "Then we'll tolerate nobody!"

"Let's handle it!" Butch smiled with a cold-blooded feeling.

They were all gathered in their circle around. Within minutes, more men, more chances, they began to assemble and prepare their force for the great clash with ISIS army.

"(Let's deal with it!)"

They started to diverse their force, and prepared for the last moment.

Meanwhile …

All of the girls looked on, they found hope after their dance inspired the light. Might be the light of rainbow would create affection.

It was clear that Ichigo looking to this, to increase attention, hoping to secure supports from the outsiders. Indeed, Reborn had quietly set up camera, ready to take scene.

As for the other, the girls' first attempt, was to dance. They needed to shake their legs and prepared …

…

…

…

For the gang, they knew their time.

"Well, there is no strategy."

"What?" David was surprised. Kid's words totally surprised them.

"No strategy?" Tom went suspicious: "Really?"

"Then let's handle it!" Kid laughed: "Because we will fight and confront them immediately! LET'S UNLEASH OUR POWER!" Kid yelled as the whole group realized his message. Quickly enough, David set up:

"YEAH!"

"YEAH! KILL THEM BOYS!"

And the scream went on …

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

The whole headquarter after that was impressed. This General, of Pakistani-American origin, proved the right things.

"I see now. Let's watch and wait what would have gone."

"For the honor of the United States, I pray to God if I am wrong it will be a punishment."

…

And so, … it began.


	96. I trust you

To be fair, the charge had officially come.

…

…

…

The girls, with since had been very aware with the situation of the conflict right on, had taken and consolidated their steps towards to make all the coming to happen.

Music, voice, and sometimes, the guitars. Naoto must have known it. A quiet figure after getting rescued, he was, at least, kept away from trouble and he was seen to be much quiet comparing to other.

But it was him who helped to hide Haru in a collapsing building underground and that was mostly his efforts, a well-established then. Of course he was overshadowed, but he knew it was good for him.

The girls urged Naoto to make more mentions on and he decided to do. With his talents, he could have done even more than just that.

…

…

…

In this looking, Ichigo, stood with the feeling emotional towards Naoto, she felt that just with a jump wasn't enough, might have another thinking. She slowly walked down from stage and she closely …

… her mouth broke out.

"I trust you."

"Huh?"

…

Kid and Nikov yelled: "LET'S GET INTO THE BUILDING AND SHOOT THEM DOWN!"

"YEAH!" They participated and all of them went into the buildings, mostly demolished due to air strikes, bombardments and military attacks from both sides, the rebels, the Government, and even ISIS and Kurdish army; with foreign intervention from the U.S. and Russia.

There was no choice then.

And they began to balance their fight. ISIS troops entered, and so, …

…

…

…

…

…


	97. Last battle (3)

The gang had already gathered up and prepared to battle and they finally started to match up. All of them, gathered around the collapsing buildings, started their party.

"LET'S ROCK!"

All the fires began.

…

"FIRE!"

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!"

The gunfires started and a massive battle came out as for the consequence of whole conflict. The gun fight erupted in great level when Daesh moved their troops into deeper city. With a significant resistance, formed by the Kurds, the Australians and the U.S. Rangers, they battled them hard.

The Daesh, numbered more than 1.500, had been challenged by a group of more than just 600 opponent fighters. A clash had started.

"ATTACK THEM!"

"SEIZE THEM ALL, BROTHERS!"

The fires continued with massive fire flights between them. Upon these buildings, they used trenches to halt Daesh's offensive. Therefore, the whole situation was a total messing up.

It was a real battlefield.

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

The whole staff of the Ministry of Defense of the United States was very surprised. They could not understand what was behind these stories.

"Damn, keep watching. Rainbows? Gun fires? Oh come on!"

…

#####

Homs, Syria

The kids, hiding in underground, were scared.

Hassan proved to be capable of keeping them out of fear, but he knew nothing is much forever. Especially in an increasingly brutal situation, he knew that just one mistake and all of them would have gone to heaven.

"مجرد البقاء هنا، لا تذهب إلى أي مكان." ( _Just stay here, don't go anywhere._ )

They were still watching on …

…

"BOOM!"

Kid and Nikov hanged together and fired their bullets. They found themselves an increasingly violence situation as Daesh began to move their equipments. With large Toyota's trucks as well as tanks left by Iraqi and Syrian armies running from battle, perhaps they knew what to consider about.

"Geez, Jesus Christ, what the hell we are fighting on and on? Daesh, damn these bastards."

"(It is not over, Godness!)"

"THEN LET'S KILL THEM!"

The battle was going on right now and gun fighting continued. ISIS force entered and was met with fierce fires from the Kurds. Seemed like the clash was ongoing very bloody.

More bloody scenes happened, so many mass shooting continued. This was no longer safe as usual. Kid and Nikov, by their natures, were not too scared or obsessed with it, as they could get over for quick. Thing they might prepare was for the blood thirst they could not imagine.

And in this place, no more to talk. Kid aimed his air gun:

"TAKE MY BULLET!"

The fire and the blast seemed to have created entire of the whole en-masse and unrest bombardments. This was insane.

On behalf of the whole scene, Tom, Jerry and Butch had to repeatedly move and move from this to that window of several buildings in Homs. They used their sniping skills to take down several ISIS jihadists. Just simply put, they outclassed these Daesh.

But with more Daesh troops entering into the city's landscape, they found that to prevent them, the only option was a direct hand-to-hand fight. They found that was their option.

"Just keep ongoing brothers!"

The shooting scene continued. In fact, the whole situation was going to be a total catastrophe when ISIS began to use their tanks. Using infantry seemed didn't work for them, they switched to tanks and these tanks, captured from the abandon of Syrian and Iraqi soldiers, were sent to fight.

The infantry of ISIS would need such assists like that, and tanks turned to be a good option of Daesh. The Daesh sent up at least, three to seven tanks into the battle. Suffering too much casualties forced them to use lethal vehicles and mustards, might be.

They must have been under pressure.

…

And the same thing for the Rangers, and also for the Kurds and Australians. They had been in burdening situation as well due to the conflict grew and it created a significant problem for both of them.

"Move! Fall back!"

As the gun fires continued, they had lost several men. Some were injured and they had to be carried by others. This, thus, with the staging show behind them, was totally madness.

"This is a total burning! GET OUT!"

On then, they started to stood in and they fired their bullets into the Daesh again. They didn't hesitate doing this, for their proud, pride and loyalty.

Bloody hell! It was insane. The gang and allies were together falling back and used the buildings to halt the advance of the ISIS. From what they had seen, many Daesh fighters were killed, but they also suffered several losses. It was really hard to get ready to pass over, and though, it perhaps affected on the minds of some.

They were still in bloodshed …

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

They kept firing on and more ISIS soldiers were down … Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov, with their experiences, realized it was the time they needed to do something. To ensure, Kid and Nikov must do something to evoke the awareness of outsiders about the approach of much-larger Daesh army.

Quickly enough, Nikov slowly took from his scarf …

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

The system had realized the serious of situation when they began to find out a large chunk of situation around.

"Well, never mention there are ISIS forces, but I am surprised that the bombardments were going on. But how? They didn't even bring tanks or vehicles …"

"It's still a surprising story as well, for me."

"How can you explain what's going on right now?"

"And how can it be explained from this way?"

"Oh yeah, that's …"

#####

Homs, Syria

Military confrontation was increasingly growing on the fight as the bullet fires continued to fly on and on.

ISIS troops entered more and they soon started to overwhelm in some corners, but were soon repelled by the Kurds. Kiddo and Nikov together held on and tried to push Daesh away from it.

"Just damn stay out from the messes!"

"(FIRE!)"

David yelled his men, and same as the Kurds and Rangers, the Australians performed well and they caused significant casualties for ISIS army. This was when Daesh went angry.

Firat was cautious.

In the endless mass, the Kurdish resistance turned to be the most effective one, having battled many enemies around them in the past like Syrians, Iraqis, Turks and Iranians. Therefore they could neutralize vehicles of them. They just shot down another armed vehicle and a Toyota one. Even so, damages kept growing for both sides.

Kid and Nikov also set up something. Nikov, before the clash, had quickly bought up at least one thing and kept inside his scarf, a good way to get ready.

They knew it well. They were firing while also trying to showing a secret weapon. They were establishing, while Kid sometimes shot from the windows, repeatedly. He switched between them and fired.

"Just trying to hold them down is not an easy job isn't it?"

…

The U.S. Rangers also battled many of them. The ISIS force suffered much and, of course, the Rangers were the only to suffer zero casualties. But they had also had to hold ground and some were injured too.

"MEDICS!"

"IT'S NOT OVER! CALL HELP! NOW!"

#####

Amman, Jordan

 _U.S. Embassy …_

The Embassy of the U.S. in Amman received a phone call. They realized that Kid and Nikov were here following from what the Embassy had reported about in Syria.

"What's going on in the city?"

"We have told them, but it seems like they don't even bother connecting."

"Okay, but now they have been here, should we?"

"Still we should focus on. They are well-experienced. I think we do know how long can they handle it."

"We will see how capable these guys. Go and fulfill the informations for us!"

"Yes Sir!"

#####

Homs, Syria

Gunfire continued amidst the fighting. There was no doubt this was a bloody and very, very well informed into their eyes. So much deaths.

"FIRE!"

The gun fire went on. Two another Daesh soldiers fell. A group of strong Toyota armed trucks were ambushed. But they were still overwhelming them and that was the fact David kept realizing about. Despite his allies, counted only nearly 700 to over 1.500 ISIS, their efforts to halt Daesh was amazing. Even so, they only had remaining 640, a significant loss despite killing over 350 Daesh fighters. This was not good right now.

"KURDISH PEOPLE! DO NOT STOP! OUR BROTHERS, KEEP FIGHTING!"

"So we Australians have no role?" Arkadiusz asked.

"Don't be silly! WE ARE ALL SOLDIERS! KURDS, AUSTRALIANS, MERCENARIES, U.S. ARMY! KEEP FIRING!"

David himself had killed nearly 36 Daesh fighters. A good record. Arkadiusz also killed 15 of them. A very bloody scene and the stage of the girls were being protected by heavily armed soldiers outside. The city's scape went on destroyed more, but gun fire continued. There was no mercy between two sides overall.

They kept battling around and massive gunfires remained heavily. The mysterious woman Park, shocked with such movements, decided to push herself.

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

In the United States, the whole national staff inside was not deemed to understand whole situation, they kept a question: how could ISIS deploy so many troops into Homs? And it remained a cautious one.

"Can you explain this damn s*t is happening?"

"I don't know! I don't know! Damn it!"

"THEN HOW?"

"I MUST WAIT FROM THEIR NEWS! I CANNOT CONFIRM!"

"DANG IT!"

#####

Amman, Jordan

 _U.S. Embassy …_

The embassy was reported to have been under pressure to take all schedules into question and how was their mission in Syria.

According to the Ambassador, none of them were aware what over. They could not imagine such thing to happen. The whole situation was ongoing worsening and they must have to deal a lot from it.

They were not ready to witness all the messes then …

#####

Homs, Syria

The battle continued.

As battle continued to endure, Kid and Nikov did the most causes to handle while also trying to project their secret weapon. Only then it could blow up something, as for their claims.

They knew what would have gone. The girls, as much as their energy continued to boom, must be having a hard time. Therefore, the pressure for the whole squadron of Rangers as well as mounted troopers of Kurdish and Australian origins grew.

The fight continued. It became a significant obstacle for anyone participating in the city's situation. Homs had turned into a ground after an hour and most troops were getting involved either keep fighting or fell. The situation was going to be worse.

"DAMN IT! MOVE ON! MOVE MOVE MOVE! NOW!"

As for the gang …

"FIRE!"

Daesh troops continued to be butchered, and vehicles continued to be destroyed down. Many of them went burnt in the street of Homs as it had already been collapsed. There was temporary no civilians outside these fighters of both sides, and the girls, with the kids.

…

Hassan looked out and ordered the kids to keep silent, he feared the bullets could hit anyone. Hiding underground making them better but also Haru hid inside too. She had fallen to a sleep. For them, they were afraid it could have come anytime.

…

Meanwhile, the fighting remained. Tom, Jerry and Butch kept running over and over, just to use their sniping skills.

"ANOTHER ONE!"

"Over 30!" Tom shouted: "How many, Butch?"

"At least 31!" Butch replied pridefully: "Need better, brother."

"Not today …"

…

Kid and Nikov finally set up something in their own tools, with a specific weapon they considered to be more than radar.

"How does it work? Can it?"

However, an ISIS fighter jumped up, making Kid and Nikov to be surprised. But Kiddo soon used his talents to take down one of them. Nikov quickly handled the other and finished it with cold blood.

"No talking!"

"(Indeed.)"

"Let's take the hell of it. We will prepare to unveil our weapon. We both have completed, let's end this."

"(Agree.)"

Nikov and Kid quietly took this and they would take into the highest building in the city, and using the current dancing and singing stand at the square, where they tried hard to protect them. They ran into the floor whilst the fighting kept on.

Tom, Butch and Jerry shot down more. Their records extended largely.

"COOL!"

Then, Tom started to ask a question:

"Hey, how do you think when this will be over? What time is it?"

"It is 4:30 P.M." Jerry responded: "Hurry up."

"Oh s*t still have plenty of jobs to do!"

…

…

…

The Rangers, the Kurds and the mercenaries continued to battle hard and there was no refusal to give up. They would not buckle.

"KEEP STANDING!"

Their fires brave enough halted a lot, and adding with a ton of ammos, they managed to kill many ISIS. Against, ISIS army was reduced to 1.100, but they also had only 625 left. The scene was ongoing. Bloody hell, there was no mercy among all of them.

"GO AND KEEP FIRING!"

Just seeing this, everyone felt like wanna melting down. Kid asked Nikov to take stance and prevent ISIS soldiers going into them. He perhaps wanted to avoid a direct fight for the plan to be certain. He knew it was a risk, but no more to wait.

They wanted to finish it now. After they spent a lot of time, they fixed wires, changed corners and they set up from the basis of it, hoping to finally achieve the goal. They knew it was the only choice for then. Kid once did this in Algeria, and it did give him a confident over.

"Nikov, do you remember something?"

"(Yes?)"

"Once, few years ago, in Constantine, Algeria, I did this."

"(I don't know that. So how did it end?)"

"It's very good. A long term effect happened as a consequence."

"(Refuse to buckle wasn't it?)"

"Anytime, anywhere, we enjoy, we supply and we build it up."

"(So, how did it go successful?)"

"I befriended with a man, Mohamed Zennaba, and I contacted to former DRS's Ziaddinè Samad."

"(DRS? I heard about them too. I even know they are among the best in Africa and Arab world.)"

"Quite of. They are very effective. Back then they helped us set up this. I used these memories to finalize it again."

"(Quite impressive as well. I love your characteristics. Promote and enjoy it, brother.)"

"No doubt, it is cool. And we shall show them now."

Nikov and Kid ran into the highest floor, unveiled it slowly and took no measure. This time …

…

Tom, Jerry and Butch witnessed that their men had reduced to 600, but ISIS, so far, only left 1.000. What a miracle!

"Haha! I told you, the best beats the fools!" Tom laughed.

"I have been supportive for these words." Butch laughed as well: "How many have you killed?"

"About 67!" Tom admitted. Butch was surprised that he only killed 65. Jerry helped Tom to improve much of his skills, whilst traditionally Butch often edged Tom. Butch made a quick move: "So be it."

They kept competing. Lol!

…

Kid and Nikov finally showed up, and there was no hesitation among them after all. It was a decisive moment:

"So be it!"

"(Then, do it.)"

They felt this was a honorable moment and they could not manage to lose this opportunity. Finally, they began to unveil up their own device to …

"Take this, you Daesh bastards! These little piece of s*t Daesh."

They turned their voices into the consequence of the fight, where gun fire remained as their allies only had over 581 comparing to 923 Daesh soldiers with armed vehicles. They must take this seriously.

"1, 2, 3!"

Nikov turned on and it quickly spread …

… but what was that?


	98. Last battle (4)

Kid and Nikov unveiled! And they finally got their goal. They showed up the secret weapon they had took at least 30 minutes to build up. It was nearly 4:30 P.M. then and no waiting, overall.

"It's time, brother! Get!"

"(Sure.)"

"Kaboom!"

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov showed up a weird device, which included an antenna and a red button to turn it on. But it was not a normal antenna, like what people had often seen.

It was … a different one.

"BLOW UP!"

In here, Kid quickly and not lavishly, turned on the button and he could have been … and …

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE …"

The noise from the antenna was like a hawk's voice and it quickly reckoned the whole ground. Homs suddenly turned on with light and it was affected with the angry noise from the antenna. It was just small, yet damn effective. And no one could deny this fact.

Most of them could not expect it. Even the allies and ISIS could not imagine such a crazy noise. They had lost a moment to withstand but this noise … the hawk's scream! Damn it!

…

"HOLY S*T!"

"فمن مجنون!" ( _IT'S INSANE!_ )

Majority of reactions surrounded from it. It was soooo damaging and even neither ISIS troops attacking could not prefer such a noise. As such, this insane situation dragged all of them into a very brutality view neither both parties wished to listen or, hear.

And this continued, but only Kid and Nikov knew and expected from such a noise …

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

The General staff was watching, but there was a big change. Huge! They were closely following the situation in Homs, and …

… something slowly appeared. It slowly and slowly appeared from their screen. And they were …

…

…

…

"Huh?"

"Impossible! HOW?"

"It can't be …"

…

…

…

"Send direct order to the Secretary of Defence. We will make decision as soon as it is unveiled!"

…

#####

Homs, Syria

Some Daesh soldiers feel the noise from the antenna, however they didn't know anything from it outside that. Kid and Nikov looked on with satisfication.

"Indeed!"

"(This is a great deal brother! Cannot agree more.)"

"Make it up."

Kid even turned it louder for a moment, but Mrs. Park seemed to have realized something under the antenna's lousy noise. Firat could not realize it, but she did.

There was one thing she watched and realized, as from her face, hidden in the mask, became seriously furious. She would never tolerate it and she put pressure out of herself and built up an order to be ready over.

None of them nor even Firat knew except Park. What was going on?

…

…

…

Something was burning!

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

These Generals were very surprised into a very high level. They could not and never expected to witness such a story and they felt like … a big surprise.

"Never know that!"

It was unveiled! All tanks, vehicles, battle strategy of ISIS and their moves, they were all unveiled after many hours of failing to understand what was going on.

So, the fact was, the Pentagon was shown a video only to find out an one side's actions and they could not get whatever was going on. So, it was proven that, there must have something affected on and on. And indeed, they started to speak about it.

"Give contact to the U.S. Embassy in Jordan, now! We will deal with it, once and for all!"

The map unveiled, the actions of soldiers were revealed. Darkness turned light! Must be because …

…

…

…

#####

Homs, Syria

Everything was changed.

…

…

…

…

…

"YOU FOOL! IF YOU CAN'T COMPLETE IT BY GUNS, THEN GO HAND FIGHT!"

Kid and Nikov quickly found that the voice from someone they discovered to be …

"(So, she is back. We have a party again.)"

The battle in Homs was on turning point. There were somethings they could not ignore about. All Daesh army, much killed and lost many men, only had 759 to the allies who only had the last 540 under David and Arkadiusz, with the Kurds together joined the fight, prepared to realize that, they must be ready.

The Rangers also realized:

"Oh damn it. The enemy is coming! ENEMY IS COMING! GET READY MEN!" Alexander shouted: "MOVE OUT!"

They soon realized, Daesh infantries had zero choice as well. Under the pressure of a voice, mostly sound like woman's one, they also made a decision to use bayonets and swords, knives. In the same time, the Kurds also took hand-to-hand fight seriously. The battle was changing and the environment would gonna become hotter and hotter from times and times.

…

Meanwhile, the girls, on their stage, unleashed all power to do. They began to yell …

…

On the same time, Alex told to his Ranger men, to be ready with the last assault.

Tom, Butch and Jerry were together watching the scene, and they realized …

"Oh s*t! They are gonna doing …"

"IT IS A CHARGE! KEEP STAYING HERE AND DON'T MOVE!"

Tom, Butch and Jerry with their jerks again. This time, just an old question was raised again. This time, by Thomas: "How many ISIS you killed?"

"I think … 79."

"Cool." Tom laughed: "I killed 79 … adding 1."

Butch's eyes went weird to discover … and he felt something from it.

…

From this situation, it was clear. They must take cautious because all Daesh soldiers would choose to commit suicide by an order of attack. This time, it was a deadly deal and each must pass a way to decide.

David then talked to Arkadiusz. For this moment, they also realized, their ammos were running out. Which mean, this could be the last chance for them. Dave took his words:

"Have you prayed?"

"Pray who?"

"Well, before we headed there, we have prayed to God. At the moment, it is the time we must choose radically."

"I thought you are trying to tell about …"

"I know. Our deal will be the end, here. We are both lone wolves, in the true meaning of heroism, my Polish son."

"In this case, in the high sky, hope God will be with us."

Kid and Nikov, maintaining control of the black antenna, kept calm. They knew it all. They knew what would have to do. And they were ready. No fear, and great confidence over.

"Are you ready to die?"

"(Yes, … we are.)"

"Then, let's get ready."

Kid and Nikov slowly took out their weapons. And on their eyes, there was something common among them.

The determination! And following then, Kid's sword burnt into something that only Kid knew to control. Nikov, on the same time, he had allowed his body to emerge his thunder. They became very, very determined in the fight.

" **We will fight!** "

…

…

…

#####

Amman, Jordan

 _U.S. Embassy …_

"How did it come to happen?" The staff went stunned.

"The ISIS army is trying to make their offensive. But they were halted and they are reorganizing. Still, I failed to get how they could get away from satellites until now."

"Damn, that's a decisive blow."

"We will announce with our British, Israeli, Canadian and Russian counterparts, to bomb these bastards out. I hope Turkey will open an air space."

"It's time. Let's finish it and save our men from the battle."

"What should we do?"

The embassy staff, received from just phone calls, deemed to know what would be the last thing to do. Then, quickly, an order was sent to their computer, and it was written carefully:

"Oh … so, how?"

They just looked on with a little shock, but some of them, due to their desire to end the mess, had made little different overall.

It was …

…

 _Fatal airstrike, location: Homs. Deployed in next one hour._

#####

Homs, Syria

It was 5:00 P.M. and they all knew that. Holding them such a long time was an amazing effort, of course, with assists from the surprising comeback by the Kurds and Australians.

But they would have to break the last question: how did they successfully cover themselves? It was unclear. Kid and Nikov, after breaking it, also asked the same.

"We will have to ask how such a powerful technology like that could have fallen to Daesh so easily."

"(Sure. We will have a lot of job after that.)"

They took their charge, and the whole army was under pressure. A huge stress rose upon them. Tom, Butch and Jerry were very wary over the whole clash, and they knew what they must head on.

"War, war never changes."

…

The ISIS army had made no hesitate, they decided to launch a total offensive. No sorry at all. Firat, went to realize the current situation, had called:

"هذه القرود هي أكثر مزعج مما كنت أتوقع! لتسليح، هجوم!" ( _These monkeys are more annoying than I expected! To arm, attack!_ )

All took up bayonets, yelled together: "ALLAHU AKBAR!", as they were like, making up for a suicide mission. It was understandable, given they had no circumstance. They could not expect a such strong resistance inside like that. Furthermore, adding with strong reinforcement and, the annoying music, they felt this was too noisy.

And in their own Islam, music is banned.

…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

It is a suicide mission and they had accepted the risk. The battle had come to conclusion! Kid, Nikov and the gang, finally, realized this was the moment.

The Kurds and these mercenaries from Australia also took arms. They knew it was a dying time and no excuse.

"GO! ATTACK!"

…

…

…

…

…

All of them, the Daesh, having been unable to defeat the strong defenders, and broke through into the square although massive demolitions were done, this hand-to-hand fight became the only last option to be finished.

They together launched an invasion. All turned into a mess … Kid and Nikov were ready. So as the others.

…

…

…

…

…

By the time, it had been passing over 30 minutes.


	99. Last battle (5)

It was a decision, and they must do it. Both of them had zero tolerance on their opponents, in fact, this was their last but ruthless option.

And this was the last choice to do and handle over. They had no reason to deny overall.

"DIE!"

Kid and Nikov had covered their antenna and hid inside Nikov's scarf, to make sure everything would be unveiled. Perhaps, they didn't know what would have gone for sure.

Nikov must be very serious when he made such a decision like that to do. Kid felt the same pressure when they decided to join the fight.

…

…

…

"ATTACK!"

"هجوم!" ( _ATTACK!_ )

The onslaught had started, and just within some minutes, the army of ISIS decided to totally invade and they were all using bayonets, swords and tried to butcher their enemy. There was no reason why the Allies needed to stand for nothing too, because they also had their weapons. Even some had their swords and, some iron steels.

They took on and their fight, started!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

All of them, ran with full speed, meeting into the battlefield, they were ready to die. The ISIS troops were fiercely wanna die here, because they thought the paradise was very near to them and they would fulfill their duties.

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

Inside the organization, the whole staff had measured a plan to finish the situation. Within the music they just listened, they had also been aware how to avoid physical damages, as there were a lot of innocent, mostly girls, in there.

"How can we destroy these Daesh?"

"As from the President's awareness, he has asked to prevent casualties for them while we can strike on the terrorists."

"Admiral Clarke, can you really ratify the current condition? We are making connection."

There was even contact with the U.S. Navy in Europe doing mission for sake of safety in Syria. Therefore, military confrontation was seen as an option, perhaps, possibility high risked up. But what could they do? Staying there for nothing?

And then, they directed:

"Demand to the British Air Base in Cyprus."

#####

Cyprus

…

…

…

"Well? We have received enough. So, campaign for bombing?"

…

"Alright. We will."

Someone walked out and he directed an order: "Get ready boys, we will have a very long, long business. Prepare for air strike!"

#####

Homs, Syria

And so it came …

…

…

…

The whole squadron, grouped together, joined the fight! They both came and with all weapons they got, they decided to battle.

And one more thing, since Firat realized that the situation had come to this level, he had no choice. Thankfully, he was a skilled fighter, and he armed himself with a sword too. His eyes burnt with a desire to dominate overall, and they wanted it.

"And it will be mine! My moment!"

This Turkish General of Zaza origin had taken steps on. He had chosen his option, a path of bloody deal.

…

They all ran into the fight, and they used both swords, steels, guns, bayonets, knives, to stab each other. David called: "LEAD! FIGHT! KILL THESE BASTARDS! TILL WE DIE!"

They all participated. These Australians were damn brave and fierce. Of course, they were granted Australians because they went exile there, as most of them were of Eastern European origins. They had a deal to finish, because they would not be welcomed back again, so die here was an option.

"Let's kill these bastards!"

And they showed up. They took everything. But Arkadiusz and David were even more highlighted, simple, they were very fierce and experienced. They were the first to join hands and they showed their skills immediately.

They soon took their steels and they hit directly into a Daesh, and quickly they moved into a wall and jumped on, downing another ISIS fighter. Their teamwork was very capable.

Meanwhile, Kid and Nikov slowly took on their swords and claws. And they quickly jumped down.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kid's eyes burnt, as his sword turned fire and he soon took down one, and repeatedly cut down some of those Daesh infantries' bodies. He wasn't hesitate to use brutal as part of his campaign for war. He demonstrated a very brutal way.

Same as Nikov, the Russian guy also turned into a wolf and he bit a Daesh soldier. The Daesh soldier could only scream for 15 seconds before Nikov seized his live. Then, he used his claws, a development that making him a bit more similar to Wolverine, to kill. He cut the hands of two other ISIS jihadists, before this was ended by cutting into two parts of each bodies. Very much cruelty level term.

Both Kid and Nikov demonstrated a cold-blooded style of killing. It was ruthless way to do.

…

On the opponent side, both seemed getting scared of how they could not manage to defeat their enemy. This prompted the situation to escalate worse as Park Bom and Firat together appeared with

This was a moment when there were something clashing between them throughout their eyes. A strong intensifying rivalry had come.

"We will handle these bastards. I will become a fox again! Firat, seize them all!"

"Roger that."

He took up his weapons, and he also used some of his magic tricks, in order to manage crossing through …

…

Tom, Jerry and Butch aimed into the situation and they were warned about it. They became more cautious.

"These bastards, have they had enough tricks?"

They looked onto other places where they found suit to manage for their sniping ground. They tried to move from building to building, as it was connected by wooden bridges and collapsed walls. Homs was a fierce war ground.

…

Reborn went aware that there was actions, and he decided to demand these kids led by Hassan to be ready:

"Kids, you have to move."

"But how about …" Hassan mentioned it, but halted by Reborn.

"I can handle. Go!" This time, he was serious. And he must consider this was a choice, the one and only thing he could imagine over.

…

Kid and Nikov's brutality level grew!

They sought to brutalize the whole situation. As from their sword and claws, they managed to butcher and kill more ISIS soldiers than they used to do. Of course, they were arranged but combined together by fire power, as well as their blowing fires among its weaponry. This was their key important to burden their enemy.

"Damn, this is a massacre!"

They kept butcher and for just that, they even killed more than their guns ever did. They went nicknamed "the butchers of Homs" by David as David also witnessed it.

The whole two sides, simply clashing against each other, began to see even more men to fall. They were caught by stabs, killing, even massacre into there. No one had any will to stop. It was a butcher zone and this was heavily escalated.

"AH!"

The blood spillover to them and they could not even imagine how deadly the situation for now. It was a debt seriously and they must finish it before too late. Kid and Nikov kept their butcher missions onward, seizing lives of more insane Daesh soldiers.

Still, Kid and Nikov must be mad enough to extend like that.

…

Tom, Jerry and Butch tried to discover how, as they avoided direct engagement to maintain safety themselves. They continued to assist Kid and Nikov, and their allies. Their advisories on the blacks were their targets, again.

"101!" Tom yelled, but he also heard that Butch claimed had taken 101 lives. They went tie!

Jerry suggested them to prepare for a chaotic moment, as he feared there would a change.

…

As for such, Firat stepped down and when the whole side were fighting over, the clash emerged as a tense and bloody field. Firat decided to use his magic.

He controlled the wind and blew two Kurdish fighters outside. Despite of his Zaza origin, he didn't feel anything but Turk himself, and that explained his cold-blooded approach.

He then even used his feats to punch his opponents and took them away. After that, he considered his mission was just begun. Right then, Kid and Niko quickly realized what would they have to face.

"That dog …"

"(Well, who would we deal with?)"

"He is there. I think this man, who are blowing our men away and pave way for Daesh to attack, is the target to kill for me."

"(Will you do it?)"

Kid and Nikov, in the same way, they knew what would happen. Suddenly, Nikov smelt something, and he must be fast. Nikov slowly spoke to Kid, as his eyes glared to somewhere he believed to have known:

"(Brother, I must leave. This is your own now. Take him down.)"

"Sure I will."

Perhaps it could have been done more, but when Kid decided to go over, he had committed his duty. He used his air gun to shoot down some ISIS terrorists and took them away. As such, both Firat and Kiddo paved way to meet each other, on the hand fights with ton of weapons. They just blew, just bombed and they killed some. Their coldness met each other.

A yellow robot cat met a disgraced red-headed Turkish General. It went to be …

…

Meanwhile, Nikov ran up where the Ranger troops were calling for helps. They had tried to contact with the United States Armed Forces stationing in Greece, Italy, Turkey and Israel to counterattack. As for now, there was yet a respond.

Nikov went weary over and over, knowing the time didn't wait long. However, as such, Nikov went to realize a surprise …

… a red fox appeared. The fennec!

As such, the Ranger squadron, counting to 12 men, had been surprised as well as Nikov and a fennec's appearances. They went on and on a bit:

"What's going on, Dora-nikov?"

Nikov, with his resilient and quiet, just marked words by his note on a paper:

"Run, it is dangerous!"

Within the paper, they soon found out the face of Nikov had turned into something very red. Which mean, he had … already grabbed to the hands a circle mirror to deal with it. Meanwhile, the fennec disappeared, but instead, just with … a woman form …

"So, the wolf has back!"

"(I have never thought you would have come there so far.)"

"You have proven to be very stubborn. But this is the time we would decide."

"(Then deal with it!)"

The Rangers soon understood it. Alexander, the captain of the Rangers, ordered a full retreat: "Damn it, these buildings might collapse! Leave! Go and fall back to the orchestra!" Alex's recognized that the building would fall anytime, and they must abandon before they could have been killed together. They left very quickly.

" **MOVE!** "

Nikov and … Park Bom caught themselves in a fight!

…

As from Kiddo, he just spoke in Turkish, to make sure this could be the last duel:

"Lanet akıllı karakter vardır." ( _You are damn a smart character._ )

"Türkçeyi karşılıklı anlaymanız etkileyicidir." ( _Your mutual understanding of Turkish is impressive._ )

"Dürüstlüğün için teşekkür ederim ama bu kesin bir andır. Kimler yaşamak için değerlidir? Karar verilecek, işte!" ( _Thank you for your honesty, but this is a decisive moment. Who is worth living? It will be decided, right here!_ )

"So be it."

The Turkish General took his arms and he quickly approached to Kid. This time, Kid began to see how could he move so fast. It appeared that he had practiced "magnetum" to move over on a target once he found to be targeted.

"Damn, how can he have such ability to move over for such a short time."

Kid didn't show to be backward, he jumped up and his katana was shown with a thunder strike. Fast enough, Firat moved himself out from the range, but his move was captured by Kiddo.

Firat laughed in deep: "Well, you have done it. It seems like 'magnetum' is not yet in full speed. Let's see if I unleash my real power!" Soon, he used "magnetum" again. _Magnetum_ is an ability to allow a person to move fast, once they target someone. Because it is fast and tied like a magnet, it was called "Magnetum"; however it is not a simple skill because the person who could use it must be someone who understood clearly and, maintains an ability to manage control him/herself. Firat rarely used it until now.

But when Firat use, he showed himself a very skilled person. He could manage to target Kid with his move like a fennec fox. Kid had to take his thunder smash to make him, as well as trying to set through. Firat, however, always ran faster than Kid for one step.

Then, Kid must hold his katana, but it was a perfect time for Firat to take a sudden blast. He used his "decisive punch" to hit behind Kiddo. Kid was shocked how he could punch him, but again, his katana got to the ground, managed to hold him from falling. However, he knew that Firat was not that simple, especially when his behavior much linked to Joker from Batman, but calmer and more resilient version.

"Geez, this fucktard …"

"See it now? Are you ready for a tough fight?" Firat laughed hard: "Come and we will have an endless party!" Then, he quickly ran into Kid. Kid had yet to be exhausted, but he knew what was waiting for him. So he showed his sword and he took a word on his hand. Then, he ran into Firat.

They came and …

…

…

…

Nikov and Park Bom fought crazily. Nikov was better prepared for this, so he jumped out safety. But Park turned into a deadly dragon and she almost bit Nikov, just to found out Nikov had used tear gas.

"Eat!"

"(Not today.)"

He fought for a way out and he went out safe. Nonetheless, Park managed to escape from sudden strike by Nikov, although her eyes were damaged. But that was not a problem for a witch.

"You are yet to be prepared fully, Russian wolf!"

"(Maybe, but I have enough tricks to make you feel pains!)"

"What?"

Quickly, Nikov turned himself and he bounced back. This was a bomb throwing to Park and she went losing her direction, causing to fall into another ground. This ground was empty, but … very near Haru's place! And even Tom found out hard to accept, as Tom, Jerry and Butch were stationing very close to the clash between Nikov and Park.

Nikov, oh dear …

…

Kiddo and Firat kept battling. This time, they didn't feel any mercy to each other, because feeling sorrow would be a suicide. Kid just made speak, slowly:

"I often hear about the Turks, one of the most passionate fighters in the world. Now, it is not wrong, isn't it?"

"So we are."

"That would not be wrong, but this is the time to make decision. So keep it go!"

"Let's keep on and rock with it!"

They went clashing even more and more. Kiddo's katana touched to Firat's iron hands, which was just upgraded, explained why he could punch Kid so far. Normal human hands can't do that.

But Kid was strong enough to hold on.

"You seem to be very good and fierce one. I can see from your eyes, Firat."

"Yes, yes, it is and always be!"

He kept clashing and fighting. Kid and Firat didn't show any signs of weakness at all. They knew weakness meant fallen. And they must show all kinds of skills to fight and to die there.

Yes, they had proven a lot from it. Much bloodshed, but they were also capable. Their weapons clashed on each other and many fell from the ground. They kept battling at the expense of it, and much easy to realize how burdened. Still Firat remained upper hand than Kiddo.

"Take this!"

"BANG!"

Kid was yet to get over, but Firat quickly raised his hand and took a strong slap. Kid was hit and he flied out.

"AH!"

Kid lost balance a moment, but Firat didn't let him to rest. He ran and he took some hits, further making Kiddo lost his touches. He got both, from hand, body, even face and ears.

Too much.

"YOU WILL SEE!"

Firat's laugh more and more when he gained upper hand and remained this …

…

But Nikov this time totally outclassed Park Bom.

"(I am surprised, but you're not weak at all.)"

Park still stood, but her leg was badly injured this time. Nikov had used "white powder" to hit her. It worked well as it blinded her way, and let her to suffer Nikov's strike. Nikov was more calm and cautious than Kiddo, it was demonstrated.

"I've underestimated you." Park expressed her concerns when she could not imagine how wounded she was. Nikov's powder is very different, it is full of acid that damaged her injuries seriously, even no matter she was a powerful fennec. This made her cautious.

"(I don't think you are a bad woman, but you are a very bad bitch. You should have been more careful.)" Nikov stepped closer to Park and hoped from her something. When he walked on, he knew what would have to be …

…

…

…

… unless …

Park shockingly threw out a bomb and it flied to Nikov. Dora-nikov was too surprised that he had to use his scarf to prevent the smokes left back by Park. Quick enough, Nikov tried to pass through, but she had gone.

"(Damn it! I must realize she is trying to do something. Perhaps she is trying to take something?)"

Nikov went a little wary over.

#####

 _Mediterranean Sea_

The U.S. Fleet was on their way. A carrier, whom its name was covered to maintain military secret, received a message:

" _Our operation must be done. The British, French, Greek, Russian and Israeli had all agreed. The Turks also claimed they would not intervene. Russia had used their political weight to influence Iran to stay from the bombing. Two fighters, bomb the target immediately._ "

"Alright, alright! We have our job! MOVE!"

The jets went through and two pilots jumped into two jets, took the mission and flied from the carrier.

…

Meanwhile, from the Russian Airbase at Gyumri, Armenia, the Russians also deployed two jets and they also flied out.

In Cyprus, British Royal Air Force announced that two of their jets would also participate too. Israel also made their stance and they would provide intelligence for the situation. The Turkish base in Gaziantep, where the U.S. also uses for military purpose, also deployed two jets.

They both left their position to point the target.

#####

Homs, Syria

"You have seen me, scum?"

Firat had badly hurt Kiddo, into a level that Kid had fallen down. Only his sword remained with him, but Firat didn't bother to let him even more consciousness.

Kid just smiled a bit: "You are stronger than I thought … but that's not enough."

"Oh, how cute for a cry, isn't it?" Firat laughed: "You have never met a man like me. And you are not even capable to fight."

As much as his words flew to Kid's ears, Kiddo realized, he would not be able to stay long. However, as he tried to maintain, Firat raised his hand, and harm Kid's right hand, where he kept the katana.

"ARGH!"

"Hahahaha, there is no law in war, anymore. And you will die as a honorable … scum."

"ARGH, ARGH, ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …"

…

As much from the noise, the kids went sleepy and it was a good choice for Hass and Reborn.

"Is this fine?"

"I don't know, but definitely the efforts of everyone: from the Rangers, the army of Kurdish people, to my friends, are astonishing. I greatly appreciate them, but I have to keep you safe first."

"Okay, so, sister Ha …" When Hass turned his eyes, he was surprised … into dead eyes of silent. He could not believe it, and Reborn also …

…

…

As from the ground fighting, both went insane and many fell on and on. Too many deaths. They used both weapons, even a small scissor, to kill, beat, harm and made their enemies to die or injured.

The screams were everywhere.

But, Tom, Jerry and Butch quickly followed the other damaging buildings and discovered that Nikov was in an intense fighting with Park, which confused them because they could not imagine how crazy it was.

The reason for Tom, Jerry and Butch to leave from the battleground before, was due to avoiding direct hand-to-hand fight. Then, they got stuck in another one, oh damn.

"Oh s*t!"

Tom and Butch quickly changed their attitudes, they decided to aim guns. Also, two cats forced Jerry Mouse to get in and involved to discover what was going on under the white smoke. They needed to clarify what was happening behind the smoke.

…

Meanwhile, as David and Arkadiusz were fighting side-by-side, they found that Kiddo was lying. Because of a man. They didn't believe it on their eyes.

"Oh no."

David horrified for it. As Firat hurt Kiddo much, David had raised the issue by taking a hammer. He urged Arkadiusz to handle him a hammer, which Arkadiusz, looked down and discovered from a death body of a Daesh soldier, gave it to Dave.

"How was it worthy for?"

"And I will make it soon for an old man!"

He slowly walked into the place where Firat was standing. And Firat was not aware with it, having seen surprisingly that Kiddo didn't have any feeling of pains outside the scream. Was it because Kid had lost his fears? He didn't know.

Anyway, Firat looked down on Kid, and he made a demand:

"Beg for a live, or die."

"Well, should I have to be asked … what would have you done to me next? Then I may make a decision."

When Kid replied, he still felt a pain, now, his katana was out from his control, fallen elsewhere, and Firat, still felt strange from Kid's behavior, thought that Kid wanted to die.

"So, you have chosen death. I will send you the message, FROM DEATH!"

He decided to give a bomb, and when he decided to throw it, …

…

…

…

"BANG!"

" **ARRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!** "

What a strike! David, coming from behind, hit Firat with a stone hammer that hurt Firat badly. Instead, Firat's hand to body was the most to suffer from Dave's bang. That's a surprise. Quickly enough, when Firat was yet to heal, David banged on the head.

Firat suffered a significant injury, but it was a deemed lucky as the helmet inside his fez saved him. Even so, Firat was kept by David. David yelled:

"DO IT, KID! KILL HIM!"

Kid was amazed with Dave's effort, and he tried to stand up. Firat, surprised from the attack, was yet to take action: "DAMN IT! STINKY BASTARD …"

Meanwhile, as David used his hammer to tie the neck of Firat, Kid had tried to stand up …

…

As well as Kid, Nikov was trying to take control of situation, but Nikov's calmness and silence seemed to put a little harder as Park often stood anywhere. But, Nikov has one thing better than his American friend Kiddo.

"(I may not see, but I can sense.)"

Meanwhile, Jerry found that, there was a footprint! Of a woman. Jerry raised alarm by pointing green laser to Tom and Butch, and they became aware. By using their weapons, they must head into it …

As well as Jerry, Nikov sensed it clear and, he just maintained himself in silent and waited for chance. Jerry noticed it from Nikov's eyes, seeing that how could a Russian like him be patience so long.

Interestingly, someone moved. Jerry found out this and Nikov also knew. Butch and Tom were just waiting …

… in silent …

…

…

…

…

…

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream! Park had … and Nikov's eyes … quickly opened!

…

As such, David had tied his hammer, but Firat was not a fool. While he tried to breathe over, he managed to turn something … on.

"Dog, I will … make you suffer!"

He used his amulet to burn the fire on the ground, it made David startled. Firat warranted from the ground fire that David could not escape.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

David had to pull out and Firat decided to use "magnetum" toward Dave:

"Dog … you hurt me … I shall make you pain!" Within himself, there was a laser knife. David went on … but Firat didn't allow him to fully speak. He had …

"SZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ …"

As for Dave, he just felt a bit surprising. For years, he fought, he went, he came through and he never tried more, but this time, he had a sense of it. That was the last moment?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO …" Both Kid and Arkadiusz were shocked, when David suffered from it.

However, Kiddo had stood up, with eyes turned total volcanoes. He knew that, Firat's action had passed through the barbaric level. Arkadiusz pointed the weapon, his gun, while Kid, standing up from it, ravaged by the action.

Ironically, Firat didn't realize, there was a third person realize this. And …

…

…

And … Firat, his eyes just turned to this slowly …

…

Nikov showed up and he quickly bent his body and he soon showed his ability. Park, as a dragon, appeared to be a stubborn, but Nikov was fast enough to show how old he is, he showed his claws and stabbed into her.

Park felt a sense of pain, and finally, Tom and Butch took opportunity and fired.

"Boom!"

They shot into the dragon and she was badly injured again. This time, Nikov was fast to put into his claws a poison which only belonged to ancient Gokturk people to make sure that they could never be able to break. Park suffered a hurt, adding with Tom and Butch's gun fire, thanked for Jerry's alert when Nikov stabbed Park, found a good way to deal.

Discover there was no chance to win, Park had decided to choose disappear, by dropping another smoking bomb and fled from the building, but not without making it collapse. Nikov, after stabbed her, shouted:

"(TOM, BUTCH, JERRY! JUMP OUT!)"

…

Meanwhile, the person stood in front of Firat's face was …

"Hhhh … hhhh … hhhh …"

A girl!

She held a breath and she got total feeling of a power that they had never found to be, anytime. The person, which made Kid to found out her identity first. Arkadiusz found this amusing, but he came out to know …

When Arkadiusz watched out, he was taking an ISIS infantry and, then he killed him.

The girl, under her circumstance of suffering to do, turned on Firat. Firat reacted with a big laugh:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, bitch, have you had anything else?"

And when his hand raised, he wanted to tell that, he was invincible. But as it went, the girl …

"GO AND DIE!"

She raised her hand, and combined with both power of light and dark, fire and water, she made a decisive strike and it blew up …

Firat, without any perpetration this time, didn't expect, as he thought it was an utter nonsense. When the blow headed and surprisingly expanded, he didn't even bother, just raised a hand to protect without even had any calculation of its strength.

Until …

" **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!** "

Firat was blown. This time, Firat was too deeply shocked. It was …

"ARGH! ARGH! ARGH! ARGH!"

It was Haru! She had awaken from it and to handle by a blast! Now, she had totally exploded her natural ability she never witnessed before.

Kiddo and Arkadiusz were mostly surprised.

"Incredible …"

Fast enough, Arkadiusz went on and ran to David. David was losing his blood from times, and Arkadiusz had done every measures to save him. Kid went on and on, to see how Haru kept blasting Firat. Firat totally underestimated her until the blast went on and on. The Kurds, Australians and U.S. Rangers battling ISIS bravely, halted many of them, while Kid took this an opportunity to take his katana back, by making a jump.

#####

Syria

Four jets flying in the sky. Two from America, two from Britain. It would soon be accompanied by two from Russia and two other American jets.

"Report, we'll only take 5 minutes left before we hit the target. Be ready."

"We are ready. Please give us permission and location."

…

…

…

"Roger that."

"Let's move boys!"

The Pentagon had sent all details and they just dealt.

#####

Homs, Syria

As such, Kid quickly came into Firat, but with a katana back again. Firat, hit by too many blasts from Haru, lost many blood. He could not imagine such a powerful blast like that.

"How … how could it be … how? I have educated … in Japan, learned there, even knew how it went, but … in the end … impossible …"

Kiddo, seeing Firat lying on the ground, showed no hesitation. He appeared behind Firat, and explained in a very cold-blooded style:

"You see the problem, Turkoman?"

"Should have … finished you first, damn, scums …"

"As Mustafa Kemal Atatürk had stated: 'shameful'. You will know how it goes for you. Let's make a clear explanation of how a brave man comparing to a rat!" Kiddo used a bayonet of a Kurdish fallen fighter, and he stabbed!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …" never thought Firat could have been so loud, but it was the cry of pain. He never thought for that. For a robot cat, Kid had sustained enough injuries caused by a witch.

"And you will see, how a brave man can be a ronin in comparison to an official rat!" Kid stated, and he took the katana, and succeeded by …

…

…

…

"SZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

His cold-blooded ended, with … decapitation of Firat. Thus, it was all over …

…

…

…

…

…

Nikov, Butch, Tom and Jerry jumped out, only to found that …

"Kid, I can't believe it …"

"Yeah … I think the same though." Kid explained to Tom: "It is enough to capture our eyes."

"(You have decapitated Firat. Well done.)"

"Thanks." Kid just looked on, while he and Arkadiusz looked on the eyes of David Hangbottom, as he was breathing his last.

Kiddo recognized that Dave was a brave great man he ever witnessed.

"You have done a lot, Dave."

"What could I say … it is beautiful … isn't it?"

"My Australian friend … what can I do to help you?"

"I … I have a daughter … she is in … Perth … If you know her, she lives in an apartment near Middleton Park … I have … her address … I love her very much as a father … She is my daughter … I have never met her … when I divorced my wife …" Dave stated in his last breathe.

"I thought you never married …" Kid stated over: "So surprising."

"I did … and I have two children. One son one daughter … is it happy … friends?" Dave spoke with his true heart. It made Kiddo very upset.

"Please don't abandon us, brother. We need your men once if we want from …" Kiddo went sad.

"Well, they had already … accepted … to be there … and died like men … they were originally criminals … and they had shown their … devotion … for their duties …" David thanked Arkadiusz while explaining to Kid and his companions: "I have … no regret … for what … they had done … Arkadiusz … remember … you … can go home … after that …"

"I'll not let you down, sir." Arkadiusz stated: "And I won't let you down … Please."

"I will never abandon you." Kid also claimed: "We will be one, again."

"Yes … and that's … a great moment … thank you … I … I … appreciate …" David put his will … from deep: "Thank you … for always be … with me … We are one … we're one … we are …"

And after these words, David had already closed his eyes. Amidst the fighting, David had spoken away from them …


	100. The beginning of an end

Kid had decapitated his enemy and it was ended in a way surprising everyone. Yet, after seeing the tragedy of David, he had bowed his head, a thank for the Australian guy's heroism.

"We own the debt of your, brother."

However, on the same time, quickly enough, Dora-nikov noticed Haru's exhausted body after blowing them. She was covered with few clothes provided when Reborn came to protect the kids under Hass. Haru fell down and she was totally exhausted.

"(Oh my …)"

Then, Nikov's ears started to listen from a far distance, and he turned his face on them. As they were still mourning for the fallen of David Hangbottom, Nikov reported it to Kiddo while he was holding an unconscious Haru and Dora-the-Kid, with a deep awareness, looked again:

"Wait, jets? I guess that …"

Kid blew out the reality, he soon discovered what would have gone, and so he cried: "GET OUT! THERE WILL BE A MASS AIR STRIKE BY THE AIR FORCE!" They both went startled, as they were not ready. Counting from Nikov, they only had two minutes left. And so, they had to run. Nikov and Kiddo, disallowed from using specific tools due to law on them, had to run away as fast as possible.

"MOVE OUT! RUN! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

They all ran away from there as fast as possible, but not without a call from Arkadiusz: "RUN, GUYS! RUN! LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND FOR A MOMENT!"

…

…

"Target is here. Order for bombing, Leopard 1."

"Do it."

"Roger that, Leopard 1."

Six jets flying in the sky approached to their target, the whole scene of fighting between Daesh and Kurdish armies, as well as the combat. The Rangers, found out what would have gone, had made a call:

"Report! We are the Ranger squad 101, California brigade. We repeat, don't hurt us, instead deploy four Chinooks! Immediately!"

They had repeatedly reported and reported about helps and even sent immediate message. Fast enough, Kid also used his opportunity to re-connect with the embassy of the United States in Amman, Jordan. As both of them were running and carrying some people, Kid's request reached …

#####

Amman, Jordan

 _U.S. Embassy …_

"Huh? How long man?" Alexander Serkis recalled.

"It is too long and very annoying indeed." Kid stated: "But now the air strikes are coming! After that, we need you to deploy some Chinooks! There are many civilians, even our men and our soldiers fighting there. There are also 12 Rangers too!"

"Oh dear. I will persuade them immediately." Alex went on, as his face was furious: "Where are you now?"

"IN HOMS!"

"Okay."

Alex reported to the other staff, and they were surprised. However, thanked for the awareness of the Pentagon, they quickly approved and allowed to send 5 Chinooks into Homs after the air strikes.

…

…

"Alright boys! We have people to rescue!"

…

…

…

#####

Homs, Syria

The gang's men were running while the jets had been there, aimed on.

"So be it."

As for an extent, the gang jumped in while Tom, Butch and Jerry together hid as well. The Rangers also discovered that they must stay out from the problem. They had to stay away.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE …"

In the sky, six jets, two American F-15, two British Typhoons and two Russian Su-35, are targeting. Although flying in different areas, their target was the same.

"Let's shoot them down!"

"Kaboom!"

From their jets, something went out from it and they quickly left from the jets. It was shiny, but they never underestimated the beauties of it. In fact, they were both …

…

"اللعنة، قصف هؤلاء الصليبيين!" ( _Damn, the bombardments of those Crusaders!_ ) An ISIS commander found out, his face was nervous: " **التخلي عن الموقف** **!** **نحن في ورطة** **!** " ( _ **Abandon the position! We are in trouble!**_ )

But it was too late. Before they could deploy some of last tanks and vehicles, these … missiles had already hit them hard. Many tanks flied from the ground, as well as vehicles. Who stood near there, regardless any sides, disappeared forever. That was a bloody moment.

" **يركض** **!** **انج بحياتك** **!** " ( _ **RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**_ )

Their panic of Daesh grew, as the Kurds, realizing the sign from the allies before, had slowly departed down from the bombardment, seeing the Daesh to suffer. ISIS attack was finally repelled with the helps from British, American and Russian jets. The situation favored them a lot and also, the Australians had sacrificed so much. Only last 300 surviving of their team out of 800, but managed to hold nearly 1.500 was an amazing effort. More, their effort halted most of them after an intense fighting.

Far more, they had protected the girls and, interestingly, none of them were killed. As such, the music performance of these girls were over. Kid and Nikov, after the air strike, walked out and they saw both of them came forward. As ISIS army disintegrated, Park Bom, hid in somewhere, went angered when she decided to disappear:

"Some days … I'll be back, wolf! And I will not underestimate again."

Meanwhile, ISIS troopers ran away and they kept running, only to be kept skirmished and butchered by the Russian Sukhois and British Typhoons. They both celebrated and cheered for the victory, while the miracle of rainbows thanked for pointing out and preventing them from wars and butchers, helped them safe.

Both of them waged the Kurdish and American flags, and cheered:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE WON! WE WON IT!"

…

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

The whole staff jumped and shared happiness when the battle was over with victory for the allies against ISIS.

"THEY'VE WON! IT IS A MIRACLE!"

"THANKS GOD FOR PROTECTING ALL OF US!"

"YES!"

The new spread into the President's room, and the President had appreciated their efforts.

#####

Homs, Syria

As for the celebration, Hassan pulled all the kids up:

"Wake up! The battle was over!"

The kids and him together walked out and they witnessed how deadly. There were burned tanks, burned vehicles, burned trucks and dead bodies everywhere. But a group of men, consisted nearly more than 310 survivors, still withstood as they saw how it passed through.

Hass realized how hard they were, and when he took the kids following with, he just stood for a moment. Nikov and Cap. Alexander quickly noticed they were coming, and stated:

"Hold on! We have partners!"

They all took arms and turned back, but when it was just a group of kids, they discovered nothing dangerous among them. At the stand, Hass, the little kid of 10 years old, with his fluency at English, could not speak a word. The boy … he could not imagine … and he …

Meanwhile, the girls, stepped out, also witnessed the story could not imagine about. Even after performances, they never thought … it could be gone like this.

And from that, Hass just …

"Sirs … you did it … but … what would be … our future? Where will we go? Where … to go?"

After these words, Hassan and the kids started crying so much. This was the true tears fallen in the collapsed and empty city. They found that, they were safe, but they knew there was no one ever stayed in, and how could they survive in such a cruel environment. It was too much.

Mirai, and even Ichigo cried too. They could not feel anything but sorrows for the kids, seeing how innocent these children were.

The soldiers, the mercenaries, both remained cold, but in deep they felt sympathy. Among them, a mercenary from Kazakhstan had asked:

"Should we adopt them?"

Even though, due to the nature, Arkadiusz, as the new leader of the group, could not make a clear decision. That was when these men were conflicted. As such, from the tears of the girls and they hugged the kids, their waters shed from eyes to the ground, they deeply understood the terrible condition in Homs, they knew how barbaric both parties, from Assad, to opposition, and then the foreigners, did to Syria. Their sympathetic views on these kids made their hearts bleeded.

"I feel sorry for these kids. They are too little. Many of them are arranged between 4-8 years old. How can we manage to save them? I don't know."

As also from their allies, the Kurds were asked to adopt them, but they were very reluctant. Also, their Armenian allies were protecting the Kurdish region which was crucial in fear of any Turkish military incursions, they could not allow such tragedies for these little children. So, they became hard to choose. How about these soldiers of the mercenary from Australia?

They also gallantly rejected the idea, but they stood that they would not let them suffer. Neither the Rangers would agree such a thing.

The kids and the girls kept crying and from that, their tears and their solidarity tied together. Neither knew how to handle … and it was truly hard to get …

…

…

…

Suddenly … the ground went with more winds and …

…

…

"Huh?"

"Is this …" Kid noted the key word when he looked into the sky. He saw …

… a …

"Oh my! The Chinooks! Chinooks! We are saved!" Kid pointed out: "I will not take too many words, but it is wonderful."

"(Yes, it is.)" Nikov took noticed: "(Thank you …)"

There were five to six Chinook helicopters, and they were all ready to land on the ground, where their allies were waiting. A soldier, and a proclaimed pilot, spoke:

"Get in! Get in! All people, women, children, girls, take refuge first! We'll handle to the others."

They all took over the opportunity and, from then, these girls, mostly Japanese, took it first. As from time, when Lucia stepped into, she had to clean it, as several U.S. Marines stepped out from Chinooks and carrying the innocents. Lucia expressed with sadness:

"そこで、我々は、これらの貧しいシリアの子供たちのために、今何ができるのでしょうか？" ( _So, what can we do now, for these poor Syrian children?_ )

One Marine, named Charles, urged them: "Quickly! Quickly! We cannot just wait for another. Faster! Faster! Anyone who don't want to go? And who want to go? Quick!"

The U.S. Rangers also took their departure with the fall of the battle. It was night and there would have been nothing. On the other side, Arkadiusz, with a Polish and an Australian flag raised together, might have impressed many U.S. Marines. A Marine, with the name Koutong, an African American, asked:

"Will you go, or stay?"

"No worry, we will stay. But please take these children from Syria. They are too vulnerable." Arkadiusz explained and he pointed on Hassan and other little kids. They saw it.

"Very well. Kids, do you want to go?"

Hassan, found that could be the last hope to depart from Syria, had requested to join the cruise. Tom, Jerry and Butch joined on and, as usual, Kid and Nikov had to prepare to take their last position, as most of others had already consolidated their places. The Kurds and Australian mercenaries had proudly rejected, for their duties, but they remained loyal allies for the U.S. Armed Forces.

But … as Nikov and Reborn stepped on, Kid tried to walk, until …

…

…

…

"Boss! BOSS!"

Kid was startled. He went out to look on what was flying in the sky. He found something, very, very close to him like before …

He was …

…

…

"Ed?"

"BOSS! I miss you!" The flying robot horse was back! He was lost and no one knew where was he. Even Kiddo and Nikov could not manage to find out. But he had been back!

"Ed! Oh my lovely robot horse!" Kid hugged at the expense of others. They didn't believe it, just with an exception: the flying horse … is a robot. That didn't matter.

Ed also missed him. From what later Ed showed from the story, Ed lost him after coming and, since there was no sign that he was killed, he tried to find out. When he heard about the assault by ISIS in a Russian base at Latakia, Syria, he found that Kiddo must be there with Nikov as well.

Dora-nikov felt touched, whilst Kiddo, discovered his beloved friend, climbed into the horse. These Marines were a little surprised as well.

"So … this is your … horse, right?"

"Yup." Kid stated: "Now on, the jets are full people. I take his ride. Where will we head to?"

"Amman, capital of the Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan."

"Then let's go."

Kid then styled himself like Zorro of Mexico, with Ed raising his two first legs and inspired on the night. The Syrian kids just had a great chill to see him. Nikov, carrying Haru Miura in sleep, felt that she had unleashed a power which both never witnessed before. As the result, Reborn took further notice on her.

In the end, Colonel Garson of the U.S. Marines stationing in these Chinooks commanded: "Alright, lift out. We will go back to Jordan!"

They all left the ruined city, and they felt that, their duties were done. Still, from the time Nikov staying in the Chinooks, he remembered before Park Bom's escape, she hinted something … that he must remember.

One thing … he didn't want to let it out …

…

…

…

Back for Kiddo, he was in the sky, without even thinking on the fear of height. Just saying that, Ed didn't imagine what would happen if he joked about. So he just let his master to remain that way …

…

…

…

…

…

"AHHHHHHHH! I'm afraid of height!"

Oh dear …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yet, they still went back safety …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

"The following new is very impressive!" This was from Fox News: "I am amazed with the efforts led by the United States to rescue a group of lost kids, both holding Japanese and Syrian nationalities."

"It is a miracle! Daesh was repelled!" From CNN and BBC: "Can never imagine this is such a great victory! Even more, the strong music performance by the girls drew an impression that led them survive on the fire and the brave men defending the city. They are truly martyrs."

"La humanidad ha ganado esta guerra! Estos esfuerzos prueban la honestidad, la valentía de todos, de los Estados Unidos, Canadá, Gran Bretaña, Rusia, Francia, Australia, Italia, Turquía e Israel por sus apoyos." ( _Humanity has won this war! These efforts prove the honesty, bravery of everyone, from the United States, Canada, Britain, Russia, France, Australia, Italy, Turkey and Israel for their supports._ )

"Не могу описать то, что бы мы только что видели, но это удивительно!" ( _Cannot describe what have we just seen, but it is amazing!_ )

"私たちの子どもたち、自分たちの生活は、彼らは非常に奇跡の物語の中で大丈夫です。 これは当然です！ 結局のところ、それは勝利です！" ( _Our children, their lives, they are okay in a very miracle story. This is deserved! After all, it is a victory!_ )

"Die Welt hat sich im Krieg gegen den Terror keine Gnade gezeigt." ( _The world has shown no mercy at the War on Terror._ )

"這是一個奇蹟！" ( _This is a miracle!_ )

"Nessuno sa cosa sia successo, ma con questa performance, si è meritato per un salvataggio degno! Sono sopravvissute all'ultimo minuto!" ( _Nobody knows what happened, but with this performance, it is deserved for a worthy rescue! They have survived in the last minute!_ )

"그것은 매우 영광입니다. 우리는 평판을 얻습니다. 안절부절 못하는 일!" ( _It is very honored. And we earn for the reputation. Restless working!_ )

"C'est la liberté!" ( _This is freedom!_ )

It was the whole world's reactions. They were shocked, chilled, joy and happy together. Especially for the people there.

The embassy of the United States had helped providing a safe passage for the girls and other Japanese citizens to the Japanese embassy in Amman, where they would be back to Japan. Lieutenant General of the U.S. Force in Amman, Gabriel J. Jans, presented to meet with the Principle of the Starlight Academy.

In his letter, he wrote:

" _More than everything, our operation and how our men devoted to supports the rescue, is deemed to be cemented the long, friendly and traditional tie between the United States of America and Japan. With the assists from the Academy, the Japanese Embassy and the supports from several allies like the Kurdish Peshmerga, the Armenians, the free Syrians, and willing collaboration from the Russian Federation, the State of Israel, the Republic of Turkey, the Republic of Iraq, the Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan, the Republic of India and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, as well as our allies from French Republic, the Italian Republic, our mission was completed._

 _We are thankful to serve for duty, and to strengthen our friendship that existed between the United States and Japan, and also to show the commitment the U.S. can do for her allies, in around global._

 _I want to thank Mrs. Orihime Mitsuishi, Principle of the Starlight Academy, for her unconditional supports and putting faiths on us. The United States Armed Forces will help you once if you need to handle something._

 _In God we trust. E pluribus unum._ "

* * *

#####

Amman, Jordan

 _U.S. Embassy …_

In the morning, they sensed the difference.

United States anthem was played, when the flag was raised by authority of the Embassy. Kid sang it, slowly, but with full respects.

Nikov just saw it under small rain in Amman. He knew it well. As now, Nikov stayed in the U.S. Embassy when he had already prepared to obtain an U.S. passport. There was something … inside him.

Ed, stayed inside, was fine.

Tom and Jerry, with Butch, fine. They sang the anthem with them along.

…

…

…

And, of course, they came back to the embassy.

"Hey, how does it go now?" Kid asked.

"(Who?)"

"You know it, right?"

"(Ah, she is fine, but she will need a tough help.)" Nikov claimed: "(Reborn had already departed and he would go back to Italy, so I think this is our business to take her home.)"

"Agree." Kid walked in as he caught up: "Joshua, you have to tell us what's going on, ya man!"

As such, walking with both Tom, Jerry and Butch were not much sense. And then, they decided to go into the room where Haru was healing from her wound. They expected for a happy moment, only to find out …

…

"Huh?" Kid was surprised, but … together, he deemed to …

"(Is this …)"

Kid was surprised. Same as Nikov. Both Tom, Jerry and Butch could not get the fact right, but there were two …

…

…

…

"Oh …" Tom found out …

It was a boy. He stood when Haru slept. He, wore a black tiger costume and covered his yellow hair, appeared in front of them. While Kid knew both, the other was still a surprising moment.

"James … Davidson. You have back, but …"

Yes, James Davidson, an American Colonel at the age of 35, the youngest Colonel Kid ever encountered. Following him, James stated:

"He came here for private reason, but when he knew her, he just went and checked over. The boy … I know he is very popular."

Kid and Nikov just still didn't get it, and Butch had to admit: "Yuri … Plisetsky?"

…

…

Yuri Plisetsky!

He looked back on them, with a feeling strange, as well.

"I don't know you are aware with it …"

"What are you doing in the U.S. Embassy, youngster?" Kid questioned.

"I think … I can help a bit."

What would happen? It was … a very very new one. As such, Nikov knew what would have gone …

…

…

…

…

…

A new chapter had opened … the tears exchanged for freedom, but not without something to prepare.


	101. (Outside story) (6)

_**It's a private chapter explains what was behind the battle.**_

* * *

…

As for Dora-nikov, he felt a great luck there. It was a great luck because he had protected the antenna. Park's goal was no more but to seize the antenna, but thanked for Nikov's effort to breakthrough, she finally failed to seize it. It was a complicated one, but Nikov understood it fast.

When he already threw out the scarf, he had to collect the fact that he could lose it anytime. Clearly put, Park knew what was the reason behind this, so then Nikov had to use the white powder to cover himself. Under the smokes, he could not be seen thanked for his mysterious ability granted during the fight.

Since then, Park kept miserably failed and Nikov won.

…

Meanwhile, Mizuki just took back the records as she and her cruise went home. Thanked for enormous supports from the United States led by Gen. Gabriel J. Jans, and Tunisian Embassy led by Nasser Belhandi, one of the embassy's main deputy, they managed to return home.

For Akihito, suffering from the memoir of it was not good, as he had always had to stand over and protect them, but … on Mirai's feeling, she felt it was different.

As for Ichigo, she was amazed of how they could survive for long. Moreover, as for the result, she witnessed the popularity to grow.

Why was that?

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Homs, Syria

Back when the whole men came on perpetration, they had looked on each other. Their sense was clear then.

"What should we do?"

"I think …"

"We must try to impress that there are innocent lives, and they will help." Naoto claimed: "Do you have idea?"

"Well …" Ichigo was not clear, but Rina sparked out: "Why can we try to play a more innocent song."

"That's great idea. But which one?" Otome wondered: "We just cannot play a song then done."

Their wary had reasons, as the gun fire outside had begun. Quick enough, Rina Toin stated:

"Why not play, Renai Circulation?"

"Oh …"

As for the gun fires outside, quick enough, Luchia decided to install the song. With the help from Naoto, he reckoned it and yelled:

"LET THE MUSIC FLOW!"

And as such, many girls stood up and they made up with an inspiring dance, as Lucia, Rina and Hanon sang:

"1, 2!

せーの  
でも そんなんじゃ だめ  
もう そんなんじゃ ほら  
心は進化するよ  
もっと もっと

言葉にすれば消えちゃう関係なら  
言葉を消せばいいやって  
思ってた 恐れてた  
だけど あれ？ なんかちがうかも...

( _One, two!  
_ _But that's a no-no,  
_ _See that's already  
_ _Getting our hearts moving on  
_ _Further and Further!_

 _"If the bond is gone as soon as it's put into words,  
_ _It's better to not say anything"  
_ _Or so I thought, backing away  
_ _But- eh? Something's wrong with that..._ )

They moved their skirts and they danced over. This blew up the rainbow and the rainbow's light appeared, revealing their position …

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

"Huh? Wait … wait … what?"

Their first reaction onward what had gone was a shock. They could not believe that there was a music show staying there. Even more, they heard about a song that with a very cheerful music.

"What the hell is going on there?"

"General, you have to be serious?"

"What do you think?"

They went a little surprised …

#####

 _Russian Main Building …_

"Мы сообщали, что существует … странно музыка концерт происходит в Хомсе на фоне борьбы." ( _We are reported that there is a … weird music concert occurring in Homs amidst the fight._ ) a Russian military soldier reported to the General Staff. They were surprised too: "Huh?"

They all opened the satellite TV and then, the first image they received from it was a … music concert. Whole staff was surprised a lot.

#####

 _MI6 headquarter …_

"Impossible! How can it be?"

The agency had been very surprised as well. They could not expect that. Back then, there was a discussion on what was going on since they heard gun fire around and around. But a group of music concert seemed to have an influence.

"Show me what the hell is happening."

"Yes Sir!"

#####

Homs, Syria

… せんりのみちもいっぽから！  
石のようにかたい そんな意志で  
ちりもつもればやまとなでしこ？  
「し」抜きで いや 死ぬ気で！…

( _Every long journey begins with one little step!  
_ _With a stern determination that is set in stone  
_ _Build up a pile of garbage to become Yamato Nadeshiko?  
_ _Disregard the 'shi'? Nope, disregard my life!_ )

The girls jumped, they put their key notes up and they bumped it go.

Lucia, Hanon and Rina showed their full speed of power …

ふわふわり ふわふわる  
あなたが名前を呼ぶ  
それだけで  
宙へ浮かぶ

ふわふわる ふわふわり  
あなたが笑っている  
それだけで  
笑顔になる

( _Fluffy, Fluffily~ Fluffy, Fluffity~  
_ _When you call my name,  
_ _Just that will make me  
_ _Go floating in the air_

 _Fluffy, Fluffity~ Fluffy, fluffily~  
_ _When you show your smile  
_ _Just that will make me  
_ _Feel so happy_ )

As they released their strength, they built up a spiritual fortress that caught the Daesh army to suffer heavy ambushes! The Kurds and these mercenaries from Australia halted them seriously while militarily, there was no Typhoons, Mirages or even F-15s. Very surprising.

Lucia showed her cheerful spirit. As she demonstrated a small role before the stage, it was a chance for her.

神様 ありがとう  
運命のいたずらでも  
めぐり逢えたことが  
しあわせなの

( _Dear God, thank you  
_ _Even if it's just destiny pulling a prank on me  
_ _I'm so glad of the fact that  
_ _We both had met_ )

That insane environment continued. As they move, they walked like cute girls on there, creating a more insane image that …

…

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

Even the Pentagon must take the photo over.

"Report it, we found the lost people!"

"They?"

"DO IT! And we will ask the Secretary for a military action."

…

#####

Homs, Syria

Incoming, again!

でも そんなんじゃ だめ  
もう そんなんじゃ ほら  
心は進化するよ  
もっと もっと

そう そんなんじゃ やだ  
ねぇ そんなんじゃ まだ  
私のこと 見ててね  
ずっと ずっと

( _But that's a no-no  
_ _See that's already  
_ _Getting our hearts moving on  
_ _Further and further_

 _Yup that's a no-go  
_ _Hey that's a bit too early  
_ _Don't take your eyes off me  
_ _Never and ever_ )

They kept moving and they shook their butts! And they made themselves hot! And the music boomed when Naoto rocked while Akihito made it better.

私の中のあなたほど  
あなたの中の私の存在は  
まだまだ 大きくないことも  
わかってるけれど

今この同じ 瞬間  
共有してる 実感  
ちりもつもればやまとなでしこ！  
略して？ ちりつもやまとなでこ！

( _I know that  
_ _The me that's inside of you  
_ _Isn't as big as  
_ _The you that's inside of me but_

 _Now at this same moment  
_ _Sharing the same feeling  
_ _This pile of garbage will become Yamato Nadeshiko!  
_ _Makin' it short, Pile-o-Garb Yamato Nadeko!_ )

And they blasted!

くらくらり くらくらる  
あなたを見上げたら  
それだけで  
まぶしすぎて

くらくらる くらくらり  
あなたを想っている  
それだけで  
とけてしまう

( _Swoony, Swoonily~ Swoony, swoonity~  
_ _When I look at you  
_ _Just that will make me  
_ _Daze to your radiance_

 _Swoony, Swoonity~ Swoony, swoonily~  
_ _When I think of you  
_ _Just that will make me  
_ _Melt to the ground_ )

Amidst the gun fighting between two sides, the girls proved to be very stubborn as they kept reckoning. Their work … worked! It quickly demised a group of ISIS military power and their music affected heavily on it. The defenders outside proved much capable than usual.

And the girls …

神様 ありがとう  
運命のいたずらでも  
めぐり逢えたことが  
しあわせなの

( _Dear God, thank you  
_ _Even if it's just destiny pulling a prank on me  
_ _I'm so glad of the fact that  
_ _We both had met_ )

Lucia and Hanon made it even hotter …

#####

 _MI6 headquarter …_

"Damn it! We cannot hurt them! They are just civilians! Even very pretty much little girls!"

"I was told by the Prime Minister that, he was expecting for a military air strike."

"Then, how?"

They went discussed …

#####

Homs, Syria

The music continued.

コイスル キセツハ ヨクバリ circulation  
コイスル キモチハ ヨクバリ circulation  
コイスル ヒトミハ ヨクバリ circulation  
コイスル オトメハ ヨクバリ circulation

( _The season of love is a zealous circulation  
_ _The feeling of love is a zealous circulation  
_ _The eye in love is a zealous circulation  
_ _The maiden in love is a zealous circulation_ )

And their catwalk impressed no one there, but they achieved much. It went through all and happened. That could have been.

ふわふわり ふわふわる  
あなたが名前を呼ぶ  
それだけで  
宙へ浮かぶ

ふわふわる ふわふわり  
あなたが笑っている  
それだけで  
笑顔になる

( _Fluffy, Fluffily~ Fluffy, Fluffity~  
_ _When you call my name,  
_ _Just that will make me  
_ _Go floating in the air_

 _Fluffy, Fluffity~ Fluffy, fluffily~  
_ _When you show your smile  
_ _Just that will make me  
_ _Feel so happy_ )

She, Lucia, kept walking on and on. Rina kept making over and over again. They kept dancing over and over again.

Lucia acted very cute for a girl. So is Hanon.

And they jumped again, cheerful pride!

神様 ありがとう  
運命のいたずらでも  
めぐり逢えたことが  
しあわせなの

( _Dear God, thank you  
_ _Even if it's just destiny pulling a prank on me  
_ _I'm so glad of the fact that  
_ _We both had met_ )

And rainbow shine! Light shine! Everything went through and continued!

These … were … there!

でも そんなんじゃ だめ  
もう そんなんじゃ ほら  
心は進化するよ  
もっと もっと

そう そんなんじゃ やだ  
ねぇ そんなんじゃ まだ  
私のこと 見ててね  
ずっと ずっと

( _But that's a no-no  
_ _See that's already  
_ _Getting our hearts moving on  
_ _Further and further_

 _Yup that's a no-go  
_ _Hey that's a bit too early  
_ _Don't take your eyes off me  
_ _Never and ever_ )

Their hearts, their moves, their strengths, their powers, their bravery, it caught the eyes of …

#####

 _The Pentagon …_

"Alright! We will wait. Don't hurt these children. We will decide what is going on following their reports."

"So what would we do?"

"Hold for moments."

…

…

…

#####

 _Russian Main Building …_

"Подождем новостей." ( _Let's wait until news._ )

"Почему это?" ( _Why is that?_ )

…

…

…

#####

 _MI6 Headquarter …_

"Hold for hand, a moment."

"Yes, … Sir."

…

…

…

#####

Homs, Syria

After that, they had seen it was a moment. The world might have seen their appearance and the TVs had started to cover, even from very far away due to the war in Homs.

As such, Lucia …

"Hic, hic … hic …"

They fell and they saw it, as a tear of hope. They all cried …

"We … have done … someone would have to notice our existence … please!"

They had achieved. There was, at least, some spotlights. But of course, they didn't just sit there, and so they kept playing on and on.

Some songs included with American songs, like Wiz Khalifa's _See you again_. The song soon emerged as a hit, because of Akihito's performance drew love from Mirai, even much contributed from the collaboration with Naoto.

" _[Akihito:]_  
It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
(Hey)

 _[Naoto:]_  
Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)

Uh  
How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

 _[Akihito:]_  
It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)  
When I see you again

(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah

 _[Naoto:]_  
First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

 _[Akihito:]_  
So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

(Aah oh)  
(Uh)  
(Aah oh)  
(Yeah)  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Ya, ya)  
When I see you again  
(Uh)  
See you again  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)  
When I see you again"

Their effort worked so well that, later, they delayed much of operation by the U.S. and allies until when the antenna blew it.

It was a very long, long, but it of course, provided a safe gate for them to leave. And so that, it was ended in success.

…

…

…

…

…

Again, the girls knew, what would have to be …

Their tears fell, they did it, they saved them. All of them, they had saved the last civilians stuck in the city, protecting them well … and even more … protecting everyone safety. They shed them before the air strikes happened.

…

…

…

…

…

And that's watershed, it wasn't useless. Thankfully …


	102. (Outside story: the Stile's song)

Also, as the girls had danced about Stile's song, it was also used to mention.

Lucia jumped, Ichigo danced, Aoi rocked and, the girls moved!

Smile! Sweet! Sister!  
Sadistic! Surprise! Service!

We are STILE!

Sa tobira o ake te  
Michi naru paradaisu taiken shiyo u  
(oide oide yo)

So kimi o matsu no wa fushigi na oashisu  
(hokkori nichijo ni choppiri supaisu)

Kurukuru kakimazechau n da  
Guruguru tatejima no furei baa  
Saabisu saabisu go hobi taimu  
Omotenashi kokoro komete

Welcome to wai!  
Watashi tachi to issho ni megurumeku  
Wonder daydream

Aijo amashi mashi banno anadenade  
Seishin seii tsutome masu!

YES! kimi no genki chaji ni hito yaku kaeru ka na  
Ko itta kanji mo a itta kanji mo  
Igaito waruku nai desho  
Bono Bono burendo shi tai?  
Kimi ni kyun? kyun? kyun?  
Hato ni panchi! panchi! panchi!  
(panchi! panchi! panchi!)  
Bono Bono burendo shi tai?

O kuchi ni ai masu ka?  
O kuchi ni au to ii na!?


End file.
